Some Things Change, Some Never Do
by Nirvana19
Summary: Rewrite of Breathe Again. All AU after S3. Lauren takes off after the whole Taft situation. Not knowing that she would be taking a permanent part of Bo with her. Now years later, Bo's help is needed once again. Only now she needs to save Lauren from impending death with the help of a mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the other version of Breath Again that I have been working on. When I first posted that. Shay's age was fifteen. Which then changed because most of you wanted to see her younger. But I always wanted to try that version out. So I won't be changing her age this time. But I still hope that you guys will read it because I like this one.**

 **Also. This will be a short multi chapter story. Just because I don't have enough time to make it longer. With work and finished Fallen, I just don't have the energy. Sorry! In saying that, updates for this story wont be as frequent but they will be quicker than most. Hope you guys can understand. :)**

 **So without further a due. Here we go.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 1: Common Faults**

 **Unknown Location**

Lauren didn't know where the last sixteen years of her life had gone, they had breezed by in a flash. So many amazing things had happened, and so many terrible things. Her relationship with Bo had gone down the tubes as she suspected. After the altercation with Isaac Taft, she thought that it was better to just go away.

Away from the Fae, her old life, and Bo.

As much as it killed her, it was what was best for both of them. Lauren would forever hold Bo back in the sense that she wouldn't be able to feed her. She wouldn't be able to heal her when she got hurt. Not it the way that Dyson could. She couldn't keep the brunette from reaching her full potential.

So she Left.

She didn't think of taking something to remind her of Bo, but it turned out that she didn't have to. Because she had a permanent souvenir to remember the succubus, in the form of a baby girl. Not long after she fled from her old life, Lauren found out that she was pregnant. And the child that she was carrying, was part Fae.

At first she thought that she was going crazy, there was no way that it was possible. But the longer that she thought it over, the more real it became. Bo was the only person that she had been with in the months before she was pregnant. It wasn't a coincidence.

Lauren thought that if she were ever to have a baby, that she would be being taken care of by either her partner of maybe her friends. But she had no such luck. Thanks to her involvement with Taft, most of the Fae community was after her. Going on the run with a baby wasn't easy.

And one night. She almost lost it all. That was until an old acquaintance came to her aid. In the last month of her pregnancy. Lauren would take long walks to try and bring her labour forward quicker. Her baby was proving to be quite the stubborn little girl, much like Bo.

She didn't remember much of that night, just that it all happened to fast. She remembered walked through the park, it was early in the evening. The sun was just setting as she kept taking slow steps down the gravel path.

Out of nowhere, a man jumped out from a nearby bush. Nearly scaring Lauren half to death, but that fear was also enough to spur her labour on. Her water broke, and her contractions came on fast. He snarled in her face, telling her that he was going to get a hefty bounty for bringing her in to the Elders. As he approached her, ready to claim his prize. His entire body jerked, within a second he fell forward. Like a tree being cut down.

When Lauren looked him over, she saw that he had a blade in his back. She lifted her head to thank her saviour, only to see that it was someone that she was all too familiar with. "Tamsin?" She frowned.

The Valkyrie stepped forward, placing her foot on the dead man's back and tugging on her blade. She wanted it back. "Long time no see Doc…" She saw that Lauren wasn't looking very, fit. "… What did you eat? Two cows?" She chuckled.

Lauren tried to straighten up. "Funny…" She paused when a jolt of pain hit her stomach. "… God! Not now! Please" she didn't want it to happen in a dirty park.

Tamsin rushed to her side, "Whoa! Are you…" She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. "… Are you pregnant?" She didn't need to wait for her answer, because Lauren's screams were doing that for her.

"I need to get to the hospital. Now!" Lauren grabbed Tamsin's arm, squeezing it tight.

The Dark Fae shrieked, damn she had a tight grip. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea actually. Considering you're breaking my arm! Come on, my truck is over there" she helped her to the car, getting in and taking her to the Hospital.

Once there. Lauren was immediately wheeled to delivery, leaving Tamsin standing alone in the reception. She didn't know whether to call Bo, or Dyson. But surely if Lauren wanted them here then she would have called ages ago. Tamsin knew how long Bo had been looking for her. With no luck.

And now she of all people, found her in a park. She only stopped to throw some trash out of her car. What were the odds? An hour passed, Tamsin found herself still in the reception. She couldn't bring herself to leave. Damn it! She was here now, she might as well see it through.

Tamsin used her police badge to get past the receptionist. Telling her that Lauren was her sister, and she had been running late due to police business. As Tamsin reached the delivery room, she was told that Lauren had been taken into recovery. Walking into the room, she saw the Doctor in a bed holding a bundled up baby in a pink blanket.

"You stayed?" Lauren was surprised.

The detective nodded, stepping closer to her. "Yeah, I figured that leaving you would be a little insensitive…" She shifted her gaze to the baby sleeping in Lauren's arms. "… Is this why you left? Because you were pregnant?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"No, I didn't know until two months later…" The doctor touched her daughter's cheek, stroking it with her finger. "… She's so perfect" she smiled.

Tamsin looked down. Then saw the most unbelievable thing, the baby opened her eyes. And when she did, she revealed that they weren't just brown. They were also blue. Just like Bo's. "Eyes both brown and blue…" She whispered, then it came to her. This baby, wasn't a normal baby at all. "… She's Bo's"

Lauren could only nod. "I don't know how it happened but, here she is" she rocked her daughter back and forth.

"You know, she's been miserable without you…" Tamsin could see that Lauren was having a hard time believing that, especially given the look that she was giving her. "… I'm serious Lauren. She's been looking for you for months. After failing so many times, now she just sits in the clubhouse. Hoping one day that you'll come back" she said.

The doctor felt sad hearing that. But she knew that what she had done was what was best for herself and her baby. "I can't go back Tamsin. Not after everything that's happened" she sighed.

"And what about this?" The Valkyrie nodded to the baby girl. "Don't you think that Bo has a right to know? You know if someone somewhere was having **my** kid, I'd wanna know about it" even saying the words freaked her out. Luckily. She wasn't a succubus, so she wouldn't have that problem.

"Bo is better off without me. Without us. All we're gonna do is hold her back. It's better if we stay far away" Lauren had made up her mind, and she wasn't changing it.

Tamsin understood what she meant, Bo was important to the Fae. She mattered more than most. But the blonde still thought that she should know about this. "And what about that guy? He was a bounty hunter, you know that right?" She had to come back to that.

Lauren nodded. "He's not the first, and he definitely won't be the last. But I've lasted this long without any help" she was strangely proud of that.

"Yeah. But now you don't just have to worry about yourself, you have worry about her too…" Tamsin looked at the baby. "… So, does this Bo clone have a name or what?" She thought it best to change the subject.

The doctor laughed, "Well, I can tell you that it's not **Bo Clone**. I was thinking of calling her Shay. It's unique, and yet strong. What do you think?" She hadn't had this in a while, someone genuine to talk to. It was nice, even if it was with Tamsin.

Tamsin leaned in, looking at the baby's face. It was cute. "I thinks it's a good fit. So, did they say when you could leave this dump" she looked around the room in disgust, the walls had clouds painted on the. It was way to cheery for her liking.

"Uh, well. I can leave whenever. They just want to monitor me for a couple of hours after the birth, it's just standard procedure" Lauren said.

Tamsin couldn't let Lauren be alone right now, not when there were hunters after her. And now she had a little baby to look after, they were literally sitting ducks. "I'm gonna stay, until you're ready to leave"

Lauren shook her head. "Tamsin I'm okay. You can go, really. We'll be fine" she didn't want to cause trouble.

"Look, if Bo knew about this and she knew that I left you alone to fend for yourself then she would kill me herself. And I'm on my last life, so…" She laughed. "… I'm staying"

"Okay" the doctor smiled.

 **Present**

That was nothing but a distant memory now. After that night, Tamsin decided to stay with Lauren and Shay indefinitely for protection. She promised not to breathe a word to Bo about Shay. But she knew that she couldn't leave them without a guardian. Bo would skin her alive if she knew about this.

Giving birth to Shay, had changed Lauren. It had made her more that what she was, more than just a Human. She aged slower, she was stronger, more agile, and she healed quicker than ever before.

Shay on the other hand, was something else entirely. As soon as she turned four years old, she came into her powers. But not just her succubus side, she also had other abilities. Ones that Lauren had never anticipated. She was very strong, also agile like Lauren. And she healed instantly.

Lauren had never told Shay about Bo, not to keep her from the truth. But to save her from getting hurt. Especially since Lauren had no intention of ever going back to Bo. Tamsin helped in raising her, not with the important stuff. Lauren saw to that.

But the Valkyrie did come in handy when teaching the young Hybrid how to handle herself and hone her abilities. Shay would train with Tamsin everyday after school. She was becoming quite the little warrior in Tamsin's words.

Shay was so defiant though, whenever Lauren would tell her to do something she always ended up fighting with her. That was clearly something that she got from Bo. Shay was turning sixteen in two days. And Lauren wanted to do something to mark the day.

Turning sixteen was a big deal.

But lately, Shay had been grumpier than usual. She'd been fighting in school, talking back to teachers and to Lauren when things got heated. But she never spoke back to Tamsin, the Valkyrie was the only one that could get the young brunette to clam down.

Lauren was standing by her daughter's bedroom door. Leaning her shoulder against the frame, Shay had been sent home from school for fighting with another girl. Actually, a bunch of girls. Two of the girls that she had hit, were in the hospital with broken bones due to how strong Shay was.

The young Hybrid had her back turned to her Mother as she laid on her bed, she had her head phones on. Blasting whatever alternative music that she liked.

"Still nothing?" Tamsin came up beside Lauren, seeing her little protégé in a mood. Something's never change.

Lauren shook her head. "Nope, I know that she knows we're standing here…" Shay had developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to people around her. She knew whether they were a threat of if they were harmless. "… But she's being stubborn. Like always" the blonde sighed.

"Apples don't fall far from the tree Doc, what do you expect? Look, why don't you head downstairs. I got this" Tamsin tapped her friend on the arm. In the time that she had spent here, she and Lauren had become really good friends. Their relationship was purely platonic.

"Thanks Tamsin. I'll get started on dinner, see if you can persuade her to come down" Lauren smiled, then set off downstairs.

Tamsin stepped into the room, going over to Shay's bed and jumping down on her. "Hey!" She snatched her headphones off of her. "Come on, get up! Now Shay!" She ordered.

Shay groaned, sitting up. "What?!" She was in no mood to talk.

"Okay, first of all. Lose the attitude! I am the **last** person that you wanna yell at, got it?" Tamsin and her serious face on.

The brunette sighed, she shouldn't have done that. "Got it. I'm sorry. It's Mom, she just doesn't get me you know?" She bowed her head, playing with her hands.

"What do you mean? You're Mom is the one person that totally gets you. Did you honestly think that she would praise you after what you did today?" Tamsin understood why Shay felt so annoyed, but she was in the wrong here not Lauren.

"No, I just thought that she would be more understanding. Those girls had it coming. They kept picking on this kid, I couldn't just stand back and do nothing. I had to help, I **needed** to help" Shay said.

This was why Shay was so much like Bo, she liked to help people. Half of the fights that she would get into were because she was standing up for someone else. "I get that. Okay, I do. But you know that you're not normal Shay, people can get more than a black eye when you fight. You know that" she sighed.

"Is Mom really mad at me?" Shay lifted her head, looking to her Aunt with sad eyes. She really was just trying to do the right thing. She didn't mean for it to go this way.

Tamsin smiled, tapping the girl's arm. "She'll get over it, you know that she can't stay mad at you for too long…" She was cut off from her sentence when she heard a loud crash come from downstairs. The blond went to the window, looking down into the driveway she saw a big black SUV. It was the bounty hunters, they'd come for them. "… Damn it!"

"What is it? Where's Mom?" Shay was scared, she didn't know what was going on.

When they first got here, Lauren and Tamsin put a plan in place to get Shay out at all costs. If one of them was indisposed then they had to leave them behind. The main thing was getting Shay somewhere safe. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do…" She ran to the end of the room, getting to her knees and pulling Shay's rug off of the floor.

Shay walked over, seeing that there was now a small safe underneath the planks of wood that Tamsin was removing. "What the frack?! Are you and Mom spies, is this what's happening right now?!" She was panicking.

Tamsin punched in the code, waiting for the light to turn green and then open. She reached in, grabbing the fully stocked backpack that they had prepared for Shay if anything like this happened. "Not spies! But we are in danger, so you need to put this on and then we need to bounce!"

Shay pulled the back pack on, and man was it heavy! "Wait! What about Mom?" She asked. Her Mother hadn't come upstairs yet, and she heard groans coming from downstairs.

"It's too late for her kid, we gotta go now!" The Valkyrie sighed, she didn't want to leave Lauren behind. But this was the whole point of their plan.

"No! I won't go without her!" Shay yelled, she loved her Mother and she wasn't leaving this house without her.

Tamsin grabbed the girl by her shoulders, "Shay! Listen to me very carefully. Your Mom and I have talked about situations like this. And trust me, she would want to know that you got out safe. You're leaving whether you like it or not! Now let's go!" She pushed her towards the window, forcing her out.

Shay stopped halfway through the window, when she saw that Tamsin wasn't getting ready to come with her. "Aren't you coming?" She couldn't leave by herself.

"No, you have to run okay. Get to the end of the road, there's a bus that picks people up every hour. If you run fast, you'll make it" Tamsin and Lauren had everything planned out.

"But, where am I going?" The brunette didn't understand any of this.

Tamsin didn't tell Lauren, but she had slipped something in Shay's emergency bag. Something that she would need if this ever happened. "Somewhere safe. I promise, everything thing that you need is in that bag. Where you're going is the last stop on that bus. Love ya kid" she smiled, she told Shay to run.

And that's exactly what she did. The brunette ran, until her legs got tired. She cut through an few bushes, coming to the bus stop that her Aunt mentioned. And right on cue, the coach was pulling up.

The doors folded over, revealing an elderly man in the driver's seat. "Is it just you Miss?" He asked with a polite smile.

"Uh, yeah I guess…" She stepped onto the bus. Looking into the back, there couldn't have been more than five passengers. "… Where's your last stop?" She asked him.

"Last stop is in about twelve hours, once I pull up in Toronto I'll be shutting down for a couple of days. Is that where you're headed?" He wondered.

Shay could only nod. Tamsin said that the last stop was where she and to go. So that was where she was going. "Yeah, I guess so. How much is it?" She looked in the bag, finding a wad of cash. Where was this bag when she wanted a guitar?

The driver could tell that this girl was a little scattered, and she seemed like she was in a bit of trouble. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you just head on down to the back. Grab a comfy seat, we'll deal with payment later. Take a beat, we've got a long ride ahead of us" he smiled, closing the doors and starting up the bus.

"Thanks…" Shay smiled back, walking off to grab a seat at the back. She jumped down, leaning her back against the window. She placed the bag in her lap, she needed to look through this.

It was a bunch of things, clothes, I.D's, more money. And a large envelope, it had Tamsin's handwriting on the front. Opening it up, she pulled out various pieces of paper. One was a large letter. And the other was a photograph of a woman. She had brown hair, brown eyes. And she was pretty, sort of.

Shay unfolded the letter. Bringing it up to read.

 _Shay,_

 _If you're reading this then the worst has happened, you're Mom and I always tell you that you're special. It's not just because we love you, it's because you truly are. There are people that want you and your Mom captured. I can't explain exactly why, but just know that we would do anything to keep you safe._

 _You've probably found the picture of the strange woman by now, it's okay. You can trust her, she's an old friend of ours. She'll help you get us back. That much I know, her name is Bo Dennis. Her address is on the back of the photo._

 _Although, it has been a while since we heard from her last. If for some reason, she isn't living there anymore. Then go to the second Address, it's a Bar called the Dahl Riata. There, you'll find a man named Trick. He'll get you in touch with Bo._

 _Don't worry about finding us, or if we're okay. The bad people would hurt us, they need us to get to you. And I know that they'll bring us to you, so don't worry. Just focus on finding Bo, she'll take care of you._

 _Remember our training, if you are ever cornered. Use your strength the way that I taught you. I know that your Mom says that fighting for you is bad, but it's all about survival now kid. And I know that you'll do great!_

 _We love you._

Shay's tears fell as she leaned back into her seat. This was such a trip, one minute she was a not so normal teenager with anger issues and now she was a teenager on the run. It was funny, she always wished for more excitement. But she never thought that she would get this.

One thing she knew, was that whoever this Bo woman was. She had to find her. Shay dug deeper into the bag, finding a brand new iPod. Turning it on she saw that it was loaded with all of her favourite songs. They really had prepared things to the tee. She placed the head phones in her ears, and sat back comfortably.

She had a twelve hour journey to get through. She might as well get some sleep.

 **Clubhouse (10 Hours Later)**

Bo was in the middle of getting ready for work. A lot had changed in the last sixteen years. After Tamsin had transferred out of the city, Dyson asked if his ex wanted to become a detective. The pay was good, and she had actual benefits. Being Fae meant that he could pull some strings to get her up to the top quicker.

And boy was she good at being a detective. It was basically what she was doing when she was a P.I. Except she had to carry a badge and a gun. Which wasn't that bad either. She looked badass.

After Lauren had left, she was pretty miserable. And she did spend a good amount of her time looking for the blonde, but she never found her. She wondered if Lauren was off living a happy life, with someone new. Someone who could give her all of the things that Bo couldn't.

Kenzi had moved out, a couple of years ago. She was currently travelling the world with Hale. Every post card that she sent made Bo smile, if anyone deserved happiness it was Kenzi.

Bo grabbed her badge, hooking it on her belt and then grabbed her 9mm. Holstering it securely. Grabbing her jacket she was out of the door, Dyson had called about a homicide down at the docks. That was her first stop.

 **2 Hours Later**

The bus pulled up right outside of the address that Tamsin had given her, he wasn't scheduled to. But the drive did it anyway. He was nice. Shay stepped down from the bus, jumping off of the steps. All she saw was a condemned building, although the house itself didn't look that bad.

"I think that this is it…" Shay turned back to the driver, "… How much do I owe you Sir?" She had to settle up. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cash.

He held his hand up with a smile. "Not a thing little miss. You look like you could use a friend right now, so that's what I'll be. Do you want me to wait, if there's no one home?" He couldn't leave this poor girl all alone. She clearly didn't know what she was doing.

Shay couldn't let him do that. "No, I'm okay. If worst comes to worst I'll just get a hotel, I mean. It's not like I don't have the cash right?" She laughed. "Thanks for everything, but I can take it from here" she nodded.

"You are one brave kid. I wish I had a daughter like you, see you around little miss" he waved her goodbye and closed the doors. Setting off down the road.

Shay walked down the path, passing the fence. She saw tire tracks in the gravel. Someone definitely lived here. She made it to the door, knocking on it a couple of times. She got no answer. "Shit!" She sighed. It was cold here, and she was starving. She didn't feel like waiting around for this woman.

The girl pulled out the other address from her pocket, reading it over again. The Dahl Riata, was now her next destination. She ran out to the road, hailing down a cab. This day just kept getting better.

 **The Dahl (20 Minutes Later)**

Shay threw the cabbie $50 dollars, she never asked for the exact amount of the fair but she was tired and ash just wanted something hot to eat. Plus, she had plenty of doe to go around. She walked into the bar, seeing that there were a few patrons around. Sitting, laughing, drinking with their friends.

The girl moved over to the bar, seeing an elderly man behind it. His smile was inviting, and she felt like she knew him for some reason.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't serve minors. Can I ask what you're doing here?" He asked.

"That is a mighty fine question Sir. One that I wish I could answer but I wouldn't know where to start. I'm looking for someone named…" She forgot the name, she reached into her pocket pulling out the letter from Tamsin. "… Trick? I was told that I would find him here" she said.

"That would be me…" Trick eyed the girl up, he felt like he had seen her somewhere before. But he couldn't put his finger on it. "… What can I do for you, Miss…" He paused, since he didn't know her name.

She caught on quick thought. "Shay, my name is Shay" she introduced herself.

"Okay, Shay. What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Uh, I was told that you could put me in touch with someone named Bo Dennis? I'm supposed to find her, I need her help" Shay was out of touch with this kind of thing, she had literally been awake for more than twelve hours.

Trick could see that this girl was helpless, she needed something. And whatever it was, started with Bo. "Who told you to look for Bo here? And about me?" That was something that he needed to know.

Shay didn't know how to explain it, "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me. Or it wouldn't make any sense. So, here…" She pushed the letter over to him, "… This is all I have"

Trick took the letter, reading it over. It looked like it was written by this girl's parents, but he didn't understand what that had to do with Bo. Since her Mother was referenced a lot, he assumed that her Father must have written this. "What was your Father's name?" He asked.

Shay shook her head. Father? That was a riot. "Don't got one. My Aunt Tamsin wrote the letter, she and my Mom raised me. Did you know them?" She wondered.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Tamsin? He hadn't seen or heard from her in years. "What's your Mother's name?" He needed to know.

"Lauren Lewis" she answered.

Trick almost had a heart attack on the spot. This was why she was sent for Bo. Because this girl was Lauren's daughter. "I knew your Mother, very well. She was a dear friend of mine. Not to worry, I'll give Bo a call and I'm sure that she'll be right over..." he smiled, turning around he touched the arm of one of his staff. "… Give that girl, anything that she asks for. On the house" he walked off to his phone.

 **Downtown Harbour**

Bo and Dyson were in the middle of going through a crime scene, when suddenly the succubus' phone began to buzz. "One sec…" She held her finger up to her partner, walking away to take the call. It was Trick. "… Hey Trick, now isn't really a good time—"

"No time for that Bo, you need to get to the Dahl now!" Trick sounded worried.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

He sighed on his end. "In a sense, just please. Come down here, I'll explain everything once you're here" he said.

Bo could tell that something was wrong, he never called her sounding this anxious. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can…" She hung up the phone, walking back over to Dyson. "… That was Trick, he said that he needs me to get to the bar now. Are you good here?" She asked.

Dyson had no problem handling this one solo. "Yeah, no problem. Give me a call if you need me"

"Will do Partner…" She gave him a wink, running to her car and then speeding off for the Dahl. She would soon see for herself what was so important.

 **The Dahl (30 Minutes Later)**

Shay was really liking this Trick guy, he was letting her have everything for free. She was now on her third bowl of ice cream. Normally her Mother wouldn't let her have desert so early, but she wasn't here. So the girl was free to experiment.

"So, how long did you know my Mom for?" She wiped her mouth. She had a chocolate moustache. But she didn't care, because she was rocking it.

"Uh. A little over three years. But then she left a long time ago, I haven't seen her since. Or your Aunt for that matter" he still didn't understand any of this.

Shay licked her spoon, "How come?"

Trick shrugged. "I have no clue, they just left and never came back. So, can you tell me more about the bad people that Tamsin wrote about? Why are they after you?" He asked.

"I dunno. Apparently it has something to do with me being **special**. Though to be honest, I'm not really feeling that special at the moment. I couldn't even help my Mom when they broke in" she bowed her head.

"If these people were as dangerous as Tamsin made them out to be, then there is most likely nothing that you could've done. You shouldn't blame yourself" he smiled at her.

"I like you…" Shay chuckled. "… You've got that cool Grandpa thing going on! I could use one of those right now" she admitted sadly. Her Mother never told her about her Grandparents, or if she even had any.

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a compliment…" He laughed with her, suddenly he noticed Bo's arrival. "… Here she is! Bo, I'm glad that you came" he smiled.

Shay turned her head, taking in the look of this Bo woman. She looked just like her picture, maybe a little bit older but not much. "You're Bo?"

The succubus met the young girl's gaze. "I am. And you would be?" She extended her hand, frowning as she looked at her. This girl, she was a stranger and yet Bo felt like she knew her. Like she had always known her.

Trick watched the two of them shake hands. "Bo, this Shay. She's Lauren's daughter" he said.

Bo's expression froze in shock. Did he just say what she thought? Did that mean that Lauren was back? "Lauren? You're Lauren's daughter?" She couldn't bring herself to let go of her hand.

Shay nodded. "I was told to find you"

"Why?" Bo asked.

The girl let go of the woman's hand, grabbing the letter from her aunt and handing it to her. "I don't really feel like going over it again. I kind of have a major headache. Read this, it'll explain everything. I'm gonna hit the head" she tapped the bar top and ran off to the ladies room.

Bo watched the girl walk off, then turned to Trick. "What the hell is going on Trick? Since when does Lauren have a daughter?" She was freaking out.

"Since now, apparently. Just read the letter Bo" he nodded to the paper.

The older brunette picked it up. Reading over the words. It was saying that there were people after Shay and that they wanted her captured. Whoever wrote this, told Shay to find Bo and that Bo would be the one to help find them. "Did Lauren write this?" She asked.

Trick shook his head. "No, Tamsin did. It turns out that she has been with Lauren this entire time, she helped raise Shay. According to her" he knew that Bo wasn't going to like this. And judging by the look on her face right now, she was pissed.

"Tamsin? She's been with Lauren this whole time and didn't call me!" She was seething. Tamsin knew how much Bo wanted to find Lauren, and she had been with her all of this time. When Bo found her. She was going to kill her.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now Bo, now we need to take care of this girl. Lauren probably sent her here because she knew that she'd be safe with us. We need to help her" Trick said.

Bo sighed. Nodding her head. "Yeah, you're right. I can still plot Tamsin's gruesome death while I help this girl. No biggie. Can I get a drink please? Something strong..." she needed one. Trick poured a glass of whiskey, sliding it over to his Granddaughter who then knocked it back in one. By the time that she put her glass down, Shay was back and looking at her wearily. "… Hey"

"Are cops supposed to drink on the job?" The girl folded her arms, giving her a judgmental look. She clocked Bo's gun and badge on the way in.

Bo let out a laugh. "They do when they get information like this. So uh, did your Mom ever talk about me?" She was thinking that more than anything.

"Nope, why would she?" Shay jumped back onto her stool, drinking her root beer. She loved blowing bubbles through her straw.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe because we have a pretty **massive** history…" Bo was a little mad at the fact that it seemed like Lauren had totally forgotten about her. The blonde was in for an ear full when she found her. "… How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen. It's my birthday tomorrow. But, it doesn't look like its gonna be a good one this year" the girl said sadly. She couldn't spend her birthday without her Mother and Aunt. They always did something fun on her birthday.

Bo didn't like seeing her upset. "Well, don't worry. I'll make sure that you have a good birthday while your Mom's not here" she felt like she had to do something. Turning sixteen was a big deal.

"No offence Lady, but I don't know you. How can you give me a good birthday?" Shay leaned her head on her hands.

This girl that attitude. Bo liked that. "First of all, my name is not **Lady**. It's Bo. And I'll have you know that I am very good at having fun. Trust me, your Mom learned from me. Everyone should have a good sixteenth birthday. And even though yours will be missing someone special, you'll have fun. I promise" she smiled.

"Can you really find her?" Shay asked.

Bo nodded without hesitation. "I'll find her"

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, lovely moment between Shay and Bo. How long do you think it will take Bo to figure it out? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SHWING! DOUBLE UPDATE! I know it's been a while since I've given you one of those. I love the feedback that I've been having for this story. Keep it coming. Enjoy this one!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 2: Mine**

 **Unknown Location**

If it wasn't for the annoying noise of something dropping. Lauren wouldn't have even woken up, she opened her eyes. Seeing that she was in a dark room, it was dirty, and it smelled like something had died in here. Looking down, she saw that she was chained to a chair. But the severity of her predicament didn't matter to her in slightest. She was too busy worrying about Shay.

Suddenly, Lauren heard someone groaned behind her. She turned her head as far as she could, catching the glimpse of an another chair behind her own. "Hello? Who's there?" She called out.

"Lauren? Is that you?"

The Doctor sighed in relief as she heard Tamsin's voice. Thank god, she was alive. "Yeah Tamsin. It's me. Are you alright?" She asked.

Tamsin felt a sharp pain above her eye, and she noticed the drops of blood on her shoulder. She must have been hit in the face. That last thing that she remembered was going downstairs to help Lauren, then someone clocked her. "Yeah, I think so. What about you?"

"Other than some metal chafing…" Lauren moaned, feeling the sting of her wrists as the chains tore her skin. "… I'd say that I'm doing okay. Tamsin? Where's Shay? Did you get her out safe?" That was all that she cared about.

The Valkyrie nodded her head. "Yeah, I told her to catch the bus at the end of the road. It'll take her somewhere safe" she said.

Lauren frowned. That wasn't the plan that they had talked about. As far as she was aware, if this ever happened. Then Shay was to go straight to a friend of theirs one town over. He was a friend of Lauren's and was ex military. He would've kept her safe. But now Tamsin was telling her something else. " **Where** did you send her Tamsin?!" She could guess, but she wanted to hear it.

Tamsin sighed, "Where do you think Lauren? I sent her to Bo"

"WHY?! We had a plan Tamsin, and Bo wasn't a part of it!" Lauren was so angry right now. She couldn't believe that Tamsin went behind her back like this.

"Your plan wouldn't have worked, **Lauren**! Your G.I. Joe friend would've kept her safe for a little while. But it wouldn't have lasted. Bo will protect her, you know that. And she won't stop until she finds you. Swallow your pride, for once in your life" Tamsin was sick of this. She was thinking about what was best for Shay.

Lauren exhaled, she was right. "I'm sorry…" She apologised. "… It's just, she's my world. You know?" Her tears stung her eyes as they threatened to fall.

Tamsin turned her head to the side, she could hear her friend sniffling. "I know. But, she's been taught well. She's tougher than me, and she's got the brainiac thing going on thanks to you…" She let out a laugh. "… She'll be fine, I know it"

"And what about Bo? How do you think she'll be when she finds out the truth?" Lauren was dreading that more than anything. She realised that keep Shay a secret from Bo for so long, was wrong. But she thought that it was best. Had she made a terrible mistake?

"I think that she'll be super pissed at first. Even more so at me though, she can never really stay mad at you. So, even if these assholes don't kill me. Bo definitely will. So, either way on the impending death front I'm golden" Tamsin was half joking.

 **The Dahl**

Shay was literally in the middle of falling asleep on the bar, she was so tired. The girl had been waiting her for the last fifteen minutes while Bo and Trick chatted at the end of the bar. They kept shooting her looks, it was annoying. Shay couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked over to them both.

"Hate to interrupt your little gabfest. But I spent twelve hours on a bus, and I'm super tired. Do you think that maybe I could go to a hotel or something?" She rubbed her eyes.

Bo and Trick had been talking, and they had discussed that it was probably best for Shay to stay at the Clubhouse. Bo had an empty room and she could use the company. Plus, as long as Shay was under her roof then Bo could keep an eye on her. "You don't need a hotel, you're gonna stay with me" she said.

Shay frowned. "Uh. Thanks for the offer, but I saw the outside of your place. I went there before I came here and I gotta tell you, it didn't look great"

The succubus smiled, wow. This girl was a piece of work, it made her wonder how much time Lauren allowed Tamsin to spend with her. "It doesn't matter what you think, because your Mom sent you to me so that I could keep you safe. That's what I'm gonna do, so you're coming with me whether you like it or not" she got tough with her.

The girl folded her arms, she didn't like her tone. "Really? Are you gonna make me?" She was practically wishing for her to.

"Look. I know that you're scared. So drop the tough girl act, it's not fooling anyone. I'm just trying to protect you. I promise, the inside of my place looks a lot better than the outside. Can you try it out at least?" Bo didn't want to argue with her.

Shay sighed. "Fine, but if it doesn't work for me. I'm going to a hotel" she was making herself clear.

Bo held her hands up. "Yeah. I'll drive you there myself. Come on, see you later Trick…" She walked off to the door.

The younger brunette grabbed her backpack. Flashing Trick a smile, he was the only one that had been nice to her. The verdict on Bo was still out. "Thanks for the ice cream, and the root beers. And I had fun talking to you" she chuckled.

"Likewise. And you're very welcome, get some rest" he nodded at her.

With that, Shay left with Bo and walked outside. Once they got to Bo's car, Shay stopped to look it over. This was probably the only thing that she liked about Bo, her car was cool. Clearly it needed a bit of maintenance, but she loved muscle cars. "Sweet ride"

"Thanks…" Bo was surprised, Shay actually said something nice. "… Your Mom always hated it" she laughed. Thinking back to how many times she would hear Lauren complain about the danger of the gas fumes.

"So, how well did you know my Mom?" Shay wondered, opening the door and throwing her bag in the backseat. She then jumped into the car.

Bo joined her, putting her keys in the ignition. She wanted to answer Shay's question honestly, but clearly the young girl didn't know anything about Her and Lauren. "Pretty well…" she started the engine up.

Shay wasn't stupid. Clearly there was something more to that, "Vague much?" She turned her head to look out of the window.

"… I think that if your Mom wanted you to know, then she would've told you. It's not my place kid, sorry" The succubus put the Camaro into drive, and sped off to the Clubhouse.

 **Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

The drive over was silent, much to Bo's annoyance. She and Shay didn't really have much to talk about. And the fact that they weren't really getting along, wasn't making the dynamic much better.

Bo let Shay into the house, immediately seeing her frown as she walked further into the house. "What? What's the problem now?" She sighed, this girl was driving her crazy.

Shay shook her head. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you lived in this big house by yourself. Do you?" That wasn't all that she was thinking, but she was in someone else's home and her Mother always taught her to be polite.

"Sure you were…" Bo laughed, going to the kitchen. She unhooked her badge, along with her gun and placed them on the counter. "… And yes, I do. I used to have a roommate, but she's currently travelling the world with her boyfriend" she said.

"Don't you get lonely?" Shay knew that she would herself if she was living on her own.

Bo nodded. "Sometimes, but I work a lot so it's not really that big of a deal. Why don't you come with me, and I'll get you set up…" She walked over to the stairs waiting for Shay to follow her. They entered Kenzi and Tamsin's old room. Bo hadn't touched anything since they both left. "… Pick whichever bed you want"

"Wait, you said that you had **one** roommate. Why is there two beds?" Shay didn't understand.

"Uh, well. Tamsin used to live here too, that was until she transferred to another precinct. Well, so she told me. But she was really with you and your Mom all along. Can I ask you something?" Something was nagging at Bo, and she needed to know now if she was going to function properly.

Shay dropped her bag down onto her Aunt's old bed, then turned back to Bo. "Sure"

Bo played with her hands as she stepped into the room, even asking the question made her mad. "Your Mom, and Tamsin? Are they, you know? Together?" That had to have been the most complicated sentence that she had ever uttered.

The girl just burst out laughing. Her Mom and Tamsin? Was she for real? "Dude, that's just gross…" She kept laughing. "… They're like best friends, so no. They're most definitely **not** together" she said.

The succubus nodded, phew! That was good to know. Now she could just kill Tamsin for not telling her about Lauren, she didn't have to worry about killing her for sleeping with the person that she loved. "Okay, so uh. If you need anything, just give me a shout" she smiled.

"Thanks…" Shay slipped her shoes off, then her jacket. She didn't care that she was sleeping in her jeans. Why bother taking them off?

Bo couldn't help but notice that the young girl looked sad, something must have been bothering her. "Hey? Are you okay?" She asked.

"… Yeah I guess. It's just that, before all of this happened. I had a fight with my Mom, and I yelled at her…" Shay dropped down onto the bed, bowing her head in shame. "… And before I could even say sorry, those men broke in. What if I never get a chance now?" She looked up to Bo.

The succubus moved over to the bed, sitting down next to her. She didn't know whether she should hug her or not. This was all new to her. "You will…" She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. And to her surprise, Shay fell into her side. "… Your Mom is a master of forgiveness. I should know, she always forgave me when I did something stupid" she sighed. Bo knew that better than anyone.

Shay pulled back. Wiping her tears away. "So, that's how you know her so well. You used to be a thing?"

"That obvious huh?" Bo let out a laugh.

"Kinda…" Shay nodded, "… So, what happened? Why didn't she stay with you?" That was the thing that she wondering the most about. If her Mother and Bo had something big, then why weren't they still together now?

The succubus smiled sadly. "It's not important right now. Some things happened, we both did stupid stuff and your Mom felt like she needed space. That's it" she couldn't say anything more than that.

"Whoa. That's like high school level dramatic! Is that why she's never dated all of this time?" Shay frowned. She always wondered why her Mother never went out on dates. And it wasn't like she never had offers, because she did. But she never went.

Bo smiled, she loved hearing that. "She's still single?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so happy about that?" Shay didn't get this chick. She was weird. And she knew a little something about that, because she was weird herself.

"Sorry, it's just. Your Mom and I didn't end things the right way, I always wondered if she found someone that made her happy. Trick said, that you felt bad for not doing anything when the men broke in" Bo decided to change the subject.

Shay nodded, "Yeah, I train with Aunt Tamsin everyday. I could've helped when they broke in. What's the point of having powers if you can't use them to save the people that you love?" She should've been able to do something.

"Powers? You have Powers?" Bo was confused, even if Lauren somehow had a child with someone who was Fae. Technically speaking, the child would be human too.

"Yeah, what good they did me though" the girl sighed.

Bo didn't understand this at all. "So, do you know what you are? Or about the Fae?" She had to know otherwise she was just going to be lost.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid. My Mom says that I'm set to become a, sucbis, or a succibum…" Shay shook her head, she could never remember that name. "… I dunno, but whatever it is, it has **suck** in it. That can't be good right?" She didn't like the sound of it.

Did she just say what Bo thought? "A succubus?" When she watched Shay nod her head, she didn't know what the hell was going on. First, Lauren's daughter turns up needing help, she has an attitude, light brown hair with dark brown eyes and she is also a succubus. Or in the making of becoming one. And she was familiar to Bo, this was so strange.

"Are you okay? You're not blinking" Shay was a little worried that Bo was having an aneurism or something, she hadn't spoken in the last couple of minutes.

Bo closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Or, at least I will be. I'm gonna head downstairs, and let you get some rest…" she smiled, getting up off of the bed and running out of the room as fast as her legs would allow.

She walked into her bedroom. There was no way that what she was thinking in her head was possible. And even if it was, surely Lauren would have told her. Wouldn't she? Or was she that mad at her after everything that happened? To do something like this?

 **1 Hour Later**

Bo was on her seventh shot of tequila. And the fog from her mind wasn't clearing up in the slightest. She had to know for sure if Shay was somehow her kid, she just had to. Even though saying the words and thinking them made her feel like she was crazy.

She was brought out of she thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Bo went over to answer it, seeing that it was Dyson. "Hey, thanks for coming…" She stepped aside to let him in, she'd called her Partner to ask him to bring something by. Something that she desperately needed. "… You'll have to be quiet, I have a guest sleeping upstairs" she pointed to the ceiling.

Dyson nodded, "Is that who this is for?" He held up a small pack. Bo had called him an asked him to bring a DNA kit over, he didn't know what she needed it for but on the phone she sounded very shaky.

"Kind of…" She sighed, taking it from him. "… I don't know yet. I'm hoping that maybe I'm just going crazy" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Bo, what's going on? Who's the kit for?" He wanted to know, in case she needed help. That's what partners were for.

Bo told him to follow her upstairs, once there they stood in the doorway of Kenzi's room. All Dyson saw was a young girl sleeping very messily in Tamsin's old bed. "She's Lauren's daughter…" As soon as she said that, Dyson's mouth hung open. "… And I know that this is gonna sound insane, but I think that she's **mine** too" she finally said the words.

The Wolf raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible Bo. You and Lauren are both women" he folded his arms.

"I know that! And believe me, it's making no sense to me either. But there is no other way to explain it Dyson. You haven't met her yet, she's exactly like me. Her attitude, the way she speaks. Everything. Not to mention, she's a succubus too" she said.

Okay, now that was cause for concern. "Alright, let's say that you're onto something. Is that why you wanted the kit? To test if she's yours?" Bo just nodded. "Well, there's a bright side to having a Wolf as your Partner. I can sniff it out, if she's yours I'll know. Do you want to know?" He asked.

This was it. This was the moment where she would either find out that she had a fifteen year old daughter that she never knew about. Or if she was just crazy. One way or the other, she had to know. She just gave her Partner a nod.

Dyson tip toed over to the girl. Bending his back slightly so that he could get a good amount of her scent. He breathed in, letting her scent invade his senses. He differentiated between the ones that he knew of to find the one that he was looking for.

And then there it was. The scent that matched this girl with Bo, it was there. And it was strong. He opened his eyes, stepping away quietly. Turning back to Bo. "Congratulations…" He smiled.

Bo felt like she was going to collapse. She was feeling so many emotions right now, but one thing that was trumping the rest was a massive feeling of hurt. She was hurt by the fact that Lauren had kept Shay away from her for so long. Did she not have a right to know? Was she that horrible, that she couldn't be allowed to see her daughter?

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Dyson could understand that Bo was feeling betrayed by this. "I don't know. But knowing Lauren, she had to have had a good reason. Where is she anyway? I mean, if her daughter's here why isn't she here too?" He wondered.

Bo wiped the tear away. "She was kidnapped, and captured. Along with Tamsin, who according to Shay…" She gestured over to the sleeping girl, since Dyson didn't know her name. "… Has been living with them ever since she was born. Remind me to kill her, when we get them back" she said.

"Okay. But how are we going to get them back, especially if we don't know who has them?" Dyson couldn't believe that this was what Tamsin had been up to this whole time. He thought that she maybe would've tried to convince Lauren to come back. Obviously not.

"I don't know. But I promised Shay that I'd find Lauren, and I'm not going to break that. Tamsin gave her a letter, saying that whoever has them will probably bring them here. Most likely to get to Shay. So, maybe all we have to do is wait" she sighed.

Dyson nodded. "Okay, but what to we do in the meantime?" He didn't want to just sit back, that wasn't his style.

One thing that Bo wanted to do, was make good on her promise that Shay would have a fun birthday tomorrow. She wanted that more than ever now. Especially since she had missed the first fifteen. "Just put some feelers out, grill some bounty hunters from both sides. See what you can find"

"And what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I, am going to make sure that **my** daughter has the best sixteenth birthday ever. She's been through enough already. Tomorrow will be her day. Call me if you find something" she tapped Dyson on the arm. With that, her Partner left. Bo continued to watch Shay sleep. She couldn't believe this, she was a Mother.

And she was never told. She was so mad at Lauren, for not telling her truth. For keeping her daughter from her. She should have had a say in how Shay was raised. How she was protected, everything. But Lauren took that choice from her.

Bo was going to let it go for now. But when she found Lauren, they were going to sit down and have a proper chat. Now she had some calls to make, because she had to find a cake, and a present for her daughter's birthday. Which she now realised was going to be hard, considering that she didn't know her.

She was going to have to wing it.

 **Unknown Location**

"Put your Valkyrie strength to use!" Lauren had given up on trying to break her own chains. So she was now trying to make Tamsin break her own.

Tamsin was really getting sick of her yelling. It wasn't her fault that these chains were strong. "Excuse me, but these chains are made of reinforced steel. The only thing that I'm going to break if I keep pulling, is my **own** arms!" She groaned.

Lauren blew some hair out of her face. "We have to do something Tamsin, we need to get out of here and get to Shay" she kept struggling in her seat. All of her new strength, and she wasn't even loosening them.

"Bo will protect her Lauren, don't worry about her. Just focus on this, and making sure that **we** stay alive" That was all that Tamsin could say. She was worried about Shay too, but she knew that if anyone would keep her safe that it would be Bo.

Before Lauren could even reply to Tamsin, the door on their left opened. A bright light shined on them. Causing them to turn away in pain, they had been in this room all night and it was dark. Their eyes had to readjust.

"Comfortable, ladies?" They heard a man cackle, as he took loud footsteps towards them. He came into view, revealing that he was about six feet tall, he had dark blonde hair and he also had a tattoo on his face. "I hope that the chains aren't too tight" he got to eye level with Lauren.

"What do you want from us?" She got right to the point.

He smirked. "That's the question isn't it? What do we want? Well, sixteen years ago. We only wanted you, your head, your limbs, whatever piece of you that we could get a hold of to take back to the Elders. But now, things seemed to have changed. Haven't they, Dr. Lewis?"

Tamsin couldn't see him, but she hated him already. "Keep up the empty threats pal, because when I get out of this chair. You're gonna be sorry!" She tugged on her chains again.

"Hmm. I can't wait…" He chuckled lowly. "… Now, Dr. Lewis? Where is the young girl that lives with you?" He asked.

"What young girl?" Lauren wasn't giving him anything. She'd die before she ever put her daughter in danger. "Clearly, you're mistaken. Right Tamsin?" She called to her friend.

"Right! We're just two blondes, living life, in a house that we share. Like adults" Tamsin's answer was forced.

And Lauren wanted nothing more than to kick her, but she couldn't reach. "See, no young girl. How about you let us go, and then you can go and bother someone else" she turned back to her kidnapper.

The man smiled, he didn't believe them. "Does that story even work?" He laughed. "I'll give you points for trying. But we know that this girl lives with you, and we also now **what** she is. So tell me, where did you send her off too?" He asked again.

"What's your name?" Lauren wanted to know.

"Corey" he answered.

The blonde sat back in the chair. "Listen to me very carefully, **Corey.** I'm only going to say this once…" She looked him dead in the eyes. "… That girl, is of no concern to you. I don't know exactly where she is. But I do know that she's well protected, by someone who will rip you apart if you ever try and hurt her" she said.

If Bo ever found out the truth, which if Shay was with her. It wouldn't be long. Lauren knew that the succubus would fight until the end to protect her. She could never fault Bo on that.

"Is that so? Well, I admire a challenge. Our people are everywhere, and sooner or later we will get a tip or a lead and we will find her. And then kill her, or hand her into the Elders. I'm sure that they would love to meet the world's first born Human Hybrid. Right, Mom" he continued to laugh at her.

Lauren expression turned dark. She didn't think that he knew that. "You'll never get close enough to hurt her. And I promise you, the second that I get out of this chair. I'm going to find **you** , and take **your** head!" She was going to hold that.

Corey got to his feet. Looking down at her. "As you can see, I'm trembling in my boots. Don't worry Doctor, when we do find your precious daughter. We'll make it quick…" He began to walk off, leaving the room.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

While Shay had been sleeping, Bo had called around to every cake shop in the city. The first six that she called we're all fully booked. She was in charge of this birthday and she wanted to make it special. Shay deserved it now more than ever with everything that she'd been through.

Finally, the eighth bakery she called had a last minute cancelation. And they were happy to do it. Since becoming a Detective ten years ago. Bo had been saving up her money, was planning on buying a condo on the bay. But with now with Shay, she was thinking of a house.

Bo ordered a large chocolate cake with with cream cheese frosting. She was having her name written on it, along with it saying _'Happy Sixteenth Birthday!'_. She had also called Trick and had him acquire some banners and balloons. She knew that it wasn't going to be a real party.

Especially since none of Shay's friends could be here. But she still wanted it to be a proper Birthday. She was her Mother, that was the one job that she could do well. Everything was prepared.

Shay hopped down the stairs with a yawn, she was still tired. And to be honest, could've slept for another twelve hours. But she was hungry. So she had to get up. Walking into the living room, she saw Bo sitting on the couch reading something. "What'ya doing?" She skipped over to her.

Bo smiled, every time she looked at her now. It was different. "Just reading over a case file. Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow…" She closed the folder and placed it on the coffee table. "… How did you sleep?"

"Good. Although, a part of me thought that when I woke up that it was all a dream. But, it wasn't…" Shay dropped down next to Bo, leaning her back against the arm of the couch. "… I miss my Mom" she sighed.

"Me too…" The succubus muttered under her breath. "… Look, I'm already doing everything that I can to find her. I'm good at what I do, we'll hear something soon" she gave the girl a wink.

Shay appreciated that Bo was helping, maybe there was a reason that her Mother and Tamsin had sent her here. But the more that she looked at Bo, the more she kept feeling strange. Like there was something about her. Maybe she was just over hungry. "So, do you have anything to eat?"

"Uh, sorry. I work a lot, so I eat out. But, I can order something in if you want. What're you in the mood for? Chinese, Pizza, Thai?" Bo wondered what her favourite was.

"What's Thai?" Shay frowned, they lived in a small town in Virginia. They didn't really have Thai restaurants.

Bo sat up, shocked. "You've never had Thai?" She watched Shay shake her head, "Wow! You don't know what you're missing kid. I'm gonna fix that right now…" She got off of the couch, grabbing a Thai menu from the kitchen. "… Don't worry, I'll start you off on something easy" she sat back down with a smile.

"Like what?" Shay had never had Thai food, so she didn't know what to expect.

The succubus flipped through the menu, "Uh, my roommate always had the coconut rice. It's not spicy. What about that?" She asked.

Shay made a face and shook her head. "Ew! No way, I hate coconut" that had been something that she had hated since she was a kid.

Bo found that hilarious, Shay hated coconut and so did she. Like Mother, Like Daughter. "Me too. Okay, let's just get some noodles and the red curry. Trust me, you'll like it" she was sure.

"Okay, guess I should just take your word for it" Shay wasn't going to complain too much, Bo had taken her in. She didn't have to, she could have stuck her with social services. But Shay still wanted to know more about the relationship between Bo and her Mother. There was something that the older brunette wasn't saying.

Once Bo had placed the order, she and Shay watched TV in silence. They didn't have much to talk about. Probably because they were so new to each other. She honestly thought that she had gone deaf due to how quiet it was. But that theory was disproved when there was a loud knock at the door.

Bo ran to the door, handing the delivery boy a twenty dollar bill and then closing the door with the food in tow. "Ready for grub?" She called over to Shay.

The young girl jumped over the back of the couch, making her way over to the kitchen island. "Do you have a back up? You know, in case I hate this?" She made a face seeing the red curry which looked curdled.

The succubus laughed. Yep. She was definitely her daughter. "You won't hate it. Trust me. Believe it or not, but this was your Mom's favourite takeout when she was living here" she took the rest of the food out of the bag. Then went to grab some plates.

"Really? I can't really picture that, she makes me eat broccoli all of the time…" Shay groaned. Her Mother was all about Healthy Eating. Once Bo had dished out the food, Shay took a bite. And she loved it. "… When we find my Mom, I am **so** telling her that I wanna move here!" She chuckled.

"Good luck with that kid" Bo liked this, she hadn't had company over in such a long time.

The last fifteen years, haven't been the best. The first few were spent missing Lauren, she found herself unable to get out of bed some days. But then things started to change, she came to the conclusion that Lauren was better of without her. And that there was someone else out there that could give her the life that she had always wanted.

A normal relationship, with a normal human like herself.

Bo was still mad about Tamsin. She was under the impression that the Valkyrie didn't like Lauren. And now according to Shay, they're best friends. How does that work? With Tamsin gone, that left Dyson without a Partner. And Bo was hesitant at first when he asked her.

But then she figured, why not? Kenzi had set off to travel around the world with Hale. And the whole point of their Private Investigator business was that it was a team effort. With Kenzi gone there was no team. So Bo joined a new one, with her ex.

She and Dyson had their ups and downs over the years, they had to get used to spending everyday with each other. And the more that they did, the more that they realised that they would've never made it as a couple. They fought all of the time, over what direction to take for a case, paperwork, even over who's turn it was to do the coffee run.

But Bo would have traded all of that, to have been able to raise Shay. To have a say in her life, but she didn't get that. And now she was pissed. Although, she could never hate Lauren. Her heart wouldn't let her, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have a major talk with her ex when she found her. Bo was brought out of her musings when she heard an annoying snapping noise.

"Earth to Bo?! Man, you do that a lot. Is everything copacetic with you upstairs?" The girl tapped her own head. She was beginning to think that this woman was sick or something, she drifted off into space a lot.

Bo nodded. "More than okay. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. With work, and trying to find your Mom and Tamsin. I'll try and stop, promise…" she winked at her. "… So, did your Mom ever tell you anything about your Dad?" She knew that their wasn't one, but she just wanted to know what Shay knew.

Shay shook her head, while vacuuming up some noddles with her mouth. She loved this Thai food, "She said that I don't have one. That my conception was a medical miracle, and that it wasn't important" she literally just repeated her Mother's words.

The succubus couldn't help but feel a little hurt at that statement. She knew that she had hurt Lauren many times, not intentionally but never the less the damage was done. But she didn't think that she deserved this. "Don't you want to know the other part of yourself?" She asked her.

The young girl shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it would be nice to know how I got the succubus gene. My Mom has powers, but nothing like I can do"

"Wait! Lauren is Fae too?" Bo didn't understand. When her ex left, she was one hundred percent Human.

"Aren't you supposed to be her ex or something? How come you didn't know that?" This was what was confusing Shay, Bo would always come out with these questions. Had her Mother kept in touch at all? "When's the last time that you spoke to my Mom?"

Bo played around with her food, she wasn't that hungry anymore. "Feels like forever…" She sighed, getting to her feet. "… I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she flashed a smile, then walked upstairs.

Shay watched her walk away, she could sense that something was wrong. She just didn't know what it was. And it was annoying her. "Guess I'll just eat by myself then…" She grabbed some egg rolls. These things were so good.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aw, poor Bo. She's feeling it now. Hope you guys are enjoying this, because I am! Remember leave me TONS of reviews. The more the better! Much Love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, it seems that I made a crucial error when posting this story. I could've sworn that I selected the character pairings. But for some reason they weren't showing. I have fixed that now, so thank you for those that mentioned it otherwise I never would have caught on. Sorry for that. And to the ones that ask, yes this is a Doccubus story, all of my stories are, they may have a few bumps along the way but they definitely are.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 3: Catch Me**

 **Unknown Location**

Corey was taking his tactics up to the next level. He knew that Lauren and Tamsin wouldn't give up the location of the girl. So he was taking another approach. While the two captives were asleep, which didn't take long considering they were tired, dehydrated and starving.

He injected them with a little something just to keep them out for a little while longer, just enough to let him do his work. Lauren was first, he had his men bring her into another room. Laying her on a table in the centre of it.

Before he could even begin his little procedure, the door to his left swung open. "What did I say about knocking?" He closed his eyes with a sigh, this was why he preferred working alone. It was less hassle.

"I'm sorry. But this couldn't wait…" A young man spoke, walking forward as he saw his leader getting ready to inject something into the slumbering blonde on the table. "… I don't think that you're going to need that anymore" he stopped him.

Corey turned around, he had a plan to inject Lauren and Tamsin with a tracking node. Then he was going to let them go, but not easily. He was going to let them get the upper hand on him, to let them think that they'd escaped within an inch of their lives. He thought that it was rather smart. Clearly, his little brother had other plans. "And why not?"

"Because I've found the girl…" The boy smiled, "… We monitored all transportation from their house in Virginia. We questioned a few train conductors, but the one that gave us the tip was a bus driver. He was on a long haul from Virginia to Toronto"

"Speak plainly Dean! Did she get on this bus or not?" Corey hated it when people dragged out a conversation.

Dean nodded. "Yes she did. After a good beating, the driver sang like a canary. He said that the last place that he saw her, was the house of the Unaligned Succubus"

Corey looked down to Lauren's unconscious form, smirking. He should've known that she would send the girl there. He actually judged himself for not figuring it out sooner. "Then the Doctor was right. The girl **is** well protected. Not many go up against that Succubus and live to tell about it" he sighed. This was a problem.

"Maybe not alone. But with the right amount of people, I believe that we can overpower her. Then we take the girl, and deliver her as planned. It's just one Succubus, can she really take down the lot of us?" Dean didn't see it.

"We shall see…" Corey put his tools away, he didn't need them now. "… Put her back the way that she was. We don't need her now" he ordered, before leaving the room.

 **The Dahl (Next Day)**

Getting Shay out of the house this morning, was not easy. Bo honestly didn't know how Lauren did it. The girl just didn't want to wake up. But when she did. Bo had her get dressed and then drove her down to the Dahl. Where she had a very special surprise breakfast waiting for her.

Bo thought of throwing a party, but without guests it would just be really sad. So she opted for a large breakfast, with all of the trimmings. Obviously, she didn't know exactly what a Shay liked. But Bo was relying on her maternal instinct, which for some reason was growing stronger by the minute.

They walked up to the front door of the Dahl, and Shay was still moaning. "I don't understand why I couldn't have had some cereal before we left. What's the big deal about this bar anyway?" She was starving, and Bo ushered her out of the house before she could eat anything.

"Trust me kid, after we get inside. Cereal will be a distant memory…" Bo smiled, leading her inside of the building. The Succubus had Dyson pick up Shay's birthday present, she had paid online for a brand new Playstation Four, and asked for the gift wrapping option. All he had to do was go and get it.

At first she didn't know what to get her for a gift, but then Shay was playing on Kenzi's old console last night. So Bo's decision was simple.

When they stepped into the bar, Shay was almost defended by two people yelling _'SURPRISE!'_. She jumped back for a second, then realised what was going on. They had thrown her a birthday breakfast. She looked over the table a few feet away from her, there was Pancakes, Waffles, Eggs, Bacon. Her yummiest fantasy was coming to life.

"Wow!" The girl let out, turning to the older brunette behind her. "You did this for me? Why?" She didn't understand. Bo barely knew her, and yet she had gone to all of this trouble.

Bo touched her shoulder. "… Because I promised you that you'd have a fun Birthday while your Mom wasn't here. And I wanted to make good on it. Happy Birthday Shay" she smiled bright.

Shay couldn't help it, she just jumped into the woman's arms. Hugging her tight. So tight, that Bo had no choice but to hold on. This was so strange, and yet. Felt so right. "I love it, thank you" the girl whispered.

That was enough to almost make Bo break, her tears were so close to falling. But now wasn't the time. This was Shay's day. "You're very welcome. Come on, let's eat!" She clapped her hands, walking over to the table.

Trick was looking at Shay totally different now, especially now that he knew that she was his Great Granddaughter. Bo had called him last night to tell him, he didn't believe it at first. But then Dyson also confirmed it. He was shocked, but he knew that from the moment that he met the young girl. That she was familiar. This was why.

"Happy Birthday, I hope that you are a fan of everything here" he chuckled, looking over the spread of food.

Shay nodded with a wide smile. "Oh yeah, I'm a big fan on everything here! Thanks for doing this! I know that you don't know me that well—" she was cut off when Trick placed a hand on her arm.

"You're family now Shay, and there's nothing that we wouldn't do for you" he gave her a wink. That wasn't completely revealing. After all, Lauren was family before she left. And Shay was her daughter.

"Wow. You guys are like super cool! Why the heck did my Mom wanna leave this place?" Shay honestly couldn't fathom why her Mother would leave these people, they were literally bending over backwards to make her happy. Seemed like a sweet deal.

No one answered her after that question. So Shay just looked over the table again, but then something else caught her eye. In the shape of a huge gift wrapped box with a bow on top. "Is that for me?" She pointed at it.

"Sure is kiddo. Go ahead" Bo knew that she was just looking for the signal to tear it open.

Shay ran over to the end of the table, ripping off the ribbon and bow, throwing it to the floor and then going for the wrapping paper. She was like a rabid animal, trying to get to the gift inside.

Then she saw the picture on the box, "Holy Shit!" She paused when Bo cleared her throat, giving her a look, clearly she needed to use more appropriate language. "Sorry. But this is totally sick!" She jumped up and down on the spot.

"Does that mean that she doesn't like it?" Dyson whispered standing next to Bo, since when did Sick mean something good?

Shay gave him a scowl. "Dude, how old are you? Sick means awesome! I love it, thank you…" She ran over to Bo and gave her another hug. She could get used to this.

"Okay, enough with the hype. Let's get some food, I dunno about you but I'm starving" the Succubus took a seat at the table. She was loving this, spending time with her daughter. It still freaked her out to actually say that. But it was getting easier.

Of course, she knew that Shay wanted Lauren here. And Bo was going to do everything in her power to bring Lauren back to Shay. Before they started eating, she told Dyson to grab the cake from the kitchen and light the candles.

Shay's jaw dropped. The cake was massive. This was by far the best birthday ever. But she still wanted her Mom and Aunt here too. She didn't even have any words at this point. Bo sat beside her with a smile, and when Shay looked at her. There was something telling her that this woman would die for her. And she didn't know why.

Dyson placed the cake in front of her, "Make a wish" he smiled.

Shay didn't know him, or his name. But he seemed friendly, and he was cute. For an old guy. She closed her eyes, wishing for her Mother's safety and her Aunt Tamsin. She also wished for them to be found soon. She blew the flames out, sitting back in her chair as everyone clapped.

She dipped her finger into the frosting, tasting it. It was cream cheese, which strangely enough was her absolute favourite. How did they know that? More importantly, how did **Bo** know that? She really hoped that it was chocolate cake underneath, that was her favourite too.

"Okay…" Dyson clapped his hands. "… Let's not let this food go cold" he had skipped breakfast this morning due to the fact that he had been running around the city for his Partner. Which he was happy to do.

They all ate, laughing about various things. Dyson would tell Shay some stories about Tamsin, and Bo would tell a few about Lauren. Shay liked hearing about them, she had no idea what they were like before she was born.

Bo then cut the cake. Revealing that it was double chocolate fudge cake, which a Shay then told her was what she was hoping it to be. She had polished off three slices before she complained of being full. Bo thought it best to take her back to the Clubhouse.

Dyson offered to take the Playstation Four out to Bo's car. Since it was pretty heavy. But Shay didn't trust that he would drop it, so she followed him out to keep an eye on him.

"Are you going to tell her?" Trick blurted out, he couldn't help it. He wanted to know where Bo's head was at. "She deserves to know" he added.

"You mean like I did? That didn't change Lauren's mind, did it?" Bo didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Shay, but then there was the fact that Shay probably wouldn't believe her.

Trick sighed, he understood her reasoning. "I know that what she did has hurt you. But for all you know, she might have a had a reason for doing it" he wanted to give Lauren the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe, all I know is. She better have a damn good one, for why she kept **my** daughter away from me for all of these years" Bo didn't know that Lauren was capable of something this cold.

"What did you just say?"

Bo and Trick both turned around seeing a shocked Shay standing by the door with Dyson at her side. This was why she didn't want to talk about it here. "Shay, let me explain…" She began to approach her.

"Explain what?! I can't be your daughter, I already have a Mom! Last I checked, you were only allowed **one**!" The girl didn't understand what was going on, why were they saying these things.

"… You're right, you would only have one. If you were human, but you're not. And that's because of me" Bo had to explain this right, and she had to do it now.

Shay frowned. "I don't understand"

"… Remember when you told me that you're supposed to become a Succubus?" Bo watched her daughter nod. "… You get that from **me**. I'm a Succubus too. I know that it's hard to understand, and it doesn't make sense. But it's true, I'm your Mom too" it felt so good to get that out.

"I think I need to sit down…" Shay held her stomach, she felt like she was going to throw up. That could be from how much she ate, added with the fact that she now had another Parent. "… Where the hell have you been all of this time?!" She had to ask that.

Bo sighed, taking a seat next to her. "I never knew about you Shay, your Mom never told me. I guess, that I must have hurt her more than I thought. The point is, I would've been there if I'd known. I swear" she needed her to believe that.

But Shay didn't know what to believe. It seemed that her whole life had been a lie. Or at least, half of it. She always wondered where the other part of herself came from. And now she knew. "That's not fair…" She couldn't believe that her Mother had done this. "… On either of us" she looked at Bo.

"Life is never fair kid. But you're here now, and I promise that I will be the best Mom that I can be. And that starts with finding your Mom and Tamsin" the older Succubus nodded.

Shay couldn't even register what Bo had just told her. But more than anything, she was really mad at her Mother for keeping this from her. What could Bo have done that was so bad? "Any other extended family that I should know about? Do I have any siblings that are gonna jump out of the backroom?" She didn't know what to expect now.

Bo laughed. "Sorry, no siblings. But, you do have a Great Grandfather. Right Trick?" She smiled at her Grandfather.

The young girl looked to the smiling man. Did she mean that? Was that why she felt comfortable around him? "Really?"

Trick nodded, coming to stand beside them both. "Really, Really. Welcome to our crazy family" he chuckled.

"Whoa! This birthday has been really heavy! I got a Playstation, a Mom and a Grandpa" Shay had to let out a breath. This was all so much. Yesterday she had one Mother, now she had two **and** a Grandfather.

"So. How about we head back to the clubhouse? We can talk some more if you want" Bo offered, she didn't want to pressure Shay into anything. But she still wanted to know about the last fifteen years of her life that she'd missed.

Shay nodded. "I'd like that"

With that, the two brunette's left the bar.

 **Unknown Location**

Lauren was so tired, and thirsty. She could literally drink a whole lake of water right now. She didn't know how she was even awake. Given the state that she was in, she could easily see herself staying asleep for the remainder of her time in captivity. But she couldn't sleep, because the ground was moving beneath her.

She opened her eyes, seeing that she wasn't in the same room as before. No, in fact she wasn't even chained to her chair anymore. She was sitting on the floor, with her hands and feet shackled. She blinked a couple of times, trying to wake up. She wasn't in a room at all, she was in the back of a truck.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her side. She thought that it was a low growling, but she then saw that it was Tamsin. Snoring away in her ear. "Tamsin!" She nudged her.

"WHAT?!" The Valkyrie jumped up, startled by whoever yelled at her. She turned her head and squinted her eyes. "Lauren? What the hell is going on?" She looked around. "Are we in a truck?"

"Looks like it…" Lauren sighed, trying to tug at her shackles. "… Can you get free?" She asked.

Tamsin looked at her, "Seriously? Did you not learn from the chains in the chair? Of course I can't. The only way to get out of hand shackles is to break your thumbs and slide your hands out. I'm desperate, but I ain't that desperate!" She huffed.

That gave Lauren an idea. The reason that Tamsin didn't want to do that, was because she wouldn't heal fast enough. But Lauren would, thanks to her newfound Faeness. "Break **my** thumbs" she said.

"What?! No way! We'll find another way" Tamsin shook her head, she wasn't doing that.

Lauren turned to face her. Sticking out her shackled hands. "We don't have time to find another way Tamsin. I'll heal quickly, you know that. Come on, we have to get out of here and get to Shay!" She pleaded with her.

The Valkyrie groaned, "Fine, but you can't get mad at me for this…" She took her friend's hands, pulling on her thumbs and then twisting them. Hearing the sharp snapping noise of her bones. "… I totally felt that" she gritted her teeth.

Screaming in pain, Lauren tried to slide her hands through the shackles. It was working, but she had to pull harder. Which just made her pain worse. After a few more minutes, she got them through. Then watched her thumbs snap back into place, the pain subsided as her bones began to mend.

Lauren got to her feet, jumping to different parts of the truck. Which was difficult because they were still on the move. She almost fell over a few times. She went to the far right, seeing a tool box. Opening it, she found a few things but they wouldn't have gotten through these shackles.

Then she found a small axe. That had to work. Lauren sat back down on the floor, spreading her legs as far as the chain would allow. With all of her strength she brought the axe down, cutting the chain in half so hard that it caused a spark. "Got it!" She ran back over to Tamsin and set her free.

Tamsin got up, still feeling weak from being held imprisoned for so long. "Okay, how are we doing this?" She asked.

Lauren walked over to the back of the truck. Looking out of the door window. They were back in the city. "Do you think that we'd survive a tuck and roll?" She wondered looking at her friend.

"I don't think that we have a choice at this point, or we could just wait for them to stop at a red light" Tamsin didn't much feel like getting bruised and battered trying to jump out of a moving truck. She bruised like a peach.

As if by magic, the truck came to a stop. Was there someone looking out for them? "Now's our chance, let's go!" Lauren opened the door, jumping down onto the street. Then waited for Tamsin, the two blondes ran as fast as they could. They were free now, and they had to get to Shay.

 **Clubhouse (40 Minutes Later)**

"So, I basically take after you then huh?" Shay said. Since they got back from the Dahl. Bo had been telling Shag every little thing about herself. It gave Shay a sense of what she might turn out like when she grows up. It was as if Shay could've lived Bo's life, they were so similar.

Bo shrugged with a chuckle. "Maybe, but I'm betting that you've got some good genes from Lauren too" she didn't doubt that.

"Let's hope that I don't take after her in the lying department" Shay turned her head away. She still didn't think that her Mother could be so heartless. But maybe she did have a reason. It better be a good one.

"Don't be too hard on her. Even though she didn't tell you the truth, I know that she loves you. How could she not?" The Succubus smiled. Lauren loved deeply, that's the way that she had always been. Bo knew in her heart that that's something that hadn't changed.

Shay frowned. "How can you be okay with what she did? Aren't you mad?" She didn't get it.

"I was…" Bo sighed. "… But, there's no point in arguing about it when she's not here to speak her own piece. When we find her, we'll talk it out. Trust me. And I will be having words with Tamsin too, and you're not to be in the room when I do" she gave a tight lipped smile.

The girl understood what she meant by that. "You're going to hurt her, aren't you?" She couldn't help her laugh.

"Oh yeah. Big time!" The Succubus nodded.

Before either brunette could say another word, they heard the closing of a car door come from outside. Actually, a bunch of them. Bo jumped up, going to one of the windows and looking outside. She saw a big black van parked outside. There was about six men surrounding the house.

"Shay, I want you to go down to the basement. And stay there until I tell you that's it's safe okay?" Bo moved to the kitchen, grabbing her gun. She also went to her weapons chest. Since becoming a detective, Bo had been storing a few firearms with her swords. Just in case.

"Why? What's happening?" The girl asked, worriedly.

Bo stood next to her. "The men that took your Mom and Tamsin, are outside right now. In about four minutes, they're going to break down that door to try and get you. But I'm not going to let them, okay?" She held her face gently.

"Okay" Shay just nodded.

The Succubus had to go for it. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, "No one is hurting you on my watch okay. Now go, like I told you. Lock the door behind you and barricade it. Go" she pointed to the basement door.

Shay did as she was told, and ran down to the basement. Locking the door behind her, and then pushing a few boxes in front of it. She was scared, but the way that Bo spoke made her feel a little better.

Like Bo predicted. The front door was kicked down with force. Four men walked in, and then another two behind them. "Ever heard of this little thing called, knocking?" She asked.

"Oh, I do apologise. But I've never really cared for pleasantries…" Corey walked in, with his posse behind him. "… I want the girl, give her to me now. Or you die" he said.

Bo held his gaze, letting out a laugh. "Wow! You got right down to the threatening! I'd love to help you out buddy, but there's no girl here. And even if there was, do you really think that I would just hand her over to you? You're smarter than that, right?" She smirked.

"Do the math Succubus. There is six of us, and one of you. How do you really think that this is going to go?" He asked.

The brunette nodded, pretending to contemplate his question. "Well, I'm not sure if this makes a difference…" She pulled out two handguns from behind her back. Aiming at them. "… I think that the amount of ammo that I have, will level the playing field"

Corey smiled. "You won't use those, you're all about preserving life"

Bo pulled the triggers, shooting two of the goons in the head. "You were saying?" Her expression turned very dark.

"Why do you even care about this girl? It's not like she's your child!" He didn't understand this, why was she protecting her?

"She is now…" Bo shot the leader in the shoulder. She saw that the three men beside him were ready to pounce. "… I wouldn't if I were you boys. Because I have plenty of my little friends to go around. Next one goes in your head, leave here now!" She ordered.

Corey groaned, holding his hand to his bleeding shoulder. He stepped forward, jerking slightly at the feeling of the bullet stuck inside of his body. "You can't protect her forever" he said.

Bo stuck the tip of her gun into his wounded shoulder, causing him to cry out. "Watch me!" She couldn't take the risk of letting them go. She needed to end this now. She pulled the trigger again. Shooting him in the same place.

Corey fell to the floor. He was in too much pain to move. His men lunged at Bo, going for any body part that they could grab. But she was too quick.

The Succubus struck one in the face with the bottom of her gun, knocking him out cold. She saw that one of the, was about to try and grab her. So she jumped back, letting her foot stay out so that he would trip over it. Which he did, falling flat on his face.

Bo dropped her guns, she missed fighting with her bare hands. Grabbing his head, she twisted it forcefully. Hearing the snap before dropping him to the floor. She moved over to the rest of them, putting a bullet through each of their heads. Then made her way over to the leader.

"Hey buddy, you're not looking so hot" she faked concern.

Corey held his shoulder. He was bleeding out, if he didn't get help soon. Then he would definitely be dead. "There are more of us! And we will hunt that thing, until the elders have her head on a platter!" He laughed in her face.

"How about I just give them yours?" She unloaded another round into his skull. No one was taking her daughter from her. Then she realised, she had killed six men. There was blood everywhere. What kind of a Mother does this? She pulled out her phone, calling Dyson. "Hey, it's me! I need you to get the cleaners down to my place now!"

"Why? Bo what's wrong?" He didn't understand why she was so frantic.

Bo rubbed her forehead. "The guys that took Lauren and Tamsin, they came to take Shay. I couldn't let them Dyson, they're dead. It looks like a blood bath in here" she sighed.

"Okay, I'll call the cleaners on the way. Don't worry Bo, everything will be fine" he hung up the phone.

The brunette got some sheets from upstairs, then covered the bodies. She had to let Shay out of the basement, but she still couldn't let her see any of this. Once she had covered every inch, she stood by the basement door. "Shay? It's okay kiddo, you can come out now" she called to her.

The door unlocked, and opened. Shay poked her head through, she couldn't help it. She fell into Bo's arms. Holding on tight. She was really scared. "Are they gone?" She rested her head on Bo's chest.

Bo wrapped her arms around her daughter. Kissing her head again. "Yeah, they're gone. You're safe now…" She whispered. "… I got you" she stroked her brown hair. That's when Bo realised, she would die before she ever let anything happen to this girl. She would protect her until the end.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, who wouldn't want Bo to be their Mother? She's badass! Remember to leave me your reviews, much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love the reviews that I am getting from you guys. And one thing that I do want to clear up, is that I won't be branding Lauren as the bad guy. Because I love Lauren, she's my favourite character on show. So if they end up killing her at the end of the show, I swear that I will never be the same again. My heart will literally shatter. Too much? Haha.**

 **What can I say? I'm a hardcore fan.**

 **So, I hope you guys are all enjoying.**

 **Enjoy**

 **….**

 **Chapter 4: She Brought Me Down**

 **Clubhouse (Kenzi's Old Room)**

After she had calmed down, Bo helped Shay up to bed. The succubus didn't want her seeing the bodies being taken away. And all of the blood being mopped up. Bo couldn't remember the last time that she had killed that many people. Being a Cop made her less violent surprisingly.

She still beat up the bad guys every now and then. But she didn't kill them, it was probably the only rule that she followed now. But when they barged in and told her what their intentions were for her daughter.

Something inside of her, snapped. And she couldn't control it, not even if she tried.

Bo was going to leave her to rest while she helped Dyson downstairs. But Shay grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Will you stay? Just for a little while, I'm still a little freaked out?" Her daughter smiled bashfully.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" the succubus nodded, sitting beside her.

Shay felt extremely safe with Bo, and now she finally knew why. After a couple of minutes, her eyes began to feel heavy. She was close to falling asleep.

Bo noticed this, as Shay began to close her eyes. The succubus pulled the sheets over her, quietly so not to disturb her. Today had been a long day. "Goodnight Shay…" She pressed a small kiss to her forehead. Then made her way over to the door.

"Bo?" Shay spoke quietly.

The succubus turned around, "… Yeah?"

"Whatever reason that my Mom had for leaving, it was the wrong one" the girl said. She didn't think that Bo was bad at all. Of course, she didn't know the whole story of their relationship. Maybe Bo did hurt her Mother badly, but whatever she did. She didn't deserve this.

Hearing that, made Bo ache. Shay barely knew her, and yet she was siding with her rather than the Mother that had raised her. "Get some sleep kiddo, I'll be downstairs if you need me" with a smile, she switched off the lights. Leaving the room.

Kenzi's room was never dark though, because she hung fairy lights all over the place. It was better that Shay slept in there.

 **Downstairs**

Bo jumped off the bottom step, just in time to see the cleaners leaving. With all of their equipment in tow. Dyson was still sniffing around the house, probably trying to figure out what kind of Fae they were. Then he sensed his ex behind him. "Hey, how's Shay doing?"

"She's good. Sleeping, thank god…" The brunette folded her arms, walking forward. The cleaners did a hell of a job. It was as if nothing every went down. There was no blood, nothing. "… Are you getting anything?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, whatever they are. I've never come into contact with their kind before. Why didn't you do your chi thing? It would've been less messier" he was wondering why she didn't just suck them all dry. Like she had a thousand times before.

Bo was going to be honest with him. "I dunno…" She exhaled. "… All I knew was that I couldn't let them take her. And the guns were in my hands. I don't know what came over me" she said.

"I do. It's your bond with her, it's always been there. But, it's only just triggered because you've only **just** met her. It'll get stronger everyday" Dyson knew that all Fae had a strong attachment to their children. That's the way that they were made.

She liked the sound of that. A bond. Because she did feel it, even though when she first met the girl. Shay drove a little bit up the wall, but that was just because they were too much alike. "Yeah well, that bond won't mean anything if I can make good on my promise to bring Lauren and Tamsin back"

"Right. We've had no word from the feelers that I put out. Did you get anything out of these guys?" He asked.

That was one thing that Bo **didn't** do. "No, I should've. It was stupid, but I just got so angry about what they said" she said.

"What did they say?" Dyson wondered.

"That they weren't going to stop until they delivered Shay's head to the Elders. They're the ones that are after her. And I want to know **why**. See if you can find out anything, I'd go myself but I don't want to leave her" Bo promised Shay that she wouldn't leave, and she was going to keep it.

Dyson nodded. He had done all that he needed to do here anyway. "You got it, I'll call you if I find anything…" He made his way over to the front door, opening it only to be hit in the bed by someone's fist. "… Lauren?" He opened his eyes, seeing her standing there.

"Dyson, it's been a while" the blonde smiled tiredly. She was so weak, and basically on her last legs but she had to get here.

He tapped her arm gently, "It's good to see that you're alright, both of you" he looked over her shoulder to see a very pale looking Tamsin.

Lauren ran into the house, coming face to face with Bo. Who might as well have been an older version of Shay, they looked exactly the same. "Hi…" Was all that she could get out.

Bo kept her arms folded, she was trying to hold it together right now. As much as she was mad at Lauren for what she had done. The brunette still felt the urge to grab her and kiss her hard. But she wasn't going to do that, she wasn't caving. "Hi" she replied.

"… Is Shay here? Is she okay?" The blonde's mouth spilled out questions.

The succubus held her hand up, "She's fine Lauren…" She didn't know whether to tell her that she knew. "… She's upstairs in Kenzi's room sleeping, you can go up if you want" she pointed to the stairs.

Lauren let out a breath of relief, now she could relax. She walked up to Bo, pulling her into a hug. Bo felt a little stiff, but she slowly returned it. "Thank you" the blonde breathed. After she let go of her, she ran straight upstairs.

Bo locked eyes with Tamsin, who was standing half behind Dyson. Probably using him as a shield, thinking that it would save her. "Hey Tamsin, long time no see…" She stepped forward with a smile. "… I'm kinda hurt that I never got a post card from you"

Tamsin hid behind Dyson. She was going to die now, well it was nice while it lasted. "Look Bo, I know that you're pissed. And rightfully so…" She held her hand up. "… But the most important thing, is that Lauren and I are **not** an item. I swear!" She knew that that's what the succubus was thinking.

"Oh I know that, Shay told me. What I am most pissed off about, is the fact that you didn't tell me about **my** own daughter" Bo stood a few inches away from her.

Oh Shit! Tamsin was dead meat. "You know?" She watched Bo nod. "Should I be running now?" She pointed a thumb behind herself. She didn't see another way out of this.

"What do you think?" The succubus jumped forward, only to be held back by Dyson. He pushed her back until she was far away from his ex Partner. "Let me go Dyson!" She slapped his arms away.

"No! Stop this! I know that you're mad Bo. And trust me you have every right to be, but this isn't important right now. All that matters is finding out why the Elders sent those men and why they want Shay dead" he found this so petty.

Tamsin caught onto that last part. "You were attacked? Is Shay hurt?" She was worried now.

"Do you honestly think that I would let them lay a hand on my daughter?!" Bo looked at her seriously. "They're gone, I killed them. But one of them said that there would be more" she added.

Dyson rubbed his eyes. "Okay, Tamsin? You're gonna come with me back to my place, you can wash up and get a change of clothes. And then you're going to help me with this Elder business. Plus, you should be far away from Bo right now" he was trying to save them from killing each other.

"Fine, but I want to check on Shay first…" Tamsin made move to walk forward, but was pushed back by Bo who's eyes were flashing bright blue. "… What?"

"You're not going up there…" The succubus shook her head. "… If I had my way you would never see her again. But Shay loves you, for whatever reason. You lied to me Tamsin, I thought that we were finally getting along" she didn't understand it.

"Bo, it wasn't like that. I didn't keep the truth from you because I wanted to, Lauren asked me not to say anything. And in her defence, she didn't want me there either. I found **her** , she was about to be killed. After that, I had to stay to make sure that both of them were safe" Tamsin answered honestly.

Bo could see that Tamsin's actions were noble, but that didn't take away the pain that she currently felt. "I get that, and I'm grateful…" She sighed. "… But **I** should've been the one to keep them safe. Not you" she balled up her hand, connecting her fist with the blonde's jaw.

Tamsin fell to the ground, spitting out some blood. She had that coming. "Does this mean that we're even now?" She looked up at the angry succubus, wiping the blood from her lips.

"Not even close. Just make sure that you stay away from me, for a while…" Bo turned around and made her way upstairs.

 **Upstairs**

Lauren sat beside her daughter, watching her sleep. Even though Bo said that she was fine, the blonde had to see it herself to believe it. And now she did, Shay was sleeping on her side with her right arm over her hip and her left underneath her pillow.

"… Satisfied?"

The blonde turned around, when she heard Bo's voice. This was the moment that she was dreading. She got up quietly so not to wake the girl, then stepped over to her ex and joined in the doorway. "Thank you, for keeping her safe" she was truly grateful.

Bo gave a small smile, turning her head to look at her slumbering daughter. "That's what's Parents are for…" She caught her ex's gaze. "… Right?"

"I know that you must hate my guts right now, but I promise that I will explain everything. Once this is all over" Lauren said.

The brunette shook her head, there was no way that she was waiting that long. "No, you don't get to call the shots. Not after this…" She sighed, looking the blonde up and down. Lauren was in desperate need of a bath. "… Go and get yourself cleaned up. Then, we **are** going to talk"

Lauren couldn't argue with that. She owed Bo an explanation, and she was stupid if she thought that she could put it off. The blonde walked into her ex's bedroom, seeing that not a lot had changed. Except some of the walls had been fixed up.

She made her way into the bathroom, removing her clothes and seeing the various bruises from where those men kicked her when she was down. Her hands still throbbed a little from when she broke her thumbs. She stepped into the shower, turning it on and relishing in the feeling of the warm water lashing down on her.

 **Downstairs**

It had been over ten minutes, since Bo left Lauren upstairs. She didn't bother telling her that there was some of her old clothes in the dresser. Bo never threw them out, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. It sounded so stupid in her head, but it was valid.

Bo poured a glass of whiskey, she was going to need it if she was going to actually sit down and have a talk with the ex that took her daughter away from her. She drank one, nope it didn't calm her nerves at all. Was this whiskey defective?

She turned her head when she heard footsteps come from her right. She saw that Lauren was dressed in some old sweats that she had left here when they were dating. That seemed so long ago now. "Drink?" Bo held up the bottle of whiskey.

"Please" Lauren nodded, stepping over to the living room. And taking a seat on the couch. She hadn't been in this house in over a decade. This was so weird.

Bo took a seat opposite her, handing her a glass. She didn't know how to start this conversation without yelling. Because that's all that she wanted to do right now. But she was trying to keep it together. Mostly because she didn't want to wake up Shay.

"So. How do you want to start this?" the blonde asked, sipping her whiskey. She needed that.

The brunette let out a laugh. "You know, that's something that I've been asking myself for the last two days…" She gulped down another glass, then poured more. "… To be honest, all I really want to know at this point is, **why**?"

"I thought that I was doing the right thing" Lauren sighed.

"Yeah, for **you** though right? Because it definitely wasn't the right thing for Shay…" Bo turned her head away, in anger. "… You had no right Lauren" she shook her head with a sigh.

Lauren placed her glass on the coffee table, "I have done nothing but keep her safe since the day that she was born. You don't know half of things that I've had to do to protect her!" She wasn't the bad guy in this.

"No, you're right. I don't, and why is that?" Bo looked up to the ceiling, pretending to think it over. "Oh yeah, that's right. I wasn't there, because you never told me!" She took a breath, she didn't want to argue with her. "Did you hate me **that** much after everything?" She had to know.

The blonde let out a laugh. "I could never hate you Bo…" She sighed, looking into her eyes. The eyes that she hadn't seen for so long. "… You're the love of my life" she said.

Bo had never heard her say that before. "Then why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

"When we were together, I was **so** happy. I had everything that I wanted, I had a my dream job, I had someone to love and that loved **me** back. But the happiness didn't last, because I wasn't enough for you" Lauren had been struggling with this for so long. It felt good to get it out.

"So you left with **my** daughter because you weren't physically enough for me?" Bo frowned, that didn't make any sense.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I didn't know that I was pregnant until way after I left. And to be honest, when I found out I **wanted** to come back. To tell you, so that maybe we could start over. And be a family"

"What stopped you?" Bo asked. If Lauren had done that in the first place, Bo would have let everything go. She would've buckled down and made sure that she would've been the best Mother, and Girlfriend.

"I did…" The blonde admitted. "… I don't know exactly why. But I knew that you were too important to be tied down by a Girlfriend and a baby. You can call me evil, heartless, whatever you want. But in my mind, I really was just trying to do right by my baby" she didn't have any other answer.

That settled it, Bo placed her empty glass on the coffee table. Bringing the bottle to her lip and taking a swing, she didn't have time to pour. "Did you **ever** plan on telling me? Or were you just going to let Shay live her life without ever knowing the other part of herself?" She asked.

"I thought about calling you up a hundred times over the years, but I either chickened out or we had to pack up and move again. We just kept moving further and further away. But, I was actually planning on telling Shay about you on her birthday. Which I missed" Lauren felt awful about that.

"Don't worry, I made sure that she had a good day" Bo said.

The blonde met her ex's gaze. She didn't expect Bo to do that. "Really? What did you do?"

"I had a cake made, then I took her to the Dahl where Trick laid out a impressive breakfast spread. Pancakes, waffles, the works…" The brunette smiled, remembering the look on her daughter's face. "… And I bought her a Playstation" she added.

Lauren laughed. Rubbing her eyes. Shay loved video games. "Ugh, great. I'll **never** get her off of that thing. So, she had fun then?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, she had fun. Then those guys busted down the door, threatening to take her from me..." She was still so angry about that. "… I couldn't let them hurt her. So I killed them, all six of them"

"Good…" Lauren said. "… I did warn them, clearly they didn't listen" she told them that her daughter was well protected, yet they chose to test the waters. And it didn't end well for them.

"He said that the Elders want her, I didn't give him enough time to tell me why. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. No one is harming a hair on her head, not while I'm around…" Bo couldn't help but study Lauren's features. She was still as gorgeous as ever. "… You look good for someone pushing past her forties" she chuckled.

Lauren laughed, "Thanks, so do you…" She replied, Bo hadn't aged a day since she had left. "… So, I'm guessing that Shay told you that I'm different than before. What did she say?" She asked.

Bo shrugged. "Nothing really, just that you were Fae too. I don't really understand how that's possible though, care to explain it to me?" She wanted to know how it happened, since it wasn't supposed to.

"After Shay was born, I started to notice things about myself. I felt stronger, like I had more energy that ever before. So I did some tests, it turns out that carrying her for those nine months changed me, physically. I age like you do now, and I can heal myself" Lauren answered.

"Heal? Do you need to feed for that to work?" The succubus wondered if Lauren had acquired any of her succubus abilities.

The blonde shook her head. "No, if I get hurt. Whatever part of me that's damaged, fixes itself almost instantly. But if I'm really weak, like earlier. I'll heal on the outside, but I'll still feel some aching where my wounds used to be" there was no other way to describe it.

Bo was blown away, Shay never told her any of this. Maybe because she didn't know all of the information. "So, let me get this straight…" She sat up properly. "… You left because you didn't think that you were enough. But then you ended up becoming inhuman anyway?"

"Irony at its finest I guess" Lauren let out a tired Laugh. She was exhausted, from the kidnapping mostly. But this whole conversation had drained her too.

Both of them were interrupted, when they heard a creak coming from the stairs. Shay walked into the room, not knowing that her Mother was back because she was rubbing her eyes. Walking towards the kitchen. Shay stopped in her tracks, pulling her hand away from her face.

She could sense something, something familiar. Turning around, she saw her Mother standing by the couch. "Am I dreaming?" She frowned at her.

"No baby, you're not dreaming…" Lauren held out her arms with a chuckle. Shay ran at full speed, nearly knocking her over. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl tight, now that she actually held her she could relax. "… I missed you so much" she whispered, kissing her head.

"I missed you too Mom…" Shay said before pulling back. "… Where's Aunt Tamsin?" She didn't see her anywhere around.

"Uh, she went to get cleaned up at Dyson's place. But she'll be by tomorrow. I'm so sorry that I missed your birthday" Lauren still felt bad about that.

Shay smiled. "It's okay, I had fun. Thanks to Bo, and Trick. Who is my **Grandpa,** you forgot to mention that" she had to get this out now. She was glad that her Mother was safe, but she was still a little mad.

Lauren sighed, she had this coming. "I know. And for that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you from Bo this whole time. I thought that I was doing the right thing, can you forgive me?" She didn't know what she would do, if her daughter never forgave her.

Shay didn't know what to do, she loved her Mother. But she had lied to her for most of her life. She turned her head, looking to Bo for some advise. "Have **you** forgiven her?"

Bo stood from the couch. Going over to her daughter, putting an arm over her shoulder. "Your Mom and I have a lot of stuff to talk about, but I could never stay mad at her for too long. It doesn't mean that I forgive her, but you shouldn't base your decision on my choice" she said.

The young brunette understood what she meant. And she couldn't stay mad her Mother for long either. She loved her too much. "Well. I guess I can let it go, after some ice cream?" She batted her eyelashes at Bo.

"Seriously? You're still hungry after everything that you ate earlier?" Bo laughed, it was late and she wanted ice cream. She was definitely her daughter.

"Just a little, so what do you say? Can I?" Shay asked again.

Lauren shook her head at Bo, telling her that it wasn't okay. It was too late for ice cream, she had been through this with Shay before. And it always ended in the girl having a really bad tummy ache.

"There's no ice cream here. But there's some left over cake in the fridge, have at it kid" Bo tapped her on the head. Watching the girl run off to the kitchen. She wanted to be the cool parent, she would discipline her daughter when necessary. But she had a long day, she deserved a little freedom.

"Great, now she'll get sick. And I'll be up with her all night. Why couldn't you have just said no?" The blonde sighed.

Bo realised that she shouldn't have let her eat cake at this house. But it was just one piece, it wasn't like it would kill her. "Would you relax, you're not in captivity anymore. Technically it's still her birthday, so in my book she gets what she wants. Tomorrow, is a different story" she said.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, she was so exhausted. But she couldn't stop the smile on her face, when she saw her daughter enjoying her left over birthday cake. "Did you really mean what you said?" She turned back to Bo.

"What?" The succubus frowned.

"That you couldn't stay mad at me?" Lauren replied.

Bo sighed. Of course she meant it. "Yes, but that doesn't change the way that I feel right now. I've missed out on her whole life, it doesn't matter that you thought that you were doing the right thing by her. You never gave me a chance to prove that I could be a good Mother, because I would've been" she knew in her heart that she would.

The blonde did feel bad, but in her eyes. She was doing the right thing for her daughter. "So, where does that leave us?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that I'll never forgive you, but I think that it's gonna take a little bit of time for me to get passed it. I'm glad that you're okay Lauren, I would never want anything bad to happen to you" Bo smiled, she meant that.

No matter how much she was hurt by what Lauren had done. Bo still loved her, she never really realised how much until after the blonde left. They must have been destined to find each other, they made a baby for crying out loud.

Both of them turned to the kitchen when they heard a loud belch. Shay laughed, covering her mouth. "That one had a mind of its own, I swear" she held up her hand.

"Come on babe, back to bed…" Lauren waved her over. "… Do you mind if I share Kenzi's room with her?" She turned to her ex.

Bo shook her head. "No, of course not. I was actually going to suggest that" it's like Lauren read her mind.

Shay skipped over, everything was strange now. She had two parents, not one, two. She looked at her Mother, and then to Bo. Noticing that they were staring at each other, it was as if she wasn't even in the room at this point. Maybe there was still something there. "Mom?" She called to her.

Lauren snapped out of her staring contest with Bo. "Yeah?"

"Bed, remember?" The girl chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Come on…" The blonde pulled her daughter by her shoulders, "… Goodnight Bo" she smiled at her ex.

Bo stepped forward, kissing her daughter in the head. "Goodnight, I'll see you two in the morning" she walked off with a small smile, going to her bedroom to retire for the night.

 **Kenzi's Old Room**

Lauren helped Shay into bed, earning a groan from the teenager. "What's that face for?" She asked.

"This…" Shay looked down to what her Mother was doing. "… You do realise that I'm sixteen now right, and not six?" She didn't need to be tucked in like a little girl. She was practically a woman now.

"Yeah, and I can see that your attitude has gone up a notch since I saw you last. Which as you can see, is something that you get from Bo" the blonde didn't care that Shay took after Bo more than herself. It was actually great. Except when Shay thought that she could talk back to her, then it wasn't so great.

Shay had to ask something, otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Lauren let out a sigh. "Because I thought that she would be better off without us. I'm not perfect Shay, I make mistakes just as much as everyone else. And I am sorry, for keeping you from her. Have you enjoyed staying here?" She asked.

The young girl smiled widely. "Yeah, it's been awesome! Grandpa Trick cooked a huge birthday breakfast for me! And then Bo bought me a Playstation! A brand new one, with games and everything!" She couldn't wait to plug that in.

The blonde laughed, she loved seeing her daughter happy. Maybe she had made a terrible mistake not telling Bo about her. But she couldn't take it back now. "Good, I'm glad"

"We're not leaving though, are we?" Shay feared. "Because, I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here, with Bo…" she had made up her mind. Bo made her feel safe, and she was fun to be around. She didn't want to leave. "… Can we stay Mom? Please"

Lauren didn't know where she and Bo stood at the moment, and truth be told she didn't want to go either. She was tired of running. "We'll see…" She leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "… Now sleep"

Shay let out a huff, falling back onto the pillow. She wished that she could just get a simple answer. Rather than having a _'We'll See'_ or a _'Maybe'_. The girl turned away from her Mother, with a mischievous smirk. Maybe there was something that she could do to tip the scales, so to speak.

The way that her Parents were looking at each other earlier, indicated that there was still some sort of feelings between them. Even after all of these years. So to get what she wanted, maybe all she had to do was get them back together. Then her Mother would want to stay too, and then they could be a real family.

Yes, that was her plan. She had watched the Parent Trap over a dozen times. How hard could it be to get two people back together? This was going to be a piece of cake!

 **….**

 **A/N: Haha! Shay is on a mission of her own. How do you that she'll do? Remember to let me know, love to hear what you think. Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys are all enjoying. Because I am too. Next one now, here we go!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 5: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

 **Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo was up first, over the last decade she had to educate herself to wake up early. Especially since she now had a full paying job. The succubus got dressed, grabbing her badge and hooking it onto her belt, then holstered her firearm. It took her a while to get used to this routine.

In the first couple of months, she always forgot her gun and just grabbed her dagger. Which she then had to change out of when she got to the station, because all of the officers were looking at her like she was nuts.

She was all ready and downstairs before eight o'clock. Once the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup. As she sipped it slowly, Lauren came into her sights as the blonde stepping into the living room. "Morning" she smiled, there was no reason why she couldn't be civil.

"Morning…" Lauren walked over, seeing that her ex was wearing a gun holster and what looked like a police badge. "… You're a cop now?" She never thought of Bo ever becoming a police officer.

Bo nodded, pouring another cup of coffee and then slid it over to her ex. "Detective, actually. When Kenzi left with Hale, the P.I. Business sort of went under. And since Tamsin had _'transferred'_ …" She made quote signs with her hands. "… Dyson needed a new Partner"

Lauren took the mug, bringing it to her lips. "But you hate following rules" she knew that of Bo was a cop, then that meant to beating people up who pissed her off, no starting fights at the Dahl. And no killing. Not that she did much of that before.

"I know. And I don't exactly play by the book, but I like it. Gives me a sense of purpose, I like bringing in the bad guys. I normally work all day, everyday. I mean, I never had anything to take time off for. But now I do, I won't let my work interfere with my relationship with Shay" Bo was going to make sure of that.

"That's good. Because judging by the way that **she** feels, I think that we're going to be staying put" Lauren drank some of her coffee, she couldn't deny the smile on her daughter's face last night. And that meant that she couldn't leave again.

Bo placed her mug on the kitchen island, did she just hear right. "So, does that mean that you're not leaving again?" She just got her daughter, she didn't want to say goodbye to her already.

The blonde nodded. "Shay wants to stay…" She smiled. "… So we're staying. I thought about what you said last night, and you were right. Shay needs to know the other part of herself. She is part Succubus after all, and I can't think of a better teacher than her own Mother" she added.

That was another thing that she hadn't thought about when making the decision to stay away. But in her defence, she didn't know what Shay was going to become back then. Lauren honestly thought that she would've ended up being human. But she didn't.

"Really?" Bo was so happy about this, she couldn't hide her smile even if she tried. When Lauren confirmed it by nodding her head, the succubus felt a weight lift off of her. She had been worried that Lauren would just pack up and leave again. "Thank you"

"It's the least that I could do. And Shay really likes it here, I can never say no to her when she gives me those puppy dog eyes. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough" the blonde chuckled, drinking more of her coffee.

Bo smiled. "I'm looking forward to it…" She caught Lauren's gaze again. This was something that always happened with them, they were drawn to each other all of the time. Even when they fought, they always seemed to gravitate back to one another. Now it was stronger for some reason.

Shay hopped off of the bottom step of the stairs. Seeing her Parents, caught in another staring match. Except it wasn't a bad one. Yep, there was definitely something still there. All she had to do was push them together. "Got any good cereal?" Her voice brought them out of their gazing.

Lauren turned to her daughter, with a smile. "Can you say _'Good Morning Mom'_?" This was one of her pet peeves unfortunately.

The girl rolled her eyes, walking over to the island. " **Good Morning Mom** , got any good cereal?" She repeated. At the end of the day, it wasn't a good morning until she had her cereal. "What kind do you have?" She looked at Bo.

"Uh, the sugary kind probably. Look, make yourself at home. Eat anything that you want. If I don't leave now then I'm gonna be late…" Bo placed her mug in the sink, then grabbed her jacket.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Shay didn't want that, she needed Bo here for her plan to work. In saying that though. She didn't even know what her plan actually was. But she knew that it would work better if both Parents were together.

The succubus pulled the her hair out of the back of end leather jacket. Letting it fall down the back of her shoulders, "… Yeah, I have to go to work kiddo. But I'll be back later…" she saw the sad look on her daughter's face. And it broke her heart. "… Tell you what? Why don't you come by the Station later? And we can hang out after I finish, sound good?" She asked.

Shay nodded, smiling happily. She found the cereal next to the fridge, grabbing the box of Captain Crunch. It was peanut butter flavour, her favourite.

Lauren stepped forward. "So, should I bring her by the station later? Or do you want to pick her up yourself?" This was so new to them, they were actually co-parenting. Her and Bo, if anyone had told her that sixteen years ago. She would have laughed in their face.

"Uh, no. You can bring her by if you want. Or Tamsin can do it, it's actually better if she comes by while I'm at work" Bo sighed, she was still mad at Tamsin. And if Dyson hadn't had held her back, she would've done a lot more damage to the Valkyrie.

"You shouldn't be mad at her Bo, she was only respecting my choice. And I didn't ask her to stay with me all of this time, but I'm glad that she did" Lauren admitted, she didn't want anyone when she found out she was pregnant. But then Tamsin rocked up, and it was actually better.

Bo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for Tamsin, Shay wouldn't be here right now. The night that she found me, I was attacked by this guy. And I went into labour right in the middle of it, if she hadn't have shown up then he would've killed me, and Shay. She saved us" Lauren needed Bo to know that Tamsin wasn't the one in the wrong.

The succubus thought it over, and now she was less mad. And more grateful at the fact that Tamsin stayed with them. But she was still pissed about the fact that she never told her anything. "I glad that she did that, I am. But it should've been **me** , protecting you. Not her"

There it was again, the hurt in Bo's eyes. Lauren hated herself for causing it. But all she could do now was make up for it. "Bo, I—" she stopped when her ex held her hand up.

"No. I don't wanna fight anymore…" The succubus sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want that, especially not in front of their daughter. "… I gotta go, bring her over anytime after lunch" she walked away, going over to a Shay and kissing her on the head before leaving the house.

Shay looked up from her bowl. Seeing that her Mother looked sad. "What's wrong? Are you guys fighting?" That was the last thing that she needed.

Lauren shook her head. "No, we're done fighting. I promise. What do you say we get out of here? I could use the change of scenery" she offered.

The young girl nodded, pushing her bowl away. She didn't know how long the box of cereal had been there, but the contents were nasty. And she was in desperate need of an alternative. "Can we go to Grandpa Trick's bar?" She asked.

"Sure. Go and get dressed and then we'll leave" Lauren said.

 **The Dahl (Later)**

After leaving the Clubhouse, Lauren called a cab. Shay still had some money left in her emergency backpack. The drive to the Dahl was silent, Shay kept looking out of the window. Seeing all of the different buildings in the city. Lauren could see that she loved it here.

Entering the Dahl, Shay ran straight over to the bar. Hopping up on a stool. "Hey Gramps? Got any pancakes left from yesterday?" She tapped on the surface, getting his attention.

Trick turned around with a smile. "No sorry, but I can always whip up a fresh batch. Where's Bo?" He asked, not seeing his Granddaughter anywhere.

"She's not here, she had to work. But it's okay, because my Mom's back!" Shay turned her head to the left, seeing her Mother enter the bar.

Lauren stopped moving, as soon as she stepped into the bar. Everyone's eyes were on her. All of the afar were probably surprised to see her back in town. Let alone, back in this bar. She moved over to the bar, giving Trick a smile. "Hey Trick, it's good to see you"

Trick nodded. "And you Lauren, I'm glad that you are alright. And back safe, with family" he was happy that she was back. Yes, he also shared Bo's view that what she did was wrong. But he was a Parent too, and raising a child wasn't easy. He knew that she was just thinking of what was best for Shay.

"So…" Shay looked in between them both. "… How about those pancakes?" She was starving.

"Of course, I'll get started on that and I'll make some tea too…" He smiled, going off to the back to get the order done.

Tamsin walked out of the bathroom, making her way back into the bar. There she saw her niece, sitting on a stool laughing about something. She knew that Shay was safe, but actually seeing it made her feel at ease. "Bringing a minor into a bar? Poor form Dr. Lewis"

Shay whipped her head around when she heard her aunt's voice. "Tamsin!" She jumped off of the stool, running full speed towards her. "Why weren't you at the house last night?" She hugged her tight.

"Sorry kid, I was busy" Tamsin said.

Lauren walked over, noticing that Tamsin's lip was almost split in half. That was probably Bo's doing. "That looks bad" she hissed, feeling it.

"It is. And it hurts like a Mother…" The Valkyrie stopped when she remembered that there was a sixteen year old beside her, she didn't need to learn that language yet. "… Father?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Did Bo do that to you?" Shay asked. When Bo said that she was going hurt Tamsin, she wasn't kidding.

"Yeah, but in her defence. I had it coming. So, what've you been up to while me and your Mom were…" Tamsin trailed off, trying to find the right word. "… Indisposed?" She asked.

Shay pulled away with a shrug. "Not much. But Bo threw me an awesome birthday breakfast, and bought me a Playstation! You have to come over so that we can play together!" That's what she and Tamsin usually did back home.

Tamsin let out a laugh. She wanted that more than anything, but Bo clearly wanted her nowhere near the Clubhouse. After what she'd done, she could honour that at least. "Yeah, maybe in the week. Now that we're back, I've got some stuff to do that might keep me a little busy" she said.

"Oh, okay. Well, we've got time right?" The girl was a little sad hearing her answer. But she understood if her Aunt had important things to do.

"Plenty of time" Tamsin smiled.

Trick came back out. With a short stack of pancakes, he also brought out some chocolate syrup. He knew that Shay liked that better than maple syrup, she smothered the hole thing with it yesterday. "Did someone order pancakes?" He loved having someone to spoil, Bo was all grown up so she didn't need it.

Shay was literally foaming at the mouth. She got back onto her stool. Seeing the short stack practically calling to her to eat them. "This…" She picked up her fork, "… Is…" Then went for the syrup and drenched the pancakes. "… Awesome!" She dug in.

While Shay attacked the plate of pancakes, Lauren and Tamsin had a cup of tea at the end of the bar. Leaving the girl to talk with her Grandfather. "So, what's the plan blondie? Are we packing up and moving on again, or what?" She needed to know.

Lauren shook her head. "No, no more running…" She sighed. "… You were right all of those years ago Tamsin. I should've told Bo. I just thought that I was doing the right thing for my baby…" She looked over to where Shay was laughing about something with Trick.

"And now? What do you think now?" Tamsin asked.

"… Now, I know that I made a terrible mistake. I kept Bo from knowing her own daughter. I can never give her those first sixteen years back to her, I can't share **our** memories with her. And I hate myself for it" the doctor held her head in her hands.

Tamsin understood, and she was finally glad to hear Lauren say it out loud. "You're right. We can't share our memories with her. But she can always make new ones, providing that we are actually staying?" She wondered.

Lauren nodded. "Yes. We're staying. Shay loves it here, and she asked me last night if she could stay with Bo. And I am actually thinking of letting her live with Bo for a while. Without us" she had thought it over. And it seemed like the right thing to do.

"You want to leave her with Bo? For how long?" Tamsin frowned.

"I don't know…" The doctor picked up her tea cup, taking a long sip. "… A month or two maybe? I haven't worked it out yet, I'll talk to Bo about it" she said.

Tamsin gulped down her tea, it was refreshing. "So, how are things with you and the Succulet? Have you jumped her bones yet?" She started laughing. It was only a matter of time, they were just like bunny rabbits.

Lauren laughed with her. "No Tamsin. And the way that she feels right now, I don't think that that's going to happen again" she knew that Bo still hadn't forgiven her, and she knew how to hold a grudge.

Tamsin made a _'Pftt'_ noise. "Please! You guys are worse than horny sex addicts!" She didn't believe that for a second.

"Jesus Tamsin! Can't you think of a better and more **appropriate** comparison than that? What if Shay heard you right now?" Lauren scowled at her friend. She couldn't believe that her friend just said that.

"Okay…" The Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "… How about this one? You guys are like when a moth is attracted to flame? Better?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lauren smiled. "Much"

 **39th Division (Later)**

Bo was standing with Dyson, looking over their evidence board as they gathered more information about their current case. "So, we have the witnesses placing the perp at the scene…" She pointed to the list of witnesses, "… And we have the lab techs working on the DNA that we found"

"Yeah, but as you know. The lab likes to take their sweet time giving us results. If only we knew of someone that knew their way around a medical lab, someone who was a damn good Doctor" he smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

She knew what he was getting at, and the answer was no. "Nice try Wolf man. But I think that it's best that Lauren stays out of Fae business for a while. At least until the Elders back off" she sighed.

Dyson sniffed the air, he could smell someone familiar. Turning around he saw his ex partner, walking in with Shay by her side. The young girl looked amazed at what she was seeing. "Looks like we have visitors" he tapped Bo on her arm, getting her attention.

Bo followed his gaze, seeing her daughter by the entrance. Along with Tamsin, who had an arm around her. "Hey, I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up" she smiled, stepping towards them.

Shay ran over to Bo, she was so excited. It was like she was kid all over again. "THIS IS TOTALLY WICKED!" She screamed. Causing all eyes to be on her. "Hey? Can I hold your gun?" She asked.

"Uh, no. But you can, maybe take your voice down a notch. Everyone is hard at work here. Why don't you take a seat at my desk, it's the one at the back…" Bo winked at her, Shay scampered off leaving her Mother and Tamsin together. "… Tamsin. That looks like it hurts" she nodded to her bruised chin and split lip.

"It does" Tamsin tried touching it, but it was too painful.

Bo smiled. "Good…" She turned around, going back over to her desk. And finding that her daughter had already gotten into trouble. "… It's literally been a few seconds" she looked at her daughter, seeing that Shay had somehow locked herself in a pair of handcuffs.

"Sorry, I like new things. And I've always wanted to know what handcuffs feel like when they're on. So uh…" The girl stuck out her hands. "… You don't happen to have a key for these things, do you?" She smiled sheepishly.

The succubus could only laugh. Going to her desk, she pulled out the spare keys for the handcuffs, then unlocked her. Taking the cuffs and placing them in her back pocket, "Can you promise me that you won't touch anything else?" She smiled at her.

Shay placed her hand on her heart. "Promise"

"Okay then. I have a job for you…" Bo picked up the case file on her desk. Opening it up and pulling out three sheets of paper. She set them down in front of Shay. Then handed her a red highlighter. "… I need you highlight any number, that comes up more than five times. Think you can handle that?" She asked.

"Piece of cake!" Shay buckled down and did what she was told. This was her first job as a rookie, and she was going to do a damn good one.

Bo smiled, tapping her on the head. "Gimme a shout when you're done…" She walked back to Dyson and Tamsin. "… Thanks for bringing her by. She can stay with me for the rest of the day. Dyson? Can we get back to this?" She was keeping all conversations with Tamsin very short.

Which Tamsin knew wasn't going to get better anytime soon. She had lied, and hurt Bo. It was going to take time for the brunette to forgive her. If she ever did. "I think that that's my cue to scram, catch you later D" she hit her ex partner on the shoulder, then left the station.

"How long are you going to stay mad at her?" Dyson asked Bo.

"As long as I want. Look, I don't like being the bad guy okay. But what she did was unforgivable" Bo didn't need to justify her reasons to anyone.

He snorted. "Why? Because she kept the two people that you love more than anything in the world, safe? As much as you hate it Bo, that's all she did. She wasn't sleeping with Lauren, and Shay doesn't call her Mom. It was completely harmless. I get that she should have told you, but it was **Lauren's** decision to keep you in the dark"

"So what? I should let this go, and be mad at Lauren instead?" She replied.

Dyson shook his head. "No, be mad. Throw things, see a councillor. Do something **other,** than this. Because when the Elders **do** send others to come for Shay, you're going to need everyone on your side. **Including** Tamsin. But that might be hard to do if you can't be around her" that was all that he was trying to point out.

Bo sighed, he was right. She hated that. "I can't just pretend that it never happened, she hurt me…" She swallowed her tears. "… They both did" she was having a hard time letting it go.

"I know, but look at her…" He nodded over to Shay, who was highlighting away on the desk. "… They kept her safe all of this time. Not knowing who or what was coming after her next. Yes, they took time from you. But you also have the rest of her life to make up for it. What's done is done Bo" he walked back over to the evidence board.

She hated to admit it. But he was right. Yes, she had missed most of Shay's life. But she was here now, and they had nothing but time. Maybe she needed to dial down her anger towards Tamsin. After all, she was just doing what Lauren told her to do.

Walking back over to Shay, Bo saw that her daughter was staring blindly into space. "Shay?" She touched her arm, getting the girl's attention. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted" she wondered why.

Shay shook it off, "Yeah I'm fine, I just…" She sighed, looking over to the handcuffed man that she was staring at. "… Have a bad feeling about that guy" she nodded at him.

Bo followed her line of sight. It was a teenager in a suit, he was a little roughed up. And he was securely handcuffed to a metal bench. "What do you mean, a bad feeling?" She took a seat on the edge of her desk.

"I dunno. But when I'm looking at him, I can see a huge dark shadow all around him. I think that he might have done something bad" Shay said. She couldn't explain it, but she'd had this thing for a couple of years now. She never told anyone, not even her Mother.

As Dyson walked back over to his desk, Bo snapped her fingers at him. "Hey, what's that kid in for?" She nodded over to the end of the room.

The Wolf turned his head, seeing the young man chained to a bench. He had just spoken to the arresting officer, luckily enough. "Uh, he was charged with murder. The victim's Parents called it in, so they picked him up. Why?" He didn't know why Bo was so curious.

Shay stood from her seat. Now she knew why she was getting a bad feeling. "Who was he supposed to have murdered?" She asked.

Dyson didn't know if he should say, she was only sixteen and it wasn't really anyone's business but the officers that were taking the case. But as he looked at his Partner, Bo nodded at him. "His Girlfriend. According to her Parents, the two of them fought yesterday, then went to a High School Dance. Early this morning, she turned up dead" he answered.

"He did it" Shay said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Bo didn't understand any of this, what Shay was describing was how she would see auras herself. But she could never tell if the person had killed someone.

Shay sigh, rubbing her eyes. "I know that it sounds crazy. But I'm telling you, his hands are dirty" she was positive.

Bo and Dyson both looked at each other, they didn't know what to believe. Shay seemed so sure of her theory. "Get the case file, doesn't hurt to take a look right?" If she could put this kid away for that girl's murder, then she was all for it. Providing that he had actually committed the crime.

Dyson nodded, setting off to find the arresting officer.

"So, how often do you get these _'feelings'_?" Bo asked her daughter, she wanted to know when it started. Especially since she didn't even know how it was happening.

"When I turned fourteen, they just started happening. I see different colours all of the time, they're always around people. And I can always sense when someone is bad or good, that's how I knew that I could trust you when we met" Shay smiled.

The succubus chuckled. "The colours, they're called Auras. And you're not the only one who sees them. I do too" she wanted her to know that she wasn't crazy.

"So, it's a succubus thing?" Shay saw Bo nod. "And what about the _'feelings'_? Do you get those too?" She asked. This was fun to learn. At least now she knew that she wasn't going mad.

That was the only thing that they didn't share. Bo shook her head. "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you. It just means that you are more evolved than me, especially since you're half human. That's not something that usually happens in our world"

Shay fell down onto the desk chair, slumping back into it. "Great! I'm a freak!" She huffed, covering her eyes.

That was the last thing that Bo wanted her to think. She moved her hands away, holding them in her own hands. "You're not a freak kiddo. Listen to me okay? First rule of being a succubus? Learning how strong you are, our kind are **very** rare. It doesn't make you a freak, it makes you special" she smiled, touching her face.

The young girl felt a little better after hearing that. She didn't even really know what a succubus was, let alone that they were rare creatures. Bo was right, she did feel special.

Dyson returned, with the case file in tow. He opened it up, giving it a quick read. Then handed it to Bo. "Cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the chest. She suffered greatly" he sighed.

Bo scanned over the pages, seeing the picture of the victim. She was so young, and pretty. There was so much life in her. Shay tried to take a look, but these images were to horrid and Bo pulled the file away. "This many wounds, and all of that blood. This kill was messy, if he did do it then he's bound to have some blood on him. Or in his house" she closed the file.

"Or maybe. He has it on him right now…" Dyson took a quick glance at the kid, he looked scared. But he was hiding it. "… They brought him in early this morning, and if he's still in the same clothes then there's no way that he's had time to scrub clean of the evidence"

"Get him into the interrogation room, lets grill him a little…" Bo wanted to see if Shay's sixth sense was onto something.

Shay stood from the chair again. "Wait!" She held Dyson back. "Why don't I just ask him?" She offered, then when she saw their perplexed faces, she realised that they had no idea why she just said that. "Oh yeah, I can make him tell me the truth" she said.

"How?" Dyson asked.

"I dunno really but I call it compulsion, I can make anyone do anything that I want. All I have to do is look into their eyes" the girl explained. That was her most favourite power, all of the rest were practically non existent.

Bo was blown away, clearly her daughter had some major guns in her arsenal. More than she had that was for sure. "So, kind of like now I do it. Except I have to touch people to get them to talk…" she spoke absentmindedly. That was amazing. "… Will it work?" She looked at her daughter.

"Without a doubt" Shay was oddly proud of that.

Dyson clapped his hands, the day was getting on. "Okay then, I'll bring him over. You two head into the back room…" He walked off to retrieve the suspect.

Bo walked Shay into the room, they waited for Dyson to arrive and once he did. The Wolf gave Bo a look that silently said, 'Something's Up'. He sat the kid down, making sure that he was still handcuffed. "So, Jake? Do you know why you're here?" She asked, sitting down opposite him. She had gotten good at striking fear into a suspect as the years passed.

The kid smiled, "Well, it certainly isn't for the hospitality…" He held up his chained hands. The handcuffs were literally cutting into his wrists. "… You think that I killed my Girlfriend, but I didn't. Not that it matters" he turned his head away.

"And why is that?" Dyson stepped forward with his arms folded.

"Because my Father is a very **high** paid District Attorney, and works in the Mayor's office. That's why. He'll have me out of here in no time" Jake smirked.

Bo waved her daughter over. "Well, as long as you're here. You wouldn't mind answering a few questions. Do you? I mean, after all. You're innocent right?" She studied him, he shifted his eyes over to Shay. Probably wondering what she was doing in here.

"Right…" Jake nodded. "… Ask away" he sat back in his chair.

Shay sat on the desk beside him. She stared deep into his blue eyes, making sure to crank up her compulsion to the highest level. "Did you kill your Girlfriend?" Was all that she had to ask.

Bo and Dyson watched, as his face went still. Jake made no movement, all he did was sit there and look into Shay's eyes as she spoke to him. "Yes" he answered. And after that, the detectives were mind blown. Shay solved a case, with one question.

"Ask him why" Dyson needed more.

Shay nodded. Looking back to Jake. "Why did you kill her?"

"I heard a rumour that she was cheating on me. I'm the Quarterback, I'm not the one who gets cheated on! I'm the one who **does** the cheating. If she'd left me, then everyone in school would think I'm a joke. I couldn't have that" Jake spilled the beans. And they were everywhere.

"Whoa, dude! That's stone cold!" Shay stepped away from him, she didn't expect him to be that evil.

"We need the proper confession. If we recorded this, it would sound suspicious to human ears…" Bo stood from her seat. "… Can you make him act as though he had a change of heart?" She wondered.

Shay smiled. "Sure"

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Bo and Shay entered the Clubhouse with a box of pizza. Laughing over what an awesome day that they had. Lauren stood from the couch, she had never seen her daughter smile that much before. Clearly, she and Bo had a strong bond. "So I take it, you had fun at the Station?" She walked over to the kitchen.

Shay nodded, running over to her Mother. "It was awesome Mom! I helped put a killer away for life!" She was so proud of herself.

Lauren turned to Bo, not knowing the details of this little achievement made her very nervous. She didn't want her daughter around a killer. "Really? How did that happen?" She asked.

"This kid was arrested for killing his Girlfriend, Shay saw that his aura was dark and she was right. Because he did it, Shay questioned him—" Bo was cut off.

"Wait a second. **Shay** , questioned him? Why?" Lauren didn't like this.

Shay rolled her eyes, she knew that this would happen. Her Mother didn't care that she had actually done something really good, all she cared about was that it was dangerous. "Mom, it's okay. I just compelled him to tell the truth. I'm fine" she said.

Lauren in clenched, especially since her daughter had gone from happy to sad in the blink of an eye. She didn't want that. "Well, I'm glad that you had fun. And good job" she smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Thanks Mom. And look!" Shay pulled out a silver badge from her pocket. "Bo gave me a police badge! Isn't it cool?!" She practically shoved it in her Mother's face.

The blonde looked it over, it wasn't fake. It was an actual silver badge. Since when do they give those away?. "It sure is. Why don't you go and get changed into your sweats and we can eat…" she smiled. With that Shay ran upstairs. "… So, do they just hand out badges to civilians now?" She turned to Bo.

The succubus shook off her jacket. Throwing it onto a stool. "No, but she did good today. And brought a killer to justice. She earned it Lauren. Did you know that she could do that compulsion thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, it started when she was six. It's her favourite power to use. But I never knew about the Auras. Did that just start today?" The blonde was confused about that.

Then Bo realised, Lauren didn't know. Shay must not have told her. "Uh, maybe. I don't know…" She shook it off, she didn't want to cause an argument between them. She went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Handing one to her ex. "… So uh, once she goes to bed later. Can we talk some more?" She asked.

Lauren twisted the cap off of her beer. "Sure, about what?" She thought that they had spoken about everything already.

"Just stuff. About what Shay was like when she was growing up. You know, since I missed it. And before you say anything…" The succubus held up her hand. "… That wasn't a jab at you to make you feel bad. I genuinely want to know" she said.

Maybe there was hope for them after all. Lauren nodded. "Okay, sure. We can talk" she was happy to do that.

As Shay came back downstairs, she saw her Parents clinking their bottles while smiling at each other. It was working! Now she just had to push them together somehow. But for right now. She was hungry. "Pizza time!" She ran over to the kitchen.

 **….**

 **A/N: Well, now we know what Shay can do. And she seems very determined to get her Parents back together. Let's hope that she succeeds. Leave me a review, thanks for reading. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And on we go, to the next chapter. Glad that you're all enjoying, have fun with this one too.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 6: Addiction**

 **Clubhouse**

After many slices of Pizza, Shay had passed out with her head resting on Lauren's lap and her legs sprawled out over Bo's. They thought about waking her to tell her to go to bed, but Lauren insisted that she was a heavy sleeper. And would be fine if they continued to talk with her laying here.

"So, now that you're staying put. Are you going to enrol her into school?" That was one thing that Bo had been thinking.

"Uh, probably. I just think that maybe we should get a handle on this assassination dilemma first. I would hate for her Principle to be killed **just** because she attended the school" the blonde let out a laugh. She didn't want anyone innocent to get hurt.

Bo nodded, she could understand that. "But what if we sent her to a human school? Those guys wouldn't attack there, it's too public. And the risk of exposure would be too great, it might actually be the safest place for her" the more that she thought it over, the more that it made sense.

Lauren was seeing Bo's point. But after being away from Shay for two days, she didn't really want the girl out of her sight. She looked down, running her fingers through Shay's brown hair as she slept. "Maybe, we have time to think about it…" She looked at Bo. "… There's no rush right?"

"No, of course not. It was just a thought, so…" Bo tried to sit up as best as she could, but was currently being weighed down by her daughter's legs. "… Tell me what she was like growing up" She wanted to know that more than anything.

Thinking that over just made Lauren giggle. How to describe the last sixteen years, was going to be tough. "Well, that's a long story. She was well behaved in the beginning, but then she hit two years old" she laughed.

"That bad huh?" Bo smiled.

"Let's just say, that the saying of _'Terrible Twos'_ isn't just a figure of speech. She would take crayons and draw all over the walls, make messes for no reason. And she used to play a lot of mean pranks on Tamsin" the blonde explained. Those were the worst.

The succubus loved hearing that. "Like what?" She wondered.

"Like, putting a whoopee cushion on her seat, replacing the sugar with salt, mud in her coffee and superglue underneath her shoes so that she would get stuck to the ground when she put them on. Shay tortured her" Lauren could remember those days, Tamsin was never amused.

Bo could almost see it in her head, her baby girl running around the house causing mischief. She would've have preferred being there to see it, but Dyson was right. She had Shay now, no matter what age she was she was here. Bo had to focus on that now. "Sounds fun"

"Oh yeah, heaps of fun. She was a handful, but worth all of my time. Which you will soon find out. I've been thinking, and I was wondering if I could run something by you?" Lauren wanted to talk to Bo, about her earlier conversation with Tamsin at the bar.

The brunette nodded. "Shoot"

"Shay really likes living here, I can tell when she smiles. And I've honestly never seen her this happy. Clearly, she connects with you. Maybe it's a succubus thing, I don't know. But, I was wondering if you wanted to have her here with you. For a while, so that you can bond" Lauren didn't know why she was so nervous in asking, but she was.

Bo smiled, that was all that she wanted. "I'd love that. And you're right, I can't explain it but it's like we're connected somehow. It doesn't make a lot of sense but, I feel like I need to be around her all the time. And when I'm not, I—"

"Ache?" Lauren finished for her. When she saw Bo nod, she knew what her ex meant. "Yeah, I know that feeling all too well. When she born, in the first couple of weeks. I didn't even want to put her down in her crib. Not holding her, caused me pain. I didn't make sense to me either" she said.

"Do you know what that is? Why it's happening?" The succubus found it odd that Lauren had it first, and now she had it. It had to be something do with their bond as Shay's Parents.

Lauren shook her head. "Afraid not. I guess that it'll just have to remain a mystery. So, what do you say?" She referred to her earlier question.

"I'd love it if she stayed her for a while, the longer the better. But, what about you?" Bo asked.

"I'll find an apartment somewhere, or I could always ask Hale for my old one back. Do you think that he'd mind?" The blonde would prefer a fresh start, but she didn't have time to go house hunting right now.

Bo shook her head, "No. But I haven't been able to get in contact with him and Kenzi for a while. They wanted no interruptions, so I thought that it would be nice to let them have their alone time. But, to be honest Lauren. I don't want you to move out" she had her fears.

"Bo, I think that it's better for us to spend some time apart. Maybe we should just interact for Shay's benefit. I mean, we can still be friends if you want. But I think that me living here will complicate things" Lauren didn't want that. She wanted things to be smooth.

"It only complicates things, if we let it. And we've spent enough time apart, maybe we need to work together on this. To keep Shay safe, and to work together to fix this mess. Besides, you've already been kidnapped once. I don't really want that to happen again…" Bo looked into her eyes again. Almost getting lost in them.

Lauren smiled, "Were you worried about me?" She didn't think that her ex was at that place, not after what she had done.

Bo bowed her head, "… I'm **always** worrying about you. You should stay here, where it's safe. And I think it's better that we stay united, at least until we deal with this new threat. Please Lauren, stay…" She reached her hands over, grabbing Lauren's. "… I want you to"

That settled it then, she was staying. Lauren looked at their joined hands, this felt so right. She could never really describe how exactly. But it just did. She laced her fingers with Bo's, grasping gently. "Okay" was all she had to say.

Their gazing was quickly interrupted when Shay jumped up from where she was laying. She was breathing heavy, and she looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Shay?" Lauren tried to calm her down. "Come on baby, look at me!" She turned her face, seeing her frightened look. "What is it?"

Shay held onto her Mother's wrists, trying to catch her breath. Which she did, "We're being watched! I can sense them…" She panicked.

Bo stood from her seat, going to the window. She peeked outside, seeing nothing and no one. "I don't see anyone, are you sure?" She turned back to her daughter.

Lauren also got up, bringing the frightened girl with her. "Trust me, she's never wrong about these things. They're out there..." She hugged her little girl, trying to calm her. "… Can you sense who it is?" She asked.

Shay shook her head. "No, but whoever they are. They're angry, like _'Hulk'_ angry" that was the only example that she could give.

Bo wasn't doing this again, she wasn't killing anyone else. When these people came in, she would take their chi and then question them. It was the only way that they were going to get to the bottom of this. "I want you to head upstairs, and lock the door" she turned to them both.

"We won't leave you down here Bo" Lauren said.

The brunette sighed, grabbing her firearm again. She had a different plan of attack this time. But she wanted it close just in case. "Yes you can, I can handle this. Please, go!" She was practically ordering them at this point.

Lauren didn't want to argue with her, she was adamant. Taking Shay, she walked them upstairs and into Bo's bedroom. She could've gone into Shay's room, but she just felt like this was safer. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her.

"We're not really going to leave her fight them alone, are we?" Shay didn't want that, she wanted to help. She was supposed to be so special, and yet she couldn't even protect the people that she loved.

The blonde sighed, "Bo can take care of herself, trust me" she moved some hair away from her daughter's face.

"That doesn't matter Mom, she needs back up. What if there are more guys than last time? What if she gets hurt?" Shay looked at her Mother with nothing but fear in her eyes. She didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her.

Lauren couldn't have her daughter feeling like this, she knew that look all too well. Bo would look the same way when she would take the blame for something. She didn't want that for Shay too. "She won't…" She kissed the girl's head. "… Because I'm going to go down and help her" she went off in search of her ex's weapons case. Bo always kept one close by.

She found that in the last sixteen years, Bo hadn't moved it from beside her mirror. Lauren opened it up, reaching in and grabbing one of her ex's swords. Over the years, Tamsin had taught her a few things, just in case. "Stay here, keep the door locked…" She made her way over to the door, only to be pulled back by Shay.

"Let me go too, I can help!" The girl said.

"… No, it's too dangerous sweetie. You need to stay here where it's safe, okay? I mean it Shay, look at me…" Lauren knew that Shay could be stubborn, and she hated being told what to do. Shay met her Mother's gaze, not looking happy at all. "… Promise me, that you'll stay here"

Shay didn't want to make things worse, so she just let it go. "I promise" Her Mother kissed her on the head again. Then left the room. Shay closed the door, turning the latch so that it was secure.

She hated this.

 **Downstairs**

Bo stood a few feet away from the front door, waiting for whoever was out there to burst in. But nothing was happening. Suddenly, she heard a creek behind her. She whipped around, aiming her gun high. Then lowered it, seeing that it was Lauren. "I thought that I told you to stay upstairs" she saw that her ex was holding one of her swords.

"You did. But I couldn't leave you down here alone, this isn't your fight Bo…" The blonde stood beside her. "… It's ours" they were fighting for the same thing, to keep their daughter safe. And these intruders were going to learn that the hard way.

'Damn it!' Bo thought, she was so sexy right now. If they weren't in immediate danger, she would probably jump her right now. She shook her head of the thought, now wasn't the time. Just then, they both heard footsteps come from outside.

By the sound of it, it was only one person. There event multiple footsteps. Then the banging began, the door was being kicked from the outside. Whoever was on the other side wasn't very strong. The door was made of wood, anyone with enough strength could bring it down.

"Why are they taking so long?" Lauren spoke in Bo's ear.

The succubus shrugged, "Maybe they didn't eat their wheaties this morning…" She told her ex to stay put, then moved over to the door. As she took slow steps towards it, she could smell something. It was almost like charcoal, or something burning. She looked over her shoulder at Lauren. "… Do you smell that?"

Before Lauren could even answer. The front door was blown off of it hinges, a cloud of grey smoke covered Bo. There was no way that she was okay after that. "Bo?!" She called out, the smoke filled the rest of the room. Lauren covered her mouth, it was choking her.

She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness, there in the grey mist was the silhouette of a person. She thought that it was Bo, but then it began to get closer. And it certainly wasn't her. Lauren saw a small glow, which began to travel towards her. Very fast.

Whatever it was, hit her like a freight train. She flew into the north wall, hitting her head hard before tumbling to the ground. Her shoulder felt hot, like really hot. She sat up, leaning her back against the wall. Turning her head, she saw that her shoulder was badly burnt. She could practically see her flesh sizzling.

"I'm sorry…" She looked up to see a young man approaching her. He looked pissed. "… Did that hurt?" He grabbed her throat, lifting her up with one hand. His other was also raised, and it was scorching red. He must have been some kind of Fire Fae.

"Who are you?" She croaked, holding onto his hands. She was struggling to breathe.

He smirked, "I'm Dean!"

Lauren's felt her throat being crushed, it was very painful. "Nice to meet you, Dean…" She took a strangled breath. "… You mind telling me, what I've done to upset you?"

"You killed my brother! He came in here, to retrieve that abomination you call a daughter! And he never came back. Tell me, **where** his body is!" He shouted in her face, moving his fiery hand to her wounded shoulder. "A few more burns, and I'll get right down to your bone!" He hovered it over he already burning skin.

The blonde groaned, she could feel it burning deeper. "Sorry, wish I could help you but…" She tried moving in his grip, but it was no use. "… I didn't kill him" she answered.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?!" He barked in her face. Dean felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned around to inspect it. Dropping the blonde from his grip.

"That would be me!" Bo's face was cut up from the explosion, but that wasn't stopping her from sucking this asshole dry. She gripped the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer so that she could feed from him.

Lauren watched from where she was laying, Bo was taking every ounce of life that he had. Once she was done, she dropped him to the floor. "Haven't seen that in a while…" She smiled to lighten the mood. Sitting up, she saw that her shoulder was still burnt. "… Little help?"

Bo helped her up, checking her arm. It was looking bad. She walked her over to the couch, making sure that she was comfortable. "Will you heal?" She remembered Lauren telling her that she had that ability. But nothing was happening.

"Yeah, but with this kind of damage. It's gonna take a while…" The blonde exhaled, slumping back into the couch. "… Are **you** okay?" She kept a hold of Bo's hand.

The brunette nodded with a smile, "I'm fine, that bastard had enough juice to fix the damage that he did. I didn't kill him though, he's still alive. But he won't be waking up for a few hours. Wait here, I'll call Dyson and then get Shay" she kissed Lauren's head without thinking, then ran upstairs.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Dyson rushed over as soon as he got off of the phone to Bo, he couldn't believe that there had been another attack so soon. Tamsin was with him at the Dahl when he got the call, and immediately offered to come along. She didn't care if Bo hated her, she loved Shay and Lauren. She wanted to know that they were okay.

Shay was sitting with her Mother, holding her hand as she laid there. "You're gonna be okay right?" She wondered, seeing her Mother's wound she knew that it was bad. "Mom?" She tapped her hand gently.

Lauren was in and out of consciousness. She was sweating from all of the heat coming from her wound, it felt like it was still burning if that was possible. But she could feel herself healing, however slowly it was though. "I'll be fine baby, don't worry about me okay" she smiled, touching her face.

Bo was in the kitchen with Tamsin and Dyson, she was still mad at the Valkyrie. But after what Dyson had said back at the station, she was willing to let it go. For now.

"So, he just blew the door up. And then got the drop on you and nearly fried Lauren medium rare? How did that happen? It was just one guy!" Tamsin didn't get it.

"He caught us off guard, how was I supposed to know that he was packing that much fire power? I took care of him and Lauren's fine, no harm done" the succubus turned her head away, looking over to the couch where her family was.

Dyson knew that Tamsin was about to reply to that sentence, but it wasn't the time. "I think that we should take him over to the cop shop, lock him up and then question him when he wakes up" he suggested.

Bo nodded. "Sounds good to me. But before you go, could you get the extra door from the basement and replace the one with the hole in it?" She pointed her burnt front door. When she moved in, there were spare doors in the basement. They came in handy.

He nodded with a smile. "Sure, no problem. Tamsin?" He looked at his old Partner, handing her a set of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Cuff him, and then put him the car. You can come to the station with me"

The succubus didn't want to let her go, but she realised that Shay was probably safer in a public place. With Dyson walking off to the basement, that left Tamsin who was on the floor cuffing Dean. "Hey? Can you do something for me?" She asked her.

Tamsin huffed, lifting her head to look at her. "I get it okay, you want me gone. But will you at least let me do what Dyson asked first?" She was really getting sick of this shit.

"That's not what I was going to say…" Bo bent down, helping her with Dean's body. As they got outside, they decided to dump him in the trunk instead. He wasn't good enough to go in the backseat. "… I want you to take Shay over to the Dahl, and stay with her. No one will attack her there" she said.

"Sure of that are you? It's not like it's a human bar, it's a **Fae** bar. And I noticed earlier that they were all staring at her. It's only a matter of time before word spreads. You know, I'd love to kill anyone who tries to hurt her. But I'm **still** Dark, and killing my own kind is considered illegal" Tamsin held her hands up, pointing it out.

Bo nodded. She understood that. "I know, so can you just keep her down in the lair? Keep her entertained?"

Tamsin chuckled, clearly Bo hadn't been around a Shay long enough yet. "Oh yeah, I can certainly entertain her. But how long that will last for, is another story. Shay has a very low attention span, and she gets bored quickly. But, don't worry. I got this" she winked at her.

They made their way back inside. Seeing that Lauren was sleeping, while still holding Shay's hand. "Shay? Come here for a sec…" Bo waved her over. "… You're gonna go down the Dahl with Tamsin. Just in case anyone else shows up, I promise that I'm gonna fix all of this. Okay?" She smiled.

"Okay. But, what about Mom?" Shay turned her head back to her unconscious Mother. She didn't want to leave if she was hurt.

Bo wrapped an arm around her daughter, hugging her from behind. "Your Mom's tough, she's gonna be fine. And I'll be here to watch her, scouts honour" she kissed the top of her head.

Shay turned around in her arms, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist. "Thank you" she whispered. She wondered if should have added the word _'Mom'_ to that sentence. But then thought that since she and Bo had only known each other for a few days, that it would be weird.

Tamsin tapped her niece's shoulders, "Come on kid, let's go…" Since Dyson had finished with the door, the three of them left.

Bo grabbed some medical supplies that she had stored, then went over to the couch, sitting down next to Lauren. She could see her ex's skin beginning to heal, it was quite a sight to see. She never healed this way, Lauren's skin was growing over. But she could tell that it was painful.

Grabbing a gauze, Bo quickly covered the wound. Then wrapped it up tight, she had learned a few things in the last few years. Especially regarding first aid. She dabbed a towel on her forehead, soaking up the beads of sweat that were running down. As she pulled her hand away, she saw that Lauren's eyes were open. "Welcome back" she smiled.

Lauren let out a tired laugh, turning her head to see her wrapped up shoulder. "Did you do that?" She didn't remember that being there before she passed out.

Bo nodded. "The last thing that we need is for it to get infected. I sent Shay to the Dahl with Tamsin. Just in case anyone else decided to crash in" she wanted to make sure that Lauren didn't panic because Shay wasn't here.

"Probably a good choice. But, I don't think that there will be anyone else tonight. Dean, wasn't here for Shay. He was just looking for revenge on us for killing his brother…" Lauren took a breath, laying her head back onto the pillow. "… Look at us, we can't go one night without someone trying to attack us" she chuckled sadly.

"Well aren't we a pair…" Bo smiled. The blonde had a point, this seemed to be their fate. To always have someone trying to hurt them. To try and break them. "… Just think, we got through so many other things. We'll get through this too" she nodded.

Lauren could only smile at her words, of course she thought that. And Bo wasn't stupid for having hope, but this had been Lauren's life for the past sixteen years. Bo had only lived it for two days. She had much more to learn. "Back then it was a little easier"

"How so?" The succubus didn't understand what she meant.

"We only had to worry about saving ourselves, now we have someone else to worry about. Someone that takes importance. You know, when this would happen while Shay was growing up. We would deal with the threat, and then run. But it never got better, we were never free" Lauren said.

Bo knew what she meant. "That's because running isn't freedom. It doesn't matter how far you go, your problems will always catch up to you. And your enemies. That's why you're done running now"

Lauren pushed up on the couch, resting her back against its arm. "Oh yeah? You won't be saying that when more people bang down that door…" she nodded to the now repaired front door. "… I don't think you have enough spares"

"I don't care…" Bo shrugged with a shake of her head. "… I'll kill anyone who tries to take Shay from us. So let them come, and they'll fall one after the other. It's funny, I know that it's only been two days…" She sighed with a smile. "… But I love her, it's like I've always loved her"

"I get it" The blonde nodded.

She knew all too well, how the connection that she had with Shay was strong. So strong, that sometimes it was overwhelming. But that didn't make it a weakness, or a liability. It made it their one and only strength.

Lauren closed her eyes, letting out a groan. She could feel her skin growing over what had been burnt. And it was stinging like a bitch! "No matter how many times, that it happens. I never get used to it" she chuckled sadly.

"How long does it normally take?" Bo asked. This was new to her.

"An hour, maybe depending on the damage..." Lauren hissed, feeling it again. "… I just need something to take my mind off of it" she said.

Bo didn't know what she could do, there was nothing else left to talk about. Shay wasn't here, so Lauren couldn't talk to her to try and distract herself. But then Bo thought of something, although Lauren might not be up for it considering where they were at right now.

The blonde was studying her ex's face. And she knew what Bo was thinking, she didn't want to complicate things. But there was something that Bo didn't know about her new form, and Lauren was hesitant to tell her. She knew that Bo wouldn't like it. Just as Bo was about to move forward, Lauren shook her head. "Don't"

Pulling back, Bo kept her gaze. "Why not? You need the distraction, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't want it either…" She furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Lauren in a different way. What was that? "… You're not just part Fae, are you? You're something else" she whispered.

The blonde sighed, she knew that this would happen. The closer that they were to each other, the more time that Bo had to figure it out. "I know what you're thinking Bo, and it's not a good idea" it didn't matter what she said, because Bo kept inching closer to her.

"It might not be a good idea…" Bo cupped her cheek, watching her ex lean into the touch. "… But for now…" She bent her head, brushing her lips over the blonde's. "… It's the right one" she whispered.

Lauren looked her in the eyes, she wanted this. No, she needed this. She pulled her ex down, resuming their kiss. Bo had hopped onto the couch, straddling the blonde's waist as they kissed.

The pain in her arm was non existent now. All Lauren was feeling, was the burning desire to have the person that she loved. This was their curse, no matter how hard they tried. Or how much they argued, even if they hated each other. They always found their way back. Bo was her drug. And she was hooked.

Bo hadn't felt like this in over sixteen years. Sure, she had lovers after Lauren had left. But they were nothing special, only a means of survival. She had to feed, to stay strong. And that's all it was. She never got over Lauren, and she now knew that she never would.

She found herself sitting up as Lauren pushed up on her hands. Going for Bo's shirt, the succubus let her lift the hem. Then took Lauren's vest off. There was no stopping this now, whether it was wrong didn't matter.

They just went for it. And to their surprise, they found their rhythm straight away. It was like falling back into an old habit. Since they had done it so many times before. Bo's hand went lower, until she found what she was searching for.

Lauren let out a pleasurable moan, that feeling combined with the pain in her arm was driving her crazy. So she decided to take her arm pain out of the equation. Capturing Bo's lips again, she started to pul a stream of chi from the succubus.

Bo opened her eyes in shock, was this actually happening? This must have been the feeling that she had earlier, Lauren wasn't just part Fae. She was part Succubus, like Shay. Bo's first thought was to be mad that she didn't tell her. But all she was thinking now, was that her blue eyes looked stunning.

She moved hair away from Lauren's neck, pressing her lips to the blonde's pulse like she had done countless times before. All the while, moving her hand back and forth between them. Bo didn't know what this meant for them, if they were back together or not. They still had a lot to work through.

But one thing that she did know, was that she couldn't let Lauren go again.

 **39th Division (Later)**

After he had dropped Tamsin and Shay off at Trick's. Dyson went straight to the station. It was late, and there was no one around. Except for a few officers, and the desk sergeant. But Dyson was heading straight for the holding cells, one in particular. Which was cut off from the rest, only to be used for maximum security prisoners. This qualified.

Dyson had thrown Dean inside while the young man was still unconscious. The wolf thought that landing so hard on his face would've woken him up. But it didn't. So he sat outside, waiting for him to wake up. Before long, he noticed that an hour had passed.

Dean coughed, he was breathing in nothing but the dust off of the floor. He opened his eyes slowly, he felt so weak. But he had enough energy to push up on his hands, then rolled onto his back. "Where am I?" His voice was horsed.

"Doesn't matter…" Dyson stood from his seat, going over to the cell. "… The important thing is, that's you're still alive. How long you remain that way, depends on you" he said.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Dean laughed, using the legs of the bed to pull himself up. He then settled his eyes on the man in front of him. "Ah, you're the Wolf. I've heard about you, in love with someone who will never love him back. How does that feel?" He smirked.

Dyson knew what he was trying to do. And it wasn't going to work. "Trying to get a rise out of me? Nice try. My emotions are fine so, you're wasting your time. Tell me, why the Elders want the girl" he got straight to the point.

Dean smiled, they let him live to probe him for information. "Wouldn't you like to know? It doesn't matter why, they want her. All that matters, is that they'll have her. Soon enough, you'll see" he let out a breath, dipping his head back.

"And how's that? Every team that they've sent have perished, you must know by now that we won't let you hurt her" Dyson needed to know what this guy's deal was.

Dean looked back at him, with a frown. Then he realised. "Oh, you think that they want her to kill her?" He began to laugh. "No wolfie, I'm afraid it's something much more than that"

"Like what?" The detective was getting sick of this game.

"It's above your pay grade…" Dean said. "… Like I told you before, they'll have her soon enough. That's the thing about sleeper cells, when one cell goes down. Another one activates, they'll never stop. So, I hope that you've got enough energy. Because, you're gonna need it" he laughed again.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, the plot thickens! What do you guys think that the Elders want Shay for? Let me know what you think. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Found some time, so getting this one out early. As you read in the last chapter, our lovely couple didn't take long to reconcile. Well, at least that's what it looked like. Haha. Just kidding. Or am I? Read and find out! Remember to review! Enjoy**

 **….**

 **Chapter 7: No More Running**

 **Clubhouse**

All Bo remembered before she fell asleep, was laying next to Lauren. Who was sleeping soundly next to her, while holding onto her body. Sex probably wasn't the best idea, given where they were in terms of a relationship. Bo still had some trust issues, due to what Lauren had done. But just because she stopped trusting her, didn't mean that she stopped loving her.

Now, Bo was awake. And to her confusion, Lauren wasn't laying next to her anymore. She even found that she had a blanket over her. That certainly wasn't there earlier. She sat up, turning her head to the kitchen thinking that Lauren was there. But she wasn't.

Bo went to the floor, picking up her clothes and putting them back on. She was a little worried now. Once she zipped up her jeans, she went upstairs. Finally finding her ex in the bathroom, checking her once burned shoulder. "So, when you told me about your _'Faeness'_. You forgot to mention something pretty important, huh?" She walked in behind her.

Lauren smiled at the succubus in the mirror. Now was the time to come clean, there was no getting out of this one. "Busted…" She turned around to face her. "… I didn't do it on purpose. It's just that, I don't really consider it to be a big deal"

"You're part Succubus Lauren, of course it's a big deal! If you knew that I could've healed you sooner, then why didn't you tell me?" That's what Bo was mad at, not because Lauren didn't tell her. Because she would rather have suffered in pain than let Bo heal her.

"Because I never find the need for feeding. I heal without it, so it didn't matter to me" Lauren gave a small shrug. Unlike Bo, she didn't have to feed. It wasn't a necessity for her.

Bo frowned. "What do you mean, you don't find the **need**? The whole point of being a succubus is to feed off of chi. Without it, we die" that's what she had been led to believe this entire time. She couldn't go a week without feeding.

"I'm not like you Bo. I'm still half human, I don't have the hunger like you do. So, that's why I never feed. It's not that I don't enjoy it, because I do. But it's like I said, it's not a big deal for me" That was all that Lauren could say. There was no other way to explain it.

This was all so weird, and cool at the same time. Bo was torn between the two. "Have you ever, tried it out on anyone? The feeding, I mean" she couldn't help but wonder if Lauren had been that intimate with someone.

Lauren was more than happy to shake her head. "No. I noticed it one day, and I just figured that it must have been due to carrying Shay. To be honest, I haven't really been with anyone since Shay was born. Being a Mom, is a full time thing for me" she smiled.

Bo couldn't help her smile, to know that Lauren hadn't been touched by anyone else. But then she also felt bad, for letting herself be touched by someone who wasn't Lauren. In her defence, she had to feed to survive. Where, Lauren apparently didn't. "And what about now?"

She wondered how Lauren felt after what they had just done. Bo didn't regret it herself, even though it didn't happen the way that she would've liked. But still, she was happy that it happened.

" **Now** , doesn't really matter. Does it? You still haven't forgiven me for what happened, have you?" The blonde raised her eyebrow.

Bo sighed, turning her head away. "No, I haven't…" She wasn't going to lie. But she also wasn't going to pretend either. Walking up to Lauren, she pulled her into a gentle kiss. "… But I still love you…" She whispered, moving back. "… Maybe that can be enough"

Lauren took a while to open her eyes again. That kiss kept going after it ended. This was the problem with her and Bo, they could never be done with each other. They always got sucked back in. "Can you be sure of that? Can you **really** be sure, that loving me is enough?"

"It's got us this far…" Bo spoke. "… I know that we've had arguments before. And we've both hurt each other. And while this situation isn't the best, you've gotta admit. We've still got that spark" she flashed a flirty smile.

The blonde let out a laugh. "Bo, this isn't a joke. If we get together again, and it doesn't work out. It's not just us that gets hurt, Shay will be too. She really likes it here, and if we end up fighting all of the time because you're still not over what I did then it's just going to end in disaster" she sighed.

"Who says that I'm not over it?" Bo frowned.

"Uh, well. Judging by the little comments that you've been giving me the last few days, that would be you" Lauren pointed at her.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Maybe she had a point. "Okay, maybe I am still a little bit pissed. But I swear it's just a teeny tiny, little bit…" She gestured with her fingers. "… Really it's not even worth acknowledging" she laughed it off.

"Really? So, if we get back together and then Tamsin stops by once and while. You're not going to throw a fit and punch her again?" Lauren folded her arms. This was an important question.

"She lied to me! That punch was well deserved" Bo replied.

This was what Lauren was trying to make her see. "I lied to you too. But you haven't hit me" she pointed out.

"Yeah well, that's because I love you. No matter how angry I am at you, I would never lay a hand on you like that" The succubus sighed, she would have to be crazy to do that.

"Okay, well regardless of that. Shay **loves** Tamsin, and she's never going to stop wanting her to be part of her life. You have to be okay with it if we're going to move forward" Lauren wasn't going to tell Tamsin to stay away. That wasn't happening, no matter how much she loved Bo.

Bo took a breath. She didn't think that she could have the best of both worlds, but she was still mad at Tamsin. Not as much as before, especially since her talk with Dyson. At the end of the day, Tamsin stayed to protect them. And she couldn't hate her for that. "It's not even the lying that's bothering me so much" she sighed.

"Then what is it?" The blonde asked.

This was hard for Bo to admit. Being by herself all of this time, had made her a bit hard. And opening up was something that was foreign to her now. But she might as well just come clean. "It's the fact that my own daughter has a better bond with Tamsin than **me**. I know that it's stupid but, I'm jealous!" She admitted bashfully.

Lauren could definitely understand that. Of course Bo was jealous, especially since Shay had known Tamsin longer. "It's not stupid…" She stepped forward. "… It's my fault, I shouldn't have taken her away from you in the first place" she felt awful.

"No, we're done with this. No more blaming each other, it might take me a while to get over. But I **will** get over it. Lauren…" Bo took her hands. "… You and Shay are the only things that matter to me. Not seeing you for sixteen years, kinda broke me a little. But now…" She smiled at their joined hands. "… I feel mended"

They kissed again, this time slower. Lauren wanted this more than anything, but she couldn't get rid of the annoying voice in the back of her head that was telling her it was too soon for this. After being apart for so long. Before she could even say anything, Bo's phone began to ring in her back pocket. "Saved by the bell" she smiled, pulling away.

Bo took the call. Finding that it was Dyson, who sounded very concerned. He wanted her and Lauren to come down to the station. He needed help getting information out of their new friend. She hung up the phone, walking into her bedroom to grab a jacket. "We need to go"

"Go where?" Lauren asked.

"The Cop Shop. Dyson sounded a little freaked, and our charming young friend isn't talking. I'm gonna have to get it out of him myself" the brunette pulled her hair out of her jacket, letting it fall on her shoulders. With that, they both left the house.

It was time to find out what the hell was going on.

 **The Dahl**

Shay was resting her head on the bar, she was bored out of her mind. "When can we go back? I'm totally bored!" She moaned.

Tamsin was behind the bar, helping herself to a refreshing beer. "You can go, when we get the all clear from Bo. And not a minute before. So quit your whining, and grow a pair" she swigged the bottle.

"Jeez! What's your problem?" Shay didn't care for her Aunt's tone right now.

The blonde sighed. She didn't mean to be so snippy. "Sorry kid. With all of the attacks going on, I'm just a little on edge. But don't worry, because I am not going to leave your side. You're always safe with me, I promise" she winked at her.

"Thanks…" Shay smiled. "… So, what do you think that these guys want me for? I know that I'm special, but come on! I can't be **that** valuable, can I?" She was hoping for someone to give her an answer.

Tamsin didn't know how to answer that question. Shay was the first of her kind, a new species. Some people wouldn't sit well with that idea. "You'd be surprised just how people react to something that they don't understand. Being scared and violent is easier than taking the time to see what's important" she said.

She hoped that they would have an answer soon.

Shay wondered if she should rope her Aunt into her plan to get her Parents back together. After all, Tamsin knew them better. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?" Tamsin was bored anyway, she might as well do something to pass the time.

"Hypothetically? If I wanted to try and get Mom and Bo back together, how would I go about that?" The girl tapped her hand on the bar, pretending like she was just thinking about it.

Tamsin had to laugh. There was nothing hypothetical about that question. "Okay, here's what you need to know when it comes to your Parents. One, they're like horny teenagers when they're around each other. And two, they are incapable of being **just** friends" she chuckled.

That didn't really answer Shay's question, "So, what can I do?" The girl asked.

"Nothing, trust me. But, if you really want to do something you could lock them in a room. They'll do the work for you, believe me" the blonde was sure of that.

 **39th Division (Later)**

Once Bo and Lauren showed up, Dyson filled them in on what Dean had told them. And now Lauren was proving hard to control, she wanted to know what the Elders wanted her daughter for. All of this time, she thought that it was to kill her because she was something more than Fae. But it wasn't. Not according to Dean.

Bo on the other hand, wanted to go with the direct approach. She was going to use her powers to get the information one way or the other. But she still wanted to smack him around a bit. For two reasons.

One, for making her look like a prettier version of Hell Raiser when he blew up her front door.

And two, for burning the person that she loved.

Walking into the holding cells, she saw him sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the run down cot. She could see that he was still weak, that was a good thing. "Ooh. You're not looking so hot there buddy. Get it? **Hot**?" She joked.

Dean just looked at her. He wasn't amused by her joke. "Hilarious…" He tried lifting himself up, but he just didn't have the energy. "… I assume that this is your doing, succubus?"

"Yeah, and if you're a good little hostage. I'll fix you, but if you're not…" Bo opened her mouth, focusing her powers to take more of his chi from where he sat. He clearly didn't know that she could do it from a distance. She stopped when he started to turn white in colour. "… Well, you get the idea" she smiled.

"Let's get him in the interrogation room, cuff him and get the information. Most of the officers are out, there was a mass casualty on highway six. Now is the perfect time" Dyson spoke up from behind them.

Bo nodded. Catching the keys to the cell as Dyson threw them to her. She made her way inside of the cell, grabbing the pale bastard and lifting him up with Dyson's help.

Lauren could only watch as she witnessed their team work. "You two really have this Partner thing down, huh?" She chuckled.

"We'd like to think so…" Bo winked, as she and Dyson kept walking towards the interrogation room. Once they were in, they cuffed Dead to the chair. The brunette tapped his head, actually it was more of a smack. "… Wake up!" She yelled.

Dean just groaned, he didn't even know why he was still awake. To be honest, feeling this drained was worse than death itself. Maybe he would be better off if he wasn't alive.

"Uh, I don't think that he's gonna be able to talk. You've taken too much from him" Dyson folded his arms from where he was standing. He knew that look all to well.

Bo rolled her eyes, grabbing the back of Dean's hair and pulling his head up. She breathed a tiny amount of chi into him. Just enough to charge him up. "Are you with us?" She let his head go, expecting it to just drop again. But it didn't.

Dean did his best to sit up properly, then leaned back into his chair. "Like I told your furry friend here. I do as the Elders say, and they say to keep my big mouth shut! But I will say one thing…" He leaned forward. "… You'll be dead soon" his chuckle was dry.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because you keep trying to protect that thing, that **she** calls a daughter…" He glanced at Lauren. "… You may have bested us a couple of times, but it won't last. There are others like me. Others that are more skilled, more vicious. And they will come for her, and kill you on the way out" he said.

Bo punched him hard, that one had a mind of its own. She looked at him, his nose was gushing blood. "What? No more laughing?!" She grabbed his collar, pulling him towards her. "That girl, that you seem to want so badly. Is claimed by me! So if you and your band of bastards want her, you're gonna have to go through me!" She yelled in his face.

Dean spat out some blood, giving her a smirk. "Then they'll go through you"

"I've had enough of this! Bo, just make him tell you why they want her" Lauren hated hearing about this. She just wished that her daughter could have a normal childhood. It wasn't fair to her.

The brunette wanted to beat him up some more, but Lauren was right. She touched his face, sending a strong amount of her energy through him. "Tell me, why the Elders want the girl" she spoke softly.

Dean closed his eyes, he was overcome with a feeling of euphoric bliss. He loved her touch. "At first I thought that it was because of what she is. But then they told us to keep her alive, so we knew that it wasn't just a kill mission" he explained.

"That's fascinating and all, but you still haven't answered my question. **Why** , do they want her?" Bo asked again.

"I don't know…" Dean shrugged. "… Every time that we would ask, they'd tell us that it was none of our business. But that whatever it was, it was going to change the fate of the Fae forever" he said.

None of them understood that. What could Shay possibly offer that they though would change the fate of the Fae? It didn't make any sense. "Who's the Elder in charge?" Bo pressed on.

"There isn't anyone in charge, just a few from the Light and and a few from the Dark. They're in on this together" Dean answered.

Bo exhaled, he couldn't give her anything else. And as long as he was alive, no matter if he was locked up indefinitely. He was still a threat to her Family. She held his face in her hands. "Thank you, for your honesty…" She twisted his neck until she heard a loud snap. Then let him fall onto the desk. "… It had to be done" she stood straight.

"Now what? We still don't know which Elders are involved, or why they want Shay. I can't do this again…" Lauren placed her hands on her face, wishing for this whole thing to go away. "… I can't lose her!" She began to cry.

The succubus was quick in embracing her. "You're not going to. And neither am I, I promise you Lauren. We won't let anyone hurt her" she wrapped her arms around the blonde, this was why they needed each other. For a type of comforting, that only they as Parents could comprehend.

Dyson was actually glad to see them getting along. Besides, he could smell the fresh scent of sex. And it was all over them. That didn't take them long. "So, what's the plan?" He interrupted them.

Bo pulled away from Lauren, facing her Partner. "I have no idea yet. But our number one priority is keeping Shay safe and secure at the house. Although, maybe that whole Human School thing would be a good idea right now" she turned to Lauren.

"No, it's too dangerous" the blonde shook her head. After what Dean had told them, Lauren wasn't going to let her daughter out of her sight.

"Lauren, we talked about this. It the safest option for her, and we can't make her feel like a prisoner. She'll get bored with being at the Clubhouse eventually. And since you guys are staying with me now, she's gonna need to make some new friends. Let's at least talk about it with her" Bo touched her ex's arm gently.

Dyson held his hand up. "For what it's worth. Being in a Public place would be good for her. Especially since no one from either side would attack there. The exposure risk alone would scare them off" he said.

"Can you guarantee, that she'll be completely safe?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded, she wasn't certain but she was mostly sure. "I'll call up some schools, see what I can find. Maybe there'll be one with good security. Or we could go Private" she suggested.

Lauren shook her head. "No, she won't do well there. Much like her Mother…" She pointed at Bo. "… She hates following rules. And there's no way in hell that she'd wear a uniform. You don't know how many times the school called me because she had been fighting" she sighed.

The succubus couldn't help but be impressed by that. And proud. "Did she at least win?" She wanted to know. By the look that Lauren was giving her, she could tell that her answer was _'Yes'_. And if she wasn't already beaming with pride, she certainly was now. "Okay, let's just go home. We can talk more then"

"I'll deal with his body. You guys go" Dyson smiled, going over to Dean's body and in cuffing him.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

As soon as they got back, Bo called Tamsin and told her that it was okay to bring Shay back. Lauren hadn't spoken the whole ride over. And it was a little bit annoying for Bo. They weren't supposed to be sinking back into their angry phase. They'd had sex, very intimate sex. It was supposed to be better now.

"Really? The silent treatment? Very mature…" Bo had to laugh. She expected this from Shay, or Tamsin. But not Lauren. "… Why are you so against the idea of her going to school? Is it because you don't trust that she'll be safe? Or is it because you're actually not planning on staying put?" She worried.

Lauren turned around straight away, shaking her head. "No Bo. I told you, we're staying. I'm just worried, that the Elders won't care about the exposure risk. If they want her this bad then, what's stopping them from just taking her? Do you honestly think that a Public School full of humans will save her?"

"I don't know. But we can keep her locked up in here, we have to at least give her some kind of a normal life. She'll just end up resenting us if we don't. I know, that they won't risk exposure. It's the one thing that both sides agreed on, if they break that then they're in trouble" Bo stepped closer to her. She was sure that this was a good idea.

The blonde couldn't stop herself, she fell into her ex's arms. "What if we can't keep her safe?" She whispered.

Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We will. I promise…" She held her face, kissing her on the lips softly. "… This is us now, we're a Family. And no one is ruining that for us"

"A Family? So, does that mean that we're trying again?" Lauren wondered, they got interrupted when they were talking things through earlier. And even though she was having her own doubts, she really wanted this.

"I will if you will" The succubus smiled. She didn't want to go another sixteen years without having the love of her life by her side. This is what she needed, to be whole again. When she got a nod from her, she kissed her again. They pulled apart when they heard the front door open. It was Shay and Tamsin, and they were laughing at them.

"Huh…" Shay found this hilarious. She turned her head to her Aunt. "… Looks like you were right" she chuckled. That fact that she didn't have to do any work to get them back together was actually refreshing. Because she had no plan to do that, and now she didn't have to.

"Some things change…" Tamsin hung her arm around the girl with a laugh. "… Some never do…" These two couldn't be left alone for five minutes without them jumping each other. "… We can come back, if you guys wanna…" She subtly winked at Bo. "… You know"

Bo let out a laugh. "No, it's okay. Hey, Shay? Can you come with me and your Mom for a sec, we need to talk to you about something" she looked at her daughter.

Shay nodded, stepping forward. "If it's about you guys having another baby, then I'm all for that. I always thought that I would make an awesome big sister" she was confident about that.

Lauren almost choked on the oxygen in the room. Another baby? No way, not now. "It's not, but I'm glad to know where your head is at…" She gripped the girl's shoulders, with a nervous smile. "… We just want to talk to you about what's been happening since you got here" she sat her down on the couch and then took a seat next to her.

Bo sat opposite on the coffee table, while Tamsin jumped down onto a chair beside them. "You're probably wondering why these people are always breaking in, and why they're after you" she began.

"Yeah, I know. Because I'm **special** " Shay made quote marks with her hands, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Lauren didn't like her daughter's tone right now. "Hey? What's with the attitude?"

Shay shrugged. "Nothing, it's just. I hate that everyone is in danger because of me. Whatever these people want from me, maybe you just let them have it. Then they'll stop, right?" If it was something that she could live without, then she didn't mind.

"No, Sweetie. Even if they wanted something that you could give yourself, they wouldn't stop coming back for more. And don't you **ever** , blame yourself or feel guilty for any of this. We would die to protect you" Lauren moved some hair away from her eyes, smiling at her.

"Don't you get it Mom? That's my point! You're all willing to die, for me. I don't want any of you to die!" Shay sighed, tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want any of her these people to die. Not even Dyson or Trick, people that she had only known for a few days.

Bo reached her hands forward, holding her daughter's. "Listen to me…" She waited until Shay looked at her. "… I've been at this a long time. And I've fought way worse things than this. We all have. But we're going to keep fighting, because we love you" she smiled at her.

"You've only known me for a few days. How can you love someone that you don't even know" Shay knew that the feelings that she had for Bo, were strong. In the familial sense, she trusted her, she felt safe around her. And maybe deep down, she did love her too. But she didn't think that Bo would say that so soon.

That answer to that was easy for Bo. "I do know you Shay…" She moved to sit next to her, still holding her hands. "… You're my daughter, and I don't care if we haven't known each other for long. I love you" she touched her face.

"I love you too" Shay said, it was clear to her now. She went in for a hug, which Bo quickly returned.

"Okay, this little Mother/Daughter moment is swell and all. But how about we get back to the matter at hand? Save this stuff for when we're in the clear" Tamsin loved that Bo and Shay we're bonding. She did, honestly. But there would be nothing for Bo to love, if they didn't keep her safe.

Bo pulled back from Shay with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. We've had some new information come up, so we're hoping that we can nip this thing in the bud quickly. Before anymore damage is done. But, we wanted to run something by you first" she spoke to her daughter.

"What?" Shay asked.

"How would you feel, if we enrolled you into School?" Lauren finished Bo's question. This was all about team work. That's how good Parenting was done. And now that they were together, they were going to put Parents everywhere to shame.

Shay thought it over. Moving schools and being the new girl was never fun. She knew that for a fact, her Mother had moved her to five different schools since she was a kid. And every time, she made friends. Good friends, but then had to leave them. And what was worst is, she never got to say goodbye. She didn't want that to happen again.

"What if we have to leave again? Being the new girl in a new school, is not my idea of a good time. Kids are mean" she sighed.

Bo could understand that. "You don't have to worry about leaving, not anymore" she smiled assuringly.

"Really?" Shay uttered, then turned to her Mother for confirmation. Which she got when the blonde nodded with a smile of her own. Wow! That was something new. "Okay, cool! Can you make sure that it's a school with a good Art and Music Department?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. That can be arranged, I didn't know that you were into those subjects" Bo chuckled, she sucked at Art and Music. She couldn't even be trusted to buy a good album.

Tamsin sorted from where she was sitting. "Oh yeah, the kid plays mean guitar. And she's not a bad artist either" she bough Shay her first guitar when the girl turned ten.

"Thanks I guess…" Shay didn't know whether that was a compliment or not. "… I would show you but, I had to leave my things behind…" she said sadly. She hated leaving her things behind, especially her guitar. She had named it an everything. "… Lola" she let out a dramatic sigh.

Bo didn't understand. "Lola? Who's Lola?"

"Her guitar. She named it. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. She is as big of a sap as **you** " Tamsin gave Bo a thumbs up. And the reply she got from Bo wasn't a nice one. If looks could kill, Tamsin would be dead.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get you a new Lola. One that will be even better" Lauren wrapped an arm around her daughter from behind. Kissing her on the side of her head. She didn't care if Shay named her shoes. She loved her regardless.

Shay shook her head. "No, you can't just replace Lola! She's needs to be mourned, and given a proper goodbye. I owe her that…" She looked at Bo seriously, who just nodded along with her although she was trying to contain her laugh. "… Then we can find a new one" she smiled.

"So. About school? Are you in?" Bo asked again.

"Yeah why not? Beats sitting around here everyday. Just like I said, make sure it's a good school. Although, I'm betting that the schools in the big City are way better than the ones in small towns. Right?" The girl wondered.

Tamsin laughed. "One can only hope kid"

"Okay babe, time for bed. Go on" Lauren kissed her daughter's head again, then tapped her on the shoulder. It was way past her curfew. And today had been stressful enough.

Shay rolled her eyes, she still hadn't tested out her new Playstation. This sucked. But when her Mother told her to go to bed, she had to listen. She hugged Bo again, taking the succubus off guard. Then high fives her Aunt before running upstairs.

"Well, now that that's done. I best get to stepping!" Tamsin clapped her hands, jumping up from her seat.

Lauren looked at Bo, then nodded to Tamsin. She was trying to tell her that this was the time to make that change. That she needed to more civil, for Shay's sake.

Now it was Bo's turn to roll her eyes. She was still mad at Tamsin for lying. But it was late, and everyone was tired. So she could swallow her pride for tonight. "You know…" She stopped Tamsin from walking away. "… You can stay the night if you want. Your bed is exactly where you left it" she said.

Tamsin was taken aback by this gesture of kindness. It was very unlike Bo to do this while she was still angry. "Am I being punk'd?" She looked around the room, searching for hidden cameras as a joke.

"Funny. No, I mean it. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other, so we might as well get used to it now. I'm still pissed that you lied, but I'm trying this new thing where I don't hold a grudge. So, what do you say?" Bo extended her hand out.

The Valkyrie looked at Lauren, knowing that this was her doing. And that Bo was only doing it for her. Tamsin took the brunette's hand, shaking it firmly. "Technically I didn't do anything wrong…" She watched Bo's expression turn angry again, then felt her hand get crushed. "… But, it doesn't meant that I'm not sorry. We can be frenemies, for Shay" she smiled.

Bo nodded, loosening her grip. "For Shay"

 **….**

 **A/N: Well, it's nice to see that Bo is coming around. At least for the sake of her daughter. That's always great. I had to use the title of this story as a line. That's the whole point. Lol! Hope you guys enjoyed, come back next time for a new chapter. Leave me a review, and thanks for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, here is the next one. This one is a little in the lighter side, hopefully some comedy. But to be honest, I've never been good with writing comedy. You guys be the judge.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 8: Growing Pains**

 **Clubhouse**

Kenzi was glad to be home, she enjoyed travelling around the globe with her hunky boyfriend. But sometimes, she found that she got very home sick. She missed Bo, Dyson and not to mention Trick. It was Hale's choice not to use their phones, she hated it. But it was actually refreshing.

Unfortunately, now the worrying had sunk in. Maybe her friends were hurt, and she wouldn't know because her Boyfriend made her give up her cell phone. If he didn't have such great wash board abs, she would seriously rethink their relationship.

She left her suitcase down in the kitchen, she was just too tired to lug it all of the way upstairs. A good nights sleep is what she needed. Their last stop was Australia. So she had just come off of a twenty three hour lay over flight. It was a wonder that she was even standing.

Walking upstairs, she thought about going into Bo's room. Just to see if she was alive, or in good shape. But after seeing that her car was outside she didn't bother. So, she went straight for her super comfy double bed. Kenzi stripped out of her shoes, then her jeans.

She laid down onto the bed, then turned on her side. Only to be met with the face of someone else. There was an intruder in her bed! "Holy shit!"

Shay opened her eyes, hearing someone's voice. Once she saw the strange woman, her training with Tamsin kicked in. She grabbed the woman by her shirt, rolling them both over and onto the floor. She pinned her down, then raised her own fist. "Who are you?!" She yelled.

"I think the better question is, who the hell are you?!" Kenzi snapped back. This girl was strong. Like, Supergirl strong.

Bo heard the commotion from her bedroom, she and Lauren both ran in. Seeing Shay on top of someone. Threatening to punch them. Tamsin on the other hand, was still snoring away in the next bed. "Shay!" She walked over to her daughter, seeing the victim. "Kenz?" She frowned.

"Hey Bo-Bo, little help here?" Kenzi groaned, trying to get out of this girl's grip.

"You know her?" Shay looked up to her Mother.

Bo nodded. Pulling the girl off of her best friend, once Shay was up she backed up into Lauren's arms. The succubus helped Kenzi up off of the floor. "I didn't know that you were coming back today? Why didn't you call?" She asked.

Kenzi dusted herself off. "Our phones died, and we lost our chargers. Forget that! Who the hell is this kid, and what is she doing in **my** bed? This is my area! My zen, my place of peace!" She wasn't happy.

Then she looked around the room. Seeing Tamsin in the other bed, and Lauren standing with the girl by the door. What the hell was going on? Last time she checked, the two blondes had gone M.I.A. Over sixteen years ago. Now they were back, and then there was this strange girl.

"Okay, I see what's going on…" She started laughing. "… I'm dreaming, this is all a dream. I'm still on the plane, and all of those mini vodka bottles have finally kicked in…" she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she opened them, she didn't see the ceiling on the jet plane like she expected. "… Explain"

Bo took a breath. She couldn't believe that Tamsin had woken up, at all! She had to get a handle on this. "Lauren, take Shay into my room. You two can get some sleep…" She nodded to them. Lauren walked off with Shay. "… Come on Kenz, let's get a drink. And I'll explain everything" she ushered her friend out of the room, and then downstairs.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

Shay was a little shaken up. "Who was that chick?" She jumped onto Bo's big four poster bed. She loved this one way better than the one that she had been sleeping on. "Does Bo know her?" She asked.

Lauren sat beside her. "Yeah, we all know her. That was Kenzi, Bo's roommate. She's been away for a while, and now she's back. You don't have anything to be scared of baby" she touched her arm.

"I wasn't scared…" Shay made a face. "… If Bo hadn't have come in, I would've rearranged her face. Like Aunt Tamsin taught me" she smiled.

"Okay, I think that I'm going to have a little chat with your Aunt Tamsin. You don't speak about Kenzi like that. She's Bo's best friend, they're like sisters. Which technically makes her your Aunt too. You'll end up having a lot of fun with her, trust me" Lauren was sure of that.

Kenzi was always the life of the party. Even when she was still living here. And she had no doubt that Shay and Kenzi would end up hitting it off.

"If you say so…" Shay let out a yawn, that Kenzi woman disrupted her sleep cycle. Now she had to start all over. She laid her head down onto the pillow, at least this bed was comfy. "… So, does this mean that we have to move out?" She wondered.

"No, why would you think that?" Lauren laid next to her, stroking her hair like she used to when she was a little girl.

Shay rolled over onto her back, giving her Mother better access. "Because I've been sleeping in Kenzi's bed. And she's back now, so she's gonna want **that** back too. Right?" She knew that she would want her bed back if it was the other way around.

"Even if she does, we're not leaving this time. We'll figure something out, I promise…" Lauren bent her head, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "… Get some sleep" she whispered, leaning back onto her own pillow. Letting Shay cuddle her side.

She cherished these moments. No matter how old she got, Shay would always want to cuddle with her Mother. It was a testament to just how close they were. Lauren wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Downstairs**

"Kenz? Hello? Earth to Kenzi!" Bo waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

It had been precisely ten minutes since she had dropped the bomb that was Shay's identity onto her best friend. At first, Kenzi didn't believe her. Much like herself when she found out. But once Bo explained it further, going into detail and telling her that Dyson's trusty wolf nose confirmed it. Kenzi was lost for words.

In fact, she was no frozen in place. Bo was starting to get worried, her friend hadn't blinked in three minutes. "Please Kenz, talk to me! You're freaking me out"

That was the moment that Kenzi chose to look at her. "I'm freaking **you** out? This is freaking **me** out! What you're saying, is that you are now a Mother. With a fully grown daughter, that tried to break my face! How does something like this happen?!" She ran a hand through her hair.

Bo shrugged, she had been meaning to talk to Lauren about that. "I dunno exactly, but it did. And Shay is the result…" She revealed a small smile. "… This is a good thing. You're an Aunt!" She chuckled. She was really hoping that would make Kenzi feel better.

"An Aunt? Oh my god! You're right, I'm an Aunt!" Kenzi seemed to forget everything that was just freaking her out, because she was now bestowed with another title. One that made her so happy. She jumped on her best friend. "Congrats you little sex muffin!" She ruffled Bo's head.

The succubus laughed, boy was she glad to have Kenzi back. "Thanks…" She looked at her longingly with a sigh. "… I'm so glad that you're back Kenz, it's been really shitty without you. I guess I just needed my bestie" she smiled.

Kenzi hugged her again, this time gentler and for longer. "You got her…" She had missed her too. So much. "… And just to be clear, the no communication thing wasn't my idea. That was cooked up by my boyfriend's brain. So, thank him for that" she said.

"Will do. But, first I wanna fill you in on some stuff. Come sit with me…" Bo waved her over to the couch. The next ten minutes concluded of Bo telling Kenzi all about what had gone down in the last couple of days. The attacks, the elders, the hitmen and her progress with Lauren. "… Anyway, we agreed to try again. You know, start fresh" she finished.

Kenzi just nodded. She had seen first hand what Lauren's absence had done to her best friend. And she hated Lauren for that at first. But then came to realised that maybe she had a good reason for leaving. So she got over it. But now she was back to mad again, Lauren had lied about Shay for so long. And robbed Bo of the chance to see her own daughter grow up.

"So, that's it huh? You just forgive her that easily? After what she did?" She couldn't let it go, she found it horrible. Especially since Lauren claimed to love her.

Bo sighed, she knew that this would happen. Kenzi was protective, and she loved her for that. But Bo was a big girl, and she could make her own decisions. "I know what you're thinking Kenz, and it wasn't that easy. I'm still working through it myself, but at the end of the day…" She shrugged with a smile. "… I love her, and no amount of anger is going to change that fact"

"If you say so babe…" Kenzi turned her head away, shaking it in disapproval. "… So, what's the game plan with the Elder douchebags? You do have one right?" She asked.

"Kinda, we don't have any names. So no solid leads, and I'll be spending most of tomorrow…" Bo turned her head to the clock on the wall, seeing that it was well into the early morning. "… I mean Today, calling around for high schools. We're enrolling Shay, I don't want her to be cooped up in this house. She'll go mad" she joked.

It was a strong possibility.

"Well, this has been fun and all. Not to mention, I think that I may have had a tiny heart attack…" Kenzi got up off of the couch. "… I could really use some shut eye, so if you want mini you to sleep in my bed. I'm cool crashing on the couch" she offered.

Bo shook her head, "No, it's okay Kenz. Really, you've had a long flight and I don't want you to be put out of your own bed. Shay will be fine staying in my room, just until I can get the living arrangements figured out" she didn't want Kenzi sleeping on the couch. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

Kenzi gave her a thumbs up, "Alright, well. I'm gonna hit it. Night Bo-Bo" she gave her a fist bump.

"Night Kenz…" Bo smiled, then went for her room. Seeing Shay already passed out, clutching onto Lauren's body. Who was still awake, playing with the girl's hair. "… Out like a light huh?" She sat beside them in the bed.

"It doesn't take much. How did it go with Kenzi? Did you tell her everything?" Lauren asked. She couldn't even sit up right now. Shay had a firm grip on her body.

Bo nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Yep" was all she could manage.

Lauren wasn't stupid, she knew what that look meant. Kenzi didn't take it well, and she would bet her money that it was due to what she had done to Bo. "Let me guess? She's back to hating my guts?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey…" Bo held her hands up innocently. "… All I did was tell her what happened. It's not my fault that you came off bad. You know how Kenzi is, she's over protective. But she'll come around sooner or later"

"I'm thinking that it will be _'Later'_ …" Lauren sighed, she had this coming. This was her own fault for lying. Now she had to deal with the fall out. "… We should get some sleep, we've got a lot of phone calls to make" she moved closer to Shay, who had taken Bo's side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch…" The succubus went to get up, when Lauren held onto her wrist. "… What?"

The blonde shook her head, "You're not sleeping on the couch Bo. Come on, there's more than enough room in this bed" she pulled the covers off so that Bo could climb in behind her. Which she did.

This was new to Bo. Not the part where she and Lauren were in bed together, that was like riding a bike. But this, having her family sharing her bed. This was new, and she loved it. It felt amazing. No Elder was taking this from her, not today, not ever. She hung her arm over Lauren's hip.

She was so tired, that she didn't notice that Shay had grabbed her hand without a word. A few more deep breaths and the three of them had fallen asleep. She had never fallen asleep so quickly before.

 **Next Morning**

Bo had been up since seven, she thought that it would be a good thing to get a head start on all of the calling. She had called four schools already, and they sounded good. But they had no music and art programme like Shay wanted.

And one school, she didn't even have time to ask about because the secretary was so rude. Bo hung up the phone and placed it on the counter with a huff. "Bitch!"

"No luck?" Lauren walking into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee maker.

Bo flipped through the yellow pages, trying to find any other school. "Not yet. The ones that I've called have good facilities but no Art and Music department. At least not a good one. How am I supposed to do this?" She let out in frustration.

"There has to be one good school out of all of them…" Lauren stood next to her, looking over the yellow pages. She flipped a few pages, then saw one that had an impressive ad. "What about this one?" She tapped her finger on the page.

The brunette leaned over, looking at the book. "Bayside Academy?" To her that sounded like a private school, but she continued to read on anyway. "Impeccable departments, including Athletics, Science, Music, Art and English. Sounds a little preppy to me"

"You've called nearly every school in this book Bo, maybe this one is worth checking out. We could go over there today. Do you want me to call?" Lauren held her hand out for the phone, she could see that Bo was tired.

Bo shook her head. "No, I can handle that. I'll just ask them if they could see us in the next hour. I've gotta head into work after, so I can get to the bottom of the Elder situation. You get Shay up and dressed" she dialled the numbers on her cell phone, then hit call.

Lauren smiled, they had this Parenting thing pretty much handled. This almost felt normal. She didn't even have time to sip her coffee. She just ran upstairs to get a Shay ready.

 **Bayside Academy (1 Hour Later)**

After calling up the school, Bo was able to arrange a tour of the school in the time that she needed. Shay wasn't happy about being woken up this early. But this had to be done. The three of them arrived at the school in due time.

And as Bo had thought, it was preppy. Very preppy. The building was modern enough, and it looked nice. But she knew that this was a school for snotty nose kids and she was going to be damned if her daughter ended up spoiled. That wasn't the way that she herself was raised, so it wasn't going to be Shay's fate either.

The three of them walked in, going straight to the front desk. "Hi, I called earlier about touring the school. I'm Bo Dennis" she smiled wide, no reason to give a bad impression.

The young woman on the other end of the desk, nodded with a smile and picked up her desk phone. Hitting one of the buttons and bringing it to her ear. "Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Richards. But there is a Bo Dennis here to see you" she spoke into the phone.

Bo and Lauren just looked at each other, they couldn't believe that they were actually touring schools. This was so weird for them. This family dynamic had been dropped on them and they needed to adjust quickly.

Shay was bored already, and still tired. But she had to admit, this place looked way better than her last couple of schools. It was new, hip, fresh. She liked it. Unless there was a dress code, then she was going to run for it.

A door opened and shut on their left. Bo turned her head to see an older looking woman in a black pants suit. "Hello, you must be Miss. Dennis…" She extended her hand politely. "… Such a pleasure to meet you"

Bo shook her head, this woman had quite the grip. "Yes, and you. I was hoping that we could get this tour started. My Wife, and I can't wait to get this one enrolled into school" she chuckled, tapping Shay's head.

On the ride over, Bo had told Lauren that it would look better if they pretended to be Married. She had a feeling that this school would only be looking for people that were well put together. And she was right. Especially by the vibe that she was getting. So, they could fake it for an hour.

"Of course, that's what we aim for too. Might I ask their names?" Mrs. Richards looked at Lauren and Shay.

The blonde stepped forward. "Where are my manners? I'm Dr. Lewis, but you can call me Lauren. And this is our precocious daughter, Shay" she pushed her daughter forward.

Shay shook the old lady's hand, she hated new people. "It's very nice to meet you Ma'am" she smiled politely. Like her Mother had taught her.

"Wow! You have better manners than most of my students in this school. If you'll please come with me, well begin the tour…" The older woman lead them off to the right, going down a long corridor.

They must have walked down at least twenty different hallways, this place didn't look this big from the outside. Shay had seen a few things that she liked, the school had their very own food court, instead of a yucky cafeteria. She also saw the art and music facilities, and they were amazing. She could definitely see herself studying here.

After about twenty minutes. They all grabbed a cup of coffee in the Principal's office while Shay went off to look around some more by herself. It was safe here, they didn't need to worry about her.

Once the door was closed. Mrs. Richards sat down, waiting for Bo and Lauren to take a seat opposite her. "May I ask, where was Shay's last school. Just in case we need some details from them?" She asked.

"She doesn't have one actually. I've home schooled her since she was a little girl. My job as a Doctor had me moving around a lot. So it made more sense to teach her at home instead, I hope that that's not a problem" Lauren wanted to tell the truth, but she didn't know if that would jeopardise their chance here.

"No, not at all. It was just a precaution. So, what can you tell me about Shay? Part of our process is to get to know what our potential students are like as human beings" the woman smiled.

Bo snorted. "Well, we can tell you that she's not like any other human being on this earth…" She chuckled nervously. That was an understatement. "… But, she is the sweetest girl that you will ever meet" she summed up.

"And her intelligence levels? Where would you say that she is on a scale of one to ten?" The woman was making notes of all of this.

Thankfully this was one question that Lauren was happy to answer. "Definitely a ten. And I'm not just saying that to impress you. Shay has an I.Q of 130. She can complete any work that you put in front of her. Of course, she prefers Art and Music over Science and Literature, but she is very gifted in both" she smiled.

This was the first that Bo was hearing of this. And she was overcome with pride. And impressed, Shay definitely got the brains from Lauren. "We'd really like it if we could get Shay enrolled here. Your school is amazing, and Shay clearly likes it here too" she wanted to get this done.

"Well, we're are always looking for gifted young talent. And Shay does seem like a very charming young girl. I have a feeling that she would fit in well here…" Mrs. Richards opened her desk drawer, pulling out some forms. "… These will need to be filled out. And I will have to ask you about your occupations. Just in case of any emergencies" she handed them the papers.

Bo looked them over, they seemed straight forward. She handed them to Lauren, who was asking for them. The blonde began to fill them out right there. "As you already know, my Wife is a Doctor. And I myself am a homicide Detective down in the 39th Division, as you can see" she pointed to her gun and badge.

"Yes, I noticed that already. It's my job to ask. But I must say, that I'm impressed. How do you both find the time to tour schools? Most Parents with your type of occupations, just apply and leave their kids at the door" the woman laughed, although it was a really sad to think about.

"Not us. We'd drop anything for our daughter, and if there is ever an emergency then you can just call my office and I'll be right over…" Bo handed the woman a business card, she had kept them in the pocket out of habit.

Lauren finished filling in Shay's information, then handed the forms back to her. "So, does this mean that she's in?" She asked.

Mrs. Richards smiled, "Yes, I would be stupid to not accept someone of Shay's intelligence. Your Daughter will do well here…" she stood from her seat, extending her hand to Bo. "... We can start fresh on Monday morning. Thank you for coming in" she shook her hand.

"No thank you. You have no idea what this means to us" Bo was happy that they could finally relax now that they knew that Shay would be safe during the day. No elder would dare attack here.

Lauren then shook her hand too. "We really appreciate this. Not many schools would just take a student, especially since it's so far along in the semester. So, thank you" she nodded.

"Like I said, it's my pleasure" Mrs. Richards gave them one last smile before letting them go.

Bo and Lauren made their way out of the office, letting out a breath of relief. "Well, at least that's over. Now we can focus on finding out why the Elder's want her…" Bo paused when she saw Lauren's uneasy look. "… Hey? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…" The blonde sighed, taking a seat on the bench beside them. "… What if we can't stop these elders? What if they do get her, what will happen to her? She didn't ask for any of this Bo" The school thing was a separate issue. Now she had to worry about the main problem.

The succubus sat next to her, she didn't know if she was supposed to call think of Lauren as her Girlfriend yet. They didn't really agree that they were getting back together. They just talked about it, an then got interrupted by Shay and Tamsin. "I told you, they're not going to get a chance to hurt her. I won't let them…" She placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "… Okay?"

Lauren nodded, Bo always had a way of making her feel better. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Thank you" she felt like she needed to say it.

"No problem…" Bo turned her head, kissing the blonde's forehead. Before they could even think about where Shay had gotten to, they both heard laughing coming from their right. Turning their heads they saw their daughter walking towards them, laughing about something with a tall young boy. "… What's so funny?" Bo and Lauren stood from the bench.

"Just a joke. You wouldn't get it…" Shay smiled, it was a joke more for her age group. "… This is Duke…" She pointed at the boy. "… Duke these are my Parents, Bo and Lauren" she introduced them.

Duke waved a hand. "Hi, nice to meet you"

Bo looked him over, he was a tall boy. With blonde hair, blue eyes and was currently wearing what looked like a basketball uniform. "You too, well…" She clapped her hands together. She was feeling something odd, it was almost like a wave of overprotectiveness. But it was really strong. "… We should get going"

"Really? I thought that you were still talking to the Principal?" Shay's expression turned sad. She had just met a cute boy and now she had to leave. This sucked.

"We were. But now we're done, so you can talk to Duke when you start on Monday" Lauren could tell that her daughter liked this Boy. Not that she had anything to worry about, Shay was extremely shy when it came to talking to people that she liked. Lauren was amazed that she got this far.

Shay quickly perked up after hearing that, "I'm in? For real?" When her Parents nodded, she was over the moon. And as much as she wanted to jump on them to say thank you, she wanted to remain cool around Duke. "That's awesome!" She smiled.

"Okay, so…" Bo stepped closer to Shay and her new friend, making sure that this Duke kid clocked her gun. "… I've gotta get back to the station. So many murders to inspect, and people to lock up. Forever" she was trying to make an example of how powerful she was.

This kid was going to know how far she would go for her daughter. And given the look on his face, which was of pure terror. It was working.

"So, I uh…" Duke stuttered, he was a little terrified of this woman right now. "… I'll see you on Monday then?" He smiled at Shay.

Shay nodded, she could feel herself blushing. He was so hot. "Sure, Monday" she repeated.

"Welcome to Bayside High. It was nice meeting you both" he nodded at Bo and Lauren before running off to the gym.

"He seemed nice" Lauren said.

Shay kept her eyes on the back of him as he ran away. "He's perfect!" She held onto her Mother, she was so happy to be going to this school. "Thank you for getting me in!" She hugged her tight.

Bo just smiled and nodded along. She didn't want to think of Shay liking boys or girls at this age. She wasn't allowed to, so why should her daughter. Although, the more she thought of it. She remembered breaking the rules that her Parents had set for her. And if Shay was anything like her, then she would end up rebelling too.

It was Bo's idea to put her in school, and now she was really regretting it.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, poor Bo. But yay! Kenzi is back. You can't have a Lost Girl fic without her. As always leave me a review and let me know what you think. The more, the better. Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this one is a little late too. Sorry, I've been busy. I'm still excited about the next episode on Sunday. I've got the night off on the Monday, so I am going to be live streaming it. Don't want to wait until morning to watch it! Lol.**

 **Few things happening in this one now. Some Lauren and Kenzi stuff and some Bo and Shay stuff. So hope you guys enjoy. And remember, I really love reading your reviews in work to keep me occupied while I'm testing metals. So please, keep them coming!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 9: Playing For Keeps**

 **Clubhouse (2 Days Later)**

No never thought that she would have been this happy ever again, not after everything that happened. And the fact that she had spent these last fifteen years all by herself. Work kept her busy and she loved it, but she didn't want to be one of those people that just worked all hours and never made time for a life.

This weekend had been the most fun that she'd had in a long time. Dyson suggested that she take some of the vacation days that she had earned in the last decade. She never took any before, there was nothing worth taking time off for. Now there was.

She had spent all of Saturday with Shay, just the two of them. They went to the movies, to the mall, where Shay managed to persuade Bo to max out one credit card. It wasn't totally a waste though, Shay needed new clothes and new things for school.

Bo had learned so much about her daughter, things that she had missed due to her absence. Which wasn't her fault. But she was moving passed that now. There was always going to be a part of her that was still angry. She didn't think that there was anything that she could do about that.

But she also knew that worrying about the past, wasn't going to be helpful either. She had to focus on now. And now, she had a Girlfriend who was and always would be the love of her life. And she had her daughter. She was grateful for that.

Sunday was also fun, Shay and Kenzi had spent the day playing the Playstation that Bo had bought for her. The two of them really hit it off, which was surprising given how they initially met. But that was all water under the bridge.

Except for the fact that Kenzi was giving Lauren the cold shoulder. Not that Lauren blamed her, she didn't think that Kenzi's over protectiveness of Bo had changed in the last decade. If anything, it had gotten much stronger. But she couldn't help but wonder if Kenzi had another reason for hating her.

The way that she was acting towards Lauren, and the comments and looks that she was giving her. Weren't just of a scorned best friend. It seemed like more. And Lauren wanted to get to the bottom of it. Before it got too far.

Lauren couldn't take back what she did. She wanted to, now more than ever. But she wasn't going to apologise for it anymore. She made a decision based on the benefit of her baby, In a moment of danger. Was it the wrong one?

Maybe.

But never the less, she did it. And now she had to move on, they all did. Besides, she had more things to worry about. Like the fact that the Fae Elders from both Light and Dark wanted her daughter for something. Something that she didn't know, and didn't **want** to know given their attempts to try and take her.

It was now Monday morning. And also Shay's first day at her new High School. But as Lauren had predicted, the young girl didn't want to get up from bed. Shay loved her sleep, and it normally took a while to wake her up. "Shay? Come on baby, time to get up" she touched her arm.

Shay groaned from underneath her blanket. She hated being woken up too early, of course it probably would've helped if she hadn't gone to bed at one in the morning. But in her defence, she and Kenzi had a level to finish on their game. It was about pride. "Five more minutes" she pulled her blanket over herself.

Lauren was used to this. But Shay was taking a lot longer to than she usually did. So the blonde thought, why was she doing this alone? She and Bo were together now, which meant that they were a Parenting team. She left the room, going downstairs to where Bo was drinking her coffee. "Tag…" She tapped her Girlfriend's arm. "… You're it"

"Huh?" Bo wasn't even awake yet. Not until she finished at least two cups of very strong coffee.

"I have trouble getting her up for school on a good day. But now, is even worse. So, it's your turn. Have fun!" Lauren smiled, going for the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

The succubus rubbed her eyes, moaning tiredly. She wasn't good to anyone if she wasn't fully energised. But she was going to do her best to make Lauren see that she was serious in what she said about Parenting as a team. "Don't mind if I do…" She made her way upstairs.

Walking into Shay's bedroom, she saw that her daughter had burrowed herself even deeper under the covers. It was a good thing that Kenzi had stayed over Hale's apartment, because she wouldn't want to hear this. "… Alright that's it! Get up!" She pulled the blanket off of her.

Shay rolled on her back with a grunt. She wasn't happy about this, stealing her blanket meant war. "What the hell dude?!" She covered her eyes, the light wasn't being kind to her.

"I'm sorry? Who are you calling dude?" Bo wasn't amused, she hadn't had her coffee, it wasn't even seven o'clock yet and her daughter was giving her attitude. "If you don't get up now, you won't have time for breakfast or to get ready and then you'll be late. On your **first** day!" She listed the problems.

The girl sat up, cracking one eye open. "Why can't you wake me up like Mom does?" Her Mother was so much more gentle and soothing. Bo was the opposite, rough and assertive.

"Because you need at least **one** Parent that won't baby you. Now come on! And if you don't come down in the next five minutes then I'll be coming back with a bucket of ice water…" Bo took notice of her daughter's scowl. "… Yeah that's right kid, I mean business!" She left the room.

Shay really didn't want to get soaked with ice water, but she also wanted to rebel. She was so good at it. It wasn't worth it today. She got up, and ran straight to the bathroom.

 **Bayside High School (Later)**

Bo was happy to take Shay to school on her way to work. This was another thing that she had missed out on when her daughter was growing up. But she got to do it now, and she was glad. "So, are you sure that you've got everything?" She pulled the handbrake up.

Shay nodded, tapping the front of her satchel. "Yup…" She turned her head, looking out of the window and at the crowded front doors. "… It's gonna be a long first day" She hated being the new girl. People would judge her without even knowing her.

"Hey?" Bo got her attention. "You're gonna do great kiddo. I know it. Besides, it didn't take you long to make friends in your old schools right?" She remembered something that Shay had told her.

"I guess. And it helps that I already met that Duke guy, right?" Shay was happy about that, so she didn't have to go in not knowing a single soul.

Bo stiffened in her seat. "Duke, right. I totally forgot about him…" She gripped her steering wheel, her over protective nature was coming back. "… But you should make other friends besides him. Like some girls, or **just** girls. You know, whatever you think is best" she smiled.

Shay could sense that Bo was a little anxious, she just didn't know why. "Okay. Well, I better get in there…" She opened the door, stepping out of the car. She stopped moving when she heard Bo call her. "… Yeah?"

"Remember, if anything goes wrong or something happens. I want you to call me, no waiting just do it. Got it?" Bo knew that Shay would be safe at school, but she just wanted to take a precaution. She had bought her daughter a new cell phone, programmed with all of the numbers that she would need if there was ever an emergency.

"Got it…" Shay nodded. "… Wish me luck?"

Bo smiled, "You don't need it. Have a good day, I love you" she had to get that in.

Shay loved hearing that from her. "Love you too. Bye" she gave Bo a wave before walking off towards the entrance.

The succubus watched all eyes fall on Shay as she walked down the pathway. And she had to stop herself from getting out of the car when she saw a few teenage boys ogle at her daughter's ass. She kept watching, until the bell rang.

Only to find the few teenage boys from earlier, still staring at Shay's behind as she checked out the map of the school from the entrance wall. She was probably just trying to refresh her memory. Bo couldn't take it, she had to do something.

She got out of the car, waiting for the perfect time. When she saw Shay walk into the school, she approached the three boys.

"Did you see that chick's ass man? It was off the chain!" One of them started laughing with the other two. "Can't wait to take a crack at that!"

Bo had to breathe, oh hell no! He did not just say that. "HEY!" she watched them jump in a fright as they heard her voice. She pulled out her badge, showing it to them. They were a bunch of skaters. And she wanted to grill them a little for what he said. "You boys mind stepping forward for a second?"

They just looked at her. Not knowing what to do.

"I won't ask again…" She stared at them, almost looking like a crazy woman. She waved them over. "… Come on!"

"Are we under arrest or something lady?" One of them asked.

Bo laughed. "Okay. Calling me _'Lady',_ is not the way to impress me…" She couldn't help but notice the cannabis stickers on their backpacks. Maybe she could scare them a little. "… Can you guys empty your bags for me?" She pointed at them.

"You got a warrant?" The tallest one asked her, almost thinking that he actually knew what he was talking about.

She rolled her eyes, they were so stupid. "Look guys, I don't wanna keep you from your studies. But judging by the dense expression on your faces, you probably couldn't care less. So, just show me what's in your bags and we'll call it a day" she smiled.

The three boys clearly didn't want to give up the goods, because they were obviously withholding drugs. They began to unzip their bags, reaching in.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Bo looked over their shoulders to see Shay walking towards them. Oh shit! Busted! "Shay, you should be inside. Far away, studying" she was caught and now she didn't have an excuse for what she was doing.

Shay could sense that Bo hadn't left from inside, she didn't know why. But she did. The girl turned to the three boys. Looking into their eyes, one by one. Telling them to forget everything that had just happened and to go to class. Once they had left, she turned to Bo with her arms folded and not looking happy at all.

"Okay, look. I can explain…" Bo had to stop when Shay held her hand up.

"You know what? I don't even wanna know. Just go! Being the new girl is hard enough, without the added embarrassment of your Mom searching teenage boys because they checked out my ass!" Shay didn't care about that, she had a nice ass. It was a compliment.

Bo wanted to ask her how she knew that. But right now she couldn't even get that out, because she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Shay had just acknowledged her as a Mother. "You just called me your Mom" she spoke quietly.

Shay didn't realised that she'd said that. And it's not that she didn't like saying it, but she didn't think that she was at that point with Bo yet. But then again, she already loved her. What was the point in holding off? "Well, that's what you are. Right?" She cracked a smile.

The succubus didn't say anything, she just gathered the girl into her arms. "I am…" She had a tight grip on her. This was a milestone moment for her, for them both. She was wondering how long it would take for Shay to feel comfortable in calling her _'Mom'_. "… I'm sorry kid, I'll go. I just didn't like what they were saying"

The girl hugged her back. "It's okay. You're being protective, I get it. But arresting them because they think I have a cute ass, is a little over the top. So, are you gonna go now? And actually let me go back to school?" Shay asked.

Bo nodded. "Yes, I'm leaving. I promise…" She kissed on the head before letting go of her. "… I'll see you at home later"

Shay backed up, giving her a wave. "Bye Mom!" She turned around and ran back into the school.

When someone would say that they were on cloud nine, Bo never quite understood just how happy that meant that they were. Now she did. Because she had just heard the one thing that she had been dying to hear when she first found out about Shay.

She was a Mom.

 **Clubhouse**

Lauren was bored, she had nothing to do. No job, her daughter was at school. She missed the old days when Shay was too young to go to school. Then Lauren got to spend every second of every day with her.

She was currently laying on the couch, thinking that maybe if she watched some TV that it would pass the time. But it didn't. Suddenly, there was a jingling of keys at the door. Sitting up she saw that Kenzi was entering the house.

Kenzi turned around, seeing Lauren's head pop up from the couch. "Hey…" She looked around the room, seeing no one else and nothing else. "… Is Bo not here?"

"No, she took Shay to school and then went to work…" the blonde replied, still sensing Kenzi's hostility towards her. She wanted to talk it out now before things got really bad between them. "… Can we talk for a sec?" She got up from the couch.

Kenzi stopped in her tracks, she was going to go upstairs to shower. But truth be told, she didn't want to get a few things off of her chest. "Sure"

Lauren walked around the couch, leaning against the back of it. "You hate me, I can understand that. Especially after what I did, the lying, and the leaving. But you need to understand Kenzi, I was just thinking about what was best for my child" She wanted to say that first.

"But it wasn't what was best for her, was it?" Kenzi dropped her bag on the floor, folding her arms over her chest. She was going to get into this now, and there was no going back. "Bo told me what life's been like for you all of this time. She might feel bad for you, but I don't" she said.

"I never asked for your pity" the blonde could understand why Kenzi was being so blunt.

Kenzi stepped forward. "Trust me, that's the last thing that you're getting from me. And it's not because I hate you"

Lauren frowned. "It's not?"

The Russian shook her head, "No. Hating you is pointless. You're not a bad person, and I don't believe that you did it to hurt Bo. Because I know how much you love her, and how much she loves you. But if you'd told Bo from the beginning, then none of this would've happened"

"I told you Kenz, it's not because i didn't want to. **You** of all people know how long it takes Bo to make up her mind. Even with important things. Breaking **my** heart is one thing, but I wasn't going to let her break Shay's too" Lauren had to get this out.

"Who said that she would've? You don't know, because you never tried! And for the record, Bo's **always** loved you. It may have taken her a while to realise it, and I'll admit that I didn't help matters by always throwing Dyson at her. But, **you** are the one that she can't shake" Kenzi said.

She always preferred Dyson in the beginning, mostly because he was strong, protective, and he was Fae too which meant that Bo would never be alone once she herself died of old age. But there was no denying the connection that Bo and Lauren had, not then, and certainly not now.

"So, where does this leave us?" Lauren didn't want to be on the outs with Kenzi, she was technically Shay's Aunt much like Tamsin. And Lauren didn't want Shay to suffer because they couldn't get along.

Kenzi sighed. "I'm not happy about what you did…" At the end of the day, this wasn't about them now. It was about being a Family and protecting Shay from whatever evil that was coming for her. "… But Bo is happy, happier than I've seen her in a long time"

"I think that Shay is the reason for that" Lauren let out a laugh.

Kenzi also chuckled, shaking her head. "God! You know for a genius, you don't catch on fast do you? Shay isn't the only reason for her happiness, you play a big part too. If the last sixteen years have taught me anything, it's that Bo can't function without you. It's like she shuts down. And it's not something that I want to see again" she said.

Lauren was smart enough to know that there was something behind that sentence. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that if you're gonna stay. Make it for good…" Kenzi picked up her bag again, walking past Lauren but stopping when she got to the blonde's side. "… Don't hurt her again" it wasn't so much a warning as it was a pleading. Kenzi could take seeing her friend so distraught again.

"I won't…" Lauren promised her. "… Shay loves it here, and she loves Bo. I wouldn't take her away again. It's for keeps this time" she nodded. Leaving again, would just make her an idiot. And the truth was, she loved Bo more than anything. Sixteen years apart hadn't changed that.

Kenzi could only take her word for it. "Sure hope so Doc" she gave her a wink, then set off for her bedroom.

 **Bayside High School**

Despite the drama of this morning, Shay was having a good first day. When she got to her first class, she noticed that Duke was sitting in the back waving her over. He told her that whoever usually sat next to him was out sick. So the desk was all hers.

English class went swimmingly, the teacher had given them a new book to read and then write a report about. Most of her classmates, were groaning over the fact that they had to spend time to read an entire book. When Shay could do it in an hour thanks to her little speed reading skill.

Now it was lunch time, and this was the part of the day that Shay had been dreading. This had happened so many times, she would end up eating her lunch outside by herself. Which then just made her look really sad. But she was the new girl in school, which meant that she hadn't made friends yet.

But to her surprise, she was being asked to join one table. She went up to the table, giving a wave to the four kids that were sitting around it. Duke stood from his seat, "Hey Guys, this is Shay. It's her first day. Shay, this is Amy, Andre, Chelsea and Danny" he introduced them.

"Hi" Shay was never nervous, but right now she was.

Duke took his bag off of the seat next to him. "Here, sit with us…" He sat down waiting for Shay to take a seat too. "… So, how's your first day going?" He asked.

"Uh, good. To be honest, I wish all of my other schools were like this one. It's pretty amazing" Shay replied, placing her satchel in front of her. This school had a ton of things that the others didn't. Like a plasma screen on every wall that played cool music.

"Whoa! You say that like you've been to a lot of schools. How many have you transferred from?" Amy asked. The way that this girl was saying it was as if she had moved schools a million times.

Shay didn't want to say the real number, because it was a lot. "A few, my Mom had a really demanding job so we had to move around a lot. It's no big deal" she laughed it off.

"It would be to me, I'd hate to be the new kid all of the time. Doesn't it bother you?" Andre spoke up.

These kids seemed nice enough. Amy was a pretty red head with piercing green eyes. Shay could tell that she was athletic. Much like the other girl Chelsea, she was blonde with blue eyes. Andre and Danny seemed okay too. They were clearly jocks, given their sporty attire.

"A little. But at the end of the day, what can I do? If my Mom has to move, then so do I" Shay had never really cared about the fact that she had moved so many times. Obviously, it wasn't fair. But her Mother and Aunt Tamsin only did it to protect her.

"So, how long do you think that you'll be here for?" Duke asked. He kind of liked this girl, she seemed different that the rest. He'd hate for her to be leaving in a few months.

Shay smiled. "For good, hopefully. I have two Moms and they just got back together so, I hope to be staying put from now on"

Duke nodded. "Right, the women that I met the other day. They seemed cool" he had to admit, that he had never seen such young looking Parents that had a sixteen year old daughter. His Parents were in their forties.

"Anyone is cooler than my Parents…" Chelsea sighed. "… It's a wonder that I turned out so great" she joked.

"So Shay? What does your Mom do that made you move around so much?" Amy asked. She wanted to get a feel for this girl. She seemed nice enough.

"Well, Mom number one. Which is Lauren, is a really busy Doctor. And Mom number two, which is Bo. Is a Homicide Detective downtown. So, all in all. They are pretty busy" Shay let out a laugh.

The four kids just looked at her. Their Parents didn't do anything remotely as cool as that. "Holy crap! You're Parents sound amazing! It must be cool to be a detective, solving murders and stuff" Danny loved things like that.

"So, since you're gonna be sticking around. Why don't you hang with us? We'll take good care of you, promise" Amy liked this girl.

Shay couldn't believe that she had made friends this fast. Did she had a likeable ability or something? Maybe it had something to do with being a Succubus? She needed to ask Bo later. "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks" she smiled.

"Okay, let's get some burgers!" Duke led the charge over to the food cart.

 **Clubhouse**

After having her talk with Kenzi, which only made her feel like a bigger piece of shit. But she was starting to see that there was hope for her and Bo to move passed this betrayal. It was just like Kenzi said, they loved each other. That meant more than any argument.

Lauren had gone through the whole house, and she had cleaned for a few hours. Now she was onto Shay's new clothes that Bo had bought. There were a lot of them, so she was in the middle of folding them and putting them away in Tamsin's old dresser.

The Valkyrie had already come by and taken her clothes. Well, the ones that were left here.

Just as she was finishing the last drawer, Lauren heard the front door open and shut. Kenzi had only just left to go shopping with Hale. So she didn't think that it was her. Then she heard Bo's voice, calling her name. "Up here!" She replied.

Bo entered the room, seeing her Girlfriend folding some clothes. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" She chuckled. Always the neat freak.

Lauren smiled, lifting her head only for it to drop instantly when she saw the huge blood stain on her Girlfriend's shoulder. "Oh my god Bo! What happened?" She dropped what she was doing. Taking Bo's arm to inspect. "Did someone shoot you?"

"A little" Bo shrugged.

The blonde wasn't amused by her careless attitude. "A little? What does that even mean? How bad is it?" She tried to look underneath the sleeve of her Girlfriend's t-shirt. But Bo stopped her hands.

"It means that the bullet went straight through. It's practically a flesh wound. Really, I'm fine. It happens more often than you'd think" Bo shifted her gaze to her bloody shoulder, she just needed to change.

"I don't care what **kind** of wound it is. Let me heal you…" Lauren went in for a kiss, but again was pushed back by her Girlfriend. Was this a thing now? "… Bo, please!" She didn't want to see her in pain.

Bo smiled. "Lauren, it's not that I don't want to. Because I do, believe me! But Shay will be home any second. The last thing that we need is for her to barge in when we're in the heat of the moment. Let's not scar her until she's at least eighteen" she joked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. That was actually a better plan. "Fine, but I want to stitch this up. Just because the bullet went through doesn't mean that you're in the clear. It could get infected faster than you think…" She paused when she realised that she had no tools. "… Please tell me that you have a fully stocked med kit somewhere?"

The Succubus nodded. Since becoming a cop, Bo had to take precautions since there wasn't a Doctor around. Of course, there were other Doctors. But she didn't trust them, with herself or with her medical care. "Come with me" she led her into their bedroom.

After retrieving the medical kit from underneath the bed, Lauren had to take a second to praise her Girlfriend. She was truly impressed with the items that she had tucked away. They were first class tools. Almost fit for an operating room.

Bo had quickly changed into a tank top, so that Lauren could get to the front and back of her shoulder a lot easier. Since the bullet went through, she had two wounds. Bo sat on the edge of the bed, while her Girlfriend started to clean up her shoulder.

"This is gonna sting…" Lauren cleaned the wound with some alcohol wipes, earning a sharp hiss from Bo. "… Sorry. How did you get this anyway?" She asked, poking the first stitch through the brunette's skin.

"Suspect in a Murder case. Dyson and I went to his place to ask him a few questions. He tried to make a break for it. When I caught up to him, he hit me from behind and grabbed my gun. Shot me in the shoulder, then tried to shoot me in the head. But Dyson got to him before he could" Bo summed up quickly.

Lauren was a little surprised to see Bo treat this as nothing. "You don't see anything wrong with that?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not following, but I'm sure that you're mad at me right now. Although, I have no idea why. You mind telling me?" Bo let out a laugh. She didn't see what the big deal was, she was fine.

The blonde continued to stitch the wound. "You said that Dyson got to the guy before he had a chance to put a bullet in your head. What if Dyson had been late? What if the guy didn't shoot your shoulder first? What if he killed you right away?" She pulled back to look at her.

"But he didn't. I'm fine, what's the big deal?" Bo really didn't understand this. Why was she in trouble for getting shot?

"The big deal is that you almost died Bo!" Lauren couldn't stop herself from yelling.

Bo could see the fear and worry in her Girlfriend's eyes. Of course, she was worried about her. The brunette understood now. Lauren was worried that now that they were a Family, that something would happen to ruin it. Like Bo's death.

"I love that you're worried about me. But this is my job Lauren, today was a flook. Dyson and I are an amazing team. I've never come home with more than a few scrapes, and the odd bullet wound…" she chuckled looking to her shoulder. "… I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Lauren felt a little calmer now. "Okay…" She leaned down for a kiss. "… Just be careful from now on"

"I will be" Bo said.

Just as Lauren finished the front of Bo's shoulder, they heard the front door slam. And then hurried footsteps coming towards them. "If you're wondering how my first day went, it was awesome!" Shay beamed running into her Parents' bedroom. Then saw that something had happened. "Who did that to you?" She pointed to Bo's wound.

Bo smiled, she didn't want her daughter to panic. "Work mishap, it's nothing and I'm fine. So, tell us. How'd your first day go?" She was dying to know.

Shay took a seat next to her Mothers, "Like I said, awesome! Everyone was super nice, and I got in with the cool kids at lunch. As first days go, it was the best one ever!" She was really happy with today.

"That's great sweetie…" Lauren smiled at her, then finished the back of Bo's shoulder. "… Alright, you're done here. Shay? Do you have any homework?" She turned back to her daughter.

Hearing those words, wiped the smile right off of Shay's face. How did her Mother know these things? "Yeah, but it's not due until Wednesday" she really didn't want to spend the rest of her night reading a book.

Bo stood from the bed, stretching her arm to try and get the stiffness out of her shoulder. "Cut her some slack. It's just the first day…" She laughed, wrapping her good arm around her daughter. "… Hey kid, why don't you put your stuff away and then we can order a Pizza. Your choice" she winked.

"Sweet! Thanks Mom" Shay ran off to her room.

Lauren noticed what her daughter had just called Bo. "Did she just call you Mom?" She didn't think that it would happen this soon.

Bo nodded excitedly. "She said it this morning. It's the only thing that's kept me smiling all day. I never knew how good it felt to be called that, and now I do. It's pretty great" she smiled.

"You're great" Lauren leaned in for another kiss. Bo pulled her in closer, both of them getting lost in each other.

Shay came back into the room to see her Parents in yet another lip lock situation. "Can you guys quit sucking face?! Because I'm starving!" She interrupted them.

Bo and Lauren pulled apart with a laugh. "Yes, we hear you. Come on, let's go order" the Succubus pulled the blonde with her as they followed their daughter downstairs.

 **…..**

 **A/N: Aww, isn't it nice to see them like that. Hope you guys are all enjoying, because this is a lot of fun to write. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, what can I say about episode 10? That was some good stuff, the Vex and Lauren scene was epic and hilarious. They should do more scenes together. And that exchange between Bo and Lauren, was amazing. I don't think that they've ever spoken for that long! And Bo telling her that she loves her for who she was, just made me ache inside.**

 **Whoever wrote that line in, I want to give them a kiss. Seriously! But I can't help but wonder if that 'Being too smart might get you killed' line from Kenzi. Wasn't aimed at Bo, maybe it was meant for Lauren. Just another seven days until we get out shower scene, and thousands of doccubus shippers will pass out from the sight. Haha!**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Now to the chapter. Lots of things happening now. It's gonna be good, I hope. You'll have to let me know, in tons of reviews! Enjoy.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 10: Hidden Talents**

 **Unknown Location**

The room was dark, the air was cold. A man appeared from the shadows, lifting the hood from his robe. "Are we alright to speak freely?" He called out to the shadows. As he waited for an answer, he saw five other people step out from the darkness. They too lifted their hoods, nodding to him. "We have a problem" he said.

"Meaning?" One of them asked.

"The girl, is well protected. By the unaligned succubus. Not only that, she and Dr. Lewis have chosen to enrol her into a human school. Trying to take her during the day was our only opening, and now it's seems that we've lost it" He stood still, while the other Elders all convened.

Marcus, he was tall, his face was scarred, most likely due to some battle. "That damn succubus! Why does she even care about the girl?" Everyone knew about Bo and Lauren's history. But there was something else. "Unless, there is more to it than we think"

"Well, whatever the reason. We cannot try to extract her while she remains in school. The risk of exposure is too great. For now we will watch, and wait for a more secure opening. In the meantime, Nathaniel?" Philip spoke.

Nathaniel was the right had man. Higher up than any of the other lackeys. But that didn't stop him from being terrified of these men. And he hated calling these meetings. "Yes?"

"I want you to find out whatever information you can, on why the unaligned succubus is so committed to protecting this girl. Marcus is right, there must be more to it. Get someone, anyone to infiltrate that school. I want answers" Philip wanted to know more.

Nathaniel bowed, "I'll get right on it, sir"

Once Nathaniel had left, three of the other Elders followed. Leaving Marcus and Philip to talk by themselves. "Ten years…" Marcus seethed. "… Ten **long** years of chasing, futile attempts to retrieve that girl. So many young Fae, lost. At the hands of her protectors" he may be Dark, but he still had a heart.

Philip understood his anger. "All for the greater good of our people, remember that"

Marcus scoffed. "Such a boundless optimist Philip, one day it will get you killed" he didn't have as much faith in this plan as his fellow Elder.

"Maybe so. But once we have the girl, and put our theory to the test. We well never have to worry about anyone trying to kill us, ever again. You heard what the Seer said, that girl is the key. She must be kept alive if we are to build a better race of Fae, stronger, more powerful and most importantly. Immortal" Philip smiled at the thought.

Ten years ago, a powerful Seer had informed them of a vision that she'd had. She had foresaw that the blood of a Human/Fae Hybrid would be able to create more Hybrids. She also told them, that this Girl would build an army for herself.

They made a plan back then, to destroy her before she could even grow up. But after they had thought it over a little more. They realised that killing her was a waste. If they really wanted to succeed and become more powerful as a race. Then they needed the Hybrid army for themselves.

With her blood, they could turn any human of their choosing. Humans that possessed great skill, skills that they didn't have. And if those humans were given everlasting life, then they could exploit them forever.

They needed that girl. And they needed her alive.

 **Clubhouse**

After many slices of pepperoni pizza, Shay had gone to bed. If she hadn't, then she would've ended up passing out on the couch. Bo and Lauren were left sitting on the couch, making out like a couple of teenagers. Bo had to come up for air. "I can't believe that I'm gonna say this but, this almost feels…" She tried to think of the right word.

"Normal?" Lauren finished for her.

The brunette nodded. It was weird, but there it was. Being a couple, raising a daughter. It was so human of them. "For the longest time, that's all that I ever wanted. To be normal" she remembered the days where she wished for it ever night.

"You don't have to be a couple to feel normal Bo. You were doing fine before Shay and I came back into your life" Lauren didn't want Bo to feel like they were only reason that she felt this way.

"Maybe, but I would rather have you guys here with me. It doesn't feel like I'm trying to be something I'm not, it feels natural" the succubus smiled.

Lauren was glad that Bo was happy. "That's how it should feel…" She shifted her gaze to her Girlfriend's shoulder. "… I really wish that you would let me heal that. I used dissolvable stitches so they won't hold much longer" she noticed that they were fading.

"I want to, really I do. But, what if Shay hears us? Then barges into the room while we're indecent?" Bo was just worried that she would end up scarring her daughter for life.

The blonde stood up from the couch, taking Bo's hand and pulling her up. "Well, she's sixteen. And I taught her to always knock if a door is closed. Besides, she's part succubus. She's going to be doing this one day eventually" she started to drag Bo over to the stairs.

Bo's smile faded at the thought of her teenage daughter having sex. "Yeah, but you mean when she's **thirty**. Right?" She followed her upstairs.

As they stepped into their bedroom, Lauren locked the door behind her while Bo went to the mirror. Checking over her wounded shoulder. She could see her wound starting to open again, the stitches had dissolved like Lauren said they would. "Well, it's not bleeding. At least that's something" she smiled halfheartedly.

"That **is** something. Now I won't have to change the sheets after we're done…" Lauren wanted to give her Girlfriend's shoulder the once over before they even thought about healing. Just to make sure there was nothing stuck in there. "… You're lucky that the bullet went through cleanly" she pressed her fingers against Bo's skin.

Bo felt the ache of the wounded area. But it wasn't enough to make her groan, she turned around. "Lucky indeed…" She smiled, going in for a kiss. For so long, Bo had fed off of willing strangers. But they all paled in comparison to what Lauren's chi tasted like. She fed from her slowly. Feeling her pain fade.

Lauren opened her eyes, looking past Bo and to the mirror. She could see her shoulder healing. The wound closed up instantly. "And just like that…" She trailed her fingertips over Bo's skin. "… Unscathed on the surface" she would never get tired of seeing that.

The way that Bo was feeling now, she was almost close to having a heart attack. Lauren was inches away from her, not even that. Looking at her, and having her this close. Was making Bo crazy. "Sixteen years…" She sighed, her right hand going to the blonde's cheek. "… Feels like a lifetime"

"I missed you too Bo..." Lauren knew what she was thinking, and the feeling was mutual. No matter how much they argued, or fought, they could never hate each other. And they sure as hell couldn't forget about each other either. "… Come on, let's get some sleep" she thought that it was the better choice for tonight.

Bo nodded, wrapping her right arm around Lauren's waist as they walked over to the bed. They had the rest of their lives to be intimate, and preferably when Shay was out of the house so that they could be alone.

Now, they needed to sleep.

 **Bayside High School (Next Day)**

Shay was in science class, learning the things that she already knew. Her Mother was a genius. And she would always tell her cool things about the science experiments that she had conducted as a kid. Now, it was Shay's turn.

The teacher came around, placing a deceased frog in front of them with a tray tools so that they could learn how to perform a dissection. She hadn't done this in any of her old schools, so she was looking forward to a new experience. She was partnered with Amy, who she was becoming fast friends with.

They had a lot of things in common, they both like Art and Music. Also, they were hardcore into video games. She was ticking all of the boxes on Shay's list. Their teacher had told them to begin their experiment, and to follow the text book in front of them step by step.

Their objective was to identify the internal organs. Mark them as what they thought they were and then see if they were correct. Seemed simple enough. Luckily for her, Shay wasn't squeamish.

"Ew, this is so gross. And not to mention cruel!" Amy made a face, she hated this. "I mean, it's already dead. Why would we want to cut it open too? Let her rest in peace" she was big in animal rights.

Shay chuckled. "It's a Male"

"How the hell do you know that?" Amy couldn't tell the difference, they all looked the same. And it had no junk, how was she supposed to know it was dude?

Pointing to the frog's hand, she began to explain. "You can always tell it's a Male because they have a larger thumb pad. Females don't" she had read up on the dissection before hand. And the anatomy of Frogs, she was interested.

"Damn girl! You're like, really smart huh?" Amy was shocked.

"Well, my Mom is a Doctor. Guess I got the book worm gene from her…" Shay liked knowing things, there was so many things in the world that were left unexplained. She didn't want to be one of those people who went through life not wanting to know. "… Come on, let's do this" she picked up a small scalpel.

Amy covered her eyes, she didn't like this. "I am so going to hurl!"

Shay made a clean cut down the belly of the frog. Opening the body up to see inside. "Okay little dude, let's see what makes you tick…" She got right in to it. She marked a few things off in her work book. It was so simple. Just as she was about to check something, she heard a crash come from in front of her. "… Ow!" She looked down, seeing her index finger bleed.

In a fright, she sliced her glove open. Cutting her skin. The blood ran down her finger. Dripping onto the table.

"Oh my god! I'll get a bandaid" Amy jumped off of her stool, running over to their teacher.

Shay took her glove off. As she did, a few drops of her blood splashed down onto the dissected frog. Landing right on its tiny heart. Within a few seconds, the heart began to move. She couldn't believe this. It was beating. "No way" she let out.

Suddenly, the incision that Shay had cut down the frog's belly started to close up. It was like the frog was healing. And it all started when her blood hit his heart. That was impossible, wasn't it? Was this why the bad men wanted her so badly?

She couldn't let anyone see this, making one person forget what they saw was one thing. But she didn't think that she had it in her to compel a whole classroom full of students. She had to do something.

The teacher had told them to dispose of the frog's body once they were done, so that's what she was going to do. Or at least, make it look like that. Shay grabbed the frog in her hands, he was coming back to life as she held it. "Shhh! Stop moving!" She whispered to it.

Approaching the disposal bin, she saw he opportunity. The window next to her was open, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else was watching her. No one was, thankfully. Shay let the frog leap out of her hands, watching it land on the grass outside.

That was a close one.

She walked back to her seat, seeing Amy return with a bandaid for her finger. Except, the cut was no gone. What was happening to her? She didn't want to let her friend see, so she just said thank you for the bandaid and strapped it around her un injured finger.

"Where's the frog?" Amy asked, not seeing the little guy on the table.

Shay stuttered. "Uh, I finished the dissection so I disposed the body. The answers are all here" she tapped her hand on the sheet in front of them.

"Wow, that was quick. Nice going, genius" Amy nudged her playfully on the arm, as long she didn't have to touch the dead frog herself then she didn't care what happened to it.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Shay had spent the whole day, freaking out over what happened. She had to tell someone, she thought that if anyone could tell her what was going on that it had to be her Mother. After dinner, Shay asked to speak to her. Bo was working late on a steak out, so it was just the two of them.

Lauren could tell that something was bothering her daughter, she just didn't know what it was. "Shay, whatever it is. You know that you can tell me" she held her hands.

"Something happened today…" Shay didn't look up. She didn't know how to explain this, she didn't even understand it herself. "… I was in Biology class and we were doing Frog dissections. And..." Saying the words made her feel crazy.

"And what?" The blonde hated not knowing what was bothering her daughter.

Shay sighed, meeting her Mother's eyes. "I think, that I resurrected a Frog" she blurted out.

Lauren just looked at her, she didn't understand what the hell that meant. But she was going to try and be as understanding as she possibly could. "You resurrected a Frog? Do you want to tell me how that happened?"

"I sliced it open like I was supposed to, identified the major organs and then I had a little accident. Someone on the table in front of me, smashed a test tube. I jumped, and accidentally cut my finger. When I pulled my glove off, some of my blood dropped on its Heart" Shay was still trying to process the whole ordeal.

Clearly, her daughter was a little freaked out by whatever this was. Lauren moved closer to her on the couch, "It's okay baby. Take your time, breathe…" She coached her, seeing her take the advice. "… Good girl. Now, what happened after your blood dropped on its heart?" She asked.

Shay looked at her, into her eyes. "The heart started beating" she whispered in fear.

Lauren raised both of her eyebrows, she was confused more than she was shocked. "Okay…" She just nodded. This was very worrisome. "… Then what?" She needed to know the rest.

"The incision that I made, started to close up and heal. I didn't know how to explain it, so I just grabbed it in my hands and let it jump out the window. Mom? What's happening to me? How did I do that?" Shay was terrified.

The blonde gathered her daughter into a hug. She didn't know what was happening, but she was going to do her best to find out. "Shhh, it's okay baby. I don't know exactly what's happening, but everything's gonna be okay. I promise you" she kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" Shay started crying.

Lauren could see that this was scaring her. And she didn't want that. "Hey, nothing is wrong with you. Okay?" She pulled back to look at her. " **Nothing** whatsoever" she shook her head. That was the last thing that she wanted Shay to think.

"There's something else…" Shay lifted her hand, showing her Mother the blue coloured bandaid that was strapped around her finger. She unwrapped it, showing her Mother her unscathed finger. "… **I** healed too"

"You healed?" Lauren inspected her finger, seeing no wound. It was like nothing had ever happened. "Shay, this is really important. Did anyone see this happen? Did they see what happened with the frog?" She had to ask that.

Shay shook her head. "No, I just told my lab partner that I disposed of the frog like we were told to. And I grabbed the bandaid before she saw my finger. No one saw anything, I promise" she was sure of that.

The blonde let out a breath of relief. That was the last thing that she needed. "Okay, good. At least we don't have to worry about that" she was glad.

"Is this why the bad guys want me? Because they know that I can do this?" Shay asked. Ever since this had happened, her mind was churning at the thought.

Lauren didn't know why they wanted her, and since she herself didn't even know about this. There was no way that they knew either. "I don't think so. We don't really know why they want you. But it doesn't matter…" She cupped her cheeks with a smile. "… Because they're not going to get you. Your Mom and I won't let them"

"I'm scared" Shay admitted.

"Me too sweetie…" Lauren brought her in for another hug. The last thing that she wanted was for Shay to feel like a freak. She wanted her to have the most normal childhood that she could have. That wasn't changing. "… But I don't want you to worry, okay?" She kissed her all over her face.

Earning a laugh from Shay as she pulled away. "Mom!" She groaned. "I'm not a little kid anymore"

Lauren chuckled. "I know, but that doesn't matter to me. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby girl" she smiled.

After watching some TV, Shay retired to bed. She had quite a day. But Lauren wanted to take some blood from her to test while she slept. There was no way that she could go to bed without getting an idea of what was happening to her little girl.

She had called Bo, and asked her to bring home a microscope and a fully stocked medical kit from her old lab. She had no idea who ran it now, but she did know that there wasn't anyone on earth that could do a better job than her.

Bo walked into the house and hour later, holding to large silver cases. "Deliver for Dr. Lewis?" She joked, walking into the kitchen and placing the cases down onto the counter. The succubus noted the little shot glass of blood next to where her Girlfriend was sitting. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Lauren hadn't told Bo what had happened. She didn't want to say something like that over the phone. "Something happened with Shay today at school…" She saw her Girlfriend's face show panic. "… She's fine, it wasn't an attack. It was something else" she wanted to diffuse that now.

"What?" Bo asked.

The blonde explained everything to her Girlfriend, making sure to be very clear. But Bo wasn't grasping it, and she couldn't understand how that even happened. Much like Lauren herself when Shay had told her.

Lauren placed a slide of Shay's blood underneath the he Microscope, she looked carefully. Making sure to take her time to examine it. There it was, Shay's blood was teaming with millions of antibodies. It was astonishing. Her own blood had looked like this when she checked it. But Shay's was much more fascinating.

"Cut yourself" she turned to her Girlfriend.

Bo didn't understand that. "What? Why?"

The blonde sighed. She had a theory, but she needed to test it. "Just do it, trust me"

This was not the night that she had in mind. Bo pulled out a small knife from her belt. Slicing the palm of her hand. She watched the blood start to spill out of the large slit. "Now what?" She hissed.

Lauren handed the small shot glass of Shay's blood to her, "Drink it…" She could see that Bo was looking at her like she had lost her mind. But she had a feeling. "… Please, just do it. I need to see something"

Bo trusted Lauren with her life, especially when it came to medical problems. But she wasn't a vampire. She didn't drink Blood. "You're lucky that I trust you…" She shot her smile. Bo picked up the glass, knocking the blood back and swallowing it. It was disgusting. "… How do vampires do this?" She grimaced.

Suddenly, she felt the sting in her hand fade. Looking down, she watched as the wound closed up. Shay's blood was healing her, she didn't even need to take Lauren's chi. Bo understood now, what her Girlfriend had meant earlier. "Holy shit!" She gasped.

"I concur…" Lauren held her Girlfriend's hand, seeing no sign of any damage. Not even a faint line where the cut used to be. "… Her blood can heal people, and bring them back to life apparently" she couldn't believe this.

"You don't know that for sure, she brought back a **frog**. Not a person, maybe it was a flook" Bo didn't want to say it, before they knew for sure.

Lauren let go of Bo's hand. "What if this is why the Elders want her? Maybe they found out that she can do this" she was worrying now. Things were flashing through her mind. There was no stopping them.

Bo shook her head. "No, there's no way that they know this. It has to be something else. Look, let's not panic. Especially not around Shay, we'll go to Trick tomorrow while she's in school. He'll have answers, he always does" She didn't know what else to do.

"I hope so…" Lauren sighed. "… She's so scared Bo. After seeing this happen, she thinks that there's something wrong with her. We can't let her think that way, she'll drive herself insane. She shouldn't have to worry about any of this stuff" she just wanted her daughter to be happy.

The succubus brought her Girlfriend into a comforting hug. "Hey, it's okay. And we won't let her think that way, as long as we're around. She never has to be scared. We're gonna figure this out, and then deal with it…" She pulled back to kiss her lips. "… As a family"

 **Next Morning**

Bo and Lauren were up, making coffee. Which had now become a part of their daily routine. They loved it, they were finding their footing since they were still new at this. So they were glad that it felt so easy.

Shay stepped from from the stairs. Looking rather deflated. She walked into the kitchen, going over to her Parents. "Would it be okay, if I didn't go to school today?" She was to doing it because she didn't want to go, she loved school. She just didn't want a repeat of yesterday. And she was still a little freaked out.

"Why not? I thought that you loved it there" Bo hadn't seen her last nigh, due to the fact that her daughter was in bed. But she could see what Lauren was talking about, reading Shay's aura. She could see nothing but fear.

"I do, it's just…" Shay bowed her head with a sigh. "… You know what? I'll go, I'm just being stupid" she laughed it off.

Lauren shook her head, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't ever say that baby. You're still shaken about yesterday, I can see that. And you don't have to go to school if you don't feel up to it" she wasn't going to make her go, if she didn't want to.

Shay loved how understanding her Mother was. "Really?" She watched both of her Mothers nod their heads. "Thanks" she rested her head on her Mother's shoulder.

"What do you say, we go and talk to Trick now. I'll take the day off" Bo didn't care about work in this moment, her daughter was more important than anything else. She came first.

The blonde didn't want to argue that, so she just took Shay upstairs so that they could both change their clothes. They were going to get to the bottom of this, before something bad ended up happening.

 **Unknown Location (Later)**

Marcus and Philip sat at their thrones. They had gotten a call from their little worker bee Nathaniel, telling them that he had uncovered some vital information regarding the hybrid girl. They waited for him to arrive.

"Do you think that information will work in our favour?" Marcus asked his friend.

Philip shrugged slightly, shifting in his chair. "Hard to say. But any information, is helpful. That succubus is unpredictable, we don't know what to expect from her. How she remains alive to this day, amazes me" he hated her.

Just then, the large doors in front of them opened. Nathaniel walked in, and he was looking rather pleased with himself. "My lords, I believe that I have uncovered some very promising information" he said.

"Then by all means, tell us" Marcus waved him over.

Nathaniel stepped closer but kept his head bowed, in respect. "I had someone assimilate themselves into the school like you asked. Unfortunately, the girl was absent from school today. But, he did manage to retrieve some information from her student file" he smiled.

"Like?" Philip asked.

"The succubus had signed her name on the girl's enrolment papers. She is listed as her second Parent. All of this time we were wondering why she was fighting so hard to protect this girl, it's because the girl is **her** daughter" Nathaniel didn't know that it was possible, but there it was.

The two Elders looked at each other, in shock. "I heard rumours that a succubus had such a skill. But never before have I seen it with my own eyes. Succubi are rare, which makes this girl even more special that we thought. Not to mention powerful" Marcus let out.

"Have your friend, keep watch over her for the next few days. I want to to know everything there is to know about that girl. Starting with her class schedule, maybe taking her while at school is the better option" Philip thought it over.

"How so?" Nathaniel asked.

"The succubus cannot remain with her while she's at school. The girl will be left unprotected, though she may be surrounded by humans. Which makes this plan of attack very risky. Which is exactly why we need to watch her, and find the perfect time to extract her" Philip said.

This was it, this was the plan. And damn it, he was going to make sure that it worked. He'd come too far to give up now.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooohh! These elders are bad news, remember to let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for stopping by. Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, big things happening now. Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Like I have said before, I do have other stories in the works. But they have been shelved for a long time, meaning that they have a few chapters in them already.**

 **As much as i would love to write new stories with the ideas and requests that you guys have messaged me. I just don't have the time to sit down, and cook up a whole new story from scratch. Maybe one day.**

 **Also, to the reader that asked if I could repost Promises. I don't have the original copy of that story anymore. In a lapse of memory, I forgot to back it up. And then my stories all got deleted due to a hacking. So I am sorry but I don't have it anymore.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one. X**

 **….**

 **Chapter 11: Show Of Force**

 **The Dahl**

After calling Dyson to tell him that she was taking a personal day, Bo drove Lauren and Shay down to the Dahl so that they could talk to Trick. They had no idea what was going on with Shay and her powers. But if there was anyone besides Lauren who knew, then it was Trick.

Entering the bar, they saw that it was full of patrons. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet and people were drinking themselves into oblivion. Bo noticed all of the people looking at Lauren and Shay. But one guy in particular, wouldn't stop staring at her daughter.

He eyed her up like a piece of meat, she wasn't having that. Bo told her Girlfriend to take Shay down to the lair then walked over to him, blocking Shay from his view. "Is there a problem here?" She asked him.

The man shook his head, "Not at all. Should there be?"

"I dunno. You tell me, is there a reason why you're looking at my daughter like she's a piece of steak?!" Her eyes were so close to flashing blue.

"Since when does everyone's favourite Succubus have a daughter?" He smirked at her.

Bo smiled at him, he was pushing her buttons. "That's funny, I don't remember saying that it was any of your damn business!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Look at her that way again, and you'll regret it. I **promise** you" she let out through gritted teeth. Letting him go, she began to walk away.

"I'm not the only one who's looking, you know" He shouted after she turned away from him.

The succubus heard the bar fall silent. Everyone knew not to piss her off, those that did were unbelievably stupid. She started laughing from where she stood, then took a breath before turning around. "You must be new here, because clearly you don't know what happens when I get angry"

Trick came up from the lair, seeing that Bo was currently in a stare down with another customer. "Everything okay here, Bo?" He approached the both of them.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. This gentleman and I were just having a little disagreement, right buddy?" Bo smiled at the man in front of her.

He nodded. "Right. We were just discussing how a proud Fae such as herself is apparently now the Mother of a disgusting abomination" he sneered, the hate dripping off of his words.

That was it. Bo brought her knee up, while pulling his head down with her hands. She felt hit her knee cap. Grabbing his head, she threw him against a wooden pillar. He was definitely in pain as his head smacked onto the wood.

"BO! Stop it!" Lauren's voice echoed inside of the room.

If she hadn't have heard her Girlfriend's voice, she probably would have slit this guy's throat with her knife. But she still wanted to send a little message. Bo pulled him up by his head, showing his bruised and bloody face to everyone watching.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! If **anyone** , tries to harm the girl that you just saw. I swear to you all, that you will be sorry. And as you just heard, she's **my** daughter. Which means that if anyone threatens her, you'll have **me** to deal with! Are we clear?!" She asked them all. No more playing around.

Everyone that was standing around, nodded their heads. They knew better than to make her mad. Especially lately. Clearly, this poor soul didn't get the memo.

Bo turned the man around, "Guess what? You're barred, now get your pompous ass out of my bar!" She pushed him over to the door. Watching him hold his bloody nose as he wobbled out of the bar.

"One round on the house. Please, everyone as you were!" Trick would do anything for his family. And he didn't agree with what that man said, not in the slightest. But he still had a business to run.

Lauren touched her Girlfriend's arm. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" She starting giggling. If they didn't have a major problem on their hands, she would've dragged Bo off to the back room by now. What she just witnessed was incredibly sexy.

"Yeah well, no one talks about **my** daughter that way. Come on, let's go downstairs…" Bo held Lauren's hand, walking them both to the back room and then down to the lair. Once they stepped into the lair, they saw Shay scanning over some of Trick's books. "… Like what you see?" Bo asked.

Shay turned around, she was so engrossed in reading the book spines that she didn't hear her Parents come down. "Yeah, there's so much about the Fae that I don't know" she loved reading books.

"Well, if you ever want to learn a few things…" Trick stepped into the room behind Bo and Lauren. "… My office hours are always open" he chuckled. He would love to spend the day with his Great Granddaughter, teaching her new things so that they could bond.

The girl smiled, "I just might take you up on that Gramps" she tapped his shoulder before going to sit down on the couch.

"So, you sounded in a rush on the phone. What seems to be the problem?" He asked, remembering his granddaughter's vague phone call earlier. He took a seat on an arm chair while Bo and Lauren sat next to Shay.

Bo didn't know how to start this conversation, it wasn't sow thing that you would discuss over tea. "Something happened while Shay was at school yesterday. It wasn't an attack or anything, but it was still strange. She uh…" She didn't even know the right thing to say.

Shay could see that her Mother was having trouble, so she thought that she would take it from her. "I resurrected a dead frog, and now we're all a little freaked out" she said.

Trick's mouth hung open, he didn't know how to take that.

"… What she said…" Bo shut her mouth, she couldn't have said it any better herself. "… Got any ideas about this Trick?"

"Well, umm. Not really. I'm sorry, I wish that I did. It's just that the existence of a Hybrid doesn't exactly happen everyday. When you say resurrected, what do you mean by that?" He needed to know more.

Shay sighed, she didn't really want to go through it all again. She was sick of talking about it. "We were dissecting dead frogs in biology, I cut my finger by accident and my blood dropped onto the frogs heart. Then it started coming back to life, it was pretty straight forward"

Trick didn't know how it was possible, but he could've figured that Shay's blood also had powers like himself and Bo. But since she was a Succubus he automatically thought that she would be able to enslave others like Bo. "Well, you are a McCorrigan. Meaning that you have power in your blood as well as your physical abilities"

"Whoa! Hold up…" Shay held up her hand. "… You're telling me that my **blood** has powers too?!" She watched him nod. This was heavy.

"You're not alone kid, I do too. And so does Trick" Bo smiled, stroking the back of her daughter's hair. She didn't want her to feel like a freak because she had so many powers.

Shay liked the fact that she wasn't the only one. "What can you guys do?" She was curious.

Bo didn't think that she would be having this conversation with her yet. But now was a good of a time as any. "When someone ingests my blood, they become devoted to me. It's like I'm their whole world, all they want to do is make me happy…" that was the only way that she could describe it. "… And if Trick writes in his blood, he can make whatever he wants happen"

"Do either of you wanna trade with me?" Shay looked at them both, hoping that there was actually a way for them to do that.

Trick couldn't hold in his laugh. "It doesn't work that way I'm afraid. Like us, your blood holds power. It's just that yours, can bring the dead back to life" he was fascinated.

"It can also heal **living** people too…" Lauren thought that she should drop that in. "… Bo and I tested it. She cut her hand and then drank Shay's blood, within a few seconds the wound closed up. It was remarkable"

Shay liked hearing that, she felt precious. "Thanks" she giggled.

Lauren kissed her daughter's head, so glad to see that she was finally smiling. She hated it when Shay was unhappy. It made her ache inside. "Don't get ahead of yourself baby" she didn't want her to have a big head.

"Can't I be proud?" Shay frowned.

"Of course you can, but just don't boast about it to anyone. This is a lot of power for someone of your age. Most Fae children don't get their powers until way later, and it's never anything like this. You're one of a kind kiddo" Bo winked at her.

Hearing that, didn't really sit well with Shay. Being special, was one thing. Being on of a kind, was another. She didn't want to be different, she just wanted to be like everyone else. "So, what does this mean for me? Do I have to leave school?" She asked.

Bo shook her head, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because I have this new power, what if it happens again…" Then Shay had a terrifying thought. "… What if **I'm** the thing that starts the zombie apocalypse?! Oh my god! I'm patient zero!" She covered her face with her hands.

Lauren gave Bo a scowl. "For the record, this is why I don't let her watch horror movies. Tell Kenzi, no more zombie flics!" She said, holding her daughter's hands. "You're not patient zero, and what happened yesterday won't happen again"

"How do you know?" Shay asked.

"Because someone would have to ingest your blood for it to work. So, short of you cutting yourself and then making someone drink it. You're safe, I promise" Lauren brought her in for a side hug.

Shay was glad that she didn't have to leave school, it was the only thing in her life that was remotely close to normalcy. And she needed that at her age, she didn't want her whole life to be dictated by what she was.

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about, you could've had this power since birth. But because you've never tested it, you were unaware. You're going to be fine, I promise" Trick gave his Great Granddaughter a wink.

"Will she?" Bo wondered. The three of them had their eyes on her after she blurted that out. While Bo had been sitting there, she had time to realise her massive mistake. "I just outed her as my daughter up there, I might as well have painted the target on her back myself. I'm such an idiot!" She sighed.

Shay placed her hand on top of her Mother's. "You're not an idiot Mom. People were bound to find out eventually. Besides, I've already got a target on my back. And I'm still standing…" she looked down to see that was a poor choice of words. "… Well, I'm sitting right now. But, you get the idea" she smiled wide.

Bo was amazed with how calm her daughter was after hearing this news. She pulled the girl to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Yeah, I do" she kissed the top of her head.

Trick smiled at the sight before him. He had watched Bo be miserable for so long. It was nice to see her happy for a change. "I'd say that it's okay for you to return to school now. You have nothing to worry about" he smiled.

"So, it's safe?" Shay had to ask again, she was just a little self conscious about the whole thing now.

"It's safe" Bo nodded.

That was good to know. "Okay, well I guess that I can go in today then. I mean, I've only missed health class. It's not like that's important" Shay let out a chuckle. That was the one class that she hated.

Lauren resented that remark. "Health is **always** important, Shay"

"I know, I know. But I have you for that. Who better to learn about health from, than my smart doctor Mom? So, can we bounce?" The young girl wondered.

Trick didn't understand that phrase. Clearly it was for people that were her age. Whatever happens to speaking in English?

"Sure, let's go…" Bo stood, with Lauren and Shay joining her. "… Sorry about the scene that I made upstairs Trick. I'll pay for any damages" she wasn't proud of herself for what she did, but she wasn't in control. Something else took over.

He shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it Bo. That man deserved it. Family always comes first"

She was glad that he wasn't mad at her. And he was right, her family came first before everything now. And Shay and Lauren were at the top of that list. With that, the three of them waved goodbye to Trick and made their way out of the bar.

 **Bayside High School (40 Minutes Later)**

Bo had dropped Lauren off at the compound, her Girlfriend had been planning to talk to Hale since she got back. But he was still away with Kenzi at the time. Now he was back, and she wanted to talk to him about maybe getting her old job back. Without being tied to either side. Bo hoped that it would work out the way that her Girlfriend wanted.

After that, she stopped at the Clubhouse for Shay to grab her things. Once she did, she was back in the car and they were on their way.

"Are you sure that you're up for this today? Because you can always stay home with me if you want?" Bo would be lying if she said that she didn't want that. Any quality time that she got to spend with Shay made her happy.

Shay smiled. "Na, it's cool. As much as I'd love to, because we do have fun. I don't want to make being absent a habit. That's what always happened at my old schools, and I want it to be different here. Thanks though" she took a breath.

Bo couldn't help but be proud at her for saying that. Not many kids actually wanted to go to school these days. It was rare to find one as devoted and committed as Shay was.

"No problem…" She handed Shay her bag from the backseat. "… Remember, Tamsin will be right out front later. I want you going straight to **her** , not off anywhere else. Got it?" Her daughter's safety was the most important thing.

Shay nodded. "I got it Mom…" she exited the car, running around it and stopping at her Mother's window. "… Can we get Thai food later?" She was hoping that she could milk whatever sympathy was left.

But sadly, Bo was no fool. "Nice try kid, you already had pizza this week. You're Mom's right, we need **some** rules. Now go on, off you go" she smiled at her, the started the engine.

"No fair!" Shay rolled her eyes, beginning to walk in the other direction.

Just as Bo was about to drive off, she remembered that she forgot to say something very important. "Shay!" She called after her.

The girl turned around, "Yeah?"

"I love you" Bo said.

Shay was really getting used to hearing that all of the time. Especially since the first time that she met Bo, her first impressions of her weren't great. She didn't expect her to be so mushy. "Love you too" she replied, turning around and then running into the building.

Bo smiled to herself, hitting her foot on the accelerator and shifting the car into gear. Her life was pretty great. She then sped off down the road.

 **Inside**

Shay made it into the foyer, then stopped once she came to a crossroads. "Damn It!" She sighed. After hours of memorising the map of the school, she still didn't know which hallways led where. She saw the big laminated map on the wall. Quickly scanning it, she refreshed her memory.

As she turned around, she crashed into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry" she helped the person with their briefcase. Standing up she saw that it was a middle aged woman, she was dressed in a fitted black player with a shirt underneath. Her pencil skirt was also matching.

"That quite alright dear. Would you mind telling me where the principals office is, it's my first day and I'm a little lost" the woman chuckled.

"Uh, I'd love nothing more than to help you. But I'm new here too, I can barely find a hand in front of my face let alone a classroom…" Shay laughed. "… But there's a map right here" she turned to point at the large poster.

The woman also turned, seeing the large floor plan of the school. "Ah! There it is!" She tapped her finger on the board. "Well, it was nice meeting you…" She wondered what the girl's name was.

"Shay" The girl smiled.

"… It's been a pleasure Shay. I'm Miss. Johnson, I'll be your new Guidance Counsellor" Miss. Johnson held out her hand for the girl to take.

Shay touched her hand, and as she shook it she was overcome with a very strange feeling. This was weird, if this chick was bad news she would have sensed it ages ago. She didn't need to make contact to know. But it wasn't threatening, it was just strange. Her aura wasn't dark either.

"That's cool…" Shay just smiled, letting go of her hand. "… Well, I gotta run to class. It was nice meeting you" she backed up and walked off to her classroom. Not knowing whether or not to trust that woman.

Miss. Johnson reached into her briefcase, pulling out her cell phone and then dialling a set of numbers. "It's Robin. I've made contact with the girl…" She spoke to the person on the other end. "… I'll remain vigilant, the sooner that I can win her trust. The sooner that the Elders will have her" she hung up the phone and walked straight to the Principal's office.

She was here to do a job, and this girl was it.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo had thought about returning to work, since she didn't need to take the day off now that Shay had gone back to school. But then she figured, that she didn't take a lot of personal days. So this one could be just for her. But that didn't stop her from working from home.

She was currently going over a case file, she and Dyson had been wracking their brains with this one for weeks. There was never any shortage of killers in the city. Bo heard the door go from behind her, turning her head she saw that it was Lauren walking in with a smile.

"So I take it that your talk with Hale went well?" She raised an eyebrow. Lauren nodded, dropping a pair of car keys in front of her Girlfriend's face. Bo looked at them with a frown. "Uh, what are these for?" She asked.

"The keys to **our** brand new SUV. Paid for, insured, all courtesy of Hale" the blonde smiled.

Bo didn't know what to say to that, but she was pretty sure that Hale wouldn't just give Lauren a car. "And, what's the catch?" She saw it coming.

Lauren shook her head. "No catch. I asked him if I could get my old job back, and he just hugged me. **Then** he said yes, and then he just gave me the truck" there wasn't much more that she could add to that.

"He just **gave** it to you?" Bo didn't find that plausible. Kenzi had been asking for a car for a while, and he was always telling her no.

"Yeah, he said that he's knows that you work all hours and that I would need my own car to get back and forth from the compound. Apparently, the Fae doctors that he's been hiring since I left have been utter crap. So, he's excited to have me back" Lauren kind of felt special.

The succubus stood from the stool that she was sitting on, leaning into give her Girlfriend a kiss. "Congrats babe, so when do you start?" She asked.

"He said that I can start whenever I want, and that I can work as many hours as I choose. He understands everything that's going on right now, with you and me and with Shay. Hale is a good guy" Lauren was glad that that's something that hadn't changed in the last sixteen years.

Bo nodded, agreeing with her. "Yes he is"

"How was Shay when you dropped her off?" Lauren had been wondering this whole time. And now that her moment was over, she wanted to know about her daughter.

"She was fine, I even told her that she could stay home today. But to my surprise, she told me that she didn't want to be one of those kids that's always absent. I know, shocked me too" Bo joked.

Lauren's smile was small. "I'm really worried about her, about what this new resurrecting power means for her. I can't believe that I forgot about the power in your blood, maybe I could've found out about this sooner" she sighed.

"And done what? There's nothing that you could've done to prepare her for this, I didn't know that I had mine until I accidentally enslaved Ryan…" Bo had to take a second to reminisce, that was a **long** time ago. "… She's gonna be fine Lauren" she finished.

"I know, it's just…" The blonde shook her head with a laugh. "… She's still my baby. I hate the idea of her being unhappy" she let out.

Bo cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips softly. "Then we're just going to have make sure that she stays the opposite. Aren't we?" She smiled.

Lauren nodded, nuzzling her nose with Bo's as she kissed her again. "Do you hear that?" She pulled back.

The brunette knew exactly where her Girlfriend was going with this. And she was so on board. "Why yes Doctor, I believe I do. It's the sound of an empty house…" She led her upstairs so that they could have some private time. With Shay in school, this was their window.

 **Bayside High School (Later)**

As the last bell rang, Shay was happy for school to be over. Walking out of the front doors, she was stopped by someone. Turning around she saw that it was Amy. "Hey, what's up?" She smiled.

"Nothing much, a bunch of us were gonna go see a movie and get some food later. Do you wanna come?" The girl asked.

That was something that she was very interested in, but with all of the attacks happening. She knew that her Parents would like it. So she was going to have to respectfully decline. "I'd love to, but I'm not really feeling that well. I think that I'm just gonna go home and crash. Thanks for the offer though" she nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well, we're not meeting up until later so if you take a nap and feel better come join us. Just text me and I'll tell you where to find us" Amy was really hoping for her to come along, the only time they ever saw Shay was at school. And they wanted to get to know her better.

"Okay, I'll let you know. Bye…" Shay waved goodbye to her friend and then set off down the pathway. Finding her Aunt Tamsin leaning against the truck. "… Can't you wait in the car, you look like a crazy woman stalking kids" she laughed at her.

Tamsin didn't like that remark. "Excuse me, but I am just here to pick you up. Like Bo told me too. So quit the jokes, and get your ass in the car" she held the passenger side door open for her.

Shay threw her bag into the car, then turned to her Aunt. "You might wanna try being a lot more, oh I dunno…" She tried to think of word. "… Nicer?"

Tamsin was nothing if not adaptable. She gave the girl her biggest fake smile. "Get your ass in the car, pretty please with sprinkles on top. How's that?" She asked.

Climbing into the truck, Shay wasn't impressed. "I think that you need to invest in some acting lessons, because you suck" she laughed.

Tamsin closed the door, tapping the side of it. "I love you too kiddo" she smiled at her, walking around the car to her side and getting in.

 **….**

 **A/N: Well, it's nice to see someone who can make Tamsin smile. Remember to leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, so sorry for this one being late. But as I posted on my Twitter, my car broke down and I've been working for two days straight with my Uncle trying to fix it. Mechanics isn't my forte, I need all of the help that I can get.**

 **Thanks to him, I was able to find some spare time to post this. So, thanks Zio. Hope you all enjoy this one, it's got some fluff, some comedy (I think), some debating, and some action.**

 **Have fun and remember to leave me tons of reviews. Can't wait for the new Episode tomorrow, shower scene here we come. Although, I may be dead after I watch it. Lol xo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 12: Back On A Mission**

 **Downtown (1 Week Later)**

Things had been going really well for Bo, she had her Girlfriend back and she had her daughter. Who was becoming more and more like her by day. Lauren hated it because Shay and Bo always ended up ganging up on her. But there were times when Bo would have to be the strict Parent.

She hated making Shay resent her, but at the end of the day that's what being a Parent was. She loved Shay to death, and she would do anything to make her happy. But there were some limits.

But never the less, Shay was progressing very well in school. She had only been there a few weeks and she'd already won a prize for getting the best grade in her class. Such a little show off. So, Bo thought that she deserved a prize from her and Lauren too.

While Lauren went to pick Shay up from school, with her brand new car courtesy of Hale. Bo was downtown with Tamsin at a music store. She was looking for a new Guitar to replace the one that Shay and to leave behind when they came here. "So, which one of these looks like _'Lola'_ " she remembered that her daughter had named it.

Tamsin shrugged, "They **all** look like _'Lola'_! She won't care if it's not the same one, just get her whatever you want" she didn't really want to be here. She and Kenzi were supposed to team up to take down Hale and Dyson in a game of Pool.

This was why Bo hates asking Tamsin for help, she was uncaring. This was the most time that they had spent together in a long time. Especially since Bo had punched her. It was going well, Tamsin was still alive. "Well, what **colour** was her last one?" She asked.

"Red…" Tamsin said. "… No! Maroon! Or was it Amber?" She thought to herself. Come to think about it now, Tamsin couldn't remember what colour Shay's Guitar was. That wasn't good.

"You lived in the same house with her, how can you not know what colour it was?!" Bo couldn't believe this, did she pay attention at all?

Tamsin was trying her hardest to remember, but it just wasn't there. "I dunno. I drank a lot. I may have blacked out some stuff. Oh well!" She started laughing.

Bo wasn't finding it funny. "You're useless…" She turned back to the wall of Guitars in front of her. There were tons of great colours. But she didn't know which one that Shay would like best. She thought of calling Lauren to get her input, but she wanted to do this by herself. To prove to herself that she was good at being a Mother, and knowing what her daughter would like.

She was currently in doubt. And when it doubt, she always went with black.

Bo walked down to the end of the display, seeing a very sleek black guitar hanging on the wall. It had a gold rim around it, and if she was musical at all then she would definitely get it for herself. "… That's it!" She pointed at it with a smile.

Tamsin followed her gaze, seeing the black guitar hanging on the wall. "Yeah, that's cool. Her old one had the same shape…" She went to check the price, nearly having a heart attack. "… Holy Shit! It's $3000!" She screeched.

That would be a problem, if Bo hadn't been saving up for the last decade. Thanks to her new job, she had a good salary. And benefits. "Breathe Tamsin, you're not the one who has to pay for it" she tapped her arm.

The blonde realised then that she wasn't the Mother, and that this wasn't coming out of her pocket. Which was good, because all that came out of their was Moths. She was broke. "Oh, yeah. Sorry" she smiled.

Bo waved her hand to the clerk, waiting for him to come over. "Hi, I'd like to buy that guitar" she pointed at it again.

"The Black Beauty?" He wanted to check.

It definitely was a beauty, and she really hoped that Shay would like it too. She was sparing no expense for her daughter. "Yes, please"

He nodded, "Excellent choice. Okay, well if you'll just head over to the counter and I'll get one form the back. These are just for display…" he smiled disappearing off into the back room.

Bo and Tamsin made their way to the counter, waiting for him to return. And he did, with the guitar boxed up and ready to go. "… Would you like it wrapped or do you wanna take it as it is?" He wondered.

"Uh…" The succubus thought it over, it was a replacement. But it was also a gift, so maybe she should take advantage of that service. "… Yeah, why not?" She gave him the go ahead.

"You know, Shay already loves you. You don't need to buy her affection" Tamsin had been seeing this a lot for the last few weeks. Bo would always give Shay what she wanted, even when she knew that it was wrong.

Bo gave her a glare. "That's not what I'm doing. She had to leave her old one behind, and she's been doing really well in school. This is mine and Lauren's way of praising her" she didn't have to justify her actions.

Tamsin just laughed. "Yeah uh, **no**. Lauren would **never** , buy her something that has that many zeros on the tag! She's gonna have a stroke when she sees the receipt" Living with Lauren for so long had made Tamsin an expert. And she knew that Lauren wouldn't be happy with this.

"Not if I throw it away" Bo replied.

"You know what? It's your business, I'm just an innocent bystander" Tamsin held her hands up, she wasn't going to get involved. Even though she kind of wanted a front row seat when Lauren lost her shit. And she would.

The clerk hit a few keys on the register in front of him before turning to Bo. "Okay, your total is £3006.58. Cash or Credit?" He asked her.

Bo pulled out her credit card, which Tamsin just gawked at. Since when did she have a credit card? She watched her hand it to the boy. "Since when are **you** packing platinum?!" She asked.

"Since I became a detective and my credit score cleared up" Bo smiled proudly. She loved her job, especially the part where she got paid well.

"You think I could borrow it sometime?" Tamsin thought that she'd try.

Bo laughed, "Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen. I don't even let Kenzi use it" she loved her bestie more than anything. But there were some lines that shouldn't be crossed. And knowing Kenzi, she would end up in debt.

Tamsin scoffed. "That's cause she doesn't need your money bags, she's got Hale for that! Who's gonna be **my** money bag? Tammy needs love too!" She pouted.

"Well then **Tammy** should go and meet someone, instead of moping around. Did you ever think of that?" Bo countered, giving her a smirk. Tamsin wasn't a relationship person, it just wasn't who she was. Which was fine, but everyone needed something to come home to.

"Tammy's left the building, so let's drop it" Tamsin turned her head away, she hated talking about her love life. She was like a lone wolf, a free bird. No one was going to tie her down.

Bo took the gift wrapped box from the shop boy, and then took her credit card back. With that, she and Tamsin loaded up the car and headed home.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Bo hadn't given Shay her gift straight away, she wanted to leave it until after dinner. Which is where they were now. Lauren had made some simple spaghetti, with cut up hot dogs thrown in which was Shay's favourite.

But to their surprise, Shay was t really in the chatty mood tonight. Lauren had told Bo that she was the same on the ride home too. As soon as Shay got in the car, she just placed her headphones in her ears and stayed silent. That was never a good sign. Something was clearly bothering her.

"So, do you want to tell us why you're in such a bad mood?" Lauren couldn't take the silence anymore.

Shay looked up with a frown. "Who says I'm in a bad mood?" She was just sitting here minding her own business and eating her dinner. What was with the questions?

"Your face" Bo said.

Lauren sighed, putting her fork down. "Shay, we're your Parents. If you can't talk to us then who can you talk to? We just want to help" she didn't like it when Shay closed herself off, that was dangerous. She wanted her to feel like she could come to them whenever she wanted.

Bo reached her hand over, placing it on top of her daughter's. "She's right. Tell us…" she wanted to know if anything was wrong with school. Shay still kept quiet. "… Is someone picking on you in school? You say the word and they're dead"

"Bo!" Lauren didn't like that.

Shay had to laugh. That was funny. "No, nothing like that. But thanks though…" She smiled at her Mother. "… I got asked to go and hang out with some friends today, it's like the fifth time that they've asked me" she explained.

"And you don't want to go?" Lauren didn't understand how she could get upset by something like that.

The girl shook her head. "No, the opposite. I **want** to go, I want to socialise **outside** of school. But I know that I can't because of the people that are after me. It just bums me out. I get up, go to school, come home and then do the same thing over and over again. It sucks!" She played with her food.

Bo looked at Lauren, they would be happy for her to go out with friends. If it wasn't so dangerous for her, they didn't know if the Elders would have someone watching her. Waiting for her to be without them so that they could take her. It was too risky.

"I get it, I do. You want more freedom. And we want nothing more than to give that to you, but it's just not a good time right now kiddo. I'm sorry" Bo was sympathetic, she couldn't not be.

"When **will** be the right time? When I'm thirty and have no friends because I've been so secluded my entire life?" Shay looked at her.

Lauren always knew that Shay was over dramatic, she got that from Bo. "No, don't be ridiculous baby. It's just temporary. Look, how about we try and work out a way for you to hangout with your friends? But it'll have to be our way, or no way. Understand?" She asked.

Shay smiled, nodding. "Sure, I'll take whatever I can get. Thanks Mom" she hopped off of her stool and ran over to her Mother. Hugging her tight.

Once that was out of the way, the tree of them sat in the living room. Bo and Lauren were watching TV while Shay sat in the chair beside them, doing some homework. As she looked at the scene in front of her, Bo couldn't help but smile.

This was so normal of her, and she was anything but that. They were a proper family, and she wasn't going to let it slip away from her. She thought that this was a good time to unveil Shay's present.

Shay didn't even notice that her Mother had gotten up, she was too engrossed in her Math homework. But she was breezing through it. She heard her name get called, so she lifted her head. Seeing her Mothers, smiling and holding a large wrapped box. "Uh, what's going on?"

"We thought that you deserved a little something for doing so well in school these past few weeks. Come on, open it" Bo waved her over.

Shay dropped her book, getting up and walking towards them. She looked over the height and width of the box. There was only a few things that it could be, she loved presents. She tore at the paper until there was nothing left. She then saw the picture on the box. "No way!"

"Way" Lauren smiled standing next to Bo, she hadn't asked how much it cost. But Bo had told her that it was on sale. She knew her Girlfriend well enough to know when Bo was lying. She was going to let it go for now though.

Shay pulled the box out, seeing that it was a brand new guitar. "The Black Beauty! Oh my god, this is the best one. I've wanted this one forever!" She opened up the box, grabbing the fretboard and picking it up. "This is awesome!" It was like she was holding fine china, she didn't want to drop it.

"So, does that mean that you like the colour?" Bo wondered.

"I **love** the colour!" Shay set it down carefully on the couch, then jumped on her Parents. "I love you guys, thank you!"

Bo and Lauren hugged her back. "We love you too, why don't you go and put it up in your room. And look after this one" the brunette chuckled.

Shay nodded, going to pick it up again. She brought it close to her body, "I will protect this baby with my life. I promise!" She then vanished upstairs.

"You're never going to tell me the actual price are you?" Lauren turned to Bo with her arms folded. She knew exactly how much that particular guitar had cost, because she had seen it when she bought Shay's old guitar. But she wanted to hear it from Bo.

Bo rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Does it really matter? I have more money than I need and she's happy. That's all that I care about" she wanted to give her daughter everything that she wasn't allowed when she was her age. Which was everything.

Lauren unclenched, "Fine, but no more lavish purchases. If you keep giving her things then she's always going to expect it. No daughter of mine, is going to end up being spoiled. Got it?"

The brunette saluted her, "Yes Ma'am…" She laughed. "… So, about the whole working around the attackers thing? What exactly did you have in mind?" She didn't know if there was a way around that.

"Well, obviously we can't let her go out by herself. So, I was thinking that maybe one of us could shadow her. For the night, if she decided to go out with her friends. Tamsin would be happy to do it" Lauren was sure.

That sounded okay to Bo, but she was always going to worry. There was nothing that could stop that from happening. "Okay, sounds doable I guess. But I want to be the one who shadows her, at least for the first time"

"Bo, you know that Tamsin loves Shay. She'd never let anyone hurt her" Lauren knew that Bo was worried, but she didn't have to if Tamsin was watching her.

"I know, but I want to see for myself that we can work this out. Tamsin's great and all, but let's face it. She's no succubus" Bo laughed.

Lauren hummed, leaning in for a kiss. "No, she's not…" She fell back into the kiss, for some reason it felt different this time. It was like she had to have her. "… Did I mention, how much I missed you today?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Bo wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend's waist. Pulling her closer, the need to have Lauren right now was very strong. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She always wanted her, obviously. But she wanted her even more now.

"Oh my god! Don't you two ever stop?!" Shay closed her eyes, seeing her Parents in a very heated lip lock. This was getting beyond a joke now. It was when she came down for breakfast, when she wanted to use the bathroom. They never stopped.

Bo and Lauren pulled away from each other, trying to compose themselves. "You know, when you're older you'll understand. But for now, we'll stop. Since you asked **so** nicely" Bo smiled.

And the moment was over.

"Hey, I'm not against you guys smooching. But only if I'm gonna get something out of it" Shay dropped down onto the couch.

Lauren frowned. That made no sense. "And what would that be?" She took her earlier seat next to Bo on the couch.

"Uh, duh! A baby brother or sister. You should really get on that, you guys aren't getting any younger" Shay grabbed the remote, using it to flip through the channels.

Bo found that quite insulting. "You do know how ageing works when you're Fae, right?" She looked at her daughter, who nodded. "So then you know, that we're gonna look young for at least another millennia"

Shay chuckled. "Yes, **deceptively** young. It's like a smoke and mirrors trick. Young and hot on the outside, and old and frail on the inside…" She turned to Lauren. "… Your biological clock is ticking Mom, it's practically echoing. Maybe you guys can make a baby by Christmas, I won't go so far as to wait until my next birthday though" she was serious.

Lauren clapped her hands, this was ridiculous. "Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am the one who has to carry, said baby. And I'm just not ready for that yet, especially since we just got here. Give me some time to settle in" she breathed deeply.

Bo had to contain her laugh, she wasn't against having another baby. And this time she would get to see it grow up, and have a hand in raising it. But Lauren was right, she was the one who carried the baby. It was up to her to decide when she was ready.

Shay scoffed. "You've lived here before, you know where everything is. It's not like we're starting over in a new place. What are you guys waiting for, I'd like to be made a big sister before I graduate. Is that too much to ask for?" She knew that she'd be awesome at it.

Deciding to take control of it, Bo cleared her throat. "It'll happen, when it happens. There's no rush" she said.

Lauren turned her head to her Girlfriend, she expected to hear something different from her. "Really? So you don't want to have a baby right now?" She asked.

Bo smiled, "I'd love another baby, I really would. But if you're not ready yet, then it's cool with me. We've got time" she kissed her head.

"So, do I get **any** say in this?" Shay snapped her fingers to get their attention.

Bo and Lauren looked her. "No" they said in unison.

Shay sighed, sinking back into the couch. "Well, that's just fine" she folded her arms in a pout. All she wanted was a sibling. Preferably a sister, but she wouldn't say no to a baby brother.

Only time would tell.

 **Bayside High School (Next Day)**

As Bo and Lauren agreed, they decided that it was okay for Shay to hangout with her friends after school. Which is where they were now, Bo and Tamsin where sitting in the Camaro watching the school.

Shay was meant to go home with another girl called Amy, it seemed as though they were becoming best friends. Shay had called her Mother on her lunch hour, telling her that they were going to stop by Amy's house and then head to the Movies with the rest of their friends.

Bo had no problem with that, it sounded normal. And she knew that that's what was important to Shay. Tamsin had offered to tag along, she had nothing to do. And she had spent the last fifteen years watching over Shay and protecting her. She wanted to be apart of this.

Tamsin watched Bo fiddle with her bag, she had it stocked with everything. Guns, knifes, she could've sworn that she even saw a grenade in there somewhere. "What? No night vision goggles?" She laughed.

Bo closed up the bag, throwing it in the back seat. "In the trunk…" She watched Tamsin's expression. "… I'm kidding. I just want her to be safe, there's no harm in coming prepared" she said.

"No, of course not. But, you do realise that you're **not** Sarah Connor right? These aren't terminators that we're dealing with here. It's Fae Elders, old, strong, relentless old farts that can't comprehend anything different so they want it dead. Your toys might not help" Tamsin pointed out.

"When I want commentary, I'll ask you. For now, just be quiet…" Bo was still on the outs with Tamsin, their friendship was slowly building back up. But Bo still had trust issues, and was still pissed about what happened. "… There she is" she looked over to the front entrance to see her daughter walking out with another girl.

Shay was laughing and giggling. Bo liked seeing her like that, she was happy. And that was all she wanted for her to be. She wanted her to feel like a normal teenager, even thought she wasn't physically. It didn't meant that she couldn't act like one.

Tamsin saw her too, and she also saw someone else. A woman that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Hey, why don't you follow in the car. And I'll shadow them on the street, Shay said that this girl doesn't live far right?" She needed to talk to her old friend.

"Uh, yeah. She said that Amy lives a few blocks away" Bo replied.

"Okay, then you go ahead. I'm just gonna do a quick sweep of the school, just in case…" Tamsin jumped out of the car, waiting for Bo to drive off. She ran over to the school, seeing the woman that she recognised.

The woman walked into the parking lot, she was talking on her phone with someone. Tamsin stalked behind her, being ever so quiet. Once she was right behind her, she heard her talking about Shay.

Tamsin had a theory of why she was here, but she didn't want to be right. The blonde snatched the phone off of the woman, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. The woman spun around, seeing her attacker. "Tamsin?"

Grabbing her throat, Tamsin pushed her into a car. "Hey Robin, long time no see. What the hell are you doing here, and why were you talking about my niece?!" She yelled in her face.

"Your niece?" Robin held onto Tamsin's hands. She'd forgotten how strong she was. "Who the hell is your niece?" She asked.

"Shay, the one that you where talking about. You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here and what you want, or I swear to Odin I will kill you!" Tamsin let go of her, shoving her into the car. "Talk!"

Robin rubbed her neck. "You won't kill me Tamsin, you never could. I have orders to extract the girl. But I have to maintain my distance, can't have any humans seeing what I'm up to now can I?" She smirked.

Tamsin just looked at her, her history with Robin was complicated. "You're right, I can't kill you. But I know someone who can, and when she finds out that you're after her daughter she'll be happy to wipe that smirk off of your face!" Just because she couldn't kill her, didn't mean that Bo wouldn't.

"I'm just doing my job Tamsin, I was hired by the Elders. And you know as well as I do, that if I fail. They'll just send someone else. It won't stop" Robin said.

"I know, but I never thought that you would be so willing to kidnap a child" Tamsin thought that she knew her better than that. The Robin that she used to know would never stoop this low.

Robin rolled her eyes. "I go where the money is. You should know that better than anyone. And since when is Valhalla's bad girl, playing happy families? This isn't you Tamsin, you're kidding yourself if you think that this is what you want!" She knew her better than anyone, and she knew that this was foreign to her.

Tamsin couldn't kill her, but that didn't mean that she was against forms of violence. She punched her in the face, then pulled her by the collar of her shirt. "What I want, Robin. Is for you to stay the hell away from my niece. If I see you here again, I **will** kill you myself" she threw her back onto the car, and began to walk away.

Robin hit the back of her head on the car behind her. This was a problem, if she turned down this job now. The Elders would kill her, they hired her because she was the best at what she did. And she never turned down a job.

But now that Tamsin was involved, it was a different game. Tamsin had saved her life more times than she could count. She needed to think about this. Whatever she decided, the job had to get done.

And if it wasn't done by her, then it would be done by someone else.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh. Tamsin's got some History coming into the mix. And now we will start to see who Robin is and what she's capable of. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I cannot apologise enough for not getting this update posted, but as I said in the my other Author's Note. I've been very busy with work and other obligations. But I'm trying to manage my work load along with writing for this and Fallen. Along with the new story that I'll be posting shortly.**

 **I just want to get a few more chapters rewritten, just to give you a quick summary though. It's called 'Never Forget You' and it's kind of in the vein of another one that I wrote. "'Fight For You' if you guys remember that one.**

 **I didn't spend as much time on that story as I wanted to at the time, so I wanted to recreate it like it did with this story. The storyline is different as is the plot and the universe that it's set in. So stay tuned at it'll be up soon.**

 **And lastly, I have no words over that episode. It was only a matter of time before Hades showed his true colours. And poor Tamsin, while I dislike her and Bo as a couple. I love her character. And I felt so bad for her, when she was being sick I was in tears.**

 **I hope that she's not dying, and that maybe it's a Valkyrie thing when they get preggo! Oh well, we'll see. Also, so sad to see Trick go. I didn't think that any of the main cast were gonna die, especially not Trick.**

 **#RIPTRICKSTER**

 **….**

 **Chapter 13: World War Fae**

 **Gibson Movie Theatre**

Bo and Tamsin had been staking out the movie theatre where Shay and her friends ha diet up. Bo felt stupid for doing this, but until the Elders were dealt with. This was the only option that she had.

She and Tamsin had waiting outside of Shay's friend's House, there they sat waiting for them to come out so that they could then follow them down to the movie theatre. And now here they were, Shay had gone in with her friends a few minutes ago.

Bo had gone in after her daughter, just doing a sweep of the place. When she found that it was all clear, she retreated back to the car. Along with a box of red vines for Tamsin, and a soda for herself. They were going to be a while, they might as well get comfortable.

"I hope for her sake, that the movie she's watching right now is G Rated" Bo sucked on her straw. She wasn't a prude, and she wasn't as strict as Lauren. But she was a Mother now and had to think of these things. When Shay turned eighteen, she could do whatever she wanted.

But until then, Bo was the boss.

"I'd say so. Knowing Shay, she's probably compelled them all to watch an animation with her. She loves those movies" Tamsin chewed on her liquorice. She was torn on what to do about Robin. She wanted to tell Bo, but she knew that if she did that Bo would kill her.

And she and Robin had a complicated history, no matter what she'd done. Tamsin could never see her hurt. But she then thought, that she would rather see her gone than have Shay be harmed.

Tamsin loved Shay more than she loved herself. Which was saying a lot. And she would do anything in her power to stop anyone from hurting her. One thing about Robin was that she was a very good bounty hunter, whatever the order was she saw it through. Even if it was something as unspeakable as kidnapping a child.

As long as Robin got paid, she didn't care what the job was.

There was a time in her life, where Tamsin was exactly the same as Robin. But now she had something better than money or power, she had a family. She had people that loved her. Well, she knew that Shay loved her. And that was enough.

She wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

"Tamsin?" Bo called to her, she'd been saying her name for past two minutes and got no answer. When the blonde turned to her, she continued. "Are you okay? You keep drifting off into space like a zombie" she pointed it out.

The Valkyrie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She was going to leave it, but then she just kept thinking about what would happen when Robin came back to finish the job. And Tamsin knew for a fact that she would. She had to come clean with Bo. "… Actually, No. I'm not" she sighed.

Bo placed her soda in the cup holder beside her, turning in her seat. "What's wrong?" She had a bad feeling the whole ride here, ever since Tamsin came back from doing a sweep of the school.

"We have a tiny problem" Tamsin said.

"What kind of problem? And it can't really be that tiny, if it's got you looking like this…" Bo was referring to the fearful expression on the blonde's face. "… Just tell me what's going on"

Tamsin placed her candy down on the dashboard. She hated being torn between her family, and an old flame. It was the worst. "When I was checking the school earlier, I saw someone…" She watched Bo's face turn serious, she was eager to know. "… Someone that I haven't seen in a long time"

"Who?" Bo asked.

"Her name is Robin, I knew her in my bounty hunter days. We were actually quite the team back in the day. But now she's here doing a job for the Elders, I'll give you two guess as to what they want" Tamsin hated this.

Bo knew where this was going. "Shay…" She watched Tamsin nod. "… So you saw her at the school, and then what? Did you take care of her?" She asked as if it was that easy.

Tamsin shook her head. "No, I'd never hurt her. I told her to stay away from Shay"

"I can't believe this! You know that there's a kidnapper at my daughter's school and you didn't tell me! I could've dealt with her before leaving, why would you do this? Do you want Shay to be taken? Do you!" Bo was so angry, she had to turn away from her.

This was what Tamsin was afraid of. "Of course I don't! I'm sorry Bo, but she's…" She couldn't even say the words.

Bo whipped her head back around. "She's what?!" Then she read between the lines, it wasn't because this Robin was a friend. It was because she was more than that to Tamsin. "Oh my god! You're in love with this bitch! That's why you didn't take care of her" she spoke.

"I'm not in love with her, not anymore. It's just, I've known her for centuries. You've gotta see things from my side Bo. If it was Lauren, you'd never be able to kill her" Tamsin didn't have to justify herself to anyone.

Bo couldn't argue with that, she'd never hurt Lauren. Even if her Girlfriend was possessed by a demon that wanted to destroy the world. Bo would never lay a hand on her. "You know what I have to do Tamsin" she said calmly.

"Maybe you don't, maybe I can reason with her. Try and get her to back off? Robin isn't interested in Shay, she just wants the money from the job. There's gotta be another job somewhere that pays more, I just have to find it" Tamsin couldn't kill her. Not after everything.

"And how long do you think that it'll take you to find something like that? Enough time for Robin to do what she came here to do? I won't lose Shay just because you're hung up on this chick!" Bo realised that she was being harsh, but Shay came first.

Tamsin understood, of course she did. Shay's life meant more. But she just didn't know what to do. "Neither will I…" She sighed. "… Look, you just deal with it. If you wanna kill her, then do it. Just don't talk to me about it, ever" she turned her head to look out of the window.

Bo studied Tamsin for a second, she had never seen her care for anyone else before. Other than Shay and Lauren. But clearly, this Robin woman was something else entirely. "I won't kill her" She spoke.

"You won't?" Tamsin turned her head back with a frown. She thought that Bo was pretty much set on the idea.

Shaking her head, Bo sighed. "No, she clearly means a lot to you. Even if you don't realise it, and you were right before. If it was Lauren, there would be no way that I'd hurt her. So no, I'm not gonna kill her"

"So what are you gonna do?" Tamsin asked.

"I want to talk to her, and see how much the Elders have offered her. Obviously, they have access to more money than I do. But I'll make her an offer to forget about this job, and about Shay" Bo didn't know if this Robin would take her offer, but she had to try.

That sounded like a reasonable plan. "And what if she refuses?" Tamsin didn't think that Robin would take it, but knowing her ex. Robin was always full of surprises.

"She gets a fist to the face, and another, then another, and I'll keep hitting her until she complies…" Bo smiled, looking back over to the Theatre entrance. "… Shay hadn't come out yet, but as she was timing it her daughter's movie was going to be finished any minute. "… Call her, tell her to come by the Clubhouse"

Tamsin didn't have Robin's number anymore, but she knew where she was now. She knew that even though she warned her to stay away, that Robin would just end up going back to the school anyway. "I'll set something up for tomorrow" she said.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Lauren had been by herself all day, and she was slowly going insane. Bo was at work, and Shay was at school. And even after they'd finished, they still had things to do. Which left her alone for even longer.

She laid on the couch, her feet up the in air. She was counting the amount of cracks that were in the ceiling, and to her surprise there were much more than she originally thought. She was into the fifties now.

Jet then, she heard the front door open. Followed by a fit of laughs, which she identified as her baby girl. She dropped her feet, sitting up straight and seeing her Daughter and Girlfriend stroll in with a smile. "Did you have fun with your friends?" She stood from the couch, walking around it.

Shay nodded excitedly. "Uh huh! It was awesome Mom, the movie was so sick! There was so much blood and guts!" She had never seen a movie full of so much gore and violence. Her Mother never let her watch those kind of things.

"Sick huh?" Lauren nodded along with her, then glanced at Bo who was trying to hold in her laugh. "Shay?" She folded her arms over her chest, looking at her seriously. "What movie did you see?" She asked.

Uh oh! Shay was in big trouble. She was just so happy that she forgot to cover her tracks. "Uh, I don't remember…" she stuttered, backing up slowly into Bo's direction. "… Okay, it wasn't suitable for kids. But come on Mom! It was just one movie, what harm is it gonna do?" She sighed.

"A lot, you don't know the influence that those types of movies have on young people. And the last thing that I need is for you getting any crazy ideas!" Lauren was just trying to keep her as innocent as she could. But Shay was growing up, and there was nothing that she could do to stop that.

Bo decided to step in. "She's not getting any crazy ideas Lauren, you're totally overreacting. What was the movie called kiddo?" She turned her head to her Daughter.

"Revenge Of The Psycho Ninja!" Shay chuckled. Literally, the best movie ever.

Lauren cleared her throat, looking at her Girlfriend with a smirk. "Did you hear that Bo? Revenge Of Psycho Ninja" she repeated with emphasis.

To be honest, Bo didn't think that it was that terrible. It was a ninja, it wasn't like it was a mutant monster or anything. "It sounds kind of fun, it's definitely something that Kenzi would watch" she was sure of that.

"Oh my god! Let's call her, and we can go back and see it!" Shay was so up for that. She could watch that movie a thousand times and never get bored.

Lauren walked over, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "That's a great idea baby, but let's leave it for a time when your Mom's not so busy with work. Did you have dinner while you were out?" She asked her.

Shay nodded. "Yeah, we just grabbed a burger. I'm pretty tired anyway, so I'm gonna go and crash. Goodnight" she hugged Lauren. Today was a lot of excitement for her, she wasn't used to spending time alone with other people.

Lauren kissed her in the head, "Goodnight baby…" she watched Shay go over to Bo for a hug, and then head upstairs. "… Do me a favour, and hide your katana sword from now on. Or at least put it out of her reach" She was having visions of Shay finding it and trying to act out that horrible movie.

"Will do…" Bo smiled, taking Lauren over to the kitchen. "… First of all…" She pulled her in for a long kiss. She'd been wanting to do that all day. "… Hi…" She grinned. "… Second of all, I need to talk to you about something" she said.

Lauren sighed, she wondered what it could be this time. "Is it going to upset me?" She just wanted to be prepared.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, it will…" She saw Lauren's face turn worried. "… There's someone at Shay's school, she was sent by the Elders. I don't know if she's there to spy on her, or take her. But you don't have to worry for too long, because I'm all over it" she said.

"You're all over it? Oh great, now I'm not worried at all! What do you mean, you're all over it Bo? There's a kidnapper at the school. You said that it would be safe for her there! I can't believe that I let you talk me into it!" Lauren walked away with her hands in her hair.

This was the reason that she didn't want to enrol Shay in school, she knew that something like this would end up happening. Shay was the most important thing in her life, and she was terrified of the thought of losing her.

Bo walked up behind her, placing her hands over her Girlfriend's arms and trailing them down slowly. "It's okay babe. Nothing is going to happen to her, this woman isn't going to get the chance to take her from us. I promise you" she leaned into her back, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

Lauren closed her eyes, tipping her head back as she got lost in the feeling. "How did you find out about this woman? If she was hired by the Elders, then she was probably meant to lay low while she was at the school. How did you know?" She turned her head to the side.

"Tamsin…" Bo let Lauren turn around in her arms. "… She's knows this woman. Her name is Robin, apparently they were an item back in their bounty hunter days. From what Tamsin's told me, Robin only cares about one thing"

"What?" Lauren asked.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "Money, she's got a price. All I have to do is match it"

Were they growing money in their back yard now? Lauren didn't think so. "Bo, I love you and all. But since when do you have all of this money? If she's a bounty hunter, then she's used to getting paid big bucks. Bucks that you don't have, I might add" she didn't foresee this going well.

"You let me worry about the bucks, okay…" Bo let out a laugh, leaning her head onto her Girlfriend's. "… Come on, let's hit the hay" she took her hands and led her upstairs.

 **Shay's Bedroom**

It had only been ten minutes since she came up to her room. And already, she could hear giggles and moans coming from her Parents' bedroom. They literally never stopped, it was like living with two dogs that were constantly in heat.

Shay grabbed her head phones, placing them in her ears. She didn't care if they were having sex, the more that they did it, the better chance she had of getting a sibling. That was fine with her.

She was thinking back to how much fun she had today, she was glad that her parents had let her go. Although, she knew that her Mother and Aunt Tamsin were following her all day. They probably didn't think that she noticed them, but she did.

Normally, she would find it embarrassing that her Mother felt the need to follow her wherever she went. But since the circumstances called for it, then she couldn't really argue with her. She was just trying to keep her safe.

But she did have fun today, and she got to hang out with Duke. Which was the whole reason of going to the movies anyway. He was so cute, and Shay was really hoping that he was different from the boys in her old school.

Only time would tell, Shay closed her eyes. Letting her music drown out the sex noises of her Parents. She really didn't want to get any nightmares.

 **Clubhouse (Next Day)**

Bo had taken the day off of work, so that she could get a handle on this new situation that they'd found themselves in. As she had asked, Tamsin had contacted Robin and asked her to meet at the Clubhouse.

Lauren was supposed to be over at the Compound, also working. But she couldn't think straight after what Bo had told her, there was actually someone who was going to kidnap Shay from her school. That was insane.

This was why she didn't want her in school, it didn't matter if it was crawling with a million humans. If the Elders wanted Shay, then they would try and take no matter what obstacles stood in their way.

As the clock struck twelve, there was a knock at the door. "Right on time…" Tamsin always remembered Robin being super punctual, and she was anything but that. She walked over to the door, opening it and letting her in. "… Thanks for coming"

Robin walked into the house, "Yeah well, this better be good Tamsin!" She stopped in her tracks as she was met with the angry glares of two other women. "What the hell is this?" She wanted to know what she'd walked into.

"Robin, meet Bo and Lauren…" Tamsin gestured to her friends. "… The Parents of the sweet innocent girl that you were sent to extract" She watched her ex's face turn scared. That was something that she wasn't used to seeing.

"Well, this is awkward" Robin smiled sheepishly.

Bo wasn't in the laughing mood. "Seriously? You were hired to kidnap my daughter, and you find the time to laugh!" She stood inches from Robin's face. "You know, you're lucky that Tamsin still cares about you. Because she's only reason that I haven't slit your throat yet" she whispered to her.

Robin glanced at Tamsin who just bowed her head. She clearly didn't want her to know that. "Look. As I told Tamsin, I was just hired to do a job. I'm not in the habit of turning those down" she spoke to Bo.

"Robin, please…" Tamsin approached her. "… This is one that you're gonna have to turn down. She will kill you" she pointed to Bo who was nodding her head while still staring at Robin.

"Even if I flaked on the job, do you really think that would be it? No, because they'd just find someone else. Maybe some who doesn't have conflicting interests" Robin looked at Tamsin.

Lauren approached her. "Please, she's just a kid. She doesn't deserve any of this, what if it was your own daughter. I'm betting that you would do anything to protect her, that's all that were trying to do" She was trying the good cop routine, Bo was the bad cop.

Robin sympathised with them, of course she would protect her own daughter. She didn't like cancelling jobs, but at the end of the day her life was more important than money. It was a close second. "Alright, I'll drop the job. But, I won't be the last to come for her. And the others won't be as pleasant" she warned them.

"I wouldn't worry about them, they'll be dead before they get the chance" Bo said.

"I'm not dead" Robin countered.

"Yeah well, you have Tamsin to thank for that. Because if I had my way, you would be. So, as long as we're agreed, then you can kindly get the hell out of my house" Bo gestured to the door.

Robin smiled, "Gladly. Catch you in another few centuries T…" She walked passed Tamsin and straight out of the door.

Lauren stood next to Tamsin, who was frozen in place as she watched Robin leave the house. Clearly, she cared about her. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Tamsin had watched her walk away many times, but this time hurt more than the others and she didn't know why. So, to answer Lauren's question. No, she was definitely not okay. But she wasn't going to let it show. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get some air…" She smiled at Lauren and then left the house.

"Bullet dodged" Bo came up behind her Girlfriend. She was glad that they got this under control. It could've gone a lot worse than this.

Lauren sighed. "You can't dodge them all Bo…" She turned to her. "… What if we can't keep her safe forever? What if out of nowhere, they take her and they do whatever it that they want to do to her? I can't lose her!" She was starting to panic.

Bo brought her into a hug. "Shhh. It's okay. No one is gonna take her, I swear that I won't let that happen. I think that it's time I talk with the Elders. With what happened the bar the other day, they probably know that I'm her Mother by now"

"So? They hate you, what makes you think that you can make them drop whatever it is that they want?" Lauren found that hard to believe.

"Well, if they don't. Then I'll drop them instead. I don't care if it's illegal, I don't care if it will start another war. All I care about, is keeping our little girl safe" Bo kissed Lauren on her head.

If this is what she had to do, to ensure that her daughter remained unharmed. Then Bo would slice her way through ever breathing Elder that she could find. They meant nothing to her, she didn't follow their rules so it wasn't like she would miss them.

Shay came first, before everything.

 **….**

 **A/N: Again, so sorry for this being late. But these double shifts are going to be happening for at least another few weeks. But I promise, with my hand on the bible (Cause I'm Catholic) that I will never abandon my stories. And I keep my promises. So remember to leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank god I had some free time over this weekend, otherwise I don't think I would've been able to post at all. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this story to be updated. Well, all of my stories actually.**

 **Gotta say, didn't like last nights Episode. It was funny, I'll give it that. Especially when Tamsin hit Bo with her and and slapped her hand away. And Lola? Is it weird that I had that name in this story? You heard it here first. Lol.**

 **But I don't want Vex to die! He my fave!**

 **Hope they wrap things up in the right way.**

 **You're awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **….**

 **Chapter 14: Crash**

 **Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Shay had a reason to be excited today, because today she was having her first ever music class. And now that her Mother had bought her a brand spanking new Guitar, she was all set. She couldn't wait to rock out to some notes.

She made her way downstairs, bringing her packed satchel and her Guitar. It was in its case all ready to go. All that was left to do now, was have some breakfast before she and her Mother left the house.

And like always, when she got to the ground floor. She found her Parents in yet another smooching battle. And it looked like they were getting pretty heated. "Can you guys, **not** do that around the food?" She asked from where she stood.

Bo and Lauren pulled apart in a fright, they didn't even hear Shay come downstairs. "Sorry, we'll be more mindful next time" she laughed awkwardly. She didn't think that it was possible to fall in love twice, with the same person no less. But here she was, more in love than she'd ever been in her life.

Shay placed her things on the couch, and then walked over to the kitchen with her hands up in the air. "Hey, I don't care where you play tonsil tennis. Just don't do it around my food. I don't have rules, but that's just a given" she let out a laugh, going for the plate of bacon that her Mother had cooked.

"Shay, don't be rude" Lauren was getting tired of being embarrassed her teenage daughter. She and Bo were acting like any other normal couple in love. What was so wrong with that?

"If anyone is being rude around here, it's you guys…" Shay made a sandwich with her bacon, and smothered it in ketchup. She brought it up to herself, taking a huge bite out of it. "… Any progress on the sibling front?" She spoke with her mouth full.

Lauren spat out her coffee, what was it with Shay and wanting a sibling? "Okay, can we please stop with the baby talk? Your Mom and I have talked about this, and we're not ready yet. Got it?" She narrowed her eyes at her Daughter.

"Got it…" Shay nodded, then turned away to eat her sandwich. "… Jeez!" It was just a question. But if her Mother really didn't want to talk about it then that was fine with her.

Bo didn't mind that Lauren wanted to wait, but the more that she watched her Girlfriend's reaction. The more she thought that maybe Lauren didn't want another baby, which was strange because Lauren always used to say that she loved kids. She needed to address this before moving forward.

"All set for school kiddo?" She decided to change the subject, pointing to her daughter's things that were strewn on the couch.

Shay finished the rest of her sandwich before nodding. "You bet! Got my first music class today. I can't wait to get in there and shred my axe!" She demonstrated her air guitar.

Bo loved seeing her daughter to excited, "I'm sure that you'll do great kid. I've gotta head into the station a little earlier. So, if you don't mind hanging around school for half an hour I can take you now. Or do you wanna wait for your Mom?"

"No, it's cool. I'll go now. I wanted to check out the music room before class gets in anyway…" Shay grabbed her things, going to give Lauren a hug and then walking outside to wait in the car.

Lauren walked over to Bo, handing her Girlfriend her police badge. "Don't forget this" she smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Bo hooked her badge into her belt. Then saw her Girlfriend's worried look as she lifted her head. "… What is it?"

"You lied to Shay…" Lauren said. "… You're not going into the station early, are you?" She knew all about Bo's plan to confront the Elders. But she didn't want her to just yet, Bo was strong but she wasn't strong enough to take them all down by herself.

Bo sighed, busted. "No, you know where I'm going. I can't keep waiting for them to make a move, I have to be the one doing the moving for once. We just got rid of one kidnapper, how many more are we gonna have to go through until they just take her?" She couldn't risk it.

"I get it Bo, better than anyone I know what you're feeling. You're scared, for me, for Shay. But running in there guns blazing isn't going to help. We need a plan" Lauren grabbed her hands, she didn't want to fight. But she wanted Bo to be safe too.

"Wasting time trying to come up with a plan, is gonna bite us in the ass Lauren. I won't watch them take her, I'll be careful okay. I promise" Bo kissed her again, and then on her forehead. She knew that Lauren worried about her, that was the way that she was. The way that she'd always been.

But she had to do this, she had to do it for Shay, for herself and for Lauren. Bo pulled away, grabbing her jacket and then headed out of the door.

Lauren prayed to whatever power was listening, that Bo would come home safe.

 **Bayside High School (Later)**

After her Mother had dropped her off, Shay went in search of the music room. This school was ginormous, and she was still walking blind sometimes. But she was getting the hang of it, slowly but surely.

She stepped into the class room, seeing all of the amazing equipment around. They had their own little recording studio. She'd never seen anything so high tech before, at least not in any other school that she'd been in.

As she walked around, she noticed a seat at the back. So she placed her things down next to her chair. She couldn't get over this set up. This school really was built for rich kids, did that mean that she was one too?

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She threw her elbow back, hearing a groan come from her attacker. Then spun around and dropped them to the ground with a hand on their throat. But it wasn't an attacker at all, it was Duke. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She helped him up.

Duke held his nose, it wasn't bleeding thank god but it was still sore. "No, it's cool. It was my bad, I shouldn't have snuck up on you" he waved a hand, he wasn't bothered.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't" Shay couldn't believe what she'd just done, if this didn't make her school freak then what would?

He just laughed it off. "Those were some slick moves, where'd you learn something like that?" He had to ask, most of the girls in this school hated athleticism of any kind. Clearly Shay wasn't like them at all.

Shay shrugged. She couldn't exactly say that she'd been trained since she was eight years old just in case someone tried to kidnap her. Yeah, that was crazy talk. "Uh, I took some classes as a kid. My Mom's a cop and she always wanted me to be safe if I'm ever by myself" There, that sounded believable.

"Wow, well I definitely wouldn't want to be the Mugger that preys on you…" Duke laughed, he liked a girl that wasn't afraid to fight. "… So, you're into music too?" He held up his own guitar case.

She nodded, backing up to her desk. "Yeah, have been since a young age. What're you packing?" She looked at his case.

Duke placed his case on the desk, opening it and pulling out his acoustic guitar. "A Hudson, it's a little beat up. And it's seen better days, but it was my Dad's so I can never bring myself to throw it out" he pointed at the little scrapes and chips in the wood.

"Was?" Shay caught onto that.

"Yeah, uh…" Duke strapped his guitar around his neck. "… He died, when I was a kid. I don't really remember him that much, but what I do remember. Is that he loved to play guitar, I feel like this is my way of being close to him. It's sad, I know" he turned away with a laugh.

Shay shook her head. "No, it's not sad at all. It think it's sweet" she couldn't help her smile, his eyes were so blue.

Duke was almost getting lost in her light brown eyes, they looked like they had specks of blue in them. Was that even possible? "So, how about you? I showed you mine…" He tapped his guitar. "… Now it's your turn" he smiled.

She was completely falling over herself, "Yeah, sure thing…" She unzipped her case, pulling out her black beauty and strapping it around her neck. "… Ta da!" She chuckled.

"Holy crap! That's the black beauty, I'd have to save up for years to buy this. How'd you get it?" He couldn't take his eyes off of it, it was stunning.

"Uh, my old one broke. So my Mom got for me, it was a birthday present" She wasn't really lying. Except for the fact that she had it after her birthday.

Duke lifted his eyebrows, "You're Parents must really love you. So, you feel like jamming together. Before everyone gets here?" He sat down on a chair, bringing his guitar to rest on his lap.

Shay nodded with a laugh, "Let's do it"

 **39th Division**

Bo had been working through a plan with Dyson about the Elders, she wanted to go in an just kill them all. But given their power, that would be a dumb decision. So her ex offered to help her come up with something a little less risky.

"Think about it, they're trying to take Shay from you right?" He waited for her to nod. "So why don't we kidnap one of them. If we bring them here, question them. They'll tell us exactly why they want her and then we can come up with an even better plan to stop them" he said.

She thought it over, it was smart. And it was different to her own plan, which was shoot first and ask questions later. If she managed to restrain one Elder, then hopefully she would find out the reason why they want Shay so badly. "It could work, but how are we supposed to grab one of them without the others knowing?"

"That's something that we have to figure out. They only stay in the compound for a few hours a day, the rest of their time is spent in their own homes. Maybe we could take them from there?" He thought to himself.

That would be better, taking them discreetly without anyone seeing. The other Elders would find out, but not until the next day. And by then, hopefully Bo would've had her answers. There was just something about that plan that was worrying her.

"Yeah, but they're Elders. They're bound to have a lot of muscle protecting them, probably heavily armed. They have an army, and I'm just **me** " She sighed, slumping back into her seat. She wanted so badly, just to eliminate this threat. Shay deserved a normal childhood.

Dyson sat up in his chair. "No you're not Bo. You've got Lauren, Tamsin, Kenzi, Trick, Hale. And you've got me, I'm your Partner. Don't forget that" he smiled.

He was right, that was something that she had. Her Family, no matter who was a part of it were there for her. They were always there for her, and all of the battles that she'd been through were won because of the strength that she got from them.

She could do this too.

"You're right Dyson. Thanks. So, which Elder would have the least amount of security?" She knew that one of them had to be under protected than the rest. Some Elders weren't as important as the others.

"I dunno, we'll have to go through the list of both Light and Dark. We'll find something, but I hope that you and Lauren didn't have dinner plans. Or if you want, I can take care of it for you" Dyson offered, he knew how much Bo loved spending time with Lauren and Shay.

Bo shook her head. "Thanks Dyson, but this is my responsibility. Not yours, I'll just call Lauren and let her know that I'll be home late" she grabbed her phone, dialling her Girlfriend's number.

Dyson had to smile, this was so weird to see. "You're so domestic, it suits you" He leaned back in his chair, spinning around with a laugh.

"Shut up…" She laughed, bringing the phone to her ear and waiting for Lauren to pick up. "… Hey babe, just checking in. Have you heard from Shay?" She always wanted to know that first, just in case anything happened.

"Yeah, she texted me a while ago. Her music class went amazing, according to what she wrote. All's right in the Shay Universe. How's your work going? Since you're taking the time to call me, I'm guessing that you haven't paid the Elders a visit yet?" Lauren was happy that she hadn't gone, that meant that Bo was safe.

Bo knew that this was coming. "No, not yet. That's what I called to tell you, Dyson and I have come up with a new plan. But we're gonna need to work double time to perfect it, I'm gonna be home really late. I'm sorry" she sighed into the phone.

Having dinner with Lauren and Shay was the highlight of her day. And she hated that she was missing out on it tonight.

"Oh, well. If you really need to stay at the station, then I guess I understand. This is the new normal now right, I have a busy job, you have a busy job, missing family dinners is to be expected. I'm not mad, just don't be home too late. Because you know that once Shay goes to bed, that's our time" Lauren chuckled into the phone.

Bo turned away from Dyson to hide her blush, that was one thing that she didn't want to miss out on. "Oh I know, and believe me. Nothing can keep me away from you for **that** long. We'll try and be quick" she said.

"Don't rush it Bo. This may be our only viable plan to take them down. Take your time with it, I'm not going anywhere" She could hear Lauren's smile through the phone.

"Okay. I love you, and I'll see you later" Bo said.

"I love you too, bye" Lauren was the first to end the call.

Bo placed her phone down onto her desk, then organised the list in front of her. "Okay, let's bag us an Elder" she smiled at Dyson, who was more than ready to begin.

Dyson had spent some time with Shay too, if ever Bo, Lauren, or Tamsin couldn't pick her up from school for a certain reason then he was the back up. When they would ride in the car, he found that they had a few things in common. Shay loved sports, so they would talk about that.

And they had a similar sense of humour, she was definitely worth staying at the station late for.

 **Bayside High School**

As the last bell rang, Shay was happy to be going home. Today had felt longer than usual, maybe because she had so much work thrown on her. It never stopped, she had a book report for English Class, a Science Project due, and she had to create a portrait for her Art Class.

To be honest, she just wanted to sleep for the night. Shay made her way out of the front entrance, trying to dodge some kid on a skateboard. They could really hurt someone at the speed they were going. She saw her Mother parked in her new big black truck at the end of the walk way.

Shay was a little embarrassed by the vehicle's shape. It looked like a car out of Men In Black, were their aliens coming to attack them? No, she didn't understand why her Mother couldn't just get a mini van. She would need to talk to her about that. Shay had to stop walking when she heard someone call her name.

Turning around, she saw Duke running up to her. He was sweaty, and out of breath. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just wanted to uh…" Duke shook his head with a laugh, "… I wanted to ask you, if you maybe wanted to hang out later?" He finally finished.

Shay just thought that he was asking on behalf of their friends, "Oh, is it another group movie thing?"

Duke then realised that he should've made it specific. "No, uh actually I meant just me and you. Maybe we could grab a burger, or go to the mall or something?" He held onto the straps of his backpack, he was so nervous.

"Are you asking me out? Like, on a date?" Shay frowned, she wasn't expecting this at all. She honestly thought that he was interested in Chelsea. Clearly, she was wrong. Her succubus powers should've prepared her for this. Her Mother fed her false information.

"Yeah, I am. Unless you don't want to, then that's cool too. We can just forget that I said anything. You know what? I'm gonna go, before I embarrass myself anymore" He smiled awkwardly, getting ready to turn around and leave.

Shay grabbed his arm, turning him back around to face her. "I'd love to…" She blurted out smiling. "… You know, hang" she was so bad at this.

Duke felt like a weight had been lifted off of this shoulders, he'd been worrying about her answer all day. "Awesome! I mean, that's great. How about we meet outside the Mall, in about an hour?" He suggested.

She nodded. "I'll be there, see you later" with that, she walked over to her Mother's car. Once she was in the passenger seat, she didn't utter a word. She just faced front.

Lauren was a little worried, it wasn't like Shay not to talk. "Is everything okay sweetie?" She went to touch her daughter's arm, when Shay whipped her head around. Smiling wide.

"Everything, is **amazing**. If I tell you something, promise me that you won't be all _'Momish'_ and freak out on me" Shay faced her Mother, since she was still a target she had to ask permission. She was just glad that it wasn't Bo that she was asking.

"We'll see, what is it?" Lauren had a bad feeling already.

Shay took a breath. "Duke just asked me to hang out with him at the Mall later, just the two of us" she said.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, a date? He had asked her little girl out on a date! "And when you say just the two of you, you mean without your other friends?" She saw her daughter nod. "I don't know Shay, your Mom wouldn't like this" she knew that Bo would blow a gasket after hearing this.

Shay began to pour, slumping into her seat. "Seriously? I'm sixteen years old! Does she really expect me to be alone for the rest of my life? I'm not saying that I'm gonna marry the guy, but I really like him Mom. Please" she pressed her hands together, giving her the puppy face.

This wasn't going to sit well with Bo, but Lauren had to admit that Shay seemed really happy and excited about this. And she didn't want to see that go away. "Okay, but someone has to go with you. You know that" she said.

"Totally! Thanks Mom. So, can you hit the gas. Because I've gotta get ready" Shay grabbed her seat belt and buckled herself up safely.

Lauren started the engine, pulling out onto the road and making a bee line for the Clubhouse. She really hoped that Bo would be okay with this, but she also thought about maybe keeping it a secret. Since Bo was working late, Shay would be home before she even knew anything.

 **Downtown Mall (Later)**

After changing her outfit four times, Shay finally felt as though she was ready for her first date with Duke. She really liked him and they seemed to have a lot in common, minus the whole Fae Hybrid/Human thing.

Lauren asked Tamsin to come with her to keep an eye on her daughter while she had her date, she knew that it was embarrassing for a Mother to be watching over her Daughter's date but they had no choice. And Shay was being a good sport about it.

Tamsin and Lauren sat across from the food court, drinking a cup of coffee. They could see Shay and Duke from here, but they weren't obvious enough that they were drawing attention to themselves. "So what did MamaBear say when you told her about this?" She asked her friend.

When Lauren just buried her nose into her coffee cup, Tamsin started laughing. "Oh my god! You didn't tell her! I thought that you guys were all about the honesty now" This was too funny not to laugh at.

"We are, but you know how Bo is when it comes to Shay. She's protective, and downright terrifying. You should've seen her face when Shay first introduced him to us. I thought she was gonna pull her gun out on him" Lauren loved that Bo was so protective. But there was a line that shouldn't be crossed.

"I'd sure hate to be that kid. Bo is gonna kill you" Tamsin was pretty sure of that. Even she found Bo's over protectiveness annoying some times, but it just showed how much that Bo loved Shay. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Lauren turned her head, making sure to keep her daughter in her sights. Shay was laughing with Duke about something, and she loved seeing her like that. "She looks so happy, it's nice to her like this for a change" she said.

"Sure is. But you know, she's never really been a gloomy kid. More often than not, she always finds something to be excited for. And while this is something new, it's doing the job of putting a smile on her face. That's all that we can really hope for" Tamsin drank more of her coffee.

Tamsin wanted her niece to be happy, but like Bo she was protective too. And if this Bo ever hurt Shay, she would castrate him. It was a bit extreme, but she was a merciless Valkyrie. That was her way of being gentle.

They sat there for another half an hour, then saw Duke and Shay get up from their table. Duke was acting like a perfect gentlemen, and kissed Shay on the cheek before saying goodbye. When that was over, Shay walked over to the two blondes slowly. She looked as though she was in a daze.

"Did you have a good time?" Lauren asked.

Shay took a few seconds to answer. "It was amazing! Thank you so much for letting me do this" she jumped on her Mother where she sat.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her, but then starting groaning uncomfortably. "You're welcome, but you're not five years old anymore baby. And my legs are on the verge of breaking" she moaned.

The Hybrid got off of her Mother quickly, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. So, we're not telling Mom about this are we? Because I'm afraid that she'll kill him before our next date" she loved her Mother, but she was just too protective sometimes.

That made both blonde's laugh, but then Lauren realised what her daughter had just said. "He asked you out again?" She was surprised. Not because Shay couldn't get a second date, she definitely took after Bo in the beauty department. It was just really soon.

Shay nodded. "Yeah, he asked me to go to the movies tomorrow. I can't wait!" She chuckled excitedly, this was what being a normal teenager was about. Meeting cute Boys or Girls depending on the attraction and making new memories.

"Okay, let's head home. And no, we're not gonna tell your Mom. If she asks, we were just taking a look around the Mall. That's all. Everyone clear on the story?" Lauren stood up, looking at both Shay and Tamsin.

"Exceedingly clear" Tamsin gave a thumbs up.

The three of them walked out into the parking lot, it was pushing past 6:45 p.m. And they needed to get home before Bo did. Even thought she told Lauren that she was staying at the station late, they wanted to get home first just in case.

They were just about to get to the car, when Shay stopped abruptly. She gasped as a sharp shiver ran down her spine. There was someone following them, actually it was a whole bunch of people.

Lauren turned to her daughter, noticing the look on her face. "How many?" That was all she needed to know right now. Looking around she didn't see anyone herself, but Shay could sense them and she was going to take that as evidence.

"A lot, we need to go now!" Shay was panicking. She was ushered into her Mother's truck, once she was inside safely. Her Aunt told her to call Bo. Shay dialled her Mother's number, she waited for it to start ringing.

Then Bo answered. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Mom, there're people chasing us! There's a lot of them, we don't know what to do!" Shay just kept rambling, she didn't know what to do. They'd never been in this type of situation before, the men always broke into the house. They ever chased them.

Tamsin out the car in drive, Lauren didn't have a clear enough head to take the wheel. She sped off into the road, not caring that she was running ever red light that she saw. Other cars honked their horns trying to dodge her, she was close to ramming into an oncoming car. But she was going to try her hardest to lose these bastards.

"Okay, Shay listen to me. Calm down, everything's gonna be okay. Just tell your Mom to get over to the station as fast as she can. I'll stay on the phone with you okay, I'm not going anywhere" Bo said.

"Promise?" Shay tried to get her breathing under control. She knew that she should try to be strong, but she couldn't help it. She was terrified. Who wouldn't be in her situation?

"I promise sweetie" Bo replied.

Tamsin changed gears, looking in her rear view mirror and seeing two black vans on her tail. She needed to lose them, when she heard Shay tell her that Bo was ordering them to get to the station. The blonde wanted to take the back roads, it was easier than being in oncoming traffic.

She turned a corner, driving down an empty road. Hitting the accelerator, and driving even faster. She knew that it wasn't safe, but she had to lose these guys. Who were still behind her. "Everyone needs to put their seat belts on! Now!" Just in case.

"Do you think that you can lose them?" Lauren turned to her friend, hoping that she was going to say yes.

Tamsin sighed, navigating through the dark road. "Honestly? I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell gonna try…" she kept her eyes on the road in front of her. "… Tell Bo we're five minutes away!" She called to Shay.

"Aunt Tamsin said that we're almost there" Shay passed on the message to her Mother.

"Okay, good. You're going to be fine okay, I promise. You'll be here with me soon, and I'm gonna get those guys I swear" Bo tried to keep her daughter calm, even though her voice was laced with panic herself.

Shay let out a breath. "I'm scared Mom"

"I know baby, but you're almost there. And when I find these guys I swear that they'll never be able to hurt you again. Okay? I love you" Bo had to get it in.

That seemed to clam her down, and make her smile. "I love—" Shay couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that another car had crashed into the side of their own. The SUV flipped over, rolling down the road in a wreck.

Shay dropped her cell phone as she hung upside down, the seat belt was keeping her strapped to her seat. She was out cold.

Lauren opened her eyes, feeling a sharp pain in her leg and head. She tried turning here head, seeing Tamsin unconscious with blood running from her nose. "Tamsin!" She tried to reach her, but she couldn't. Her seat belt was jammed, she couldn't get it off. "Shay? Talk to me baby, are you okay?" She had no response.

Suddenly, she heard a banging coming from behind her. She heard the door creak open, they were trying to take her. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" She tugged at her belt, but it wasn't coming off.

The stranger reached in, using a knife to cut Shay out of her seat belt. Then pulled her form the wreck, they could hear Lauren screaming. Yearning for her child. But they had orders to get the girl, they didn't care what happened to the others.

 **39th Division**

Bo was yelling into the phone, calling for her daughter to no avail. All she knew was that Shay was talking to her and then she heard a loud crash. When Shay called, she had Dyson track her signal. And he was close to finding them. "Shay! Come on! Shay, are you there?!" She tried again.

Then she heard a rummaging on the other end of the phone, "Hello? Shay is that you?" She was close to having a heart attack.

"Bo?" It was Lauren.

Bo sighed in relief, at least she was okay. "Lauren, what's going on? Is Shay okay?" She needed to know that first, she couldn't believe that this was happening, her heart was thumping in her chest.

She heard a sniffling on the other end. "I don't know, she's gone Bo. They took her!" Lauren cried into the speaker.

Dyson heard his computer beep, seeing the location. They were only a few blocks away, if they hadn't have been ambushed they would've made it here. He then saw Bo begin to cry. "Bo? I got them, let's go" he got up and grabbed his jacket and gun.

Bo fought her tears as best as she could. "Don't worry Babe, I'm coming to you okay? We're gonna get her back, just hang on a little longer. I love you" she got up and grabbed her gun with her free hand.

"I love you too, hurry" As Lauren said the words, the line went dead.

The brunette shoved her phone into her pocket, then checked to see if her gun was loaded. "When we get to them, I want you to take them home. Or to the hospital depending on how bad it is" she spoke to Dyson.

He nodded, "And what about you? You're not gonna come with us?" He had never seen this look on Bo's face before, it was a look of pure rage. And he would hate to be the kidnapper at this time.

"No, I'll be paying a visit to the Elders…" She placed her gun in her holster, resting it on her hip. "… I'm gonna kill them all" her tone was dry.

Her daughter had been taken, and now she was going to get her back. Not matter how many Elders that she had to tear her way through.

 **….**

 **A/N: Holy Shit! Bo is gonna do some damage, hope you guys enjoy this one. As much as I've enjoyed writing it. Can't believe that there's only two episodes left. Gotta say, I'm not liking Doccubus' odds at the moment. But I will remain optimistic.**

 **Remember to leave me a review, loads and loads.**

 **Much love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, here we go. Next chapter in this wild one. Hope you guys are all loving it, I know that the last chapter was intense. And this one will be even more so, with also a few twists and turns. Let me know what you think afterwards.**

 **Have fun.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 15: A Shock To The System**

 **City Hospital**

After picking up Lauren and Tamsin, Bo and Dyson took them straight to the nearest hospital. Tamsin was unconscious, and bleeding from her head. Whereas Lauren was awake, but her leg was broken and she had shards of glass embedded in her skin.

And it wasn't a clean break, when the car flipped over her leg go trapped under the dashboard. Lauren's leg was pinned down with such force that her bone had pierced through her calf.

Bo's first instinct was to heal her, but Lauren then told her that she was in too much pain to even think about sex. Plus, if Bo tried to heal her while her Bone was still protruding through her skin then it would be very painful.

But the pain of her own injuries, wasn't stopping Lauren from trying to get up and leave the Hospital. She wanted to find Shay, they didn't expect this kind of sneak attack. Not in the open where anyone could see, which meant that they must've been desperate.

"I have to find her!" Lauren kept trying to push herself up off of the bed, but her Girlfriend was pushing her back down. "Bo, please. We have to find her!" She was crying hysterically. This was her worst nightmare coming true. "They're gonna hurt our baby"

Bo wanted to cry with her, but the only thing holding her together right now was her anger. So she was going to stay strong. "They're not, I won't let them. I'm gonna find her Lauren, I swear to you. I'm gonna bury every Elder that I find until I do" she stood next to her bed, bringing her close.

They looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Hi, I'm Dr. Daniels I'll be taking your case tonight…" He stepped into the room, reading over his new Patient's chart. He had her name, and her age. "… Okay, Lauren. Your scans show that you've—"

Lauren held her hand up to him. "My right Fibula has cracked, I know. And to fix the damage you're going to have to perform surgery on my leg. I don't have time for that right now, so how about you just splint it for me and I'll be on my way" she didn't have time to lay around.

"I see that you have some medical experience" He smiled, stepping forward. She saved him from giving that entire speech himself.

"Not some…" Lauren shook her head. "… More than **you** or any other asshole in this hospital! So do as I say, and splint my god damn leg! I've got places to be!" She didn't want to be here.

Bo knew that Lauren was panicking, but right now she needed to be treated. "Can you give us a minute, please?" She looked at the Doctor, who happily obliged and left the room. She turned back to Lauren who was still trying to get up. "Lauren, you have to stay here and get treated" she said.

Lauren frowned at her. "Are you out of your mind? There is no way in hell that I'm staying here when my daughter is out there somewhere. Scared, hurt, and alone. She needs me!" She couldn't believe that Bo was telling her this.

"I know she does, but babe…" Bo cupped her cheek, "… She also needs you alive, and you can't even walk with your leg like this. How're you supposed to look for her? Stay here, have the surgery. When you're out, I'll heal you and then we can leave" She didn't like it either, but this was the better option.

"NO! I have to find her!" Lauren couldn't stay here.

Bo held her face in both hands, "I will find her, I promise you. I won't stop until I do. But I need to know that least one of you is safe. I can't focus on finding Shay if I'm busy trying to help you get around. Please, babe" she was begging.

Lauren broke down, letting her tears fall once more. "I tried to stop this from happening, I tried so hard. Nothing that I've done in the last sixteen years matters now, I've failed. I've failed my daughter, and I've failed as a Mother" she fell back into the pillow.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that, you protected her all of that time. This is nothing okay? I'm gonna find her, and when I do we'll both be waiting for you here. When you wake up from your surgery, Shay will be the first thing that you'll see. I promise" Bo shouldn't be making promises, but she was determined to keep this one.

Even though she didn't like it, Lauren knew that Bo was right. With her leg in the condition that it was, she wouldn't be able to make it very far. "Okay…" She sniffled through her tears. "… I just want her back Bo" she whimpered.

Bo kissed her on the head, "I'm gonna bring her back Lauren, and they're gonna be sorry that they ever messed with my Family. I'll be back as soon as I can, with Shay" she wasn't giving up.

When the Doctor came back into the room, he explained the ins and outs of Lauren's surgery. Which she already knew, so it was a waste of time. Bo waited until they took her Girlfriend up to the Operating Room, then she ran to Tamsin's room.

Stepping into the room, she saw Dyson by the blonde's bedside. Tamsin definitely wasn't doing good, she hadn't even woken up yet. "How is she?"

"Not good…" Dyson sighed. "… When the car crashed, she hit her head pretty bad. They said that she's got swelling on her brain. They're hoping that it'll go down if she gets some rest, but if it doesn't. She'll need surgery" he couldn't believe that this was happening.

Bo moved to Tamsin's side, suddenly everything that she had been mad at her for seemed non existent. Because if it wasn't for Tamsin, then Shay and Lauren would surely be dead. She owed everything to Tamsin. "They're gonna pay for this" she said aloud.

"What's your Plan, Partner?" Dyson was all for getting revenge, this was their family and someone had hurt them. Not to mention that there was a young girl's life at stake. A girl that he happened to love.

"We start with the crash site, see if we can find a trail. Or any surveillance cameras around the scene that might've caught something on the cars that they used. Hale and Kenzi are just parking outside, so they'll be here to watch over Tamsin and Lauren. So, let's go" She had to get out there now, her daughter needed her.

Dyson pulled his jacket back on, then touched Tamsin's arm gently. "I'll go fill in Hale and Kenzi, and then I'll call Trick" he took his phone from his pocket as he walked out of the room.

Bo held Tamsin's hand, it was freezing cold. "Hang in there Valkyrie, you've gotta pull through this thing. Because if shit hits the fan then I'm gonna need you, Shay needs you too" she hoped that Tamsin could hear her.

She made her way outside, seeing Kenzi and Hale standing with Dyson. When she saw her best friend, she didn't even have to say anything. She just fell into Kenzi's arms, and now that Lauren couldn't see her face. Bo broke, crying in to her friend's neck. "They took her Kenz, they took my baby girl"

Kenzi rubbed her friend's back gently, fighting the urge to cry herself. "Im here for you babe, whatever you need me to do…" She kept hugging her, then she felt Bo pull away. "… How's Lauren doing?" She asked.

Bo wiped her tears. "Devastated…" She let out a breath. "… I couldn't heal her with the injury that she had. Her leg was messed up pretty bad, they need to do surgery on it before I can heal her" she still hated that.

"But she's gonna be okay though right?" Kenzi hoped that Lauren's leg was the only thing that was hurt. And not anything serious.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. Can you just keep an eye on her, and keep me posted about how she's doing" Bo couldn't focus on finding Shay, if her mind was still on Lauren. She needed to know that her Girlfriend was doing okay, otherwise she would go crazy.

Kenzi nodded. "You got it…" She had no problem in doing that, but she was still worried about her niece. She hadn't known Shay long, but it was easy to fall in love with her. And she was the apple of Kenzi's eye. "… Go get our girl" she said.

"I will" Bo hugged her one last time, then walked over to Dyson. Where Hale gathered her in his own arms. No amount of hugs in the word could stop her from feeling heartbroken over this. But she appreciated the sentiment.

"Bo?" Kenzi called after her, seeing her friend turn around. "When you find the bastards that did this? Don't hold back" After this, she couldn't give a shit about the Fae Elders.

When they'd first found out about this, Hale demanded to know if any Elders of the Light were involved. But they weren't, they swore that they had no hand in Shay's abduction. Which meant that they were telling the truth. The Dark Elders had taken it upon themselves to take action.

This was there doing.

Bo gave her one last nod, she intended to bring hell down on them. With that, she and Dyson left while Hale and Kenzi entered the hospital.

 **Unknown Location**

The last thing that she remembered, was talking to her Mother on the phone. And then everything went black. Shay opened her eyes slowly, she felt very dizzy. The room was spinning around her.

Looking up, all she saw was a cracked ceiling. Was she lying down? She tried to sit up, but then found that she couldn't. Because she wasn't laying down, she was strapped down. Turning her head, she saw that her hands and feet were restrained. Did she wake up in a horror movie?

"Hello?" She called out, tugging on the restraints. But they weren't budging, and for some reason she felt very weak. Why was that? "Somebody! Help me please!" She had to get out of here, this place was giving her the creeps.

"Don't struggle…"

She heard a male voice, turning in that direction she saw a tall man hover over her.

"… It's easier if you don't fight it. You have to know that this brings me no joy, I would never willingly harm a child. But **your** existence calls for an exception" he said.

Shay barely had the energy to speak, but she couldn't let him win. "Why? What'd I ever do to you?"

Marcus smiled, checking over her restraints to make sure that they were tight. "Nothing personally. But we have it on very good authority that you will become a problem for us in the near future. We can't have that…" He lifted her shirt slightly, seeing that was just a stain of blood on her skin. "… You heal instantly, that's a problem"

Shay could feel her eyes going heavy. "What're you doing to me? Why do I feel so weak?" She felt that at any moment, she was going to pass out.

"That would be a side effect from all of the blood that you've lost, but as I just said. As soon as you lose blood, your body is replenishing itself. See, your blood is very important to us. And we need every last drop" He adjusted the blood bags that were hanging beside her, he had three on the go. They were filling up slowly.

"Why do you want my blood?" She asked, lifting her head caused her pain. But she lifted it long enough to see the I.V line in her left arm. They were draining her of all of her blood, that's why she was weak.

"To help turn the tide" he answered.

Shay frowned, that wasn't really an answer. Because she had no idea what he meant by that. "Well, this has been fun and all. But I've got be up early for school in the morning, so if you'll hand me my free cookie for donating then I'll be on my way" She was scared, but to tired to panic. So she was opting for humour and sarcasm.

It always worked for her Aunt Tamsin.

"No fear in the face of death, I'm impressed. It seems that you take more after your Succubus Mother" he couldn't help his smile, he expected her to be screaming for help.

Shay looked at his face, he was old and ugly. And had horrible scarring over the right side of his face. Whoever woke up to that in the morning deserved a medal of bravery. "She's gonna come for me, and then she'll kill you" she was certain that her Mother wouldn't give up on her.

"Maybe so, but if we succeed in our theory. Then we won't have to worry about anyone ever trying to come after us. Rest now child, preserve the energy that you have left" He injected her I.V. Line with a strong sedative. Seeing her eyes close and her head fall to the side.

Marcus noticed that one of the blood bags was full, he swapped it out for an empty one. Even though he was Dark Fae, and had done many terrible things in his long life. He could never brutally kill a child.

But this way, Shay would just fall asleep and never wake up. It wasn't as fast as slitting her throat, but it was more peaceful. The only kink in this plan, was that he didn't know that Shay could heal herself.

This made the process of bleeding her out, much longer than he would've liked. Every time she lost a pint of blood, her body replaced it with a fresh batch. It was amazing, and no Fae on earth had the power to do that.

He walked out of the room, going over to his fellow Elder Philip. "The first batch has been produced, what do you say we test it?" He held up the full blood bag.

Phillip stood from his seat, taking the bag from his hands. This was the start of a new era for the Fae. He literally held power in his hands. "I say…" He looked at him with a smile. "… Bring in the subject" They had a human lined up to test, and now was the time to do it.

 **39th Division**

After inspecting the crash site, Bo and Dyson came up with nothing. There was no evidence left from any car except for Lauren's SUV. When Bo was looking at it, she just kept thinking that it could've been much worse.

The truck was a wreck, the windows were blown to bits. Massive dents in the doors. They were lucky to be alive. Dyson picked up a scent from the backseat of car, which was where Shay was taken.

He followed it for a couple of blocks, but it soon faded. So Bo wanted him to try and follow Shay's next, she had one of her daughter's jackets in her car. When Dyson got a strong smell of it, he took off in search of the girl.

A half an hour later, he came back to tell Bo that her scent just disappeared after a few blocks. The kidnappers most likely covered it up. They noticed that there was a Security Camera over a bakery that was on the road.

So they rushed straight back to the station to check out the feed, Dyson typed away at his computer. Entering the details that he needed. He could hear Bo pacing back and forth behind him, no one could blame her. "I got it" he said.

Bo stopped, standing next to his desk and bending over to take a closer look at the screen. There was hours of people walking idly by, a few disputes between civilians. "Forward it…" She didn't have time to watch all of this. "… Stop! Rewind" she caught the little blip in the tape.

Dyson wound it back, and that's when they saw the collision. Tamsin was driving, and all of a sudden a black van crashed into their side. They watched the truck topple over, rolling a few inches away. Then they saw another truck pull up. "There…" He pointed to the screen, pausing the tape. "… Let's zoom in on the license plate" he double clicked his mouse.

They couldn't see much, the clarity on the image was terrible. They only got the first few numbers of the licence plate. "We need a more clear image!" Bo placed her hands over her forehead, she was losing it.

"I know, I'm gonna get this straight to the tech department. They'll enhance it and then we'll have the plate number. We're gonna get her back Bo" Dyson stood from his seat, touching her shoulder. With that, he ran straight to the tech sector of the station.

Bo sat in his chair, and played the tape from where he stopped it. She continued to watch as a man opened the backseat door of Lauren's car. She watched him reach in, and when he pulled back Shay was in his arms.

There was nothing that could calm her down now, seeing her daughter's unconscious body be dragged on the road just made her even more angry. She couldn't sit here, she had to do something.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing that it was Hale. And now she was worried, he barely ever called her unless it was about something important. "Is Lauren okay?" Was her first question.

"I think so, she's still in surgery. I'm not calling about that, I was actually calling because I've got a lead for you" Hale said.

"You really should've led with that. What've you got?" She was all ears.

"Well, when I was questioning the Light's Elders to see if they had any involvement in this. They told me that they didn't. But there was one guy, his name is Samuel Marks. He called me a few minutes ago, hearing about Shay" Hale kept speaking, but Bo didn't like that he was dragging it out.

"What'd he say Hale?!" Every second that she went without knowing where Shay was, made her crazy.

"He was at the those meetings, when they were discussing Shay's existence. Two of the Dark Elders, Marcus Fry and Philip Oren. He used to be close with them, until he joined the Light and they didn't. He might know where they'd go" Hale finally finished.

Bo breathed a little easier, she didn't have Shay back. But it was something to go on at least. "Okay, where can I find this Samuel?" She asked, getting a pen and paper ready to go. She jotted down the address as Hale spoke in her ear. Then thanked him before hanging up.

When she stood from the seat, Dyson walked in looking a little anxious. "Don't kill me, but the computers are down with the Tech guys. They won't be able to enhance the image for a while" he was hoping that Bo would scream in his face.

"Forget that, I got a lead. Hale told me about someone who might know where the Dark Elders are. And I got their names too, Marcus and Philip. We need to go to Samuel Marks' house" She pulled her jacket back on.

"He's an Elder of the Light, I've been to his place a couple of times. You won't need that note, let's go" Dyson grabbed his jacket off of his chair and followed Bo out of the station.

 **City Hospital**

Hale had been sitting by Lauren's beside for the last twenty minutes. When he was getting off of the phone with Bo, they were wheeling the blonde back into the room. She was still out of it, and her leg was bandaged up tight.

Kenzi was with Tamsin, who still had yet to wake up also. But her injuries were far worse than Lauren's. The Doctor's were speaking with Kenzi about it now. He was looking to the window, when he heard someone groaning.

Turning to his left, he saw that Lauren was starting to wake up. "Hey…" He smiled softly, moving closer to her and grabbing her hand. He just wanted to make sure that she stayed calm. "… Easy Doc"

Lauren came around quickly, settling her eyes in Hale. Instead of the person that she wanted to see,ms he knew that Bo's promise was a long shot. "Shay?" That was all she was thinking about.

"Bo's still out looking for her, she's got a good lead to go on. Don't worry Lauren, she'll get her back" He held her hand.

That didn't make her feel better, she just wanted her daughter in her arms. Safe and sound. She didn't want to be here, she needed to be out there. Trying to find her. "How's Tamsin? Is she okay?" She asked.

Hale sighed, he wasn't hiding it very well. "Not really, she's in bad shape. Kenzi's talking to her Doctor's now" he pointed to the wall behind him. Lauren and Tamsin had been roomed next to each other. At Bo and Dyson's request.

"Take me to her…" Lauren tried to push herself up on the safety rails of the bed, but Hale just tried to stop her. "… No Hale, these Doctors are crap! I need to see her, now!" She flashed angry blue eyes at him

He had yet to witness that. And he didn't really want to be on her bad side right now. "Alright" He lowered the railing, then scooped her up into his arms. He placed her down gently in a wheelchair. He then wheeled her into the next room.

Lauren looked at the Doctor talking to Kenzi, she didn't like the look of her already. She was smartly dressed, as if she was going to a dinner party. She probably had her head so far up her own ass she didn't know what to when it came to medicine. "Excuse me!" She yelled.

Kenzi tuned her head, along with the Doctor that she'd been talking to. She didn't expect to see Lauren up, letting alone talking. "Lauren? Why're you out of bed?" She approached her boyfriend who was pushing her friend's wheelchair.

"I needed to see Tamsin, I want to check her chart. Give it to me" Lauren held her hands out to the Doctor, she wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry, and what exactly are your credentials. Miss…" The woman frowned at her, not knowing who the hell she was or why she thought that she was so qualified.

Lauren wheeled her chair forward with a smile. "Not Miss. **Doctor** , Lauren Lewis. Graduated with the highest honours at Yale Medical School and was once called the next Einstein. I'm also Tamsin's current Physician. So I have the right to see her chart, if you please…" She held her hand out again.

The woman shut up, she'd heard of her. Everyone in the medical profession had. Dr. Lauren Lewis was infamous. She had written award winning papers, created groundbreaking medical techniques. She wasn't going to argue with her.

A few seconds later, and Lauren had Tamsin's chart firmly in her hands. Looking it over, she saw that Tamsin had swelling on her brain. They had tried administering fluids and medication to help the swelling but Tamsin had too much cerebral fluid building up in her brain.

"What's your approach here?" She asked the Doctor.

The woman finally caught herself, she was kind of in awe at the moment. "Uh, well. I'm Dr. Jane. It's such an honour to meet you…" She stopped talking when Lauren didn't seem phased by her cheery outburst. "… Anyway, given Tamsin's current state I was suggesting a Decompressive Craniectomy" she said.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous while she has that much fluid in her brain. You need to think a little smaller. Sometimes the simple procedures have the better outcomes. Do a Ventriculostomy, there's less risk and it's not too invasive"

Dr. Jane was going to go with whatever she said, it was Lauren fricken Lewis for crying out loud. "Of course, that's why you've won awards. I'll have a nurse come and prep her shortly" she took the chart from Lauren and then left the room.

Kenzi and Hale walked forward, noting knowing what they just witnessed. "So, do you maybe wanna translate all of that for our less evolved minds?" It was all gibberish to her.

Lauren wheeled herself next to Tamsin's bed, hissing as she knocked her leg against the railing. She needed to watch out for that. "They wanted to cut her skull open, I suggested that they make a small incision and drain the fluid with a tube instead. I've done it dozens of times" she held Tamsin's hand.

"Do you think that Tamsin will pull through something like that?" Kenzi stood next to her, watching Tamsin sleep.

"I know she will" Lauren breathed, if she couldn't go out and look for Shay then the least that she could do was try and save Tamsin's life. She owed her for the last sixteen years.

 **Samuel Marks' House**

Bo and Dyson pulled up in the drive way, once they'd stopped. Bo shot out of the car, running up to the front door. But before she could start pounding on it, she was pulled back by Dyson. "What now?!" She pushed him off of her.

"Bo, I know that you're worried about Shay. But Samuel isn't a bad guy, the fact that he called Hale to tell him about Marcus and Philip proves that. He isn't the bad guy here, or the suspect. So can you keep calm?" He knew her, and right now she was unstable.

Bo took a breath, he was right. This man hadn't done anything, he was the only one trying to help at the moment. "I'm calm" she promised.

"Okay…" Dyson knocked on the door lightly, waiting for someone to answer it. When it opened he saw Samuel standing before him, he was the sweetest Elder among the Light Fae. "… Good evening Sir, I believe that you're expecting us?" He greeted him politely.

Samuel looked at him, he knew Dyson. Then looked to his right, seeing the Unaligned Succubus standing next to him. She didn't look happy. "Yes. You are the Mother of the Hybrid Girl, please…" He opened the door wider, gesturing to the inside. "… Come in"

The two detectives followed him inside, he told them to make themselves comfortable. But Bo didn't really feel like taking a load off right now, she could do that when she found her daughter. "Look, I appreciate your kindness. But please, tell me what you know. My daughter's life is at stake" she pleaded.

The Elder nodded. "Of course, I don't know where they've taken your daughter. But Im certain that the culprits are Marcus and Philip. They've been conspiring to abduct her for the last few weeks. I'm told that they even had someone on the inside, someone attending her school?" He said.

Bo nodded. She presumed that he was talking about Robin. "Yes, they hired a bounty hunter to try and win her trust. And then take her from under our noses, but I dealt with her" She didn't think that Robin would be stupid enough to come back.

Samuel had to frown. "No dear…" He shook his head, that wasn't what he was talking about at all. "… You misunderstand me. I know of no hired bounty hunter. I was told that Marcus' own child, attends the same school. And became friends with your daughter" he said.

What the Fae?

Dyson didn't understand this, he checked out that school with Bo. There were no records of any Fae children attending there, it was human school. "Who's his child?" He asked.

 **Unknown Location**

Shay didn't have much energy left, but she could smell a familiar scent. So, she tried her hardest to open her eyes. As she did, her vision was blurry. She was disorientated, even hearing things was coming out like mumbling. This person was trying to speak to her, but she couldn't register their voice.

"I didn't want this…" The person sounded sad. "… He promised me that he wouldn't hurt you. I'm so sorry Shay" they said.

It was coming to her in bits and pieces, but Shay finally managed to open her eyes. And who she saw, made her heart break. She couldn't believe that this was happening, the one person that she thought she could trust. Had betrayed her.

Shay frowned at them. "Amy?"

 **….**

 **A/N: HOLY CRAP! You were all like, 'It's Duke!' Haha! Had to drop that twist in, hope you guys are enjoying it. This once was super fun to write, please oh please leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here's a brand spanking new chapter hot off the press for you guys. Especially after that terrible episode last night. I figured why not update? I'm not even going to say anything about it, I feel like I've been ripped off more than anything.**

 **The writers have totally fucked up, did they even talk through this seasons story. Or did they just take ideas out of a hat. Where are Shonda Rhimes and Julie Plec when you need them! They would've done a better job.**

 **Hell, even Joss Whedon would've been better!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one. X**

 **….**

 **Chapter 16: Someone Must Get Hurt**

 **Unknown Location**

Shay focused her eyes on her friend, at least that's what she thought Amy was. "What're you doing here?" She didn't understand what was going on, her head was spinning. Which was a side effect from all of the blood that she'd lost.

"I didn't know that this was what he wanted you for. I swear Shay, I didn't want this for you" Amy was pleading with her. She didn't know that her Father was going to do this, and if she had then she never would've befriended Shay in the first place.

The sound of her blood dripping into the blood bags beside her, were echoing in her ears. Shay didn't know how much more of this that she could take. But she wanted to fight, and hold on. Because she knew that her Mother would come for her soon. "I thought you were my friend" she turned her head away, crying.

Amy stood by her bed, holding her hand. "I am your friend"

Shay didn't have much strength left, but she was angry right now. So she used whatever strength that she had left to grab Amy's hand, and twist it. She couldn't get a good angle due to her restraints. But judging by the scream that she heard, it was enough.

"Like hell you are! Friends don't do this! And I'd never to this to you! Get away from me!" Shay demanded for her to get lost. But Amy just stood there with her sprained wrist. Maybe she wasn't getting the message. "NOW!" her eyes flashed blue.

Amy jumped back, she'd never seen something so terrifying in her life. She nursed her injured hand. "I'm sorry" she cried, turning to walk away.

Shay dropped her head back down onto the pillow, then used whatever was left of her energy to try and pull at her restraints again. Her bed rocked back and forth, but they didn't loosen. She screamed into the dark.

"Mom" she wished for her.

 **Samuel Marks' House**

Bo was in the middle of hearing what Samuel had to say, when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She gasped, putting a hand to her chest. She didn't know why, but she could feel something. It felt like someone was calling her, then she realised. It wasn't just someone.

"Shay" she breathed.

Dyson placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what was wrong. "Bo? Are you okay?" He asked.

She tried to recover, but she could still feel it. "No…" She shook her head. "… I can feel her, she's calling for me" she then felt another jolt, that one felt like it cut straight through her heart.

Samuel stepped forward, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was very rare. "My god" he gasped.

Dyson held onto Bo as she bent over in pain, he heard the old man speak behind him. "What? Do you know what's happening to her?" He hated not knowing things, his animal temper didn't help matters either.

"I think that I do, yes…" Samuel walked over to Bo, taking her hand and helping her stand straight. "… You and your daughter have a very special bond. I believe that you are both linked" he'd heard of it before, and now that he thought of it. It was a Succubus trait.

Bo still held her chest, feeling the pain course through her. "Linked? What does that mean?" She was so confused, and this pain was weakening her. She could feel herself becoming drained.

"It means that since she is your blood, and you child. That your souls are connected, it's very rare. But it can happen. If you embrace the link, you can find her. And since I have no clue as to where Marcus and Philip may have taken her, I'd say that it's your only option" Samuel said.

"He's right Bo…" Dyson looked at her. "… This is it. Close your eyes, think about Shay and how much you love her. Let your soul guide you to her" he had heard about linking before too. And knew someone who could do the same thing. He knew how it worked.

Bo closed her eyes, focusing solely on her daughter. She let Shay invade her mind, her laugh, her smile, her snarky comments that just made Bo laugh. Then she hitched her breath, holding onto Dyson's arms with both of her hands. Her eyes were closed shut, she was seeing through Shay's eyes.

 **Unknown Location**

Shay felt her heart skip a beat, something was happening to her. Something that she'd never felt before. Her eyes were burning for some reason, she closed them hoping that it would go away. But it wasn't.

Suddenly, she heard a door open from her left. She saw that it was the hideous man from before. And he didn't look happy. "Spraining my daughter's wrist, was a big mistake" he hissed.

"Well, in my defence…" Shay smirked, her confidence was roaring inside of her. And she liked it. "… She totally had it coming. And you should be proud of yourself for the strength on these cuffs, because if they were a tiny bit more loose. I would've snapped her hand!" She yelled in her face.

Marcus grabbed her chin, giving it a tight squeeze. "If I didn't need your blood, I'd kill you right now…" He let her go, then walked over to change the blood bags. The three empty bags that he'd hung up an hour ago were now full. "… This makes seven pints of blood now. And you're still alive. It's impressive" he'd never seen anything like it.

Shay smiled tiredly. "I aim to please"

He hung another three empty bags, watching the drops splash down into the plastic. "I wonder, just how many we'll get from you before you fade away" he stood beside her bed.

"Or until my Mom comes for me, which by the way I'm betting will be pretty soon. You might wanna get the head start while you can" Shay had seen the lengths that Bo would go to, to protect her. And she knew that she would rip this asshole a new one when she arrived.

Marcus laughed. "You pathetic little girl. No one is coming for you…" He shook his head. "… Not your whore of a Mother, or the Doctor. Not event the Wolf or the Valkyrie. You're going to die here, alone…" he said. "… If I had my way, I'd leave you to die on the train tracks outside" he injected Shay with another sedative.

He'd heard enough out of her.

 **Samuel Marks' House**

Bo snapped her eyes open, the link had broken. "That son of a bitch! When I find him, I'm gonna rip his heart out!" She tried to compose herself. She saw everything, the room, Shay's I.V. Lines. The way that he grabbed her.

"Why? What did you see?" Dyson asked.

She touched her head, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. "They're taking her blood, lots of it. That must be what they've been after this entire time. She's weak Dyson, I don't know if she can hold on much longer" she sighed, with tears in she eyes.

"Did you see where she was being held? A sign, a view out of a window? Anything?" He grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down long enough to tell him.

Bo shook her head, "No, nothing like that. But he did say that there were train tracks outside of where they were. He said he wanted leave her there to die" she couldn't control the bottling rage inside of her.

Dyson sighed. "They could be anywhere, the train tracks run throughout the entire city. It's like finding a needle in a haystack" he wished that he was more optimistic, but it was the truth.

"Actually, I think I might know where they are" Samuel held his hand up.

Bo looked at him, jumping to his side. "Where?!" She asked.

Samuel stepped forward. "Back in our youth, we used to hang around an old milling factory that sat by the river. We'd test our powers out there, have parties and such. A few years ago it was remodelled into a butcher house. You wouldn't exactly pick a slaughter house for the first place to look for her, would you?" It was genius.

"That doesn't mean that he's taken her there" Dyson didn't want Bo to have hope for something that was impossible.

"Given the circumstances, I wouldn't recommend passing it up. Marcus is a simple man, he wont go out of his way to hide her somewhere foreign. He likes to remain in familiar places. I am certain that he's taken her there" Samuel was sure of it.

Bo had finally caught her breath back. "Then that's where we're gonna go…" she took his hand and shook it gently. She was beyond grateful for his help. "… Thank you"

Samuel smiled. "Go and get your daughter, and once you have her. Don't ever let her go" he knew a little something about being a Parent. And he wished that he'd had another chance to prove himself.

With one final nod, Bo and Dyson left the house. Rushing to driving over to that Slaughter house. It was on the other side of the city, so it was going to take them a while with traffic. But Bo was going to get to her daughter, or die trying.

 **City Hospital**

Tamsin was back from her surgery, and Lauren could see from her updated chart that it had gone very well. The fluid in her brain had been drained, and the swelling was going down. Slowly, but that was something at least.

Hale had to head over to the Dahl, to help Trick out with some calls he was making. The Blood King had been pulling every connection that he had to try and find his Great Granddaughter. But he kept hitting a bunch of snags, and he needed Hale's help.

Which left Kenzi and Lauren with Tamsin, they were watching her sleep. "I think that this is the longest that Tamsin's been quiet for" Kenzi couldn't help but make a joke. But she'd give anything for her friend to wake up.

Lauren smiled, still keeping a hold of Tamsin's hand. "She's gotta pull through this, I don't know what I'd do without her. And Shay will be devastated, she loves Tamsin so much" she let out, tears rolling down her cheek.

Kenzi placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "She's gonna make it Lauren, Tamsin's a fighter. There's no way that she's leaving Shay, or you" she hoped that what she was saying was right.

Lauren wiped her tears while nodding, she knew that Kenzi was right. Tamsin loved Shay too much to leave her. But that didn't stop Lauren from worrying that her friend wouldn't make it. Brain injuries were never simple. "Have you tried calling Bo?" She turned to Kenzi, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's not answering. I've tried Dyson too, I'm sure they're fine. They're just probably busy chasing down leads, so she can bring your little girl home. Trust me, I feel it in my gut. Everything's gonna work out okay" Kenzi had no other choice but to believe that, it was the only thing that was keeping her going.

"I wish I could think like you Kenz, we just have wait" Lauren hated staying here, and she contemplated grabbing a few orderlies to feed off so she could heal. But she also didn't want to leave Tamsin. And Shay would never for give her if she did.

It was all in Bo's hands.

 **Unknown Location**

"Are you sure that it's worked?" Marcus stood with his arms folded, as he watched their test subject lay on the table. They'd injected him with Shay's blood over an hour ago, and the human had yet to show any signs of transformation.

Phillip rubbed his face tiredly, he'd been at this all night. The oracle told him that for her blood to work, the human had to ingest it and then die with it running through his system. They'd killed him ten minutes ago, and he still had yet to wake up. "I followed her instructions exactly" he said.

"Unless she was playing us, maybe her vision was a joke. For what though, I have no idea. If this doesn't work, then I will find that oracle and slice her head off!" Marcus had come too far to see this fail.

Then Philip noticed something, he had stabbed the human in his heart. But as he was looking over him now, the wound had healed. "Dear god!" He ripped his shirt open, seeing the stained blood but no mark left from the knife. "He's completely healed, the blood worked" he smiled.

Marcus approached the table, seeing what his friend was looking at. He grabbed a small torch out of his pocket, then opened the human's eyes while he was still unconscious. And there it was, the rim of neon blue around his irises. The blood had worked, they'd successfully turned a human. "This is remarkable"

"Indeed it is. It's a good thing that she's not dead yet, we should try and get as many bags from her as we can. Can you imagine? Our own army, a race of our own to command and bend to our will. We'll be the rulers of this city" Philip cackled.

This was a major break through for them.

The Human woke up, sitting up right on the table. He looked around, seeing the two men that brought him here. Marcus was his owner, so he had to do everything that he said. But for some reason, he could feel himself being pulled in a different direction. "What happened?" He touched his head, he was dizzy.

"A miracle, Jamie…" Marcus smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "… You have been given a tremendous gift. And you said I never treated you well, I beg to differ" He had owned Jamie since he was a boy, his parents were also his human servants. Jamie was the perfect candidate.

Jamie cricked his neck, he felt unbelievably stiff. But he still felt the pull, he looked over Marcus' shoulder. Seeing two large white doors. There was something behind there that was pulling him towards it. "What's behind that door?" He pointed at it.

Marcus and Philip looked behind them, seeing the door to Shay's room. They didn't think anything of his question. It was probably just curiosity. "Nothing important, not to you. Now, change you're shirt son. We have much to do" Marcus waved Philip over to another room, they needed to discuss things further.

Jamie saw a clean t-shirt on the chair in front of him, so he pulled it on. But he couldn't stop looking at the door. Looking back to where his owner had gone, he saw that they'd gone into another room and closed the door. So, he decided to satisfy his curiosity.

Walking to the door, he looked in the circular window. He gasped in shock, all he saw was a young girl strapped to a bed. She was being drained of her blood. He couldn't let this happen, and he also felt the desire to protect her. He couldn't stop himself, so he entered the room.

Running over to the girl, he looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He touched her arm gently, but she seemed pretty out of it. "Can you hear me?" He asked again.

Shay's eyes shot open, she shifted uncomfortably. "Who the hell are you?!" She couldn't even get away from him. And she was so tired, no scratch that. She was exhausted.

"I'm Jamie, don't worry. I won't hurt you…" He looked into her eyes, feeling like he was getting lost in them. "… I don't think I could even if I tried" he exhaled. This girl was special to him, and that was crazy because he'd only known her for a second.

"What're you talking about?" Shay frowned, she didn't understand a word he was saying. "If you're not here to hurt me, then can you help me? Please, I wanna go home" she spoke to him with glassy eyes.

Jamie needed to help her, something inside of him was ordering him to. "Okay" He nodded without hesitation, going to unbuckle her restraints.

"What on earth do you think that you're doing?" Marcus walked into the room, seeing the scene before him.

"Setting this girl free, you have no right to keep her locked up!" Jamie tried to loosen the restraints again, but found that they were locked with a key. "Give me the key!" He demanded.

Marcus started laughing, "Do you really think that I'm going to give you the means to free her? Without her, you would just be another dead human corpse. Her blood runs through your veins. It's why you're still breathing" he said.

Jamie looked at the young girl, who was still frowning at him. Her blood brought him back from death, no Fae could do that. Who was this girl? He didn't have any answers, but he knew one thing. He needed to protect her, from anything and everything. "Then I'll thank her by taking her home" he grabbed an empty syringe from the table beside him.

Then tried using the needle to pick the lock. But it wasn't working. The needle was too thin, and the lock was to strong.

Marcus grabbed his arm, twisting it so that Jaime dropped the syringe. "I give you a gift, and this is how you repay me. Defiance! This girl isn't going anywhere, the only way that she's leaving this building. Is if she's in a body bag!" He yelled.

Jaime felt something rise up inside of him, he couldn't stop it. He looked at the girl again, seeing her clinging to her life. No child deserved this. His eyes flashed blue as he brought his head back with force, hitting Marcus in the face. Jaime spun around, and grabbed the Elder by his throat.

"You tortured me and my family for years, I won't let you do it to this girl too!" Jaime choked him, as tight as he could.

Shay couldn't believe that this guy was trying to save her, he didn't know her. And she saw his eyes, they were exactly like her Mother's. And her own when she got mad, was what Marcus said about her blood true? None of this made sense.

Jamie watched as Marcus began to lose consciousness, he had waited his whole life to do this to him. The man that killed his Parents, made him a slave as soon as he was born. If anyone deserved to die, it was Marcus.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp cut through his back. He cried out, dropping Marcus from his grip. Jaime fell to his knees, and then onto his face. Dead.

Shay turned her head, seeing another man standing on the other side of the room. Holding a crossbow, he'd shot an arrow through Jaimie's back. She was really hoping that her Mother would've shown up by now.

 **….**

Bo and Dyson entered the building, hearing a loud make scream. This was definitely the place, "Follow the scream…" she ran down the hall, which then led to another hall. This place was a giant maze. "… Can you smell where she is?" She turned to her Partner.

Dyson closed his eyes, focusing his senses. This place reeked of animal blood, but he could also smell Shay, and more importantly her blood. "This way" he dragged Bo to the left.

They ran as fast as they could, coming to a stop at two large doors. Bo looked in the window, seeing a dead man on the floor with an arrow in his back. And then her little girl, tied to a hospital bed. Looking like she was scared out of her mind.

Nothing was stoping her now. Bo pulled her gun from her holster, bringing her leg up and kicking the door open. She walked in, shooting one of the men in the head. He had to be put down first, especially since he was armed with a crossbow. She then shot of another round, hitting the other man in his knee.

Marcus screamed, going down in a slump. She'd caught him good. Dyson ran over to him, taking out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and locking him up.

Bo ran over to her daughter, her tears were not going to stop now. "Shay?" She held her pale face, she felt so cold. "Come on baby, wake up" she shook her gently.

Shay groaned, opening her eyes half way. "Mom?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe now…" Bo used all of her strength to pull at the restraints, and succeeded in breaking them. She threw them to the side, then gently pulled out the I.V. Line. Bo helped her daughter off of the bed, bringing her into a tight hug. "… I got you" she kissed her head, breathing her in.

"I told them you'd rescue me" Shay managed to smile, even though she was seconds away from passing out. She did her best to hold onto her Mother's waist.

Bo giggled in tears, pulling back to kiss her forehead. "I will **always** rescue you, Shay" she whispered.

Dyson sat Marcus down on a chair, he was cuffed and wasn't going anywhere with the bullet stuck in his knee cap. He looked down when he noticed that the dead man on the floor was breathing, he could hear his heartbeat. "Who's this guy?" He asked.

Shay turned in her Mother's arms, seeing Jamie's fingers twitch as he laid on the floor. He was alive, she couldn't believe it. "That's Jaime, he tried to save me. Please, help him" she begged her Uncle.

He just looked at Bo, who gave him a nod. Dyson pulled at the arrow in his back, this was so confusing. He should be dead, it looked like the arrow had pierced his heart. With one strong tug, Dyson got the arrow out.

And as he did, Jaime gasped for air. He lifted his head, seeing that there was a strange man in front of him. "Who the hell are you?!" He crawled backwards on his hands, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I'm Dyson, and I believe that you already know Shay…" The Shifter held out his hand in Bo and Shay's direction. "… She said that you tried to save her" he said

Jaime turned his head, seeing the young girl that was on the bed before. She was standing with another brunette, who had her arms wrapped tightly around the girl. "Yeah, I did…" He got to his feet, looking at the girl. "… Are you okay?" He asked.

Shay nodded, holding onto her Mother. "I am now, this is my Mom" she nudged her head in Bo's direction with another tired smile.

He walked forward, extending his hand. "Pleasure, I'm Jaime"

Bo kept one arm wrapped around Shay, she felt like if she didn't hold onto her that she would disappear. But used her free hand to shake his. "Bo, thank you for trying to help her. I owe you a great debt" she meant that. If he hadn't have stalled them, who knows what they would've done to her.

"Well isn't this nice?" Marcus laughed from behind them. He was in tremendous pain, but he wasn't dead. Unlike Philip, who was.

As soon as her eyes fell on him, Bo had to control herself. She didn't want Shay to see what she was going to do to him. "Dyson, I want you to take Shay over to Lauren. And Jaime, he's should get checked out too"

Shay looked up at her, "You're not coming?"

Bo smiled at her, running a finger through her daughter's brown curls. "No, I want to have a minute alone with your evil host. And I don't want you to be around when I talk to him, okay? Besides, your Mom is worried sick about you. So that's where you're going" she kissed her again.

Dyson walked over, placing his hands on Shay's shoulders. He was happy that she was okay. Although, she didn't look very good. "Come on kid, let's go" he smiled.

"I love you" Bo held her face.

Shay smiled. "I love you too…" She started to walk to the exit, when she suddenly fainted.

Thankfully, Dyson was quick in catching her. He lifted her up into his arms. "It's okay Bo, I've got her. She'll get checked out as soon as we get to the hospital. She's a fighter, she's gonna be fine. Don't go easy on him" he nodded to the handcuffed Elder.

"Don't worry, I won't…" She said. Once she saw them leave, she took a proper look around the room. Seeing the three blood bags that were hanging beside Shay's bed. How many did they take from her? All of this just added to Bo's rage.

She walked over to the small table next to them, seeing some medical tools. There were four different scalpels. She wondered what they intended to with these. Bo picked one up, making sure that it was the sharpest one on the tray. Then walked over to where Marcus was sitting.

"… So, do you have anything to say for yourself?" She just wanted to see what he'd say to her now that she was in front of him. He didn't answer her. Bo grabbed another chair, sitting in front of him. "It's been you this whole time then huh? The one that's been after her?" She raised an eyebrow.

Marcus smirked. "Indeed. And I don't regret a single second of it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked.

"Actually, I'd rather hear you beg for your life. Because believe me, after I'm done with you…" She leaned closer to him, bringing the scalpel to rest on his neck. "… You'll be praying for death" she promised him.

"Your threats are empty Succubus…" He said. "… All of this, was necessary. To ensure the survival of our race. You're daughter, is very special. Do you know the power that her blood holds?" He was getting excited again.

Bo grabbed his collar. "I don't give a shit what it does! All I care about, is that's she happy and healthy, and what you've done to her has made me lose my mind. Because **that** girl, means everything to me. And you hurt her, an innocent child. You know where I'm going with this right?" She asked.

Marcus nodded. "You're going to kill me" he answered.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, Marcus. Like I'd let you off that easy, no…" She shook her head again, bringing the scalpel up again. "… I have something in mind for you, that's so much worse than death. Starting with this…" She jammed the scalpel into his right eye.

Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs, he'd never felt such pain before. He tried to move in the chair, but he was stuck to it. His hands were cuffed behind it, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Bo needed to curb the beast inside of her before she went back to Lauren and Shay, and she never intended on charging him for this crime. She should be doing that, as a Police officer that would be the right thing to do. But right now, she wasn't a detective.

She was an angry Mother, who wanted revenge on him for harming her child. She walked back over to the scalpel tray. There were only three left, but then she remembered that this was a slaughter house. There was bound to be other toys around her for her to play with.

"… Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Bo brought the tray over to where he was crying. "You know for a Dark Fae Elder, you're not that tough. I expected a more put together man, who would maybe give me a little back talk. Turns out you're quite the disappointment" she sighed.

Marcus opened his good eye, "Just kill me, that's what you want"

Bo shook her head. "No, because if I just killed you then that would be it. I wouldn't be able to make you suffer, like you made my daughter suffer. For what you've done to Shay, I am going to enjoy making your scream!" She jabbed another scalpel in his left eye.

Now he was blind.

"Now, what else can I do to make you scream? Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back…" She slapped his face, then got up to go and look around for something new to play with. She wasn't going to be done with him until he was breathing his last breath.

He'd caused her little girl pain, now it was her turn to return the favour.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ooh! Go MamaBear! Hope you guys are all enjoying. Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Next one, have fun.**

 **Review, review, review!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 17: The Circle Ends**

 **City Hospital**

Lauren had gone back to her room, the nurses wanted to take her blood pressure. As she expected it was a little high, not that it was a shock. With everything that she'd been through tonight, her body was run down completely.

But her leg was healing, not quickly. But thanks to her own hybrid genes, her bones had now snapped back into place. And she could walk, not well but it was something at leat. She even had time to change out of this depressing hospital gown.

Kenzi drove home to pick her and Tamsin up some stuff, but Tamsin needed clothes more than Lauren.

Lauren was exiting the bathroom, when she saw Dyson standing there with Shay beside him. In this moment, she felt like her heart had stopped beating, she couldn't breathe. "Shay?" She needed to know if this was just a hallucination. They'd given her a lot of Painkillers.

Shay didn't even say anything, she just ran into her Mother's arms. Holding on for dear life, she didn't ever want to be away from her again. If this ordeal had taught her anything, it was that she now realised how much her Mother had protected all of this time. And what she'd protected her from.

When she felt her arms around her, Lauren held on and didn't let go. Finally realising that it wasn't a hallucination, or a dream. It was real. "I was so worried about you…" She let her tears fall, kissing her daughter's head. "… I'm never letting you out of my sight again" she breathed.

Dyson was standing there when Kenzi walked in behind him, shocked herself when she saw Lauren and Shay in an embrace. "You found her? Great! Thanks for letting me know!" She hit him on the arm hard.

He pulled his arm away, rubbing the sore spot. "Ow! We just got here, I can't be in two places at once" How was this his fault?

Kenzi didn't care if they were having a moment, she wanted some cuddle time too. Running over, she threw her arms around Shay's back. "You had us seriously worried kid, don't ever scare us like that again" This had made her realise just how much she loved this girl.

Shay turned around in her aunt's arms, she felt like she hadn't had enough hugs today. "Don't worry, I won't" she mumbled into Kenzi's neck.

While Shay was having a reunion with Kenzi, Lauren limped over to Dyson. But almost fell over on her way, thankfully Dyson caught her with his long arms. "I'm getting better, I swear…" She chuckled. "… Where's Bo?" She noticed that her Girlfriend was nowhere around.

Dyson didn't know how to tell her this, he didn't want to put a downer on her happy moment. "Uh, she's still at the place where we found Shay. One of the Elders that was behind this, she left him alive. How long he'll remain that way though, I have no idea" he sighed.

Lauren didn't care if this man died, after kidnapping an innocent girl he deserved everything that he was going to get. But she was still worried about Bo, she knew that her Girlfriend was probably a little out of her mind right now. And that scared her. "Where did you find her?" She asked.

"In a butcher factory uptown. Lauren, the things that he was doing to Shay. I think that you should talk to her about it" Dyson was concerned for his niece, she hadn't said a word on the ride over.

"Why? What did they do to her?" Lauren didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

Dyson helped her walk to the end of the room, away from Shay's ears. "They were draining her of all her blood. When we got there, they'd already taken seven pints from her. If she was human, she'd be dead. You should check her out to be on the safe side" he said.

Lauren couldn't believe what she'd just heard, that's what those bastards had wanted all of this time. Her daughter's blood. Did that mean that they knew about its resurrection powers? "I will, thanks Dyson" she gave him a quick hug, to thank him for bringing Shay back.

Kenzi approached them with Shay close to her side, "So, if it's okay with you I was gonna take her into Tamsin's room. You never know, Shay being around her might pull her out of the coma" she hoped.

"In a second, I want to have a minute with Shay. We'll meet you in there…" Lauren smiled, waving Shay over to the bed. Dyson saw Kenzi out of the room and closed the door behind them. "… Come sit baby" she tapped the bed.

Shay wasn't really in the mood to talk right now, she just wanted to see if her Aunt Tamsin was okay. But she still did as she was told, jumping up onto the hospital bed. "I'm okay Mom, you don't need to go all Doctorly on me" she said.

Lauren was finally glad to hear her speak an entire sentence. She sat beside her, trying to get comfortable but her leg still caused her pain. "Sorry, I can't help it…" She held Shay's right arm in her hands, seeing the small puncture wound in the middle of her forearm. "… How long was the I.V left in?" She needed to know.

All Shay could do was shrug. "I dunno, I can't really remember much. They kept sedating me. But every time I woke up, the line was still in so…" She hoped that answered her question.

"I'm so sorry baby…" Lauren stroked her hair, with tears in her own eyes. "… This never should've happened to you. But they can't hurt you now, I promise" she said.

"That's what you said before, and it didn't last did it?" Shay turned her head to look at her Mother. "I don't blame you for any of this Mom, but I see now why they want me. My blood can be used to do terrible things, I don't want that" she shook her head.

Lauren frowned. "What do you mean? Did they say what they wanted your blood for?" Other than bring people and animals back to life, and heal wounds. Her blood was just blood.

Shay nodded, getting up off of the bed. She didn't really know how to explain it so she decided to just show her instead. She opened the door, sticking her head out and whistling to someone. When she brought her head back, she also brought a visitor with her.

"Who's this?" Lauren looked at the young boy, she'd never seen him before. But Shay seemed to have something up her sleeve. "Shay? What's going on?" She asked.

"Mom, meet Jamie. He's Patient Zero" Shay gestured to him.

Lauren stood from the bed, placing her hand on the railing for balance. "Baby, you're tired. And you've been through a lot. Maybe you should just let this guy go and get some rest" This had to be a joke.

Shay rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm not crazy…" She grabbed Jamie's hand, bringing him over to her Mother. "… Show her" she said.

Jamie had only just learnt how to do this, and he was still a little freaked out. But Shay had given him an order and he was compelled to do what she said. He felt indebted to her for some reason. He focused his eyes on the blonde in front of him.

Lauren gasped, his eyes had flickered blue. Just like Bo's did. What the hell was going on? What did this even mean? "Okay, do you want to explain to me what's going on?" She asked.

"This is what my blood can do…" Shay began, "… A few hours ago, Jamie was just a regular human guy. Then he got injected with my blood, and then he died. When he came back to life, he wasn't just human anymore. He's like me now" she said.

"Okay…" Lauren nodded, trying to understand it. But she didn't trust this boy, not with her daughter. "… So, if he's fine now. Then why hasn't he gone home?" She asked.

Jamie couldn't stop the next thing that came out of his mouth. "I'll never leave Shay" he said.

Lauren raised both of her eyebrow as she heard his answer. "I'm sorry? You'll leave, when **I** tell you to. And I'd say that you've outstayed your welcome, so if you don't mind…" She gestured to the door, implying for him to leave.

But he stood by his word, and didn't move a muscle. "Look, I don't know what's happening to me. I feel weird…" He rubbed his eyes, dying and coming back to life, and then dying again had really taken it out of him. "… But I also feel, like I have to protect her" he looked at Shay.

Shay just smiled, she could get used to cute guys fawning over her. "Can I keep him?" She tuned back to Lauren with her hands together. Begging.

"Shay, he's not a stray dog. He has a family—" Lauren had to stop talking when he held his hand up.

"Uh, actually. I don't have a family, not anymore. Marcus, the Elder that kidnapped her? He owned my family, and when my Parents grew to old to keep up with his demands, he killed them. I thought that he'd kill me too, but for some reason he kept me around" He still didn't know why.

Lauren knew better that anyone what he'd gone through. Maybe not exactly the same situation, but she had her own servitude. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was owned too, once upon a time. I can relate" she gave him a sympathetic smile.

This was the first that Shay ever heard of this. "You were owned by someone?" Her Mother nodded. "What happened? How did you get free?" She figured that her Mother must've otherwise she wouldn't have been born.

"Your Mom freed me…" Lauren smiled, remembering how determined Bo was to free her from the Ash and then from Lachlan. She also remembered Nadia, that was a long time ago. "… But that's a longer story for another time" she brushed it off.

Shay had no choice but to accept that, she knew when her Mother didn't want to talk about things. And she knew better than to push it. "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

Lauren moved over to the nurse's cart that was left in her room, opening the drawers and finally finding what she was looking for. She grabbed a needle and a syringe. Then asked Shay for some of her blood. "I need to find your Mom, and I'm not healing fast enough by myself. Do you mind?" She didn't want to traumatise her anymore.

Looking down at the needle, Shay felt a shiver down her spine. Something as little as this didn't usually scare her, but after almost being drained of all of her blood. It was hard to shake the feeling. But her Mother needed to heal, so the choice was simple. "Go ahead…" she held out her arm.

Lauren took a quick sample, filling the syringe up as fast as she could. Then injected herself with half of it. She could feel the pain in her leg fade almost instantly, it was remarkable. She didn't even heal this fast when she fed. She stretched her leg, bending her knee. It was as good as new.

"… Can I use my blood on Aunt Tamsin? If it can heal your leg, it can heal her too right?" Shay wanted to help ease her Aunt's suffering, she felt responsible for all of this.

"It might, but her injuries are really bad. It may heal her, or it could make her worse. I don't know quite yet, but don't worry…" Lauren hugged her tight. "… She's stable, and she's in recovery. Once I get back from finding your Mom, I'll try and make something to heal her. Okay?" She kissed her on the head.

Shay nodded. "Okay, but I want Jamie to stay" she said.

Lauren sighed, "Shay"

"No, don't Shay me! He saved my life Mom! And I don't know how to explain it but, I know that he won't hurt me. I trust him" Shay didn't know how, but she could feel it in her bones.

"You've known him for a few hours! You don't know what he'll do to you!" Lauren didn't want to leave this Stranger anywhere near her little girl. Not after everything that had just happened.

Jamie held his hand up again. "If I may? I **won't** hurt her…" He shook his head. "… To be honest, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I can't explain it either but, I feel like it's my job to protect her" he said.

"Well it's not, I'm her Mother. It's **my** job…" Lauren knew that this wasn't getting anywhere, and she really needed to find Bo before her Girlfriend went too far. "… Alright, he can stay. But I want you to go into your Aunt's room with Dyson and Kenzi. And stay there, no leaving. I mean it Shay" she looked at her.

Shay placed her hand over her heart. "I swear"

Lauren had no choice but to believe her, but she knew more than anyone how rebellious Shay could be. Which was something that her daughter got from Bo. Lauren grabbed her jacket, then took Shay into Tamsin's room. Seeing her run to Tamsin's side, holding her Aunts hand.

She hoped that Kenzi was right to think that having Shay around would help with Tamsin's condition. Time would tell, but now she had to get to Bo. Lauren turned to Dyson, "Hey, where's this Butchering Factory? I need to get Bo" she was in a rush.

"The place is still in my GPS…" Dyson dug his hand into his front pocket, then slipped his car keys into Lauren's hand. "… Take my car, yours isn't going to be road ready for a long while" he let out a laugh.

Lauren laughed, but didn't find it that funny. "Bad joke. Thanks though, do me a favour and watch her…" She nodded over Shay, then saw that Jamie wasn't standing close to her. "… And the new guy, I don't trust him" she said.

Dyson was good with that, "You got it. But, I don't think you have to worry about him though. He seems like a good kid. But don't panic, I'll stay right here. Extra vigilant" he folded his arms, standing straight.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks. Okay, I'm gonna go" she left the hospital, thankfully none of the doctors that were on her case saw her leave. That would've been tough to explain.

 **Butcher Factory (Later)**

Bo was still in her fit of rage, and she wasn't done making Marcus suffer. Not by a long shot. Searching around the building, she found a lot of things to use on him. Normally, she didn't like gory violence. But after what they'd done to her daughter, there was no sense of right and wrong for her.

But she did come up with something to make him suffer for even longer. After she'd blinded him with the two scalpels, he started to bleed out on the chair. She couldn't have that, so she took one of the many syringes that laid beside her daughter's bed. She used the bags of blood that they took from Shay to heal his wounds.

And then inflict more, over and over again. This was her own special way of torturing him, because he was being helped and then being hurt. Again, and again. "What's next Marcus? Ooh, we haven't tried the tongue yet…" She sat next to him with a pair of shears. "… What'd you say, care to give it a go?" She raised an eyebrow.

Marcus looked at her, the blood on his face had stained his skin. One decided against answering her, which he then realised was probably a bad idea.

"You know, I haven't taken your tongue **yet**. So come on, talk to me. I'm not really good with long silences. Don't make me torture it out of you…" She placed the shears down on the table beside her, and picked up a scalpel. She placed the sharp end of the blade, under his chin. "… Still nothing?" She asked.

He didn't think that he could take much more of this pain, even though she was healing him she just made him hurt even worse shortly after. "What difference does it make? If you're going to kill me, then just do it already!" He spat at her.

Bo smiled, "I'd love to, but as I said before…" Without preparing him, she jabbed the scalpel into his chest. "… Torturing you, gives me greater pleasure. You don't mind holding onto that for me for a sec do you?" She pointed at the scalpel sticking out of his skin. "Thanks, you're a doll. Be right back" she tapped him on the arm then walked off.

Marcus breathed deeply, at least he was trying to. But every time he did, he could feel the sharp spike of the scalpel moving inside of his chest. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. She was coming back, and she probably had something horrible in store for him.

But instead of seeing Bo come back, he saw her blonde lover walk into the room instead. He knew that it was pointless to ask her for help. And he didn't have the chance either, not when Bo walked back into the room holding a chainsaw.

"Hey Marc! Look what I've found!" Bo stepped inside, holding a small chainsaw in her hands. She had lost it at this point, but the thought of making him suffer was all that was holding her together. Then she sensed someone, turning her head she saw Lauren's worried face. "You shouldn't have come here Lauren" she said.

Lauren didn't know wha the hell she'd just walked into, but Bo was acting crazy. "Actually, I think it's a good thing that I did…" She began to approach her Girlfriend slowly. "… Babe, please stop this. He's not worth it" she watched Bo frown at her.

"Do you know what he did to our little girl? He tied her up, drugged her, and then had the nerve to steal her blood. And all for what? To create a race of people that he could control? No!" Bo shook her head. "He doesn't get to live"

"I agree with you on that, I do…" Lauren nodded, moving closer to her. Right now, Bo liked the person that everyone runs from in a horror movie. This wasn't who she was. "… But torturing him for hours on end won't change what happened. It won't erase Shay's memories of this ordeal. What're you gaining from this?" She asked.

Bo looked at the weakened Elder a few feet from her, she didn't know what she was getting from this truth be told. She just wanted to make him feel some of the fear that he made her daughter feel. "I have to make him pay" she let out.

Lauren could see that Bo was struggling with this, "You're not a killer babe…" She took the chainsaw from her Girlfriend's hands. "… Don't become like him" she placed to the side.

"I was supposed to protect her, and he took her right from under my nose. Brought her to this horrible place…" Bo looked up at the ceiling, and then around the room. "… And turned her into his own personal pin cushion!" She knocked over the box of empty syringes.

Marcus watched her approach his chair again, this time she didn't have any horror tools. She just had a gun. "What? Ran out of knifes?" He chuckled, but then stopped due to the pain still in his chest.

"Bo!" Lauren jumped to her side, placing her hand on her Girlfriend's arm. "He's not worth your anger, or your rage. He's **nothing** …" She said. "… Shay is fine, she's safe. And we're gonna make sure she stays that way" she wrapped her hand around Bo's arm.

Bo snorted. "Yeah, because I did such a good job the last time right?"

Lauren knew now, why Bo was acting so crazy. "You're blaming yourself for this…" She spoke. "… No, Bo. This isn't your fault, protecting Shay isn't **just** your job. It's mine too, you're not dealing with this alone. If you wanna kill him, then do it. But you don't have to, there other ways to make him pay" she said.

That was true, but given his station within the Dark. The charges that would be held against him wouldn't be help up for long. "Shay's a Hybrid, Lauren. She's not bound to a side, and neither are we. He won't even get a slap on the wrists. If I let him go, then she'll never be safe. This has to end with him" she pulled the hammer back on her gun.

Marcus flinched, hearing the click. It looked like this was the end of the road for him now. But he didn't regret going after that girl, her blood could do amazing things.

Lauren couldn't argue with her anymore, because deep down she wanted him dead to. She was just didn't want Bo to resent herself for this later. But she was right, he had to die. She looked passed her Girlfriend's raised arm, seeing a syringe that was half full on the table beside him.

"Have you been injecting him with Shay's blood?" She asked.

Bo nodded, keeping the gun aimed at him. "I wanted the suffering to be endless, so I healed him, and then I hurt him. Over and over again" she answered.

That wasn't good, Lauren stepped in front of the gun. "If you've been doing that, then killing him won't end this"

Pulling her hand back, Bo frowned. "What are you talking about?" She dropped her armed hand down to her side. She really hoped that this wasn't another ploy to make her let him live.

"Shay's blood, can bring people back to life. So if he dies with it in his system, he's gonna come back a few seconds later. Killing him won't matter Bo, we need to wait for her blood to leave his system before we do anything" Lauren said.

Bo turned her head away, with a sigh. She was really hoping to end this tonight, then she saw something. Marcus looked scared, he knew what Shay's blood could do even before she and Lauren did. "Actually, I think it will…" She sat next to him again. "… Tell us everything you know about Shay's blood and what it can do" she ordered him.

"You're her Parents, find out yourself!" He wasn't talking.

Lauren didn't have time for this, she wanted to get back to her daughter. So she grabbed the scalpel that was sticking out of his chest and twisted it, earning a painful groan out of him. "Answer her!" She yelled.

Marcus gritted his teeth, trying to breathe through the pain. "Years ago, we only wanted her dead. The existence of someone born from both Fae and Human decent was too dangerous for our world…" He started.

Bo was happy that he was finally talking, and she had to admit that the fact she and Lauren were tag teaming this thing was making her smile on the inside. "But then you changed your minds, why?"

He nodded. "… An oracle came to us, they foresaw that your daughter would create her own race. And in doing so would have her own army, we wanted it for ourselves" There was no point in keeping it to himself, he was going to die either way.

"How? How would she create this so called army?" Lauren thought back to what Shay said about Jamie, but she wanted to hear it from him. Since he had such a good idea about it.

He looked at Lauren. "Her blood. If a human is to ingest it, and then die with it running through their veins. They will return back to life, reborn. In **her** image" he said.

"As a Hybrid" Lauren exhaled, that's why Jamie's eyes were blue earlier. Because Shay was part Succubus. And if her blood turned him, then he was also part Incubus now. Which meant that he was a Hybrid too.

Now Bo wanted to get to her own point. "But it doesn't work on Fae, does it? That's why you keep watching when I wave this about…" she held her gun up with smirk. "… Can her blood turn you, if **you** die?" She touched his hand, using her powers to make him tell the truth.

Marcus relaxed his shoulders, not feeling the pain of the scalpel anymore. "No…" He shook his head. "… It can bring me back if fed to me after death, but I will not turn" he answered.

"Then why just humans? Why not Fae too?" Lauren wondered.

"Because she is half human, which makes her the first born Hybrid in history. Therefor, she can turn Human's to be like her. But she cannot turn a Fae into a Human. That's why we feared her, a Hybrid race would mean the end of the Fae" he said.

Bo scoffed. "Who's to say that she'll even become what you foresaw? If she ever builds an army, it won't be to destroy you. It'll be to protect herself, from the constant attacks by others like you! I hope that she does build the army, and I'll be proud to sit back and watch it happen" she didn't care what Shay became when she was older.

As long as she was happy.

Lauren had heard enough, she saw that there was pile of empty crates on the other side of the room. She left Bo, and grabbed them. Taking every full blood bag that she could fine, she didn't want Shay's blood to fall into the wrong hands. Once she was done, she held the crate under right arm and turned back to her Girlfriend.

"Finish it, I'll be in the car…" she didn't need to see what happened next, Marcus didn't deserve to live for another second. And Bo was more than willing to put him out of his misery. She walked to the door, leaving them alone.

Bo turned back to her prisoner, "I was going to shoot you, but I think I've made enough of a mess in here. And to be honest…" She holstered her gun with a laugh. "… I could really use a pick me up" she grabbed his face, pulling his chi fast. He didn't have a lot of life left in him, so he only lasted a few seconds.

With that, Bo left the room. And then the building, seeing Dyson's car with the headlights shinning bright. She could see that Lauren was in the passenger seat, so she made her way to the driver's side. When she got into the car, Lauren was silent.

Lauren didn't care that Bo had killed him, she just wished that their life could be normal. Or at least as normal as it could get for people like themselves. And more importantly, they wanted Shay to have a normal upbringing.

But none of that mattered now, their daughter was safe and the threat to her was over. At least for now anyway. Lauren watched Bo start the car, then as her Girlfriend went to reach for the gearstick, she placed her hand over Bo's. "She's safe now" she said.

Bo nodded, looking at their joined hands. "Yeah, she's safe…" She was glad that this night was finally over. She put the car in drive, and drove out of the lot. Heading straight for the hospital.

 **City Hospital**

After Lauren had left, Kenzi took Shay to the cafeteria to get some food and something to drink. She really needed it, she was so drained thanks to all of the blood that she'd lost. So a hot meal was right up her alley.

They stayed there for a while, talking about what happened when the Elders took her. Shay didn't really seem phased, but Kenzi knew all about being abused. Her step father used to torture her in his own ways.

So she knew that Shay was just putting on a front right now, and sooner or later that front was going to drop and Shay would have no choice but to talk about what happened, how she felt, what was going through her mind at the time, everything.

After they'd finished, they made their way back to Tamsin's room. Where they found Dyson staring at Jaime, the young boy just sat there. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. He was just sitting here.

Dyson was just following Lauren's orders to keep an eye on everyone, and he didn't sense anything bad coming from him. But how was he to know, he was just a wolf. He wasn't a psychic.

Shay walked over to Tamsin's bed, holding her hand again. "So, did they say when she would wake up? It's been ages!" She sighed, she missed her Aunt.

Kenzi stood behind her, placing her hands on Shay's shoulders. "I know kid…" She wanted Tamsin to wake up too. "… But they said that she's out of the woods now, so it shouldn't be much longer until she comes to" she hoped.

Dyson also stepped forward, facing them both on the opposite side of Tamsin's bed. "Don't worry Shay, Tamsin's a fighter. She'll come back from this, I'd bet good money on it" he smiled.

"How much?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

Shay looked over her shoulder with a frown, did she really just say that? "You actually wanna bet that she **won't** wake up?"

Kenzi shook her head with a laugh. "Of course not! I was just kidding, we haven't known each other long. Trust me, you'll learn to understand my kind of humour. Right D-Man?" She looked at Dyson.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "… It's been two decades and to this day, I still don't get some of her jokes. You'll learn faster than me though, I'm sure" he said.

Shay paused, looking off to the door. She could sense her Parents, they were approaching quickly. "And five, four, three, two, one…" She gestured at the door as her Parents walked through hand in hand. "… Ta da"

Kenzi hadn't witnessed that first hand, and now that she had. She found it super cool. "That was, amazing" she was astonished.

When Bo caught her daughter's gaze, she waved her over with a smile. Shay walked over, falling into Bo's arms. They need this, they needed to have a family moment. Bo held out her free arm for Lauren to take, which she did.

Lauren leaned into her Girlfriend's side, hugging both her and Shay. She didn't know what life had in store for them next, but as long as they stuck together. Then they would be okay.

"Ughh…"

Everyone in the room turned their head in Tamsin's direction, seeing the blonde with her eyes open and grimacing at the sight of everyone hugging. "… If my injuries don't kill me, then this sob fest definitely will" all she saw was a group hug.

Shay ran over to her Aunts bed, laughing. "I knew it! I knew that you'd be okay" she jumped on the bed, hugging her tight.

Tamsin ran her hands through her niece's hair, she never used to think of herself as someone who would be missed by anyone. But now she was, they were here for her. Because they loved her, well at least Shay did. She knew that much.

"Please, it takes more that a little fender bender to take me down…" she chuckled. "… Are you okay?" The last thing that she remembered was the car flipping over.

Shay nodded. "Better now that you're awake, I was getting bored"

Kenzi faked hurt, placing a hand on her chest. "Wow! That hurt kid" she had done nothing but try and cheer her niece up, clearly thought Tamsin was the cure all along.

Lauren walked forward, checking Tamsin's vitals. "It's good to have you back, you really scared us. How're you feeling?" She looked over the bandage on her friend's head, it looked okay.

"Like I was in a car crash, oh wait! I was…" Tamsin started laughing, but saw that no one else found it funny. "… Jeez! Tough crowd. So, can we blow this joint? I despise hospitals" she tried to sit up, but was pushed back by Lauren.

"Sorry, but you're in no condition to be going anywhere. Not until you gather up a little more strength…" Then Lauren remembered, she could use Shay's blood now. Tamsin was awake at talking, what could go wrong? "… Unless, I give you some of Shay's blood" she said,

Tamsin frowned, "Uh, why?"

Bo made her way to the bed, wrapping an arm around Shay where she was sitting. "Because, Shay's blood is the cure for any wound. No matter how serious" she smiled. To know that her daughter was meant to become an all powerful Hybrid didn't make her anxious. It made her proud.

"Well, if you think it'll work. Then who am I to say no? Besides, if it's gets me out of here. Like, **now**! Then go ahead, let me have it" Tamsin was all for getting out of here, and maybe going for a pub crawl. She hadn't decided yet.

Lauren grabbed a blood testing kit from the supply closet, everyone was treating her like royalty for some reason. Being a genius Doctor had its perks. They ran into a bit of hiccup when Tamsin's Doctor came in. Seeing that Lauren was standing, and in no need of a wheelchair anymore.

So she had Shay compel her to forget everything, and then to draw up Tamsin's discharge papers. They also took care of the Doctor that treated Lauren for her leg, he was none the wiser.

After Tamsin had healed, everyone went home. But Bo was still weary of this Jamie boy, she didn't know him but she owed him a debt for saving her daughter. So she wanted to make good one it. Lauren had filled her in on the fact that he had no family left.

So Bo decided that he could come home with them, just for tonight. They would figure out something tomorrow. When their heads were a little clearer, and they didn't have to worry about hit squads anymore.

Now, it was time for rest.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, things are changing. Hope you guys are enjoying, let me know what you're all thinking in the form of a review. Much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay with this and Fallen. Been a little busy with stuff. But hoping that this makes up for it. This story and Fallen will be wrapping up soon, so I hope that you guys have all enjoyed.**

 **Remember to leave me a review. X**

 **….**

 **Chapter 18: Back To Basics**

 **Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

After her traumatic ordeal, Bo and Lauren thought it best to pull Shay out of school for the week. After all, they couldn't be sure who was friend of foe considering that one of her so called friends was Marcus' daughter.

Shay didn't want to leave school, especially since she hadn't spoken to Duke since their date. But it was an unfortunate coincidence that the Date happened to be on the same night as her kidnapping. Because whenever she would think about the fun that she had, it was quickly followed by the fear of that night.

Jamie was also still around. What was supposed to be one night stay, had turned into a week. But Bo and Lauren had to admit, that he was actually a joy to have around. He helped around the house, and he offered to help them with anything that they needed.

Plus, he and Shay had a special bond. Like a brother and sister that were very close. Lauren could only assume that it was due to the fact that Shay's blood had turned him into a Hybrid. But she still had yet to uncover why he felt so indebted to her.

But largely they weren't doing any harm by hanging out together, in fact they were staying out of the way. All they did was play video games together, it kept them quiet. It was like they weren't even in the house at all.

Bo and Lauren stood behind the couch, with their arms folded as they watched the sight before them. "This is ridiculous, they haven't moved from that couch in two days!" Clearly, Lauren wasn't happy about this.

"Yeah well, at least they're not out partying and doing drugs. It could be worse, they're just having some fun. What's so wrong with that?" Bo didn't see the problem with it, they were just playing video games.

"What's wrong is, I can smell them from here. Because they're too engrossed in their childish game to go upstairs and shower. Like normal people do. This madness has to stop" Lauren was taking a stand.

Bo smiled, her Girlfriend's determination was funny to see. "Good luck with that babe" she knew how much Shay and Jamie loved their gaming, she didn't see this going down well at all.

Lauren moved around the couch, standing in front of the TV so the two teenagers couldn't see what they were shooting at. "Okay, playtime's over. I want you guys off of the couch, and upstairs. Your clothes are starting to get ripe" she folded her arms again.

Shay tried move her head around her Mother, but she couldn't see anything. "We hear you Mom, but we just have this level to finish" she kept hitting the attack button on her controller, even thought she couldn't see what she was actually attacking.

"No…" Lauren shook her head, turning around and unplugging the Playstation from the outlet. The screen turned black, which caused Shay and Jamie to moan sadly. "… I warned you, and you didn't listen. Now you're banned from playing it"

Jamie turned to Shay with a small pout. "Dude, this sucks. When we get it back, we're gonna have to start from scratch" he rubbed his eyes, not realising how tired he was.

"I know…" Shay sighed, then turned to Lauren who still didn't look happy. "… I don't know what the big deal is. You're the one who didn't want me to go to school, I have to occupy my time somehow" she sat back on the couch,

She had a point, but Lauren didn't want her to glue her ass to the couch and play video games day in and day out. Which then brought Lauren to the conclusion that maybe Shay was ready to go back to school. "You're right, I didn't. But if you think you're ready to go back then that's fine with me" she said.

Shay got to the edge of her seat, finally hearing the thing that she wanted to hear. "Really?"

Lauren nodded with a smile. "Really, if you shower and get a change of clothes. You could still make it to second Period"

That was all the motivation that she needed, Shay jumped up from the couch and hugged Lauren tight. "Thanks Mom!" She let go and ran upstairs to get changed.

Bo caught Lauren's gaze, then nodded to Jamie. They had to do something with him, otherwise this was just getting awkward. While Shay would be in school, that gave Lauren time to figure out what was going on with Jamie's new form.

"Jamie? I wanted to run some tests to see how you're coping after being turned, would you mind coming to the lab with me?" She asked him.

The boy stood from the couch, shaking his head. "Not at all. I'm kind of curious to know myself. After all, it's not exactly a common thing right?" He smiled.

"No, it's not. Okay, so why don't you get dressed and then meet me outside in five?" Lauren wanted to get to the lab as soon as possible.

Jamie nodded, turning around and running upstairs.

Bo walked over to her Girlfriend, wondering what she was thinking. "So, what're we going to do with him? I mean, he's got no family left. Marcus killed his Parents, and now he's not even Human anymore. What life is there for him to have?"

Lauren sighed. "I don't know. But we can't deny that Shay has a connection with him, and I believe that he'll do anything that he can to protect her. I just wish I knew why he feels so devoted to her" she was stumped.

"Maybe it's like how my blood works…" Bo spoke, trying to thinking it over in her head. "… When I use my blood, people become bound to me right?" She watched Lauren nod. "So maybe it's the same with Shay's blood, but it only happens if she turns a Human. Did that make sense?" She frowned, not understanding it herself.

"Oddly? Yes, it made perfect sense. And I think you might be onto something. What if Shay's blood doesn't just have the power to bring people back to life. What if she inherited your blood ability too?" Lauren was finally seeing it now, why Jamie was so devoted to her.

Bo caught on. "When she turned him, he became automatically bound…" She said aloud. "… I think that you should take him over to Trick. It doesn't hurt to get a second opinion. And who knows more about blood, than The Blood King?" She smiled.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea..." She walked away, going to grab her jacket and then threw it on. "… Are you going to work today?" She asked her Girlfriend.

"Uh, I haven't decided yet. To be honest, I'm still suffering from a little separation anxiety. After everything that happened, I don't want to be far from her" Bo referred to Shay, since this ordeal. She kept thinking that it was going to happen again, and that the next time would be too late.

Lauren could understand that, anyone would be in there situation. She gave Bo a warm smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I get that, I do. But we can't protect her forever Bo, and you can't quit your job so that you can play stalker outside of her school" she chuckled.

"I prefer the term, **protective** Mother" Bo said.

"Well, that's not what the cops will call you when they arrest your for trespassing on School property…" Lauren laughed again, she loved that Bo was so protective. It showed her undying love for their daughter. "… If it means that much to you, then you should stake out the school today. But the threat's over now Bo, Marcus is dead. She's safe"

Bo could only scoff. "Yeah, only until someone else tries to come after her. We need to do something about that. When word spreads about what her blood can do, every Fae in the world will be after her" she was worried most about that.

"I know. But the only people that knew about it were Marcus and his partner. And they're dead. And I don't think that we have to worry about Jamie blabbing to anyone. He'd do anything to protect Shay. I'll talk to Trick about it, maybe he can suggest something" Lauren wasn't going to give up hope that they could move on.

Jamie and Shay came downstairs to see Bo and Lauren caught in an embrace. Which just made them laugh. "What'd I tell you? Every time" Shay nudged his arm.

Bo untangled herself from her Girlfriend, she was never going to stop displaying her affection. So everyone else was going to have to get used to it. "Okay, let's head out then shall we? Come on kid, let's get you to school" she waved her daughter over.

Shay turned to Jamie, she knew that he always wanted to be with her. For protection mostly. But in the last week, the strength of their bond had eased off a bit. "Are you gonna be okay J?" She already had a nickname for him, he was like a big brother.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Have a good day at school" he brought his hand up and fist bumped her with a laugh. He didn't want to be the clingy new guy, so he was happy to let her do her thing.

Lauren tapped Jamie on the arm, "Time to go" With that, the four of them left the house. After giving her a kiss, Bo took Shay in her Camaro and Lauren took Jamie in her new truck. Courtesy of Hale, since the other one was a fiery wreck.

They were hoping that today would be the beginning of a fresh start.

 **Bayside High School (20 Minutes Later)**

The drive to the school was painfully slow. Bo didn't want to go over fifteen miles an hour. Which only drove Shay crazy, because everyone caught behind them was honking their horns. At the rate that they were going, she wouldn't even make the rest of the day.

But thankfully, Bo got there on time. Once they stopped, Shay got out of the car and started to walk onto the pathway. Then she heard footsteps behind her, it was her Mother. She'd gotten out of the car and was following her. "What're you doing?" She stopped to look at her.

"What's it look like? I'm walking you into the building…" Bo didn't see what the problem was, this was what normal Parents did. "… Lots of Moms do it"

Shay laughed. "Yeah, when the kid is six and needs help getting into school. I'm sixteen, I think I can manage the walk all by myself…" she noticed her Mother's smile, it was hiding something. She could sense it as well as see it on her face. "… Are you okay Mom?" She approached her.

Bo looked down at her feet, resting her hands on her hips. She didn't want to start crying or do anything that would make Shay feel bad. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just being stupid, it's okay. Have a good day" she turned around and began to walk back to the car.

But Shay ran after her, calling her name. And as soon as her Mother turned around, she jumped into her arms. "It's not stupid, you're worried. I get it, but you don't need to be Mom. I'm okay" she spoke into her ear.

And that was it, Bo's tears fell freely. Her daughter was so much more braver than her, she didn't know how Shay found the courage after everything that has happened. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, breathing her in. "You sure are kiddo…" She had to come clean. "… I guess I'm just worried that you might not need me for much longer" she voiced her fears.

Shay pulled back with a frown, "You're my Mom, I'm always gonna need you" she didn't care if she turned thirty and still wanted her Mother to come to her rescue. That was how Family worked.

Hearing that, almost made Bo cry on the spot. "Then I'll always be here" she touched her face with another smile.

"So, are you gonna be okay to let me go now?" Shay asked with a grin.

Bo nodded. She was beaming with pride. "Yes, I'll be fine. Love ya kid" she kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too Mom, catch you later" Shay let go and ran into the school. Making sure to give her Mother a good wave before disappearing.

Watching her enter the building, Bo finally took a breath. After being reassured by her daughter, Bo felt a little better about leaving her in School. But not enough to go home, she had to get through this slowly. So for now, she was going to sit in the car and park a few meters away.

Safety first.

 **The Dahl (Later)**

After numerous amount of blood samples in the lab, Lauren had come to the conclusion that she was in desperate need of that second opinion that her Girlfriend mentioned earlier. So she decided to head on over to the Dahl, and pay a visit to Trick.

As Jamie entered the bar, all eyes were on him. And people were being less than pleasant with him. To be honest, it looked like they wanted him dead. He could hear people sniffing around him. It was annoying.

"Do I have something on my face? Why is everyone staring at me?" He whispered to Lauren as they continued to take steps towards the bar.

Lauren looked around the room, and everyone was staring at him. They could probably tell that he wasn't one of them, they gave Shay the same looks when she first came here. "It's not you. It's them. Just ignore them, come on. There's someone that I want you to meet"

They reached the bar, and Trick was his old welcoming smiling self. "Good morning Lauren, how's Shay doing?" He went out of his mind when his Great Granddaughter went missing. And always asked how she was whenever he saw Bo or Lauren.

"She's good…" Lauren smiled, leaning onto the bar surface. "… She's actually gone back to school today. Bo is still a little hesitant to leave her alone, so she's watching over the school as we speak" she explained to him with a sigh.

Trick could understand that. "Once the dust settles from this whole ordeal, I'm sure that Bo will be back to her normal self. Succubi are territorial creatures by nature, so for her it's important" he knew all too well.

"Hmm, didn't know that…" She chuckled, that was actually a good thing to know. "… But thanks for telling me. Anyway, do you think that I could borrow you for a couple of minutes? There's something that I need your help with" she whispered to him as she leaned over the bar.

By doing that, Trick knew that it was a private matter. "Of course, come and join me down in the Lair" he gestured to his left.

Lauren placed her hand on Jamie's back, telling him to go in the direction that Trick was pointing to. Once they were down in the Lair, Jamie was amazed by what he saw. This whole place practically oozed knowledge. The books that he saw in every corner of the room, proved that.

Jamie looked around, seeing the various bells and whistles sitting everywhere. But he didn't want to touch anything and then end up breaking something. So he chose to take a seat on the small couch to his right.

Trick came down the the stairs, seeing the young boy sat on his sofa. "I see that we have a guest?" He frowned at Lauren.

"Trick, this is Jamie. He used to be Human, but then he died with Shay's blood in his system. And now he's…" Lauren tried to find the right word to say. "… Evolved, I think is the more appropriate word" she folded her arms.

"Alright…" Trick tried to understand what she was saying, "… So, would I be right in assuming that he's no longer Human?" He just wanted to be clear.

Lauren nodded. "You would. I've run every test I can think off, and his results are baffling…" she said. "… He still has Human DNA, except now he also has Fae DNA too. Shay's blood somehow turned him" she was really hoping that Trick could give her some insight.

Trick was astonished, if Shay's blood could actually turn living Humans then this was something that had never been seen before. "She has the power to turn Humans into Fae? That's something that I never expected to hear" he admitted.

Jamie had been listening, and he had to admit that he didn't like their tones right now. "So, am I in trouble or something? Because you guys don't look very enthusiastic about all of this" he pointed out.

"You're not in trouble, not with us anyway…" Trick sighed. "… But you must understand, our kind doesn't like it when new things come about. Things that they can't and won't understand. But I have been making progress on that front" he said happily.

"Meaning?" Lauren asked.

Trick took a seat opposite them. "Given the recent kidnapping of my Great Granddaughter, I've been speaking with the other Elders. From both sides, and they have agreed to issue a law. Forbidding any future attempts on Shay" he was hoping to get it sorted before telling them.

"And if some people don't choose to listen?" Lauren didn't think that people would be so willing to give up the hunt on her little girl.

"The punishment will be death. I'll make sure of it…" Trick couldn't stop them before, but he would make sure that no one else dared to try again. "… If Jamie, isn't suffering. Then I'd say that this is a normal transformation, we'll just have to see how he progresses" there was nothing more that he could suggest.

Lauren didn't know what more she could do either. So all that was left to decide now, was what to do with him. She didn't want to turn him out onto the road, that wasn't who she was. And he didn't have anyone else to take care of him. He was still just a kid.

"Thanks for your time Trick, I'll let Bo know about that Law. And thank you for doing that too, I know that you're risking a lot to ensure her safety" Lauren was forever grateful to him for this.

Trick smiled. "Family comes before politics. Something that I should've learned centuries ago, but hopefully I can make for my mistakes with Shay. I love her, and I want to see her safe" that was all he wanted.

"She loves you too…" Lauren knew how much Shay loved having a Grandfather, and more than that she loved that it was Trick. "… We should get going then" she gestured for Jamie to follow her. With that, the two of them left the bar.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

Bo had picked Shay up from school, especially since it wasn't hard due to the fact that she was already parked outside. She'd spent the entire day staking out the place. Just as a precaution.

But now she had returned home, and Shay was already on the couch with Jamie as the two of them continued their video game from earlier. They couldn't take it away from them again, Lauren didn't have the energy.

Truth be told, Bo and Lauren were hoping for some couple time. Since they hadn't really been on a real date night since Lauren had come back into her life. And she wanted to change that.

"They'll be fine by themselves…" Bo was trying her hardest to convince her Girlfriend to leave the house for the night, she just wanted to go out for dinner. At a nice restaurant. Was that too much to ask for. "… You already said that Trick issued a Law" she was so happy to hear about that.

And made a mental note to hug her Grandfather when she saw him next.

Lauren sighed from where she was folding freshly laundered clothes. "Yeah, a Law that hasn't been passed yet. We won't hear about that for a couple of days" she didn't want to leave and then have something bad happen while they were out.

"But it's in the pipeline, it's as good as done. Come on babe…" Bo hugged her from behind, moving her blonde hair aside to kiss down her neck. "… All I'm asking for is one night, where we can enjoy ourselves. We need quality time too" she was begging for this.

"What if something happens?" Lauren wanted to be sure that if she left, that Shay would be safe and that they wouldn't have to worried all night.

Bo turned her around, "Nothing's gonna happen, not with Jamie here to protect her. If it makes you feel better, we can call to check in. Every five minutes if you want" she smiled, whatever she had to do to get her in this date, she would do.

Lauren had to admit, she was hoping for a night out with it just being her and Bo. "Five minutes, please…" She laughed, making a _'Pftt'_ sound. "… Ten minutes, tops" she was never going to stop worrying about her daughter.

"So, is that a yes?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

As much as she wanted to keep her daughter under close watch, forever. Lauren could really use the time off, and to properly reconnect with Bo. Which is something that they had yet to do since they got back together. "Fine. We'll go, but I **will** be checking in frequently" she made it clear.

Bo nodded, smothering her with kisses. She was so excited for this. "Okay, you get ready. I'll tell the kids" she pulled away from Lauren, then left the bedroom. She just realised that she actually said the word _'Kids'_. As if they had more than the one. She'd need to watch that.

 **Downstairs**

Shay and Jamie were still playing their game, when they finally hit the last level. With tremendous team work they killed the last boss and achieved victory. "YES! We did it!" Shay held her hand up, high giving Jamie who was also happy.

"Man, that was some hardcore gaming. My hands are starting to cramp up" Jamie put down the controller, testing his motor functions. He'd never had the luxury of playing a video game for this long before.

"Dude, you're such a wimp. You're like me now, you don't ever have to worry about cramping up again. I barely getting so much as a sniffle" Shay was glad that she had someone that knew what she went through. They were like kindreds.

Both teenagers turned their heads when they heard footsteps come from behind them, they saw Bo step into the room with a smile. "Mind if I run something by you guys?" She stood at the back of the couch.

"Sure, what's up?" Shay gave her Mother, her undivided attention.

"Well, your Mom and I were thinking of heading out for a while. Just to have some dinner and spend some time together. And we are trusting you guys enough to leave you alone, with Marcus gone we don't have to worry about anyone trying to come after you. And you have Jamie if something does happen" Bo said.

Jamie nodded. "I'll be **extra** cautious" he wanted to help out in anyway that he could. Bo and Lauren were being good enough to let him stay here. And he had a bond with Shay that he couldn't explain. But she was like the little sister that he never had.

Shay then thought of something, if her Parents were going to be out for the night. Then this was her opportunity to have her friends over. She had spun a story to her friends that she'd been ill all week and that's why she wasn't in school. Also, Amy had unexpectedly moved schools. She was glad to see the back of her.

"So, how long are you gonna be out for?" She asked.

Bo shrugged. "Two hours, three at the most. But we'll be calling to check in every now and then, just to make sure everything's okay. So, are you guys okay with staying by yourself? Because I can call Tamsin if you're not" she didn't mind either way.

Shay shook her head, smiling up at her Mother. "No! We'll be fine, you guys should go have fun. Paint the town red! You know, whatever old couples do" she was going to enjoy this.

"Excuse me, but who are you calling Old?" Bo had to laugh. She was still as young as they come, and she was going to look this way for at least another millennia.

"Sorry, I meant _'mature'_ " Shay corrected herself.

Bo just looked at her. "Mhmm. Nice save kiddo. Okay, well I'll leave some money so you guys can order some dinner. I'm gonna get ready" she kissed her daughter on the head, then smiled at Jamie before running back upstairs.

As soon as she left, Jamie found that his arm was being pulled forward. "Whoa! What's wrong?" He asked as Shay pulled him closer to her.

"Dude, this is perfect! When they leave, I can invite my friends over. We can play some video games, order a pizza, it'll be awesome!" Shay whispered to him, just in case her Parents heard them.

Jamie frowned. "Uh, I dunno. Bo said that she trusts us to be alone, and she and Lauren have been really cool to me. I don't wanna betray their trust by throwing a party without their permission" It didn't sound like a good idea to him.

Shay rolled her eyes. "I never said throw a party, just a few friends. Look, I love my Moms. And I would never go behind their back and throw a party. Just four people, we'll have fun I promise. Come on J" she wanted him to be okay with this.

He sighed, going against his better judgment. Because right now, she was asking him to do something for her and he felt inclined to oblige. He couldn't fight it. "Alright, but just keep it to four people" he said.

"You got it!" Shay gave a thumbs up.

Just a few people over for some fun, what's the worst that could happen?

 **….**

 **A/N: Haha, famous last words. Am I right? Hope you guys enjoyed this one, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all. A few things to clear up, I know that it's been nearly two weeks since I've updated Fallen. But in my defence, I had it all ready and then I read through it and it was crap. So I had to scrap it, and now I'm starting from scratch.**

 **I'm hoping that updating this one will make up for it, as well as Never Forget You which will follow shortly after.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience, but enjoy this one. And remember to tell me what you thought.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 19: I Will Wait**

 **Downtown**

To Lauren's surprise, Bo had actually planned their night out ahead of asking her. Clearly, she was sure that Lauren would agree to go. Because before Lauren could even ask where they were going, Bo drove them to a fancy restaurant downtown.

Back in the day, before Shay was even conceived. Lauren never pictured herself in a place as fancy as this one. It had valet parking for crying out loud. But here they were, it proved that Bo had really changed in the last sixteen years.

She was more put together, mature, and she had a job with a pension. It was like a whole other world. But Lauren couldn't deny, that even though she fell in love with the old Bo. With her mould infested home and her rusty Camaro. She loved this new Bo, all the same.

They sat in a private booth by themselves, that Bo had paid extra for without Lauren even knowing. And she had to try and stop her eyes from popping out her head when she saw the prices on the Wine listing. "Bo, this place is really over priced. $300 for a bottle of Wine? You have to be kidding me!" She rolled her eyes.

Bo laughed, ten years ago she would've had a heart attack if she saw a price that steep. But she had been saving her hard earned money for over a decade. She wasn't a lavish person, she had a running car, a cell phone that worked, and she had a roof over her head.

Sure, it had cracks in it. But it did the same job. She didn't find the need to piss her money away like most people. And now that she had Shay and Lauren back in her life, she was going to make sure that they were taken care of.

She was the provider, and that's how it was going to stay.

"Just think of it like I'm reimbursing you for all of the times that you paid on our dates" Bo smiled, taking the listing from her. When they dated before, Lauren always paid when they went to dinner, the movies, everything. And she always felt bad about that.

Lauren didn't care about that. "Bo, you don't need to reimburse me. Besides, you already paid me back" she inched closer to her in the circular booth.

"How?" Bo didn't remember buying her anything, but then again work had been crazy. Maybe she did and it slipped her mind.

The answer to that was simple, Lauren kissed her lovingly. "You gave me Shay, she's worth everything to me" She didn't care if Bo and her were on the outs back then, Shay was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

Bo had to admit, that answer almost made her ball her eyes out. "And to me…" She smiled. "… But hey? Since we're on the topic, do you have any idea how that happened? How we…" She tried to think of the right word. "… **Made** her?" She laughed nervously.

Lauren understood her confusion, "To be honest? I've spent the last sixteen years trying to figure that out. But I found nothing, your kind are extremely rare. And there's not much documented, I figured that it had to be a Succubus ability. Maybe you triggered it without realising" she had no clue, but Shay was the result.

"Hmm, well. That would've been good to know in the beginning, what if Shay isn't my only child?" Bo started to panic, Lauren wasn't the only woman that she'd slept with in her entire life. "What if I knocked up one of my feeds? Or **all** of them?"

"Bo, calm down. I don't think it works that way. Like I said, there isn't much documented on your kind. But the things that I did find, indicated that it had to be with someone with who you shared a deep connection with. Unless, you loved **all** of those women too?" Lauren had never asked her.

Bo shook her head. "Nope, just the one…" She gazed at her. "… I mean, I've loved. And I've lost, but thinking back to those relationships now…" She reminisced for a second. "… I just know, that they were nothing compared to this. To us" she said.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren…" Bo took a second to look at her, knowing in her heart that her next sentence was true. "… You're the only person that I've ever **really** loved" Nothing felt more right to her, that this.

Lauren could only smile, hearing that had made her almost giddy. She leaned in, kissing her again. This time, leaving it much longer. "Ditto" she whispered, then fell back into another heated kiss.

Right now, they were thinking about themselves. Which wasn't such a bad thing, they loved Shay more than anything. But it was nice to have some time to themselves, to be able to do this without a precocious teenager always telling them to cut it out.

They just hoped that Shay and Jamie were having as much fun as they were right now.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

It started out as an innocent gathering, but now it was a full on rave. Shay didn't mean for this to happen, but she should've known that when you send out a text telling her friends that her Parents are out. That they would see that as an opportunity to have a party.

Shay and Jamie stood in the living room, watching everyone dance and drink. "Dude, I'm **so** dead!" She spoke to him, her Mother was going to skin her alive for this.

Jamie nodded, he knew that this would happen. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that I saw some guys doing drugs over there" he pointed to the kitchen. He didn't want this, and he didn't want to betray Bo and Lauren's trust.

"Damn it!" Shay felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she that it was her Mother calling. "I'm gonna take this outside" she ran out of the house, there was no way that she could talk with the music blasting in the background.

 **Downtown**

Bo had been on the phone with Shay for five minutes already, and she sounded fine. "Make sure that you and Jamie don't stay up too late okay? And your Mom wants any mess you make, cleaned up before she gets home" she smiled into the phone.

"Got it. So, out of curiosity. How much longer are you guys gonna be out for?" Shay asked.

"Uh, I dunno. Another two hours maybe, why?" Bo found it odd that Shay was asking that. She thought that her daughter would love for some space from her Parents.

"No reason, I was just wondering. Anyways, have fun" Shay hung up the phone.

Lauren drank her wine, loving the taste. No wonder it cost three hundred dollars, it was delicious. She then saw Bo frown as her Girlfriend placed her phone on the table. "What is it? Is she okay?" She didn't know what that look was for.

Bo nodded. "Seems so, maybe I'm just freaking out a little. I mean, it's not like we've been without her for the last couple of weeks. Being by ourselves, is just weird" she laughed it off.

"She's sixteen Bo, I think she can handle staying by herself every now and then. Look on the bright side, at least she's not like every other teenager and threw a party" Lauren knew her daughter, and there was no way that she would be that reckless.

"Yeah you're right. She wouldn't do that, mostly because she knows the consequences of going behind our backs…" Bo watched the waiter return with their bill, all in all this had been a great meal. But Lauren was right, it was severely over priced. "… Okay, what do you say we blow this joint and take a drive?" She turned to her Girlfriend.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "A drive huh? And where might we be going Miss. Dennis?" She smirked at her.

Bo shrugged. "I told Shay two hours, so…" She kissed her on the lips. "… I'm thinking somewhere secluded, private, and away from any prying eyes" She was starting to think that they would never have time to themselves, so they had to grab it while they had it.

 **Clubhouse**

Jamie was cleaning up after all of the delinquents that were dancing around the house, they spilled their drinks, dropped food on the floor. Somewhere in this madness, someone had ordered two dozen pizzas. He kindly compelled the delivery guy at the door, since he was asking for money that Jamie didn't have.

Shay had taught him how to use his new powers, and he had compelled a large amount of people to leave and go home. But it was a losing battle, because the second three kids left, another three turned up shortly after.

He looked over to the living room to see Shay standing by the couch, talking to a tall boy. They were laughing about something, and she had a drink in her hand. Which he knew that she was too young to drink.

Walking over to them, he snatched the red cup from her hands. Bringing it up to his nose, and smelling it. "Vodka? Really?" This was just getting worse. Now she was drinking, Bo and Lauren trusted him to protect her and he couldn't even keep this from happening.

Shay smiled nervously, looking at Duke and then back to Jamie. "Relax J, I was just holding it for Chelsea. She's gone to…" She paused, looking around the room and not seeing her friend anywhere. "… Actually I don't know where she's gone" she said.

"I think she and Andre went upstairs, for some alone time. If you catch my drift" Duke laughed, drinking from his cup.

Jamie caught his drift, anyone their age would. And he was going to need something to prepare him for the monster telling off that Bo and Lauren would definitely give him later. He knocked back the vodka in one. "I'm on it" he gave the cup back to Shay, then ran upstairs.

"So, you never said that you had an older brother" Duke had never seen that guy before, and the way that he interacted with Shay could only be classed as family.

"I don't, Jamie's just a family friend. But I guess that he's kind of like a brother, in a way. He's just really protective of me. Sorry" She apologised on Jamie's behalf.

Duke smiled. "Don't be. I get it" he gazed into her eyes.

Shay was getting lost in the pools of his blue eyes, but she couldn't help but still feel a little uneasy when around him. Because no matter how hard she tried to forget, seeing him just took her back to that night of the crash.

And then to her kidnapping, but she really liked Duke so she didn't want to let this control the way that she felt. It wasn't his fault that she was taken. "Let's get another drink" she took his hand and pulled him over to the kitchen.

 **Unknown Location**

After driving a few miles, Bo had pulled up near a clearing by the beach. She didn't want to go home just yet, because if she did then their private time would be over. And they would fall right back into their Parent duties.

She was loving the fact that her car was a convertible right now, because she and Lauren sat in the backseat and gazed up at the stars. All the while, hearing the thrashing of the waves as they hit the shore line.

They expected it to be cold, especially at this time. But they had no complaints whatsoever.

"Thank you for this..." Lauren turned her head to the left, "… I feel like this is something that we desperately needed" she kissed her cheek.

Bo smiled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head. "You can say that again. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Shay, more than anything. But she has a habit of being a third wheel" she didn't mean anything by it.

Lauren smacked her playfully. "Bo, that's our daughter" she scolded her.

"Oh come on! You were thinking it too" Bo wasn't psychic, but she didn't need to be to know that.

"See, you're complaining about not having time together now. If we decided to have another baby, it would get ten times worse. A baby needs constant care, you'd be lucky if we had sex in a year" Lauren pointed it out, Bo and Shay had been moaning about having another baby. But there were pros and cons.

Bo looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "So you've been thinking about that huh? And here I thought that you didn't want another baby, especially with what you've been telling Shay every time she's asked" she couldn't help but wonder why Lauren didn't want another child.

Lauren sighed, looking down at her hands. "It's not that I don't want one, it's just that I've barely had time to think it over. Not with everything that's been going on lately, and we still don't know that it's over. I'm just afraid" she was being honest.

"I get that, I do…" Bo used her free hand to turn Lauren's chin, smiling at her. "… But it's like you said, Marcus is dead. He was the only one who wanted to hurt Shay. And with that new Law coming in thanks to Trick, I don't think we'll ever have to worry about threats ever again" she believed that.

"You really want a baby that badly huh?" Lauren chuckled, she had to if she took the time to think of that speech. And it sounded rehearsed.

Bo reached her hand up, cupping her Girlfriend's cheek. "Lauren, I love you. And I would love nothing more, than to have another baby with you. But I don't care when it happens, in two years or two hundred years. Whenever you're ready is fine with me. I'll wait for you" she kissed her.

Clearly, Bo didn't realise that her words just then was the push that Lauren needed. Because right now, all Lauren could think about was having another baby. For many reasons, other than because she loved Bo. To make up for what Bo had missed out on with Shay, all of the memories that she should've been apart of.

She owed her this, but she didn't want this baby to be a way to right her wrong. This baby was going to be a symbol of their undying love for each other. And their newly rekindled relationship.

"You don't have to…" Lauren whispered, going in to kiss her again. She was all for having a make out session here, but she didn't want to do the deed here. And clearly Bo didn't have that same thought, because Lauren could feel her Girlfriend's hand trail down her dress. "… But not here" she pulled away.

Bo had to adjust from being snapped out of her little high. Because that she was, high on Lauren and on their love. "What? Why not? We're under the stars, it's romantic. Plenty of babies have been made in the backseat of a car" she went for another kiss.

Lauren laughed, turning her head away. "Not **my** babies. Look, if you wanna do this then we're doing it my way. Especially since I'm the one who has to put **my** body through hell, carrying this baby" she said.

"Seriously?" Bo frowned, she was in the mood already. And she didn't really feel like waiting.

Turning away and folding her arms, Lauren nodded. "My way, or the highway Dennis. Just think, the sooner that we get home. The sooner that we can start trying" she climbed up on the seat, then jumped over to the front seat.

Bo closed her eyes, groaning. She had to hold it until they got home, which in the mood that she was in. Would be quick. In fact, she was going to use her Police Sirens to run through traffic. Being a Cop had its perks.

"The sooner, the better" Bo jumped over to the driving seat, starting the engine up and then pulling out onto the road. She hoped that Shay and Jamie were in bed by the time that they got home, because they wouldn't want to be awake to hear what she and Lauren had planned.

 **Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

Jamie was giving up, he'd tried and tried to get people to leave. Even by using his powers, but it wasn't working. He didn't even make a dent in the crowd. But he did throw two horny teenagers out of Bo and Lauren's bedroom.

If he hadn't have gone in there when he did, they would have soiled the sheets. And that was the last thing that he needed. When he got back downstairs, Shay was in the kitchen caught in a lip lock with the guy he'd met earlier.

It took everything in him, not to rip the boy off of her. But that was due to his protective nature, which he was working through. The guy wasn't coming onto Shay too strong, and it looked like she was happy.

Who was he to intrude?

Suddenly, he heard a smash come from his left. Two idiots that were clearly drunk, or stoned. Most likely both, had knocked over Lauren's microscope that was on the desk. That was bad, very bad. And had made him lose it a little.

Jamie grabbed the two of them by the backs of their necks, squeezing tight. "Didn't your Parens ever teach how to behave in someone else's home?!" He asked them, they were in pain judging by what he was hearing from them.

Shay walked over seeing the altercation, when she saw her Mother's shattered microscope on the floor. She knew that she was in trouble, and that this party had to end now. But first, Jamie needed to stop what he was doing before he did something that he couldn't take back.

"J? Let them go, they're drunk. I'm sure that they didn't mean it, did you guys?" She looked at both of the boys. They shook their head, telling her how sorry they were. "See, put them down. Now!" She ordered.

Jamie had no choice but to obey her, it was their thing. He dropped them from his grip, then grabbed one of them by the collar of his shirt. "Get the hell out of here, now!" He compelled him, and did the same to the other stoner. When they left, he stood next to Shay. "Can this end now, please?" He begged her.

Shay nodded, she realised now that she should've listened to him earlier. Even if they did get everyone out of here and cleaned up, she still didn't know how to explain the broken microscope.

"Yeah, I'm on it…" With Jamie's help, Shay climbed up on the couch. Standing over everyone. But when she did, she saw her two **angry** Parents standing in the doorway. "… Oh crap!" She was so dead.

Bo walked into her house, seeing the food and puddles of drink spilled out on her floor. She was so mad right now, she couldn't speak. But she had to, because she needed everyone gone. She placed to fingers in her mouth, whistling as loud as she possibly could.

Jamie turned the stereo off, making sure everyone was listening to her. He honestly didn't see a way out of this one.

"Everyone take a good look at this…" Bo held up her badge. "… Now I want **all** of you, out of this house by the count of three! Or I promise you, you will all spend the night in **my** jail for underage drinking! ONE!" She didn't need to finish her countdown, because everyone ran out of the house.

It was like a stampede.

When they all left, Bo saw that Duke was still standing next to Shay. And they looked very cosy. "I said, **everyone**!" She didn't care how her tone sounded, because she was livid.

Shay turned to him, giving him a smile. "You should go, really it's okay. I'll call you tomorrow" she said. Duke nodded, and started to walk towards the front door.

"I wouldn't wait on that call if I were you…" Bo told him before he left the house, after he was gone she and Lauren stood in the centre of the house. Looking around at the mess. "… We trusted you to be alone" she stared directly at Shay.

"I know" Shay bowed her head.

Lauren noticed the remains of something on the floor, then saw that it wasn't just a lamp or something worthless. It was her microscope. She knelt down, picking up what was left before looking at her daughter. "Do you know how much this equipment costs?" She asked her.

"A lot?" Shay frowned.

"That's good. Be a smart ass, that's really gonna help your case!" Lauren was trying so hard to contain her anger right now. "We are so disappointed in you Shay…" She shook her head, sighing. "… And in you Jamie, we expected better" she looked at him.

Shay shook her head, pulling him closer. "No, be mad at me. That's fine! But none of this was his fault, he told me to wrap it up and I didn't listen. He's been trying to get them all to leave since they got here. This whole thing was **my** idea" she took full responsibility.

"It that true Jamie?" Bo asked him.

Jamie didn't know what to say, he didn't want Shay to take the fall for all of this. "I uh…" He turned to Shay, who the whispered to him. Telling him to answer her Mother truthfully. And he had to obey, again. "… Yes, it's true. I tried to stop it, but she wouldn't listen" he said.

"See, it was all me" Shay didn't want him to get in trouble.

Bo stepped forward, "Do you want a medal? Don't sound so proud about this!" She stopped raising her voice when she felt Lauren touch her arm. "The both of you, are going to clean this mess up. But don't think that your punishment is over" she said.

"It's not?" Shay asked.

"Not by a long shot!" Bo couldn't stay in this room anymore, she walked past her daughter and went upstairs to cool off.

Lauren made a move to do the same, but heard Shay call her. Most likely to try and explain this whole thing. But it didn't matter, she held her hand up. "No, I didn't raise you to do something like this. You know what? I'm not even mad Shay, I'm **just** disappointed" she turned her head away as she walked upstairs.

Shay sighed, looking at Jamie. Who was just giving her another judgmental look. "What?" She asked him.

"I told you…" He exhaled. "… I told you twice" If she had just listened to him earlier then none of this would've happened. All they would've had to explain was the broken microscope. But no, she didn't listen.

"Let's just get started on this" Shay walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the broom in the corner and then started to sweep up the food on the floor.

 **Bo & Lauren's Bedroom**

Lauren walked into the bedroom, seeing Bo sitting in the edge of her bed. She was clear lye till mad about what Shay had done. "So, still want another baby?" It was a joke mostly, but she wondered if this whole thing had put her off.

"Yes…" Bo said. "… And hopefully they'll be more responsible than their big sister. I just can't believe that she would pull something like this. After everything that's happened, this is how she repays us?" She rubbed her face tiredly.

"I don't think that she meant to hurt us Bo. These things happen, it's a normal part of growing up. Can you honestly say that you never threw a party when you were her age?" Lauren took a seat next to her.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I can. Because I grew up in a strict environment, if I had done what Shay had just done. My Mom would've beat me with her bible!" The sad thing was, she wasn't even exaggerating. Her Mother was a religious fanatic and she didn't believe in alcohol and partying.

Lauren raised both of her eyebrows. "Seriously?" When she saw Bo nod, she never really realised how bad Bo had it growing up. She knew that her Mother was a handful, and the things that she'd called Bo before she ran away. But never this. "You're not your Mom" she told her.

Bo smiled, "No, I guess not…" She didn't hate her Mother, at least not anymore. But that wasn't to say that she didn't have a good childhood. "… I'm not saying that it was all bad, I had a fun childhood. Something that I don't think I would've had if Aife had raised me" she said.

"Meaning?" Lauren didn't get that.

"Meaning, that the Fae world isn't exactly great. And Aife was crazy, so it makes sense that my upbringing would've been awful. But at least I would've had Trick, maybe that could've made up for it" Bo was just rambling now, she didn't know what else to think about.

Lauren linked her arm with Bo's, leaning her head on her Girlfriend's shoulder. "You turned out just fine. And Shay takes after you more than you know, especially the rule breaking side of you. I know that she's sorry, but we can't just let her off the hook for this" she sighed.

Punishment wasn't something that Lauren was good at with Shay, even when she did ground her for fighting in her other schools. She felt awful afterwards, that's why she always sent Tamsin to talk to her.

"No, we can't. So what're you thinking? Grounded for a month and no Playstation?" Bo wondered, she wanted it to be longer. But thought that Lauren would decide against it.

"Throw in no Guitar too, that'll really show her…" Lauren didn't like it, but Shay had violated their trust and she needed to be punished. This was what being a Parent was about. "… So, I take it that you're no longer in the mood?" She thought that she'd ask.

Bo laughed, "I'm **always** in the mood. But you're right, tonight has been hectic enough. And I'm so angry right now, that I don't think I'll be able to concentrate. Sorry" she wanted to, but she was still so wired that she couldn't even form a thought.

Lauren lifted her head, kissing Bo on the lips. "Don't be, it's okay. We've got all the time in the world. But for now, let's get changed and then dole out the punishment. Get ready for the ear bashing of your life, Shay can be very loud when she's upset" she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Well, she should've thought of that when she decided to throw a party without our permission" Bo followed her, she wasn't looking forward to this. But this was what Shay deserved right now.

Being a Parent was no picnic.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Shay is in trouble. How do you guys think she'll react? Hope you all enjoyed this one, again sorry for Fallen not being updated. But I want to make sure that everything reads right, and the chapter I had was pure shit. I'll admit that myself, lol.**

 **Not in the right head space when I wrote it, but hopefully my next attempt will be better. Wish me luck.**

 **Leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's the next one peeps. This story will be wrapping up in about two more chapters, and I'm sad to see it go. But good news is I've got a bunch of others in the works. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't stop coming up with stories.**

 **Lol.**

 **Let me know what you thought, enjoy.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 20: Living For The Future**

 **Clubhouse**

If she could take back the mistake that she'd made, she would. But Shay couldn't do anything about it now. She may be a powerful Hybrid, but sadly turning back time wasn't one of her many abilities.

She continued to sweep up the bits of popcorn on the floor, along with the endless piles of broken potato chips and red cups laying around. She knew though, that this wasn't her only punishment. She was in for a world of pain when her Parents came downstairs.

Jamie was picking up the shattered pieces of Lauren's microscope, he didn't need to be a Doctor to know how much these things cost. It was a state of the art piece of equipment and probably ranked in the thousands. "Do you think they'll make you pay for this?" He wondered.

Shay scoffed, "Dude, I don't even get an allowance. Unless they let you have Microscopes on Lay Away, then they're gonna be waiting years for a new one!" She had no money, how the hell was she supposed to pay for one?

He placed the broken pieces and what was left of the Microscope in an empty cardboard box that he found. Then brought it over to the kitchen table. "Eww!" He made a face, as he'd placed the box on the counter. He somehow managed to get melted cheese stuck on his hand. "This is enough to make me never want to eat Pizza again!" He wiped his hands.

Seeing that, Shay couldn't help her laugh. Jamie acted like a such a Dude, but he acted very girly sometimes. Especially when it came to disgusting things. She stopped laughing when she heard someone clearing their throat, turning around she saw her Parents.

"You're meant to be cleaning, **not** making jokes" Bo had her arms folded as she stood next to Lauren. She really wasn't happy with Shay, or with any of this. If she had to put a name to her feeling, it would be that she felt disrespected more than anything else.

"We are cleaning, are you seriously saying that we can't have a laugh to help pass the time? Maybe I should just refer to you as Warden…" Shay muttered the last part under breath.

Lauren turned her head to Bo, who was just getting more irate by the second. She had to commend her daughter for her backbone. Because Bo was the last person that Shay should be talking back to right now.

Bo stepped forward. "Are you giving me lip?"

Shay stepped back anxiously, with her broom in hand. Maybe mouthing off wasn't the best idea. "… No. Look, I'm cleaning…" She swept the floor with a smile. "… See? No jokes" she said.

"Good, let's keep it that way…" Bo unclenched, walking over to the kitchen where Lauren was looking over her broken microscope. "… So, what's the damage?" She watched her Girlfriend look over the broken piece of equipment.

Lauren sighed. "Bad, there's no way that it's fixable. Luckily, this stuff is insured if anything happens to it. So, I'll just call Hale in the morning and let him know. He'll order a new one and have it sent to my Lab, where it will stay. Indefinitely" she didn't want a repeat of this.

"Probably a good choice" Bo agreed that Lauren should keep all of her expensive equipment far away from their daughter's hands. Even though she wasn't the one who actually broke it, it was still her doing.

Jamie was just finishing cleaning all of the melted cheese off of the counter, when he looked in Bo and Lauren's direction. Noticing something that needed his full attention. "Uh, Bo?" He addressed her.

Bo met his eyes. "What?"

"Very quickly…" He picked up a paper place from the kitchen counter, walking forward slowly. "… Take two steps back" he said.

"Why?" Bo frowned, what was he playing at.

Jamie watched as there was a piece of melted cheese hanging from the ceiling, he didn't know how the hell it got there. But clearly, it wanted down and was about to fall right on top of Bo's head. "Now!" He jumped quickly, and Bo stepped back in a hurry.

By the time that Bo had taken the steps, Jamie was standing there as something fell onto the paper plate that he was holding in his hand. It made an awful slapping noise as it fell down.

He let out a breath, "Phew! That was close…" He smiled. "… When you're dealing with Rogue Cheese, you gotta act fast" he took the plate and threw it in the trash.

Bo shot Shay an angry scowl. "Don't make any plans for the next century, because that's how long you're gonna be grounded for!" She couldn't believe that she had nearly been hit by a blob of cheese. This could only happen to her.

Shay dropped the broom on the floor, her mouth hung open. "Are you tripping?! An entire century? You can't be serious!" She couldn't be grounded for a hundred years, this had to be a joke.

"Tripping?" Bo wasn't impressed by Shay's attitude, or her vocabulary at this point. "Do you want to make it two centuries? Because you're going the right way about it!" She and her daughter were caught in a stand off.

Lauren decided to break it up, "Okay, enough! Bo, you're not grounding her for a hundred years. Even I know that's insane…" She told her Girlfriend who just turned her head away. Lauren then looked at Shay. "… And you? You violated our trust, so don't expect to be let off the hook for this. Or to have a short punishment" she said.

"What do you mean?" Shay didn't like where this was going.

"After talking about it, we've decided to ground you for a Month..." Lauren paused when she watched her Daughter's jaw drop. "… We're taking away your Video Games, and your Guitar" she finished.

Shay shook her head, almost crying. "No, please! Not Lola! Come on, I said that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, please Mom!" She pressed her hands together, going without her Guitar was torture.

Lauren was taking a stand, shaking her head. "No, you have to be punished for this Shay. You're lucky that we stopped at one month, because believe me. We wanted to make it longer" she wasn't going to let her cry her way out of this.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Tamsin walked in, seeing the mess everywhere. "Whoa! Did you throw a party without inviting me? Wow, that hurt!" She showed sadness. Before she could even say anything else, Shay jumped into her arms. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"They're torturing me!" Shay cried into her Aunt's shoulder.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic!" Was this how she acted? "She threw a party while we were out. And it got out of control, damage has been done and she needs to be punished. So we're taking away her guitar" she decided to bring Tamsin in the loop.

Tamsin gasped, hugging her niece back. "Oh no, not Lola…" She shook her head at Bo and Lauren. "… You're monsters!" She didn't really mean it, she was just playing along. The whole reason why Lauren always sent her to talk to Shay was because Tamsin would act as though she was on Team Shay. But that was just her way in. "It's okay Kid" she let her cry.

Seeing Shay cry, tugged at Lauren's heart strings. This was why she hated punishing her, Tamsin was always so much better at it. "Okay, that's enough excitement for tonight. Shay, bed. Now please" she ordered.

Shay pulled back from Tamsin, wiping her eyes. She was glad that her Aunt was on her side, that was something at least. Without saying another word to her Parents, she ran upstairs.

"You too Jamie, thanks for the save" Bo smiled at him, he save her from having to wash cheese out of her hair for the next few days. He earned it. Jamie just nodded, following Shay upstairs.

"Watch this space…" Tamsin spoke to Bo. "… Because it's only gonna get worse. The longer you punish her, the more rebellious she gets" she remembered so many times when Lauren would take away something Shay loved. And Shay would make their living situation unbearable.

Bo didn't need her opinion right now. "Thanks Tamsin, but I think that I can handle my own daughter. Besides, it's probably the part that she gets from me that makes her so rebellious. I can take whatever she dishes out" she wasn't worried.

Tamsin folded her arms with a small smile. If only Bo knew. "Alright, if you say so Mom. Anyway, I just came by to tell you that Trick's been calling you all night. But you guys have been so inconsiderate that you've been dodging his calls" she said.

"We haven't been dodging his calls, I left my Cell upstairs" Lauren said, then looked to Bo for her answer.

"So did I. Why? What's wrong? Is he okay?" Bo knew that if Trick had been calling all night then something must have been up. She just hoped that it wasn't anything bad. That was all she needed right now.

"He's fine. But he had some pretty big news to tell you" Tamsin said.

Okay, now they were intrigued. "Enough with the suspense Tamsin! Tell us" Bo was getting sick of her beating around the bush.

Tamsin smiled. "The law that he pitched to the other Elders, it Passed" as soon as she uttered the words, she watched Bo and Lauren breathe in relief. This had been a long time coming.

Lauren let out a laugh as she felt the tears brim in her eyes. "It did?" She watched her friend nod. "So, that's it? No one will ever go after her again?" She just wanted to be clear.

That was something that Tamsin couldn't answer. Unfortunately, not everyone in the Fae world followed the laws that were given. "Well, I dunno about that. But now if they do, they know that it's punishable by death. So maybe they'll be reluctant from now on. And that's not all"

"It's not?" Bo frowned.

Tamsin shook her head. "Since they know that you two are back together now, the Elders also decided to extend the law. So that it also ensures the safety of any other Hybrid child that Lauren may bare" she smiled.

Wow, that was a big gesture on their part. Lauren and Bo were shocked that the Elders even agreed to that. But they still owed Trick everything for getting the ball rolling in the first place. "That's something" Bo didn't know what to say.

"Yeah it is" Lauren agreed.

"Okay, so I can see that you guys are gonna have a moment real soon. And I don't want to be around for it, so tell the squirt that I'll talk to her tomorrow. And you will need me, as soon as the tantrums start. Until then, bye!" Tamsin tapped Bo on her shoulder, then left the house.

Bo turned to Lauren, both of the, smiling uncontrollably. The one thing that they wanted and they finally had it. "She's safe" she said.

"She's safe" Lauren nodded, repeating her words. She felt Bo's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in slowly. This kiss didn't need to be rushed, because they could finally take a breather now. No one was coming to burst down their door, or hurt them.

They were fine.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, taking control of the kiss. "So, I don't know about you…" She pulled away, gazing into her Girlfriend's eyes. "… But I'm kind of back in the mood now" she laughed.

Bo smiled, tightening her grip on her Girlfriend's waist. "Really? Can I tell you a secret?" She kissed her again. "I am too" she whispered.

And as much as Lauren wanted to let Bo just carry her upstairs, she couldn't. One, because the mess of the living room and kitchen was driving her insane. And two, because there were two teenagers upstairs who would be idly listening. "But we should save it, because it'll be better" she said.

"You want to clean instead, don't you?" In sixteen years, Lauren hadn't changed a bit. And Bo could only laugh at that. "Fine, we'll wait. But as soon as she leaves for school tomorrow, you're mine blondie" she went in for a kiss when Lauren suddenly pulled away.

"What about Jamie?" Lauren asked, they couldn't keep him in the house twenty four seven. It wasn't good for anyone.

Bo had an idea, but then that would take time out of her day tomorrow. "We could enrol him in Shay's school, I mean he's still seventeen. It would be better than hanging around here all the time" she said.

Lauren didn't know if Bo knew exactly what that meant. "So does this mean that we're keeping him around?" She wondered.

This was something that Bo had been thinking about, "Well, he doesn't have any family left thanks to Marcus. And then there's the matter of him being bound to Shay. Plus, he's handy to have around. He's a good kid" she didn't mind if he wanted to stick around.

"So, you want to basically adopt Jamie. **And** have a new baby?" Lauren just wanted to make sure that she had this right. "Reaching for the stars are we Detective Dennis?" She chuckled.

Bo knew what she meant, and yes it sounded like a lot to deal with. But Jamie was a year away from being an adult. And Shay wouldn't be far behind. "Maybe a little. But think of the new baby, as us starting a new chapter in our lives. It'll be amazing, and we can handle it" she kissed her cheek.

"Really? You think so? And what happens when the new baby grows up, and takes after their big sister? Then we've got **two** Shays to deal with" Lauren was a little worried about that. Shay was a handful all by herself, but she loved her regardless.

"I don't think they will. Shay was the first, and let's face it. She's all me…" Bo let out a laugh, she was big enough to admit that. "… So that has to mean that the next one will take after you, right?" She was pretty sure that's how it worked.

Lauren didn't believe that. "There's only one way to find out. But we won't know until said baby, is here. And I think you're right, Jamie is a sweet kid. And he does help us out, besides I think splitting him and Shay up while they're still bound could end up being a problem" she said.

"So?" Bo didn't know where Lauren was going with this.

"So, he can stay…" Lauren said. "… But we should just take it one day at a time" she didn't want to rush into anything that they weren't ready for.

Bo nodded, that sounded okay with her. "Alright, I'll call the school in the morning. But since we don't know anything about him I might have to use my special skills to sway the Principal into enrolling him" that was essential.

That was a problem, they didn't know anything about Jamie's background. And since he had been owned by Marcus since birth, they didn't even know if he had ever been educated at all. "Maybe we should ask him what his last school was, then we could falsify the rest of the details"

"Why Doctor Lewis, are you openly confessing your plan to commit a crime?" Bo asked with a smirk, "You do realise that I'm an officer of the Law now right? I should cuff you and through you in jail" she was having fun with this.

"I don't know about the whole Jail thing, but I am definitely open to experimenting with Handcuffs. Think of how much fun we'll have" Lauren leaned in, kissing her. This was nice, especially since they thought that their sexy mood had been crushed by the events of tonight.

Jamie stepped off the bottom stair, seeing Bo and Lauren caught up in each other. "Uh, sorry…" He made his presence known. "… Didn't mean to intrude but, I just wanted to grab a glass of water" he smiled.

Lauren and Bo pulled apart, feeling a little embarrassed. They didn't know him that well yet, for him to catch them in an embrace. "No, it's okay. Go ahead" Bo gestured to the kitchen, seeing him walk off.

"Let's ask him…" Lauren spoke to her Girlfriend. Who agreed, the two women followed Jaime over to the kitchen, leaning their arms on the counter. Which was still full of garbage. "… Do you mind if we run something by you really quick?" She asked him.

Jaime turned around, sipping his water. "Shoot"

"We've been talking, and we really like having you around. There's no denying the bond that you and Shay have, and since it was her blood that turned you. Then you're basically part of the family, we wanted to know if you'd like to stick around? Here, with us?" Bo smiled at him.

This was really unexpected, he honestly thought that they would've asked him to leave by now. Clearly he was doing something right, and he did really like living here with them. "Uh, I dunno. Are you sure that you want me intruding in your life?" He frowned at them.

Lauren shook her head. "You're not intruding Jamie, you've been the model houseguest since you arrived. Honestly it's not something that we'd expect from someone who's grown up around a Dark Fae Elder, no offence" she really didn't mean it like that.

Jamie laughed. "None taken, and you're right. I've seen others like me that've been owned, and they end up being horrible. They take on the attitude of their owners and I hated mine, being nice was my way of rebelling I guess" It didn't make sense when you said it out loud, but it did to him.

Bo walked over to him, patting his muscular shoulder. "You're not owned anymore, no one will ever have that power over you ever again. In fact, you hold all the power now. You're a Hybrid, stronger than any Fae. Even an Elder, you don't have to worry about anyone pushing you around again" she smiled.

"I guess not" he thought it over in his head. And it was a sweet deal.

"We were thinking of having you enrol into Shay's school. Would you be okay with that?" Lauren asked him.

All Jamie could do was shrug. "I never been to school before" he said.

Bo's eyes widened. "Never? In your entire life?" She found this very hard to believe, how could he not have been to school?

He shook his head. "I wanted to, especially when I was a kid. But Marcus didn't allow me or my Parents to have any privileges. And they died when I was a boy, so I just kinda took their place as his servant. Me, having an education wasn't on his list of priorities" he placed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"Well, you live with us now. And we want you to have that, every kid should have a normal high school experience…" Lauren then realised that he and Shay weren't normal. "… At least as normal as someone of your form can get" she smiled.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'd love the chance. Do you think Shay will mind me joining her school?" He wondered.

At the end of the day, it wasn't up to her. "I think she'll be fine with it, you guys are tight aren't you?" Bo spoke.

To be honest, he didn't know where he stood with Shay. He went to check on her upstairs, and she told him to leave her room. And like always, he felt the overbearing need to obey her. "That's what I thought too, but she won't even talk to me" he sighed.

Lauren knew all too well what that felt like. "Don't worry Jamie, she's just upset. And angry. She gives a mean cold shoulder, but she'll come around. I know her…" She assured him. "… So, why don't you head to bed. You've got your first day of school tomorrow" she smiled.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, for everything" he gave them both a grateful smile, then walked upstairs.

"You think she'll really come around?" Bo asked, referring to Shay.

This was something that Lauren had been through many times. "Not right away, she'll be a nightmare during the month of her punishment. She can hold one hell of a grudge, so we just have to be patient with her" she said.

Bo just nodded. "Alright then, how about we clean up this mess so that we can head to bed too. Or, I could call Kenzi's old pal Mumford? This would be like Christmas for him" she looked around the disastrous house. It didn't end well the last time, but she was desperate.

Lauren laughed, shaking her head. "No, I'll be quicker if I do it myself. You can go to bed, I don't mind doing this" she got started by grabbing the broom that Shay dropped on the floor.

"And let you do this alone? No Ma'am, besides she's my daughter too. So we should both do this" Bo walked to the kitchen, grabbing a mop and a bucket of water. The sooner that they did this, the sooner they could go to bed.

 **Bayside High School (Next Morning)**

Bo was meant to be the one to take Shay and Jamie to school, and also persuade the principle into letting him enrol. But with Shay being her gloomy, and stubborn self. She and Bo weren't seeing eye to eye right now.

Since Lauren was part Succubus, she had the same abilities as Bo. So she offered to do it instead while Bo went to work. Bo had Dyson make up some false records for Jamie, showing various schools that he'd been in.

The three of them entered the building, Shay noticed her friends at the end of the corridor straight away. But before she could even think of leaving, her Mother pulled her back. "What? Am I not allowed to go to class now either?" She rolled her eyes.

Lauren wasn't liking her attitude. "What did I say about the mouthing off? It's not helping you Shay, so cut it out!" She pointed in her face. "Look, we'll talk more when you get home okay?" She didn't want to argue with her, it was bad enough that Bo and Shay weren't speaking.

Shay just exhaled, "I think we did more than enough talking last night. You know, when you decided to strip me of everything that I love! But that's okay, it's what you Parents do right? Catch you later J" she nodded to Jamie, then turned around walking over to her friends.

After that little speech, Lauren was starting to think that this was about more than just taking away her guitar and play station. She would need to get to the bottom of this before it went too far.

Jamie didn't know what to do, he was just standing next to Lauren with his hands in his pockets. "You want me to bring her back here?" He wondered.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's okay. Come on, let's get you enrolled" she led him to the Principal's office.

 **39th Division (Later)**

It was a slow day for Bo and Dyson today, no thefts, or homicides of any kind. It was these kind of days that Bo hated being a cop. Only because she was stuck doing reports, and that was her least favourite task. She normally just pawned them off on Dyson.

But he had a stack of his own to do, and hers weren't letting up at all. In the middle of signing off on something, the flashing of a green light caught her eye. Followed my a ringing, it was her desk phone. "Detective Dennis" she answered, picking up the receiver.

"Hello Detective, are you free to chat?" Lauren's charming voice echoed through the speaker.

Bo smiled, finally her day was looking up. "I'm always free for you Doctor, did everything go okay with Jamie?" She asked, leaning back into her chair.

"A-Okay. My persuasion skills worked like a charm, Mrs. Richards was more than willing to overlook the fact that it was so far in the semester for him to enrol. But it all worked out in the end" Lauren said.

That was a good thing, with both Jamie and Shay out of the house. It gave Bo and Lauren more time to try for baby number two. "Glad to hear it, and what about Shay? How did she seem when you dropped her off?" She had to ask, since this morning went horribly.

"Shay has decided to crank up her attitude up to the highest level. She gave me a piece of her mind earlier, but before I could talk to her about it she stormed off. I think that this punishment is really getting to her Bo" Lauren sighed.

Bo ran a hand through her curls. "What're we supposed to do Lauren? She needs to learn that what she did was wrong. To be honest, we could've made it a lot worse. Don't worry okay, we'll figure it out" she didn't like being the bad guy, but this is what being a Parent was about.

"I guess, so if you're not too busy with work. I was wondering if you wanted to come home for an hour, or two. So we can get the baby ball rolling. What'd you say Detective?" Lauren's voice was seductive.

Before she could even shout a _'Yes'_ through the phone, Bo lifted her head and saw an officer leading a Woman over to her desk. _'Great! Where was Dyson when she needed him?'_ She thought. "I will be there as soon as I can babe, I just have to sigh a few reports and I'll be right over. Love you" she heard Lauren say it back and then hung up the phone.

The woman stood next to Bo's desk. "Are you a Detective?" She asked.

Bo stood from her chair, "Yes…" She held out her hand for the woman to take, shaking it gently. "… I'm Detective Dennis, how can help you Mrs?" She wanted to know her name.

"Ames…" The woman shook her hands. "… Susan Ames. My daughter, she's missing" she took a seat next to Bo's desk, holding her handbag to her chest. She was definitely distraught.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that…" Bo sat back on her chair, pulling it forward. "… Have you filed a missing person's report?" She had things like this happen all of the time, and the policy was that if the person hadn't been missing for over twenty four hours then she was limited.

Susan nodded. "Yes, I've done everything that the Policeman on the phone told me to do. But it's been two days! I'm worried that she's been kidnapped"

Bo grabbed her notepad and pen, ready to write it all down. "Kidnapped? Can I ask what makes you think that?"

"Well, you see such things on TV all the time. There're some sick and twisted people out there, and I just keep thinking. What if someone has taken my little girl, what if they're hurting her?" Susan said.

To Bo, it seemed like this woman watched a lot of Law & Order: SVU. But she would think the same thing, and she knew exactly what it felt like to worry about her child. "When was the last time you saw her?" She asked.

"Wednesday, we had a little bit of an argument. She wanted to go camping with her friends, and I wouldn't allow her. She's a wild one, and I was afraid that her friend's would be out of control" Susan was one of those types of Mother's.

Bo appreciated the irony of this situation, this woman was on the outs with her own daughter and Shay wasn't talking to her either. But at least Shay was safe and sound. "Have you asked around with her friends? Maybe they've heard from her?" She jotted all of this down.

Susan shook her head, "She never tells me about her friends, my daughter is very closed off. As all teenagers are. I know what you're thinking Detective, and my daughter would never run away. No matter how much she hated me…" She sighed. "… Do you have kids Detective Dennis?" She asked.

Years ago, she always had questions like these from this type of case. And she always answered no, because she didn't see herself having kids at all back then. Now she did, she had Shay. "Yes…" She nodded. "… I have a daughter"

"How old?" Susan asked.

Bo let out a laugh, that was the question. "Sixteen going on Thirty…" She smiled. "… My daughter is the rebellious type too" she admitted.

"If she was missing, and the last conversation that you had with her was an argument. Wouldn't you do everything in your power to find her? In fear that it may be the last moment you share with her?" Susan was desperate.

Of course she would, she did. When Marcus took Shay from her and Lauren, Bo became unhinged. She tortured him for hours, all for her daughter. She had to help this woman. "I would. Do you have your daughter's cell number? Let's see if we can track it" she smiled.

Susan sighed in relief. "Thank you…" She reached into her bag, pulling out her phone and scrolling through the contacts. "… Here" she placed the phone on the table.

Bo jotted the number down on her notepad, standing from her seat. "I'll get some officers to track this. And we'll take it from there, I'm going to do everything that I can to find her. I swear. Sit tight Mrs. Ames" she walked over to one of her officers and handed him the paper with instructions.

Dyson then rounded the corner, his coffee in hand. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, seeing a woman sitting beside Bo's desk.

"Missing persons case, teenage girl. It's most likely a runaway but her Mother suspects otherwise. I'm having the daughter's cell tracked…" Bo groaned, she just realised that she was supposed to go home. "… Lauren's waiting for me at home" she sighed.

"Is everything okay?" He wondered.

Bo nodded, she hadn't told Dyson yet that they were going to try and have another baby. Actually, she hadn't told anyone. Not even Kenzi. Everything with Shay last night, threw her off. "Uh, yeah. We're actually, trying for another baby" she smiled excitedly.

Dyson raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Wow! That's amazing, then shouldn't you be outta here and over there. Getting busy?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I should. But I promised this lady that I'd help her" Bo was torn, this was her job. But then again, Lauren was her life.

"Bo? Go home, be with Lauren. Create new life…" He laughed, making a joke. "… I'll handle this. If the cell signal doesn't show us anything, then I'll get the girl's scent and look for her myself" he said.

Bo loved Dyson, he was an amazing Partner. After thanking him for his offer, she led him over to her desk. "Mrs. Ames, this is my Partner. Detective Dyson, he's going to be taking over the task of finding your daughter. I'd do it myself but I've just been called out to an emergency" she explained.

Dyson extended his hand to her, shaking it. "It's a pleasure, and don't worry. We're going to find your daughter" he smiled warmly.

"Thank you…" Susan met Bo's gaze. "… And thank you Detective Dennis, for everything" she touched Bo's hand with a smile.

"You're welcome, and Detective Dyson is the best at finding missing people. I know that he'll find her. If you'll excuse me" Bo grabbed her jacket and keys from her desk, then began to walk out of the building.

If this case had taught her anything, it was that no matter how mad she was at Shay for throwing that party. She didn't want her anger to be the last thing that Shay ever saw from her. God forbid if anything happened, she had to make things right with her.

But for right now, she had a date with a stunning blonde doctor. And she wasn't passing it up for anyone.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Bo's on her way. Lol! Hope you guys are enjoying this story and this chapter, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this one is a bit late, actually all of my stories. But I've been super busy with things, and with Christmas around the corner I'm being pulled everywhere. But I'm hoping that it's gonna die down soon.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this one. Leave me a review.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **….**

 **Chapter 20: We'll Be Aright**

 **Clubhouse**

It wasn't what she was given it for, but that didn't stop Bo from using her Police Siren to cut through traffic to get home. She was eager for her and Lauren to start trying for another baby, and with Shay and Jamie in school. This was their opening.

Bo brought her car to halt, almost blowing her tyres because she'd driven so fast. Hopping out of the vehicle she ran straight for the house. She was practically giddy walking through the front door. "Let's get busy Doctor, we've got a baby to make!" She was already pulling her jacket off.

But instead of hearing a reply from Lauren, she heard her Girlfriend talking on the phone while she sat in the kitchen. And the conversation didn't sound pleasant. So her smile faded, and she moved closer to listen.

"Yes, of course…" Lauren nodded along, while on the phone. "… I understand, and I'm so sorry for her behaviour. Really, I can't apologise enough…" she kept talking.

That was Bo's cue to sigh, the phone all was about Shay. She understood that her daughter was a little upset given the way that they'd punished her, but she'd betrayed their trust. Did she really expect to be let off of the hook? But, Bo did come to realise that she needed make things better with her.

First though, she had to know what her daughter had done. It had to be bad if Lauren was getting a phone call.

"… Yes, I'll come and get her right now. Again, I'm so sorry Principal Richards. Goodbye" Lauren ended her call, placing her phone on the counter.

Bo leaned against the kitchen counter, "What'd she do?" She really hoped that it wasn't something horrific, or at least something that she could sway the Principal to forget.

"Fighting…" Lauren rested her head in her hands, taking a breath. She didn't think that it would come to this, even though Shay was upset this morning. "… The Principal is outraged, the guy that she was fighting with had to be rushed to the Hospital. She shattered his arm and broke his jaw" she wasn't amused by this.

That was incredible, for someone of Shay's age. And if Bo wasn't disappointed right now, she would almost be proud. "What's her sentence?" She asked.

Lauren turned on the stool to face her Girlfriend. "Well, the boy's Parents want her expelled. But I assured the Principal that this would never happen again, I also said that Shay wasn't in her right mind today, that she was a little angry after last night"

"And?" Bo raised her eyebrows.

"And, I convinced the Principal to suspend her for two weeks instead. But it starts now, which means that I have to go and pick her up…" Lauren stood from her stool, stepping closer to her Girlfriend. "… I know that we were supposed to—"

Bo shook her head, cutting Lauren off. "It's okay, just one thing after another right?" She let out a laugh. "You stay here, I'll go get her" she kissed her on the cheek, then threw her jacket back on.

"Are you sure? Because I can go, it's no trouble" Lauren didn't think that Bo and Shay would be safe in a car alone together.

"I'm sure, but I won't be bringing her back here. I'm gonna have a little chat with her, Succubus to…" Bo frowned, thinking of the right thing to say. "… Hybrid" she chuckled.

Lauren didn't like the sound of that, Shay wasn't much of a listener. "And when you say Chat, you mean what exactly?" She folded her arms over her chest.

Bo shrugged, "I dunno yet, but she needs to come down a peg or two. Besides, you said earlier that there was something up with her. I'm gonna find out what that something is, and then we're gonna move passed this. I won't have my daughter hate me" With that she left the house.

 **Bayside High School (10 Minutes Later)**

Shay waited outside of the school, she knew that she was in serious trouble. But what the Principal probably left out of the phone call to her Parents, was that the kid that she put in the hospital was talking smack about Bo for shutting down the Party.

No matter how pissed she was at her Parents for punishing her, and taking away her things. She wasn't going to stand there and let someone talk bad about them. So she hit that kid, she twisted his arm and heard the bone shatter, and she punched his face. Feeling his jaw bone crack against her knuckles.

And it felt, so good to do that. To relieve some of the anger that she was feeling, and now it had settled and she felt better. But that didn't meant that she wasn't in for a world of hurt when she got home, her Parents were going to crucify her.

"Deep in thought?"

Shay lifted her head to see Bo standing there, and now she was confused. Principal Richard's had said that she'd spoken to her other Mother. Now she was a little scared. "I thought Mom was coming to get me"

Bo walked forward, her hands in her pockets. "She was, but I offered instead. And before you ask, I'm not gonna yell at you. But I do think that we should have a talk, what'd you say kid? Up for it?" She smiled.

This was weird, she had literally hospitalised someone and her Mother was treating her like nothing had happened. Shay didn't know how to react, but she'd missed lunch because of this fight so she was starving. "Okay, can we get a bite to eat first?" She grabbed her satchel and stepped forward.

"Sure, I know just the place" Bo wrapped an arm around her daughter, she didn't want to fight anymore or argue.

 **The Dal (Later)**

When her Mother said that she had a place in mind for them to eat at, Shay expected a fast food restaurant of some kind or a diner maybe. She definitely didn't expect it when they pulled up outside of her Grandfather's bar.

She and Bo walked to the very back of the bar, ordering their food on the way. Two burgers and fries, on the house of course. Even after her Mother had made her existence known to everyone, and after the law being passed, everyone in the bar still stared at her.

But one look from Bo and they all turned away, this was another reason why they chose to have a table in the back. Shay jumped down onto the booth, pulling out her phone and texting Duke to let him know what'd happened after the fight earlier.

Bo didn't like that Shay was buried in her phone, so without a warning she snatched it away from her. "I didn't bring you here so you could ignore me" she turned the handset off and placed on the bench next to her.

Shay wasn't happy about that, first her Guitar and PlayStation. Now her cell phone, did they want her to die? Because she was lost without them. "So why did you bring me here?" She fell back into her seat, folding her arms.

"I told you, so we can talk…" Bo rested her arms on the table. "… Your Mom said that you were a little agitated when she left you this morning. Care to tell me why?" She asked.

"Not really…" Shay turned her head away. "… It's not like it matters anyway" she sighed.

Bo didn't like the look on her face right now. "Of course it matters, hey?" She spoke a little louder, making Shay look at her. "It matters. Tell me what's going on with you kid, why'd you start that fight today?" She had to get to the bottom of this.

That gave Shay her answer, "She didn't tell you, did she?" When she saw her Mother frown, that was enough to make her let out a laugh. "Of course she didn't, because that stupid kid made it out like I attacked him. And I didn't, I'd never do something like that" she wasn't that kind of person.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me your side of it. I'm not here to judge okay, I'm just here to listen…" Bo sat back with her hands up, she wanted Shay to open up about this. "… Go ahead" she nodded for her to speak.

Shay knew that this wasn't going to be over until she explained herself, and her Mother wasn't shouting at her for fighting so that was a good sign. At least that's what she thought. "Mom was right, I wasn't in the best of moods this morning. But that's because you guys took my stuff away, who wouldn't be angry?" She let out.

Bo understood that, "Continue"

"After English class I went to grab a water from the cafeteria, and this guy started saying these things to me. He was calling you a bitch for shutting the party down, I was willing to let it go. But then he called you a Stupid Pig. What was I supposed to do?" Shay asked, hoping for someone to give her an answer.

And hearing that, just made Bo smile. This fight that she got into wasn't because she was acting out, she hit that kid to honour her. "You started the fight, because you were defending **me**?" She couldn't believe it.

Shay nodded. "You're my Mom, I'd never let anyone talk bad about you like that" that was all she could say about it. This was her Family, and she'd been raised to protect and defend. Not to cower away and hide.

Now how could she punish her for this? Bo wasn't going to decide right now, she was going to finish this talk with Shay and then have another one with Lauren when she got home. Which would then cut into their _'trying'_ time some more. Before Bo could say anything else, Trick arrived with their food.

"Two servings of burgers and fries, for my two favourite Granddaughter's" he smiled, placing then plates on the table.

Bo laughed. "We're your **only** two Granddaughter's Trick, unless you're keeping another one of your famous secrets?" She looked at him with a smirk.

Trick shook his head. "Not this time, you know what I meant. I'll be right back with your drinks" he walked off.

"Take your time Gramps…" Shay called after him, then picked up a French fry from her plate. Dipping it in ketchup and then eating it. "… So, is my grounding extended now that I'm suspended from school?" She asked.

"I dunno, I'll talk it over with your Mom first. But don't worry, I'll tell her how the fight really went down. I've gotta admit, when I first heard what you did to that kid. I was very impressed, you've got strength kiddo" Bo smiled at her, she was proud.

And Shay liked hearing that, especially from her Mother. It meant a lot. "Perks of being a Hybrid. Although, I know that it probably looks suspicious. That a girl of my age could do that to an athlete, what if they try and arrest me for it?" She was a little worried.

Bo reached her hand over, touching her daughter's. "That's why I'm here. Nothing is gonna happen to you okay, not while I'm around. I've made quite the name for myself in the Detective world, even if his Parents try and take it further it won't hold up" she was sure of that.

"Why not?" Shay asked.

"Because you're **my** daughter, and there's no way that I'm letting anyone throw you in Juvi" Bo said simply, that just wasn't happening. Not now, not ever. So this kid's Parents could try and press charges, but Bo would make sure that it wouldn't stick.

Shay smiled, "Thanks Mom"

Bo was finally glad to see that. "There it is…" She loved it when her daughter smiled. "… I was beginning to think that I'd never see that smile again. Look, I know that we're kind of passed it now. But I've gotta ask, why didn't you listen to Jamie when he told you to shut the party down?" She was curious.

"What do you mean?" Shay didn't understand.

"Well, you knew that we wouldn't be okay with it. And you knew that there would be consequences if we found out. So why'd you keep it going? Why didn't you stop it?" Bo asked.

Shay didn't really have a good answer, all she had was what she was feeling. "I didn't stop it, because it was nice to have fun for once. To let loose and just be myself. You know, a normal teenager. I've spent all my life being cooped up, I just wanted to have a little fun" she was honest.

And Bo could tell that she was telling the truth, and she understood too. "I get it, and I'm sorry that you've had to live your life different to every other teenager. But that's over now, there's no one after you anymore. It doesn't mean that people won't try, but now you've got something you didn't have before"

"And what's that?" Shay wondered.

"Room to breathe…" Bo said. "… You can be yourself, be a kid. Do whatever you want, leave the rest of the details to me and your Mom. Don't worry kiddo, we'll be alright" she smiled at her.

After that, the two of them finished their meals in peace. Still talking about things, laughing, making jokes. Shay also told her Mother about Duke and the fact that they were now dating. Bo didn't take it well at first, she actually want to question him for his intentions. But Shay cleverly dissuaded her.

They left the bar in a fit of giggles, heading straight for Bo's Camaro. Trick was glad to see that they had worked things out. Lauren had called before hand and told him everything, somehow she knew that Bo and Shay would come to the bar.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

On the way back from their little day out, Bo made sure to pick up Jamie from school. He was in class when the fight started. So this was the first that he was hearing of it, and all in all he'd had a pretty good first day. He was grateful for this opportunity that Bo and Lauren had given him.

They got back to the house, and the first thing that Shay did was apologise to Lauren for being so cold this morning. She and Bo had talked about it over dinner and she agreed that her behaviour was uncalled for.

Lauren was surprised to say the least, but she was actually glad to see her daughter smiling again. When Shay and Jamie left to head upstairs, she couldn't help the smirk on her face as she looked at Bo.

Bo didn't notice until she turned around after taking her jacket off. "What?" She chuckled.

"Nothing…" Lauren shook her head, approaching her Girlfriend. "… It's just that, I've spent sixteen years trying to do what you did. And Shay has never let me in, you take her out for a burger and just like that…" She snapped her fingers. "… It's done" she was amazed.

"What can I say?" Bo shrugged. "It must be a gift. I just asked her what was wrong, and she told me. We worked through some stuff and that was it. Oh by the way, we can't punish her for that fight" she wanted to get that off her chest first.

Lauren frowned. "Why not? Bo, she put a kid in the hospital. I can't condone that kind of behaviour" she wasn't going to let her off of the hook so easily. Not unless there as a really good reason.

Bo understood that, "I know, and believe me when I tell you that she didn't start that fight maliciously. Lauren, she was just defending me"

"Defending **you**? How?" This was new information for Lauren.

"The kid that she put in the hospital? He was talking smack about me for ending the party, he said some things that she didn't like and her anger got the better of her. You and I both know what that's like. So we can't punish her for it, because she gets the protectiveness from both of us" Bo sighed.

That was very true, both Bo and Lauren would do anything to protect each other and their family, Shay clearly took after them in that aspect. And Bo was right, she couldn't punish her for something that wasn't her fault. "Alright, well just stick with the grounding for the party then"

Now it was Bo's turn to ask her something. "Actually, I was gonna suggest postponing her punishment until tomorrow. She asked me earlier if she could go to the movies with her friends, and I said that I would run it by you first" she said.

"Okay, but what happened to not letting her off of the hook?" Lauren asked.

"We're not, trust me. But we're always putting our 'trying' on hold, because something's coming up. If she and Jamie are out of the house for two hours, that gives us time to get busy" Bo laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Lauren was more than happy to accept that, "I know that we keep getting distracted but…" She couldn't even finish that sentence because her mind had gone blank when she felt Bo start to kiss her neck. "… Alright, I guess postponing it for one night won't hurt" she moaned, closing her eyes.

Bo loved that answer, "I'll let them know" she kissed her lips again, then ran upstairs.

 **Later**

After painfully waiting for Shay and Jamie to leave the house, Bo and Lauren pounced on each other. They didn't know if something would end up happening and then their teenagers would return home. So they were getting right to it, plus they'd been holding this in since yesterday.

As as she got the chance, Bo threw Lauren over her shoulder and ran upstairs as fast as her legs would allow. She didn't know how this was supposed to work, but the way that Lauren had explained it before meant that it had to do something with her chi.

So if Chi is what it took to make a baby, then Chi was what Bo was going to give.

They rolled around on the bed, both of them fighting for control. Not that it made much difference, they were both Succubi now. Even Lauren, who was once always so tamed. But now, she was like an animal.

Even though this was something that Bo wanted more than anything, and they'd talked about it together. Bo couldn't help wonder if Lauren was sure about this, so she wants to be clear.

As she rolled them over once more, she settled on top of her Girlfriend. Lifting her head, looking down at her. "Are you sure, that this's what you want?" She asked.

Lauren knew that she'd been reluctant the first few times that the subject was brought up, either by Shay or by Bo. But like she'd told her Girlfriend before, it wasn't because she didn't want to. It was because she was scared of bringing another child into a war zone.

Shay had suffered enough, for nearly all of her life. Lauren didn't want that to happen with the new baby, but she knew now that she had nothing to worry about. Because Trick's Law had passed, and they were safe.

Her answer to Bo's question was simple. "One hundred percent sure" she revealed the warmest smile.

And that gave Bo the reassurance that she desperately needed. This was it, it was going to happen. She gave a smile of her own, then bent down and captured Lauren's bottom lip in a feverish kiss.

This kiss was so amazing, that Lauren was lost in it. So when she suddenly felt Bo touch in her most sensitive spot, the moan that escaped her was loud. Very loud, and it was a good thing that Shay and Jamie weren't in the house.

 **Downtown**

Shay had taken Jamie to the movies with the rest of her friends, and her new Boyfriend? She didn't know if they were labelling it yet. But to be honest, she didn't was in no rush to label it. They liked each other, and they were hanging out. There was nothing wrong with that.

She was surprised that her Mother would agree to postpone her punishment for the night, but when Bo came running upstairs looking rather excited. It only took two seconds for Shay to realise why her Mother was in such a gleeful mood.

Her Parents wanted the night to themselves, to do grown up stuff. She had no problem talking about sex in general, she was after all sixteen. But when it came to sex, and her Parents? No, that was not a thought that she wanted to think about.

Ever!

They were all in line at the kiosk to get some snacks for the movie that they were seeing, it wasn't a horror this time. Just a good old fashion Action movie. Jamie was being distant and shy, and Shay didn't want him to be like that. "J? Everything okay?" She nudged him as he stood beside her.

Jamie turned to her, giving her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" He knew that he was being quiet, but that's how he always was. It wasn't personal.

"No reason, it's just that you're not really socialising with everyone. That's why I brought you, so that you could mingle and get to know everyone" Shay knew all about being a social pariah, she was that way for years. But now she didn't need to be, and she wanted that for Jamie too.

He laughed it off, looking down as he shuffled his feet. "It's not anything you're doing, or your friends for that matter. It's just that I'm not used to this" he said.

"Used to what?" She asked.

Jamie gestured to the movie theatre, looking around as if it was the first time that he'd been in one. Which as sad as it sounded, it was. "This! Being free, being a normal teenager, doing normal teen stuff. It's just taking a while to get used to, I guess" he hadn't lived like this before.

Shay smiled sympathetically, she understood. "I get it…" She touched his arm gently. "… You're finding your feet. I can respect that. But, you need to stop acting like this is all gonna be taken away from you" she could sense his fear.

He frowned at her, that was exactly what he was thinking. "How'd you know?" He didn't know how Shay didn't the things that she did.

"I'm psychic…" She let out laugh. "… I can see it, all around you. You've got an energy surrounding you, and it's really dim. You're scared, I can tell. But you don't need to be anymore, you're family now"

He just smiled. "Family" he couldn't help but repeat the words, he hadn't been apart of a family in so long.

Shay nodded. "So, do you think you could cheer up a bit now? Because I'd hate for you to ruin your first Movie experience because you're too busy brooding" she chuckled.

Jamie shook his head. "I'll be good, promise. So, why do you think Bo was so willing to hold off on your punishment. For someone who was seven kinds of angry yesterday, she seemed to change her tune pretty quickly" he was still wondering about that.

"Oh, that's right…" Shay started laughing, tapping him on the arm. "… I forgot, you're still new. Changing her tune has nothing to do with it, tomorrow she'll be back to her ball busting self. But tonight, they wanted the house to themselves" she winked at him, hoping he would catch on.

Which he did, "Oh, right. Well, then it's a good thing that we left the house quickly. How long do you think they'll be? Do we need to stay out later than two hours?" He didn't know wha to expect.

Shay took another step towards the candy counter in front of her, the line was moving slowly. "Trust me, they're gonna be a while. So, we need to make the most of the time that we have too. Because let me tell you, they definitely are!" She knew it.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo didn't think that she was ever capable of feeling anything that amazing, when she fed Lauren her chi the wave of pleasure that washed over her was euphoric. It gobbled her up and spat her back out. The only time that she'd felt that was when she and Lauren first started dating.

Right before Lauren left, and never came back. Which then made her realise that it must've worked, because this is what she felt before Shay was born. It had to have worked, because she didn't have enough energy to go for a second round.

"I can't move" Bo breathed, in and out slowly as she looked up at the cracked ceiling. Whoa, she really needed to fix this place up.

Lauren used whatever energy she had to left to laugh, but even that was a struggle. "Me neither…" She tried to lift her hand up, but she just ended up shivering. "… I'm all, tingly" she said.

Bo turned her head, she couldn't move her body. It was too tired. "Does that mean we did it?" She didn't know how this worked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't even get morning sickness with Shay, I had no clue that I was pregnant. When I finally did figure it out, I was already starting show. Don't worry, we'll wait a week and then I'll take a test" Lauren wasn't worried.

"A week? We have to wait a week? And what if it didn't work, how're we supposed to have a night like this again with Shay off school?" Bo asked. Trying, meant that they had to try. Whenever they had the time.

Lauren wasn't really worried about that though. "I don't think the way we do this, compares to the normal way. Last time it just happened, no trying or waiting. This time will be the same" Her breathing was finally getting under control.

Bo managed to sit up, even though she literally felt like jelly. "Really? You think it worked?" She didn't know why she was so excited about this. Other than the general fact that they were adding to their already growing family. She just wanted to have the experience that Lauren had when Shay was born.

"I do…" Lauren pushed up, sitting beside her Girlfriend. Making sure that the bed sheet was covering her. "… Bo, you need to relax. Even if it hasn't worked this time…" She saw Bo's face change again. "… It doesn't mean that it never will. It will happen when it's time" she leaned in, kissing her lips.

As much as she wanted to make it happen right now, Bo understood that Lauren was right. They shouldn't be trying rush something like this. It would happen when it was supposed to.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that we can try just one last time. Right?" For some reason, she felt very frisky.

Lauren was tired, but not that tired. "Well, it would be smart to make the most of the time we have left" she didn't realise, but her eyes had turned blue.

And Bo found that incredibly sexy, without a word she pulled the blonde to her. Pushing her back down onto the bed. This was going to be a long night, and if Shay had an inkling of what was really going on. Then Bo was hoping that her daughter would be smart enough to stay out late.

Actually, she was wishing.

 **….**

 **A/N: I wanted to write a much bigger love scene, one that was in depth. But I literally haven't had time to sit down to do that. With work, and errands, and Christmas shopping, I just haven't had a chance. Sorry, but I hope you guys enjoyed this one anyway. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Can I just take a second to thank you guys for all of the great reviews for the one shot that I posted the other day. You're awesome, and remember if you want me to rewrite an episode of your choosing. Then let me know, and I'll see what I can do for you.**

 **Enjoy this one x**

 **….**

 **Chapter 22: The Gift**

 **Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

Shay was only seven days into her punishment, and already she was suffering from a little cabin fever. Jamie would go to school as normal, and her Parents would go to work. Which left her all alone in this house.

She found herself doing things that to a normal person, or a shrink would make her look insane. Like right now, she was playing poker with a stuffed bear that she'd found in her room. She didn't know who's it was, but she had already named him Cuddles.

Why not?

"Alright Cuddles, this is it man. Are you ready for this?" She placed her five cards down on the coffee table. "Flush! Ha! What've you got?" She took a look at the cards that she'd given him earlier. "A full house? Come on man!" She sighed, picking up his cards and throwing them at him.

This was ridiculous, she'd picked five cards with her eyes closed. How the hell did he end up having the winning bunch? It just wasn't her day. There was nothing on TV, and her games console was gone.

Her Parents had even rigged her phone so that the only people that she could contact was them. They thought of everything. But they had been acting weird lately, Lauren especially.

They spent hours in their bedroom, doing god knows what. At first Shay just thought that they were doing what couples normally did, have sex. But then they were behaving differently.

They'd steal each other away, take mornings off from work. Shay even found them in the car at one point. And afterward she made them wipe the backseat down, with a lot of cleaning products.

Then it hit her, they were timing their quickies. And the only reason that they would need to do that, would be if they were trying to have another Baby. Yes! That was it, they were finally doing what she wanted.

Well, that was actually enough to make her smile. But, she thought that they'd only have to do it the once. Given that Bo was an all powerful Succubus, but judging by the amount of times that she'd caught them. It obviously wasn't sticking.

Shay shook her head with a frown, she shouldn't be thinking about her Parents having sex. It was gross, she was just going to have to find something to occupy her time. She looked around the living room, then to the kitchen, and then back to Cuddles.

"I sure do hope that they're happy, they've turned me into a social outcast" Shay was referring to her Parents, as she fell back into the couch. Folding her arms over her chest, she hoped that their day was just as miserable as hers.

 **Lauren's Office**

"Now?" Bo asked as she continued to grind on her Girlfriend, both of them panting. In the last half an hour, they had made a plan to get in some baby time before they got too busy to even see each other.

Lauren shook her head as it was tipped back, she was basically just along for the ride at this point. But she loved it. "Not yet" she brought her head forward, seeing that Bo wasn't going to last much longer.

Bo was asking if it was the right time to feed her chi, but if Lauren said that it wasn't then it wasn't. So until she had the go ahead, she wasn't going to do anything. Other than the obvious, of course.

They kissed, and as they continued to rock against each other. They just managed to push Lauren's desk further and further away from its original spot. "Now?" Bo closed her eyes, she was going to lose it soon and by that time it would be too late.

And I'm that second, Lauren felt her inner Succubus come to life. She knew that it was time, "Now!" She brought Bo into a kiss, waiting for the transfer to start. And when it did, it was just as earth shattering as the first few times they'd done it.

But for Bo, this felt different than the other times. She felt like she was giving everything that she had, and the feeling itself was indescribable. It was more than pleasure, she couldn't even think of a word for it.

All of the other times, she'd stopped herself from giving the chi. But now, something else had stopped her. Because once she was done, she let out a moan and dropped her head on Lauren's shoulder. "That was…" She literally couldn't breathe. "… Otherworldly"

That statement just made Lauren laugh. "Otherworldly?" It wasn't like Bo to use those kind of words. "Who are you and what've you done with my Girlfriend?" She found it odd.

Bo lifted her head, "Hey! I can use big words" she laughed with her.

"Sure you can…" Lauren leaned in, capturing her lips. Even doing this sent a shiver down her spine, that was something new. "… I'm really appreciating the fact that Hale had shutters installed" she nodded to the Windows around them.

"You and me both babe…" Bo said, they didn't need anyone prying on them in their private and intimate moments. And they were also lucky that Hale had the whole place sound proofed. "… So, do you think we did it that time?" She asked.

Lauren sighed, Bo asked her the same question every time they tried. And Lauren's answer was always the same, but this time was a little different. "I don't know, but I've got a good feeling about it this time" she moved away from Bo and went to retrieve her clothes.

Bo revealed a happy grin, "Really?"

"Really really…" Lauren nodded, handing Bo her own clothes. At the end of the day, this had been fun but she had work to do. She slipped her pants on and then her shirt. "… Now, you need to go. Before Hale stops by for his daily check up" He came to review her work.

"Ughh!" Bo made a face, stepping into her jeans and buttoning them up. "We never have time together anymore. When're we gonna have that again?" She pulled on her t-shirt.

Lauren chuckled, that was a joke. Right? "You're the one who wanted another baby, so I'm thinking maybe…" She thought it over. "… Never…" She watched Bo's face turn scared. "… I'm kidding. We'll figure something out, Shay's almost an adult and the baby will be too busy sleeping for the first few weeks"

"Just promise me that we won't be one of those couples that loses their spark because of their busy schedules" Bo put her boots back on. That was her worst fear.

"I promise. And you need to stop watching all of those cheesy Tv shows. They're poisoning your mind. You should get going, because I have to get back to work…" Lauren kissed her again. "… I love you"

Bo smiled, "Love you too. I'll be home first, so I'll get some dinner on the way back" she winked at her before leaving the office. She didn't know when she became so domesticated but she loved it.

 **Clubhouse**

Shay was laying on the couch with her arms over her face when she heard a rustling coming from the front door. She rose up like a vampire in a coffin, trying to sense who it was. But then she figured if it was someone coming to attack her then they just would've kicked the door down.

Getting up, she went to the door. Making sure to grab one her Mother's knives just in case, not that she knew how to use it. But it was nice to have the security. She opened the door, seeing Tamsin on the other side trying to pull her key out of the lock.

"What're you doing?" She frowned at her Aunt.

Tamsin let go of the key, standing straight with a huff. "I tried using my stupid key! And it got stuck, and now I can't get it out!" She pointed to the lock.

Shay followed her Aunt's gaze, seeing the sliver key that was jammed in the rusty lock. She tried pulling on it herself but it was stuck. She was even using her Hybrid strength, which didn't work well because she ended up snapping the key in half. "Ooh, Mom's gonna kill you" she handed the broken key to her Aunt.

"Me? You were the one who just broke it!" Tamsin couldn't believe that she was going to pin this on her.

"Yeah, but you're the one who jammed it in there in the first place. You committed the crime, I'm just an accessory. Besides, I'm already grounded. What more could they do to me?" Shay wondered.

Tamsin walked into the house, throwing her key in the trash can. "Trust me kid, they'll think of something. But instead of us getting into trouble, how about we just get the lock changed. Then they'll never have to know a thing" that sounded good to her.

Shay frowned at her. "Oh okay, and what happens when their keys no longer work because you've had the locks changed? Got any ideas, Einstein?" She folded her arms.

Pointing at her, Tamsin gave her a serious look. "Hey! Watch who you're talking to kid, I'm not your Moms. I won't go easy on you…" She made it clear, then realised that her solution was stupid. "… But, you're right. Ooh I got it!" She clapped her hands.

"I'm all ears" Shay had to see where this was going, this was the most fun she'd had all day.

"We tell Bo that someone tried to break in to attack, and that's why the locks had to be changed" Tamsin was loving her brain right now, she came up with that one really fast.

Shay didn't see that working, but she kind of wanted to see what happened when her Mother saw it. And if she heard Tamsin's story and believed her. "Alright, I guess that sounds plausible" she approved.

Tamsin ran over to the kitchen, finding the phone book and then searching for a Locksmith. She found one quickly, and called him out to the house. "Okay, he'll be here in thirty minutes. See, everything's gonna be fine" she smiled.

"Yeah, that's if Mom doesn't come home early and see what you've done. I'd start praying if I were you" Shay tapped her Aunt on her arm, then left her to her thoughts.

"I'm so dead" Tamsin moaned, closing her eyes.

 **Lauren's Lab**

"So, as you can see everything's up to scratch. Business is good" Lauren smiled as she spoke to Hale about the progress of the new clinic. Things were going really well, and Lauren had honestly missed being here.

Hale looked over the books, and he was happy with everything. "I can't thank you enough for this Lauren. The Doctors that I employed to take over after you left, were useless. You really are the best in the business" he stood from the chair.

Lauren loved Hale, he was always such a shmoozer. "You know I'm in a loving relationship, right?" She raised an eyebrow as a joke.

"Yes, how's things with you and Bo anyway? Going good I hope" He hadn't really had time to catch up on anything since he and Kenzi returned from their trip. He only knew what she'd told him when they went to bed.

She nodded. "Yeah, really good. To be honest, it's like we never broke up. We kinda just picked up from where we left off…" She paused when she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. "… Whoa" she almost fell to her side, when Hale caught her.

"Easy, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I think so…" Lauren couldn't finish he sentence, because right now she needed to hurl. "… Actually, I'm not!" She let go of Hale and grabbed her small trash can from the floor to use.

Hale grimaced, seeing someone vomit wasn't his idea of a good time. He waited for Lauren to finish, but as soon as she did she almost fainted again. "I think we should get you checked out Lauren" he was really concerned.

Lauren shook her head, she knew what this was. She just didn't know how it was happening now. She and Bo only had sex half an hour ago. Unless this was a delayed symptom. Meaning that it must've happened the first time they tried.

"I need to call Bo" she said, but before she could even reach for her phone. She felt the need to vomit again.

Hale rubbed her back, then pulled out his own phone from his pocket. "Leave the dialling to me…" He hit Bo's name on his contact list, holding it to his ear and waiting for her to answer. "… Hey Bo, it's Hale. You really need to get to the Lab, fast"

 **Clubhouse**

Tamsin was in the middle of fitting the bill for the locksmith, he'd arrived early and thought that meant him extorting her for more money. "Is this how you get off?! Extorting poor women for money?" She asked him.

"Look lady, I did the job. Now I gotta get pain, that's the part where you come in. You're lucky that I even did it, that door has definitely seen better days" He had other jobs to do, and this woman was giving him agro.

"Do you take cheques?" Tamsin wondered, she didn't have a cheque book. But she figured that Bo or Lauren would have one laying around somewhere.

He frowned at her, not believing what she just said. "Are you serious? Didn't you read our ad before calling, it specifically says cash only. No cheques" he said.

Shay rolled her eyes from where she was standing, she couldn't take it anymore. "Enough of this…" She walked over, grabbing his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. "… You were over an hour late, so you graciously offered to cover the bill. And you're very sorry" she compelled him.

He got lost in her swirling hazel eyes. "I'm very sorry" he repeated her words, swearing by them.

"You're totally forgiven, and thanks for the freebie. Now, leave us the new set of keys and go on home" Shay smiled at him.

The man handed her the keys, then packed up his tool bag before leaving. All the while, muttering that he was still very sorry. Compulsion was a beautiful thing.

Tamsin had to laugh, she'd never seen something executed so gracefully. Shay really was a master of the mind. She could make anyone, do anything. "Hot damn girl! You just keep getting better and better!" She fist bumped her proudly.

"Well, I had a good teacher" Shay smiled, she remembered all of the days that Tamsin spent teaching her how to use her compulsion ability. She went through the same thing when learning how to cast doubt on others.

"Aren't you sweet?" Tamsin ruffled her niece's hair, earning a scowl from her. It was cute when she was five, but now it was just annoying. "Alright, I guess all that's left to do now is wait for Bo and Lauren to come home…" She grabbed her jacket. "… See ya!" She waved.

Shay frowned. "What? You're leaving?" She so didn't see that coming.

Tamsin nodded. "Yeah, well it's like you said. Bo's gonna be über pissed when she sees what's happened. And I'd rather be at a safe distance" she threw her jacket on and began walking to the door.

"What about me?" Shay followed her.

"You're her daughter, so you're immune to her rage. I on the other hand, am already standing on thin ice. Just stick to the story that we came up with, she'll buy it. Ooh, cry. That always works, she's a sucker for that kind of stuff" she waved her hands.

Shay sighed, shaking her head. "I can't believe you're throwing me under the bus!" She was almost about to let it go, then she decided to have a little fun with her dead Aunt. Just as Tamsin was about to grab the door handle, Shay yelled; "Chicken!"

Tamsin stood still, pulling her hand back from the handle and turning around slowly. "What did you just call me?" She frowned at her.

Worked like a charm.

"You heard me…" Shay smirked, then imitated the noise of a chicken clucking. "… You're the fluffiest chicken that there ever was. An all powerful Valkyrie, afraid of a little Succubus? You should call up your Valkyrie school and ask for a refund" she folded her arms.

"Oh, honey. You're barking up the wrong tree…" Tamsin smirked, walking forward. She knew what her niece was doing, and as much as she wanted to deny it. It was working. "… Alright, you wanna settle this fairly?" She raised her eyebrows.

Shay nodded. "What'ya got?" She asked.

Tamsin thought it over, there was only one thing that she could come up with that she was actually good at. And although Shay had strength, Tamsin was confident that she could best her. She had a thousand years experience on her. "Arm wrestle" she said.

That sounded good to Shay, so she walked over to the kitchen. Getting ready for the big match, "Are we doing this? Grandma?" She winked at her, holding her hand out.

"It's on like Donkey Kong, kid" Tamsin was not going down easy, she took off her jacket again. Throwing it aside, then grabbed Shay's hand. Holding it tight, got this girl was strong.

What did she get herself into?

 **Lauren's Lab (Later)**

When she got the call from Hale, Bo was at a crime scene downtown. Dyson told her to go and that he would handle it, the only thing that Bo felt bad about was the fact that she'd driven to the scene in her car. So she'd left Dyson stranded.

But right now, she had to get to the lab because according to Hale her Girlfriend was feeling very sick. Bo didn't think that it was the kind of sick that you got when you were pregnant, because they hadn't long finished their last trying session.

So now she was worried. She thought that maybe giving Lauren all of that Chi, had made her ill. And if that was the case, then she felt awful. And she hoped that there was something that she could do to help her.

She ran into the building, going straight to her Girlfriend's lab. There she saw Hale taking to a nurse, but she didn't see Lauren anywhere. "Hey! Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?"

Hale held up his hands, "Bo? Bo, calm down. She's fine…" He had to stop her from rambling. "… She's just getting cleaned up, I asked for her to get checked out to be on the safe side. She's in the exam room, go ahead" he nodded to his left.

Within a second, Bo was gone. She walked to the room that he mentioned, knocking on the door and letting herself in. Lauren was sitting on the bed, butting up her shirt. "What happened? Are you okay?" She rushed over to her, sitting beside her and taking her hands.

Lauren smiled. "I'm fine Bo, they just wanted to check me out just in case. And it's a good thing that they did" she didn't know how to start this.

"Why? What's wrong?" Bo was scared.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Lauren asked.

That wasn't something that Bo wanted to hear, the bad news always outweighed the good. "Just tell me" she was literally on the edge of her seat.

Lauren could tell that Bo was freaking out now, and that wasn't her intention. Because the bad news that she had to tell her wasn't that bad, but it wasn't a good thing either. "I was sick, a lot. That's why Hale called you. So he had me checked out, and they ran some tests"

"And?" Bo asked.

"And, it turns out that I'm four weeks pregnant…" Lauren let out with a laugh, automatically seeing Bo's frown turn upside down. "… We did it Bo" she smiled.

Bo was about cry, she didn't think that it would happen this soon. She had no words, so she just kissed her a Girlfriend hard. Smiling into it. But before she got sucks into this happy moment, she realised what Lauren had just said. So she pulled away with a frown, "Wait, did you just say **four** weeks?"

Lauren nodded. "That's the other news, it's gonna seem worrying at first but to be honest it's not really that bad. It sounds worse than what it is. Because we've been trying so much, and all the chi that you've been feeding me. What should be a week old foetus, is a four week old" she said.

"I knew it…" Bo closed her eyes with a sigh. "… I did this to you" she hid her face in her hands, why was it that she always ended up hurting the person that she loved? Why couldn't she just be normal?

But that wasn't what this was, Lauren took her hands. Making Bo look back at her, "Bo, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm perfectly fine, it's just that my body is holding a lot of Chi. Which is what's accelerated the baby's growth. That's all"

"So, you're not dying or something?" Bo was thinking the worse.

Lauren laughed, "No, I'm not dying. But the Baby is feeding off of excess Chi, which is why it's growing so fast. The side effects are gonna be a nightmare, but other than that I'm gonna be okay" she assured her.

"So, how long will this all take?" Bo didn't understand.

"Judging by my estimates, we should be welcoming baby Number two in just under a month. So, we're gonna need to go shopping as soon as possible" Lauren chuckled, which made Bo laugh too.

This was it now, they were do this. And although Shay's birth was normal, this one wasn't. Which Lauren was fine with, but she loved it when she had no side effects. She didn't even get so much a head ache with Shay.

"Okay, well if you're not feeling too sick. Do you feel up to doing some shopping now? We can just get the basics, and then when we get home we can let Shay in on this. I forgot to call her today, she's probably going mad all alone" Bo laughed.

She felt bad for the punishment that she'd given her Daughter. But Shay had to learn her lesson. So she hoped that she was taking stock of her life.

 **Clubhouse (Later)**

"Rematch!" Tamsin shouted.

Over the last twenty minutes, Tamsin had lost four times. But to Shay's surprise, her Aunt wasn't giving up just yet. But it was fine, Shay had all day. "Are you sure? Because this'll be your fifth rematch request. If you haven't beaten me by now, I don't think you ever will" she gave a small smile.

"You heard me smart ass! Rematch…" Tamsin held her hand out again, "… Bring it!" She was ready to school her this time. Losing the first four times was just a flook, she wasn't in the right head space. But she was now. And it was her time to win.

Shay grabbed her hand, holding it gently. She literally wasn't even trying. And yet Tamsin was almost out of breath due to how much she was straining. "You're turning purple" she made a face at her.

Tamsin breathed, "This is just my game face, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you" she pulled on her niece's hand again, grinding her teeth and straining even more.

"Sure you are…" Shay smiled. This was fun and all. But she didn't want to be the reason that her Aunt had an aneurysm. "… Okay, enough is enough" With one firm pull, she brought Tamsin's hand down. Slamming it on the surface.

"Damn it!" Tamsin rubbed her sore hand, it really hurt. She knew what this meant, she had to take the wrap for the broken lock. But she had a plan, she was going to tell Bo and then run out the door before she could catch her.

Yeah, that sounded good.

Suddenly, they both heard a knock at the door. Shay went to answer it, seeing her Parents on the other side with some shopping bags. She really hoped that was food. Because she was starving.

"Why didn't my key work?" Bo asked, not looking too happy about that.

Shay smiled sheepishly, "That's a mighty fine question Mom, and Aunt Tamsin has your answer. Here, let me help you guys with that" she reached for the cardboard box that they were dragging. Was that a baby crib?

Bo let Shay handle the box, she was stronger anyway. Then walked into the house, seeing Tamsin taking a swig of some vodka. "What did you do?" She could tell that Tamsin was nervous about something.

Tamsin placed the bottle on the counter, it was just for courage. Which wasn't working, maybe the Vodka had gone bad. "Uh, funny story…" She tried to laugh but Bo's face wasn't seeing the humour. "… I tried my key earlier, and it got stuck. Then it broke, so I had to have your locks changed. I messed up, I know…" She closed her eyes waiting for it. "… Just not the nose" she begged.

Luckily for her, Bo was in a really good mood right now. So this wasn't that big of a deal to her. "I'm not gonna hit you Tamsin" she said.

"You're not?" Tamsin opened her eyes, immediately confused.

Bo shook her head. "Nope, and I'm not mad. You broke the lock, yes. But you also fixed it, so everything's okay. Hey kiddo?" She turned to Shay, who was still looking at the box. "Help me get this upstairs" she placed the other shopping bags in the floor, then helped her daughter.

Tamsin frowned suspiciously, something was up. She moved over to Lauren who was placing the other bags in the kitchen counter. "Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"What'd you mean?" Lauren pulled the groceries out of the bags, placing them neatly on the table.

"Well, Bo has hit me for doing a lot less than breaking her door. So why isn't she pounding on me right now? Did you give her the old slap and tickle before getting home? Is that why she's in a good mood?" Tamsin winked at her.

Lauren just laughed, of course she would think that. "Sadly Tamsin, no. We got some news that's made us really happy, that's all" she smiled, finishing what she was doing.

"What kind of news?" Tamsin asked, but Lauren just ignored her. And to be honest, that kind of hurt her feelings. She didn't that she had any, before Shay came into her life. "Lauren, we lived together for sixteen years. What can't you tell me?" She valued their friendship.

Hearing that, made Lauren feel guilty for just ignoring her. Tamsin was right, even though she would never say the words. They were basically best friends. Granted, they hated each other before. But they respected each other in the end.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Uh, I guess there's no other way to say this…" Lauren exhaled with a smile. "… For the last week, Bo and I have been trying for another baby. And today, I found out that it paid off" she said.

Tamsin widened her eyes, "So you mean you're…" She pointed at her friend's belly, seeing her nod. "… And I'm gonna have another niece?" She squealed.

Lauren nodded again. "Yes Tamsin, you're gonna have another niece. Or a nephew, it could go either way" she needed to research that. Before she even had a chance to witness her reaction, Tamsin jumped on her. Lauren had to catch up, but quickly returned the hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Tamsin really meant it, she loved Shay as if she was her own child. And she would love this child this same too.

"Thanks Tamsin" Lauren smiled, enjoying the moment.

 **Upstairs (Bo & Lauren's Bedroom)**

Shay was placing all of the shopping bags in her Mother's closet, she took a look inside and noticed that they were filled with baby toys and clothes. Yep, they were definitely trying for a baby, but she didn't get why they'd bought all of this stuff now.

"Shay?" Bo called to her, seeing her turn around. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She gestured for her to take a seat on the bed.

Never one to disobey, much. Shay jumped down onto the edge of the bed, she knew where this was going. "I know what you're gonna say" she said.

"You do?" Bo took a seat beside her.

Shay nodded. "You and Mom are trying for a baby, it's about time by the way" she chuckled. She had been begging them for weeks now, to give her a sibling. And now she was getting her wish, so she was happy about this.

Bo smiled, "So, you're probably wondering why we've bought all of this stuff now. Since we've only just started trying. And the answer for that, is because we've tried and succeeded" she said.

That made Shay sit up straight, did she just say that? "Really? So, Mom's got a bun in her oven?" She asked.

"Yep, and it's cooking fast apparently…" Bo noticed the confusion on her daughter's face. Then decided to explain. "… Because we've been trying so much, and I've been giving her too much chi. The baby's growing fast than normal" she hoped that made sense.

But to Shay it didn't. "I have no idea what you just said. But yay! I'm gonna have a sibling!" She bumped her fist in the air. "So, how long will she be pregnant for?" She was wondering that.

"According to your Mom, about a Month. So, set your Calendar kiddo. You're gonna be a big sister real soon" Bo threw an arm around her, bringing her in for a hug. This was literally the happiest day of her life.

Shay hugged her back, "I'm happy for you Mom"

"I figured" Bo replied.

"No…" Shay shook her head, she meant it in a different way. "… I mean, I am happy for both you and Mom. But, specifically you…" She said. "… You never got the chance to see my grow up, to hold me as a baby. And I know that was hard for you. So I'm happy, for **you** "

Bo almost cried on the spot, hearing that meant everything to her. "You know, I keep thinking that this baby is a gift. And I'm gonna love it with everything I have but, you Shay…" She held her face. "… Are my greatest gift. I love you" she kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Mom" Shay had to get used to these one on one moments, because once the new baby arrived her Parents were going to be really busy. And if her sibling was anything like she was when she was a kid, they were going to need all of the luck in the world.

Being a troublemaker was in their blood.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, I'm gonna miss these Bo and Shay moments. Hope you guys all enjoyed this one, I wanted to get some Shay and Tamsin scenes in before the story ended. Let me know what you thought, much love xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, here it is folks. The last chapter in this ride. We've had some laughs, some tears, and other things. Hope you have all enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. Because I have had so much fun with this one.**

 **Still got lots more stories to come, you ain't seen the back of me yet! Mwah xo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 23: This Is Your Life**

 **Clubhouse (1 Month Later)**

When she found out that her pregnancy was going to last only a month, Lauren didn't realise just how short of a time that actually was. Almost instantly, her body began to change. Everything got bigger, everything!

Including her appetite, which beat out Shay's by a mile. She always thought that her Daughter couldn't be beaten when it came to eating. She stopped thinking that when she started eating four to five meals a day.

Tamsin was there for all of it, much like last time. Accept she didn't actually witness Lauren carrying Shay, she was just there for the labour. The long, excruciating labour. Which Bo was going to learn all about when the time came.

The weeks went by, and Lauren just grew. To the point where she actually thought that she was going to explode. Also, she was super horny. Thanks to all of the left of chi inside of her, but she was dead set against having sex until after the birth.

In her pregnant state, she didn't feel like the hot sexy blonde doctor that she used to be. This happened when she was carrying Shay too, even though she was literally doing it alone last time.

Bo had a hard time accepting her Girlfriend's new rule. But at the end of the day, she was the one who wanted a new baby. And it wasn't fair that Lauren was the one that had to carry the child, but there was nothing that Bo could do about that.

Shay and Jamie were doing well in school, actually very well. Even though he'd never been to school, Jamie seemed to be adapting just like any other teenager. Shay was having the time of her life, with her new boyfriend.

When she first informed them of her new relationship, Bo wanted to kill Duke. But Lauren pointed out that it would be wrong and he hadn't done anything to deserve that. Bo didn't care, anyone who dated her little girl was a target.

For now.

Over the weeks, Bo and Lauren made sure to get everything that they needed for their new arrival. They'd bought the essentials, then the clothing, next came the toys and stuffed animals. Which Shay had helped with.

And even chose a rather huge stuffed snow leopard to keep for herself. You were never too old for stuffed animals.

It was the last Saturday of the month, and Lauren was set to give birth any day now. So, in honour of her last blow out meal, Bo and Shay had gone out to pick up Lauren's order of Chinese, Pizza, and Indian.

She wanted a buffet of choices.

Which left her in the house with Jamie, Lauren was starting to really care about him as if he was her own son. Bo too, they had a lot of things in common. And he helped with chores more than Shay did. In fact, she'd pawn them off on him all of the time.

Lauren was trying to teach Jamie how to say the word 'No'. She always felt a little bad for him, because she knew how his life had gone. They were both slaves to the Fae. But he wasn't a slave anymore. So he didn't need to act like one.

But Jamie always replied that due to him being turned by Shay, whenever she said something or told him to do something. He obeyed. It wasn't a choice, it was more of an instinct.

Lauren still didn't understand that, the need to obey Shay's every command. She figured that it had something to do with how her blood turned him, even though Shay's blood had a different ability to Bo and Trick.

It obviously still had the kind of effect that Bo's had on people. The need to obey her, to do everything that she said. To basically worship her. Accept, Jamie didn't love Shay. At least not in the way that Bo's thralls said.

Since becoming too big to move, Lauren decided to work from home for the rest of the remainder of her trimester. Hale had offered her as much Maternity leave as she wanted, because he cared about Lauren.

That, and Bo made him.

Lauren was on the couch, finishing some medical reports. She wanted everything done before the baby was born. She liked having everything out of the way, that way she could focus all of her time and energy on the baby.

Jamie walked over, handing her a nice glass of cold ice tea as she requested. "You sure are thirsty" he chuckled, this was her fourth glass already.

"Yeah well, it's important to stay hydrated. Especially in my condition…" She sat on the edge of the couch, taking the glass from his hands before he walked away. Suddenly, she felt something wet beneath her and heard a dripping noise. "… Uh oh"

He ran back, "Did you spill some?" Looking at her, Jamie noticed that the glass was fine and that the couch was the thing that was wet. "That's not tea is it?" He gulped nervously.

Lauren shook her head, "No, it's not tea. The baby's coming now. We've gotta get to the Clinic!" She stood from the couch with Jamie's help. "I'll call Bo on the way" she held his hand, walking out of the house.

Waiting time was over.

 **Light Fae Clinic (Later)**

Again, it wasn't legal. But Bo used her Police siren to run through every traffic light on her way to the hospital. After getting Jamie's frantic phone call, they dumped the take out in the backseat and she and Shay hauled it for the hospital.

Once Bo had parked the car, in the restricted zone. But she didn't care, because there was somewhere that she needed to be. She and Shay ran through the hospital, going straight for the Maternity Ward.

"Where is she?!" Bo turned a corner, seeing her friends and family all huddled up outside of one of the rooms.

"In there, she keeps asking for you. Go!" Tamsin ushered her into the room, staying outside with the rest of their posse. "You know, I remember when this happened last time. And Lauren popped you out…" She wrapped an arm around Shay. "… Ah, good times" she smiled.

Shay rolled her eyes. "That was the grossest thing, I've ever heard" she didn't want to hear about her Mother, popping anything out.

Kenzi raised her hand. "I second that"

 **Delivery Room**

The sheer volume of her Girlfriend screaming, made Bo want to cut her own ears off. But she should've seen this coming, even though Lauren herself wasn't expecting a rough labour. She thought that it would be the same as the first time.

But it wasn't, it was worse. Maybe it had something to do with how the baby had grown so fast. And right now, Bo was getting her hand broken in about four places, due to how tight Lauren was holding it. "Ow, we're crushing bones now!" She groaned.

"I'm so sorry for you!" Lauren shouted through gritted teeth, she couldn't believe that Bo was actually moaning about her hand when she was trying to push a person out of her body.

Bo realised that her choice of words was very poor. "You know what? Forget it, I'll live. Just focus okay, breathe. In and out, that's it" she breathed with her, helping her calm down.

Lauren pushed a few more times, and as soon as she felt the pressure life she knocked he head back. Taking a relieving breath. It was over, the hard part was done. As a surprise, Bo and Lauren didn't find out what they were having. It was more for Bo's benefit than Lauren's.

The Doctor cut the baby's umbilical cord, then swaddled it up after cleaning it. She walked to the bed, handing the crying baby to Lauren. "Congratulations, she's perfectly healthy" she smiled.

"We've got another girl?" Bo honestly didn't know what to expect. But here she was, a new baby girl for them to love. And this time Bo was here for all of it, to see her grow up, and be born. She looked at her small face, she was in awe. "She's perfect" she whimpered.

"She sure is" Lauren spoke quietly, she forgot how good this felt. Holding her creation in her arms. When Shay was born, she never wanted to put her down. And now that feeling and attachment was back in full force.

Once the Doctor had changed out her gown, she walked back over to Bo and Lauren. "Do we have a name for the little one?" She asked.

Lauren looked at Bo, that was the one thing that they couldn't decide on. Sometimes it had turned into an argument. But they weren't going to do that right now. "Uh, not yet. We don't have to decide right now do we?" Bo was new at this.

The Doctor shook her head. "No of course not, just let one of the nurses know when you're ready so that we can draw up the birth certificate. I'll leave you to have some privacy" she left with the other nurses.

Bo sat beside Lauren on the bed, "She's so small, was Shay this small when she was born?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"Pretty much, yeah. Speaking of who, you should probably get her in here. Or we can expect her to bust down the door any minute" Lauren knew how excited Shay was about all of this.

When Bo did bring the family inside, Shay was the first to jump on her Mother's bed. Careful not to hurt her of course. She noticed that the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket, that only meant one thing. "It's a girl! Yes!" She bumped her fist in the air. "Aunt Kenzi and I are fifty dollars richer!"

While outside, they all made a bet of what the sex of the baby would be. Shay and Kenzi said a Girl. Whereas everyone else said a Boy. Except for Jamie, he didn't have any money to bet with. And he wasn't really much of a gambler.

"So, what'd you think?" Bo asked her oldest. Listen to that, she had an oldest. Whoa!

Shay took in the features of her new baby sister. "She's cute, I mean not as cute as me. Obviously, I am the original after all. But still, she's adorable. What's her name?" She looked to her Parents for an answer.

"We haven't decided on one yet. If you guys have any ideas, we're open to anything right now" Lauren honestly didn't have a clue.

"Well you know, Tamsin is always a good name—" Tamsin went to step forward with a smile.

"No" Bo cut her off before she could finish. She and Tamsin were back on a friendly basis, but here was no way that she was naming her daughter after her. Never in a million years.

Dyson decided to put his two cents in. "How about Marla?" He suggested, and after he said it everyone had their eyes on him. But they were all frowning at him.

Shay just looked at him, sadly. "Marla? Oh Dude, I wish your future daughter all of the luck in the world. Looks like she's gonna need it if you name her something like that…" She turned her head with a laugh.

"Shay, cut it out…" Lauren scolded her, then turned to Dyson. "… What she meant to say Dyson, is while that's a lovely name. We just don't think it suits her, thanks though" she smiled.

"No problem. Babies aren't my thing anyway" Dyson waved her off, he wasn't offended.

Then Shay thought of a name. "Hey, how about Isabel? We can call her Izzy…" she stopped talking when she didn't hear a response from her Parents. "… Or not, whatever" she folded her arms.

Bo looked at Lauren, who just smiled. "We like it, I think it fits her nicely. Let's see what she thinks…" She picked her baby daughter up from Lauren's arms, this was the first time that she was holding a real life baby. It was weird, and it was even more weird that it was hers.

Shay stood by her Mother's side, jumping up on the bed to cuddle with her. She knew that this baby took importance, and she was fine with that. Honestly. But she would always be her Mother's baby girl. Shay knew that would never change.

Holding the baby gently, cradling her in her own arms. Bo rocked her gently, "… Welcome to the world Izzy" she kissed her tiny forehead. Earning a tired smile from the baby. Bo looked down to the newborn, smiling.

She couldn't wait for what came next.

 **Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

A day after Izzy's birth, Lauren was let go from the Hospital. She had a good labour, it hurt like hell and it was long. But she was recovering nicely. So she wanted to take her baby girl home already.

Since they now had a vulnerable newborn living with them, Bo decided to have the whole Clubhouse renovated. She'd started a decade ago, thinking that she would be more mature if she didn't live in a condemned shack.

It was going to take time, but they were going to finish it in two months. In the days after the birth, Shay never left her baby sister's side. She just couldn't get enough of her, it was like they were connected on another level. It was deeper than family.

Bo and Lauren weren't complaining, with Shay always watching Izzy they had time to do their own thing. And for themselves. But Bo was also having a hard time separating herself from her baby girl.

This was new to her, being around a baby that needed constant attention. Bo wanted to give her everything. She'd completely let it take over her work, anytime she would go into the station. She would show her colleagues pictures of their little bundle.

She couldn't help it, who wouldn't want to look at that adorable squishy face. Izzy was the cutest baby ever. Dyson offered to take over the work load if Bo wanted to take the time off to be with the baby.

But Bo didn't want to be super attached, this bond that she was feeling was strong. And she needed to get it under control. So she went to work two days out of the week. It was enough to keep her maternal need satiated.

Shay was sitting on the couch with her baby sister, feeding her a bottle. "Okay, now remember. You've gotta grow up to be an even bigger pain than your big sis. It'll take some of the heat off me" she whispered to her.

"I heard that Shay" Lauren spoke from where she stood in the kitchen.

"I was totally kidding…" Shay shouted to her Mother, then brought her face close to her sisters. "… I'm lying, us sisters gotta stick together" she smiled, continuing to feed her.

After Izzy had finished her bottle, Shay stood from the couch and joined her Mother in the kitchen making a face. "Uh, emergency!" She moaned, holding out her arms. "She's dropped one in her diaper and it's making me wanna puke" she didn't do the clean up.

Lauren had to laugh, she took the baby from her arms. "Can you say that in a nicer way?" She cradled the baby girl in her arms.

"Nope" Shay replied.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute…" Lauren went to walk off to go upstairs but ending up being called back by Shay. "… What is it?" She asked.

Shay stepped forward with a smile. "I know that I'm still on thin ice after what I did with the party and all. And then the fight in school. But I was wondering if maybe I could go out tonight?" She was hoping for a yes.

This was something that Lauren wanted to discuss with Bo first, but her Girlfriend wasn't here. And wouldn't be home for a while. So it was up to Lauren to give Shay an answer. "Out where?" She needed to know that.

"Just to the movies" Shay said.

"Is Jamie going with you?" Lauren asked. Shay rarely ever went anywhere without him, he was like her own personal bodyguard.

Shay stuttered. "Uh…" She forgot to mention that it was a date. "… Well, maybe not this time" she knew how her Mother got when she would talk about going on a date. Even though Duke was pretty much her Boyfriend right now.

Lauren raised her eyebrow. "Shay? Is it a date?"

"Yes, that's the whole point of being in a relationship isn't it? You go on dates, spend time together and make it into something more. I would've come out with that in the first place, but I know how weird you and Mom get" Shay sighed.

"Correction, your Mom gets weird. I'm weary, but I know that you'll be responsible because that's how I raised you. Even though you kind of spat on that when you decided to throw a party without our permission. But, you've done your time for that" Lauren was giving her credit.

Shay didn't know if that was a yes or a no. "So, does that mean I can go?" She asked, hopefully.

Against her better judgement, Lauren gave her the okay. Even though she knew that Bo wouldn't be happy that no one told her. "Be back before ten, not a second longer. Got it?" She made eyes at her.

"Got it Mom. Okay, I'm gonna get changed…" Shay ran up to her smiling, kissing her baby sister on her head. "… Catch you later baby" she went straight for the stairs.

Lauren looked down to the baby in her arms. "Do me a favour, and learn from your big sister's mistakes. Make good choices" she chuckled, earning a smile from the baby.

 **Later**

Bo walked in from a long day in work, she's chased after three criminals today. And got grazed by a bullet. But it was barely a wound, it just looked like a scratch. So Dyson wrapped it up for her and they got on with their day.

Per Lauren's request, Bo had stopped off to get some dinner for them. Her Girlfriend didn't feel like cooking tonight, and Bo was hopeless when it came to frying an egg. So restraint takeout was the better option.

She placed the bag on the kitchen counter, "Lauren?" She called out, emptying the contents of the bag. She didn't see her Girlfriend in the lounge when she came in.

Just then, Lauren walked into the room from downstairs. "Right here, I had to change my shirt. Izzy spit up on me, naturally…" she chuckled, stepping into the kitchen. She watched Bo take her jacket off and then reach for their daughter. "… Wait a minute, what happened?" She looked at her bandaged arm.

"Oh, it's just a graze. Dyson looked at it, and it's fine" Bo assured her.

Lauren wasn't buying it. "Yeah right, Dyson can't eat a pack of peanuts with out spilling the bag. Like I would ever trust him with an actual injury. Let me see" she adjusted the way that she was holding Izzy.

"Lauren, listen to me. It's fine, you can look at it later. Can we just get Jamie and Shay down here so we can eat? Please?" Bo loved how concerned she was, but her wound was fine.

Rolling her eyes in defeat, Lauren decided to let it go. "Fine, but it's just us tonight. Jamie went out with some friends from his hockey team" she was glad that Jamie was doing so well, he joined the Hockey team two weeks after enrolling. And he was one the best players.

"And Shay?" Bo asked, knowing something was off.

"She's out" Lauren said, walking over to the living room with Izzy in tow.

Bo knew that was a vague response, because obviously Shay was out somewhere that Bo wouldn't approve of. She picked up two meals and took them over to the living room, sitting down to see Lauren settling Izzy into her little seat. "Lauren? Where is she?"

Lauren sat up with a sigh, "She's on a date with Duke…" She instantly saw Bo's eyes widen so she decided to try and diffuse the situation, "… And it's okay. She's a big girl Bo. You can't keep her away from everyone. Especially not her own Boyfriend" she heard Bo turn away with a groan at the mention of the term.

"Where's he taken her?" Bo asked.

"To the movies, and she promised to be back before ten. So will you relax now please?" Lauren loved that Bo was protective, it was one of the best things about her. But it was unnecessary sometimes.

Bo held her hands up, bowing out of the discussion. "Fine, I'll let it go. If you say it's okay, then it's okay. She's getting off easy you know, my Mom never allowed me to date when I was her age" she started tearing into her food.

That just made Lauren laugh, "That didn't stop you from dating Kyle. So let's not play this game okay? She's growing up Bo, you can't expect her to stay a kid forever"

"I know…" Bo sighed, now that she thought about it she was being a bit unreasonable. "… I need to ease off a bit. And I will, I promise. Besides, I've got a new little lady to be overbearing with" she looked over to Izzy who was just sitting there and smiling at them.

"Bo" Lauren looked at her.

"Kidding…" Bo chuckled, though she really wasn't. "… How's she been today?" She hadn't had the time to check in today. So she was curious to know what'd been going on.

Lauren turned her head, seeing Izzy already falling asleep in her seat. She remembered Shay doing this all of the time when she was born. "Quiet…" She said. "… She's doing good" she started eating her food.

Bo was glad, but she was still being attentive to Lauren. "And how's Mommy doing?" She sat a little closer to her Girlfriend with a smile. If it wasn't for Lauren then Izzy and Shay wouldn't be here, Bo loved her for that.

"Mommy is tired, still a little sore too. But all in all, I'm great" Lauren was happy to report that, she was loving life at the moment. She had everything, a partner that was the love of her life, two beautiful daughters, and an adoptive son that she was really starting to care for.

Everything was coming up Lauren.

After eating their dinner in peace, Bo was sitting on the couch with Izzy who had woken up from her little nap. And was all giggles and smiles as her Mother bounced her gently. Lauren was in the kitchen, cleaning up and putting the left overs in the fridge.

This seemed like a normal thing to do, having dinner, having time with their kids. It was so mundane of them. Living in the world that they did, they never thought that this was possible.

Lauren never thought that she would have this kind of life after everything that'd happened. The mistakes that she'd made, had given her an eye opening. She thought that taking Shay away from all things Fae, would protect her.

But she was dead wrong, because without Bo and the rest of their wacky family. Shay was unprotected, and by doing that Lauren had put her daughter in danger. For that, she would always carry guilt.

For Shay, and most of all for Bo.

Looking over to where her Girlfriend was playing with Izzy, just made her realise just how big of a mistake that she'd made. Bo had never expressed that she wanted children, ever. But that didn't mean that Lauren had the right to assume that she never would.

Because as she watched from afar, she could see the happiness and the pure joy in Bo's eyes, she could hear it in her laugh. Bo loved being a Mother, and she was cut out for it.

Lauren was glad that having Izzy could make up for some of the hurt that she'd caused Bo, not that Izzy was born for that purpose. Bo wouldn't love her any less than Shay, and she'd never pick a favourite. Lauren knew that.

But it was nice to see Bo this way, because Lauren never thought she would get the chance to. Especially if they'd stayed away like she had intended to years ago.

Her assumptions for her relationship with Bo had changed when she left, dramatically. But her feelings, never wavered. And they never would.

They were a family now, and a pretty kick ass one at that. With Trick's law in place, they were safe. Whoever came after them now, was either hard of hearing or just plain stupid.

Lauren wouldn't change anything.

Bo stood up with Izzy in her arms, "This one's pretty tired, and I sure could use some sleepy too. Care to join me blondie?" She gave an inviting smile.

"Thought you'd never ask Succubus" Lauren turned off the lights to the kitchen, it was only a little after 9 p.m. But they were both exhausted, and so was little Izzy. Shay and Jamie had their own keys, thanks to the little stunt that Tamsin pulled before.

Going to bed, and testing their tired eyes sounded like the perfect ending to their perfect night. And their were plenty of more perfect nights to come.

Everything was good.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, how sweet! You're all probably a bit skeptical about that ending. But the truth is, I didn't want to rush it. I want it to feel natural, so I wasn't going to do just write in a time jump that would've taken me a while to write. Besides, I want to leave it open because I feel like I might want continue it in a sequel someday.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and took the time to read this story. It had been one of my favourites, I'll be honest. But I've got lots more ideas bouncing around in my noggin! So rest assured I will be back.**

 **Much love xoxox**


End file.
